DESIDERATUM
by Noin WeiB KreuZ Yaoi
Summary: SetoxJoey. Completo. En este mundo no existe un paraíso. Pero si existiera, no dependería de un lugar definido, sino de con quien estes. MI PARAÍSO ESTA DONDE PUEDA VIVIR CONTIGO, JOEY...
1. Sin Perdón

**DESIDERÁTUM**

.-.

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada me pertenece, así que no me demanden.

**Pareja:** Obviamente SetoxJoey. No me imagino escribiendo de otra diferente XD.

**Categoría:** Es y no es un Universo Alterno. Si, se que me contradigo, pero cuando lo lean lo entenderán.

**Raiting:** Aviso que tendrá lemon.

**Dedicatoria: **Dedicado a mis dos amores.

.-.

**CAPITULO 1: SIN PERDÓN**

**.-.**

¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerlo? ¡Cómo se atrevió?

Esas palabras martillaron en el cerebro de Joey toda la noche, similares al traqueteo del metro que lo llevaba a Domino City desde la casa de su hermana, aún las recordaba, al entrar en el enorme edificio de la todopoderosa Kaiba Corp, que albergaba la oficina central en la cual él trabajaba como asistente financiero.

Que cualquier hombre; pero en especial el que decía amarlo... se atreviera a algo semejante, era más de lo que Joey podía soportar.

Las lagrimas de dolor, rabia, decepción e impotencia asomaron a sus ojos de nuevo, pero las contuvo decidido mientras atravesaba el vestíbulo. Ni una lagrima por Duke Deblin.

No las merecía. ¡No merecía nada de Joey Wheeler, nunca más!

Entró en un elevador y eligió su piso. Al cerrarse las puertas, juró que le cerraría las puertas a Duke y nunca más lo dejaría volver a entrar en su vida. ¡Nunca!

Le había dado el ultimátum la noche anterior. ¡Fuera! Y si Duke no se había marchado de su apartamento para cuando él llegara de trabajar esa tarde, él le... él le... bueno, no sabía que le haría, pero la escena sería terrible. Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago y se le rompía el corazón. Su mente se debilitó por un instante, pero después su determinación se fortaleció aun más.

El elevador se detuvo y Joey se encaminó hacia las oficinas de Keikun Arata, alimentando su furiosa e indignada resolución, mientras recordaba la humillación de la noche anterior. "No mas dolor", pensó. "No más angustias por su culpa". Duke Deblin se acabo. No lo perdonaría. Nunca. Había desperdiciado seis años de su vida con él, separándose y volviéndose a juntar, pero este era EL FIN. ¡Ni un día más!

Abrió con violencia la puerta de su oficina y la cerró de un portazo.

Eso lo hizo sentirse mejor. Necesitaba sacar las emociones que había estado tratando de contener. Convertir el dolor en ira era muy buena terapia.

Joey probó un poco más. Arrojó su maleta a un rincón. Abrió el cajón inferior de un escritorio, colocó su teléfono móvil en el y lo cerró de un puntapié. Luego el cajón superior, tomó las llaves del archivero y también lo cerró con violencia. Le quitó el candado al archivero, tomó la carpeta que necesitaba y cerró el cajón de un golpe. El fuerte ruido metálico resulto muy satisfactorio.

-¿No estas feliz esta mañana, Joey?

La gentil pregunta provino de la puerta que daba a la oficina del ejecutivo más importante de Kaiba Corp, después de Seto Kaiba, claro esta.

Al escuchar la amable voz, Joey se sobresalto. No creyó que su jefe hubiera llegado ya. La conferencia con los americanos comenzaba ese día, y por lo general, los ejecutivos de alto rango se reunían en la sala de sesiones de la junta directiva antes de irse en los helicópteros privados de Kaiba. Joey forzó una sonrisa más alegre que de costumbre y se volvió para saludarlo.

Keikun Arata era un hombre de mediana estatura, cabello color castaño claro y un rostro amable que invitaba a confidencias amistosas. También poseía una mente brillante, y podía negociar los tratos más difíciles y obtener ventajas. Esto lo convertía en la envidia de otros ejecutivos de Kaiba Corp. Todos ellos con una ambición suprema: impresionar al dios de dioses, el gran Seto Kaiba. Y así desplazar a Keikun de su importante lugar en la corporación, como mano derecha de Kaiba.

A Joey le gustaba ser el asistente financiero de Keikun Arata. Ese amable hombre le había enseñado con paciencia todo lo que hoy sabía y además siempre había apreciado sus ocultas habilidades con los números. Lo mejor es que era considerado, y tenía un sentido del humor que hacía el trabajar con él, un placer. Y, lo más importante, estaba felizmente casado y no hostigaba a nadie en la oficina. Eso propiciaba una atmósfera relajada entre ellos.

-Nunca he estado más feliz -respondió Joey alegremente -estoy animoso. Dios está en el cielo y todo esta bien en la hermosa tierra.

"Pero si existe justicia divina, que un rayo le caiga a Duke donde más le duela", pensó.

Keikun sonrió al ver el brillo en los ojos color café dorado de Joey. El tigre dentro del rubio estaba suelto esta mañana. "Muy bien", pensó él. Eso facilitaría las cosas. Quizás hasta lograría alegrar al "todopoderoso" Seto Kaiba, aunque Keikun tuvo buen cuidado de no dejar translucir ese pensamiento.

Joey Wheeler era un joven lleno de vida y entusiasmo. Siempre animado, de agradable carácter y, en opinión de Keikun, encantador. Un atractivo jovencito, cuyo agudo ingenio complementaba su gran eficiencia.

Observó, divertido, que el sexy rubio estaba haciendo una rabieta por algo. Sus acaramelados ojos mostraban la señal de furiosa impaciencia. La nariz parecía respirar olor a batalla. La dulce curva de su boca estaba contraída, y los dientes blancos parecían listos para morder. Tenía la barbilla echada hacia adelante de una manera agresiva. El cuello estaba paralizado y su delgado cuerpo se estremecía por la tensión.

-¿Un ligero ataque de nervios previo a la boda? -preguntó

-La boda -respondió Joey entre dientes -Está cancelada. CAN-CE-LA-DA.

Keikun alzó las cejas y frunció los labios.

-Es bastante normal, sabes. A veces ocurren pequeños altercados previos al matrimonio.

A Joey se le encogió el corazón. ¡La infidelidad no era un pequeño altercado! Tenía la frase en la punta de la lengua, pero se contuvo.

No había necesidad de decir nada. No había por que hacerlo público aún, no castigaría a Duke por lo que había hecho. Aunque merecía hasta el ultimo castigo que pudiera recibir. ¡Castración era lo que merecía, en la opinión de Joey!

La humillación que partía su alma era demasiado dolorosa como para discutirla con alguien. Ni siquiera a su hermana se lo había dicho, cuando se refugió en su casa la noche anterior.

-Quizás una breve separación ayudará a que se calmen las cosas -continuó Keikun con tranquilidad.

Joey le dirigió una mirada fulminante. Sus ojos parecían oro fundido emanando quemante calor.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba, Keikun no quedó fulminado en el acto. Reconsidero la situación. Keikun no era de los que comprendía la ira y además le gustaba dirigir en una atmósfera tranquila.

Además, en ese momento, todo lo que Keikun podía pensar era en aquel asuntito que tenía que atender sin demora.

Se relajó, proyecto afabilidad y una postura tranquilizadora.

-Tenemos una emergencia, Joey.

El rubio se detuvo a medio camino entre el archivero y su escritorio. Miró fijamente a su jefe por primera vez en el día. Cuando Keikun Arata ponía esa cara cordial y usaba esa voz suave, Joey sabía que el asunto era serio. Su mentalidad cambió al instante, el enfado fue reemplazado por la concentración.

Sabiendo que contaba con toda su atención, Keikun prosiguió:

-Te necesitan en la conferencia con los americanos. A decir verdad, ahora mismo.

Joey se quedo atónito.

-¿Me necesitan a MI? -preguntó incapaz de comprender.

-Samanta Shoi sufrió un accidente automovilístico en su camino al trabajo esta mañana. Esta hospitalizada. No es nada grave, pero...

¡Samanta Shoi! ¡La fría y hermosa rubia, mitad americana mitad japonesa, asistente personal de Seto Kaiba!

-Te escogí para sustituirla.

Joey se quedó boquiabierto. Hacia meses, años, que no veía frente a frente al odioso Kaiba. A decir verdad, casi sufrió un colapso cuando tres años atrás su solicitud de empleo fue aceptada y lo contrataron a la semana siguiente. Si Mokuba no hubiese estado de viaje en ese entonces, Joey abría jurado que había conseguido empleo en Kaiba Corp gracias a la influencia del menor de los Kaiba.

-¿Que, qué? -preguntó Joey si ocultar su sorpresa.

-No te pongas pesado, Joey. Se que oíste a la perfección lo que te dije.

Bien, no había error, había escuchado muy bien. Pensó Joey aun sin poder creérselo. Ahora que lo pensaba ser el asistente del mismísimo Kaiba era como elevarse del cielo hasta el sol. Keikun era un hombre muy importante dentro de la corporación, Joey creyó llegar al cielo cuando fue asignado como asistente de aquel poderoso hombre. Pero Seto Kaiba... el ricachón engreído Seto Kaiba... Aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta, ese odioso era lo máximo. Había aprendido a admirarlo y respetarlo desde que había entrado a trabajar Kaiba Corp y había descubierto el empeño, inteligencia, fuerza de voluntad y poder con el que el castaño había alzado su poderoso imperio.

-Eres libre de ausentarte los tres días que dura la conferencia, ¿verdad?

Joey solo pudo preguntar:

-¿Por que yo? -al ver la mirada de impaciencia de su jefe, Joey cambio la pregunta -Es decir... me encargo de la contabilidad de este departamento, solo se desempeñarme en esta área. ¿Que voy a saber yo del manejo de la agenda de Kaiba y demás cosas de las que se encarga Samanta?

-Joey -dijo el hombre recuperando la paciencia y sonriendo -Por si se te olvida, también tú manejas mi agenda, no creo que eso difiera mucho. Además, si te elegí es porque se que lo harás más que bien. Tú eres mi orgullo, casi mi discípulo. Conozco mas que bien tu trabajo y por eso mismo decidí que fueras el sustituto de Samanta. Eres versátil y se que sabrás defenderte bien ante cualquier dificultad.

Joey se sintió halagado ante esas palabras. Sabia a la perfección que Keikun confiaba en él, pero no sabía que aquel amable hombre lo tuviera en tan buen concepto.

-¿Ehhh... estas seguro que Kaiba permitirá que Joey Wheeler sustituya a su asistente?

-Sí, el señor Kaiba esta de acuerdo siempre y cuando seas eficiente.

-Claro que lo soy -dijo Joey erizándose como un gato ofendido.

-Lo sé, por eso considero que eres el único capaz de sustituir a Samanta. Ahora, contesta la pregunta que te hice antes.

-Sí -dijo Joey en un susurró -Sí, soy libre para ausentarme los tres días que dura la conferencia.

Muy libre, agregó Joey en su mente. Su ex-prometido no tenía nada más que decir en su vida.

-Toma un taxi a casa -le indicó Keikun -Debes hacer tu equipaje con lo que necesites y regresar a la oficina de Seto Kaiba a las diez y media. Ni un segundo más.

Joey se movió de inmediato, devolvió la carpeta de reportes financieros al archivero y cerró el candado. Su mente estaba agitada. Iba a sustituir a la asistente de Seto Kaiba. Para bien o para mal estaría en estrecho contacto con aquel engreído durante tres días completos. ¡Santo cielo! Eso si que seria un récord contando con lo poco que se podían ver y tolerar mientras estaban en el instituto.

-Y, Joey...

-¿Sí, Keikun?

-Por favor, no cometas errores -imploró su jefe -Soy un hombre casado. Y tengo hijos que mantener.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Joey, mirándolo fijamente.

-No quiero que Seto Kaiba piense que no puedo escoger a un empleado eficiente y que realmente vale la pena.

Joey asintió. Había que olvidar el pasado de riñas y discusiones entre Kaiba y él. Esto era trabajo. Un trabajo muy importante. Seto Kaiba era un arrogante niñito rico, pero ya habían pasado varios años y las personas al igual que el clima tienden a cambiar. Y definitivamente, Joey Wheeler había cambiado en esos años. Era mas maduro, más paciente y más responsable. Se portaría de manera profesional con Kaiba, no podía ni tenía derecho a equivocarse, ya que hacerlo sería perjudicial para Keikun y también para él mismo.

Ahora que su boda con Duke no estaba en su futuro inmediato, su trabajo era aún mas importante, y mas valía que se concentrara en el.

-Daré todo lo mejor de mi, Keikun -prometió el rubio sombríamente.

-Más vale que empieces -le aconsejo Kei.

Joey tomo su maleta y su teléfono móvil y corrió hacia la puerta. Al salir al corredor se dio cuenta de que no podía regresar al apartamento para empacar la ropa que necesitaba. Si Duke aun se encontraba allí... Si esa mujerzuela de grandes pechos se encontraba aun con Duke...

Joey sintió asco y la ira llenó de nuevo su mente. ¿Como pudo hacerle eso Duke? ¡Llevar esa horrible y superdesarrollada pelirroja a la cama que ambos compartían! ¡Eso era caer a los más bajos niveles de insensibilidad! ¡Y para colmo una mujer! Ese estúpido bastardo no podía haberlo engañado con un hombre, tenía que ser con alguien con quien Joey no podía competir... una mujer.

Maldito, mentiroso, esas eran palabras perfectas para Duke. No era más que un despreciable canalla disfrazado de encanto y amabilidad.

Enfermaba a Joey pensar que si no hubiera regresado de casa de su madre un día antes de lo planeado, no se habría enterado con que sinvergüenza estuvo a punto de casarse. Todos esos años había pensado que era el único hombre que quería y había estado tan loco de felicidad cuando al fin aquel pelinegro le propuso formalizar la relación.

¡Y sin embargo, a sólo siete semanas de la boda, le hacía eso! Tal vez era bastante cretino como para pensar que tenía el campo libre en su apartamento ese día, ya que en su ultimátum Joey le había dado hasta la noche para largarse.

Eso había sido un error. Lo que debió haber hecho, era arrojarlos a ambos en ese momento. Pero Joey había estado demasiado enfurecido en ese momento y no pudo pensar con claridad. Lo único que atino fue a lanzarles objetos y finalmente abandonar el apartamento hecho una furia total.

No podía pasar por eso de nuevo. ¡No podía!

No le quedaba más remedio que comprar ropa. Iría al almacén elegante de la esquina: Clase Ejecutiva. Probablemente le costaría una fortuna, pero, ¿que importancia tenía? Ya no tendría que pagar el smoking italiano con el que iba a casarse.

Joey lo planeó todo mientras bajaba en el elevador. Tenía todas las cosas de aseo personal en su maleta y suficiente ropa interior como para tres días. Necesitaba tres trajes que combinaran con los semi-elegantes zapatos negros. ¡Oh Dios, la ropa que vestía en ese momento no era adecuada para ser el asistente personal de Seto Kaiba!

Su corazón se estremeció por los nervios. Como fuera tenía que cumplir con las expectativas de Keikun y de Kaiba. Lo primero era mantenerse sereno y dar lo mejor de sí, se dijo con severidad. Keikun contaba con su buen desempeño. Y por su propia autoestima debía lograrlo. ¡Necesitaba sentirse bien por algo!

Cuarenta minutos después, Joey volvía a Kaiba Corp vistiendo un elegante traje negro que lo hacia ver distinguido y profesional. Le había costado una pequeña fortuna, pero a Joey no le había importado invertir aquella suma de dinero en ese traje ni en los otros que llevaba guardados en una bolsa.

Había algo muy satisfactorio en pecar de extravagante. Era la libertad. Todas las privaciones y los ahorros que había efectuado para un futuro con Duke eran cosa del pasado. Ahora era su dinero, y podía hacer con el lo que quisiera. ¡Ya no debía rendir cuentas a nadie! Quizás gastaría el resto de su cuenta de ahorros en un viaje.

Entretanto, este viaje a la conferencia era una verdadera bendición. Lo alejaba de Domino City y de Duke, y sin duda Seto Kaiba lo mantendría tan ocupado que no tendría tiempo para deprimirse. Esperaba que Duke tuviera la decencia de marcharse de su apartamento antes de que regresara. Su continua ausencia durante tres días dejaría en claro el mensaje.

Joey llegó a su oficina veinte minutos antes. Con rapidez hizo el equipaje en la maleta, dejando las cosas que no iba a necesitar en la bolsa de compras. Al guardarla en el cajón de su escritorio, vio sus anteojos "profesionales".

Joey no padecía ningún defecto en los ojos, pero los anteojos a veces resultaban útiles para proyectar una imagen. Los había comprado cuando empezó a trabajar para Kaiba Corp, se sentía seguro usándolos ya que le daban un aire de intelectual responsable. Y como quería definitivamente proyectar esa imagen ante Kaiba, se le ocurrió que era buena idea usarlos mientras duraba la conferencia.

También debía cuidar su peinado. Joey convirtió su rebelde cabellera rubia en un prolijo y recatado peinado de tonto nerd. Después se colocó los anteojos y comprobó el efecto en el espejo del baño. Se veía serio, formal y responsable. Nadie, ni siquiera el omnipotente de Kaiba, dudaría que Joey Wheeler era un dedicado profesional.

Miró su reloj. Le quedaban cinco minutos. Cerró su maleta y caminó hasta los elevadores, satisfecho de verse tan elegante como el mismo Keikun, a pesar de ser menos refinado y adinerado. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Intentó recuperar la compostura mientras subía hasta el vigésimo piso, donde Seto Kaiba reinaba en la suite del presidente y director general.

"Profesional y sereno", se repetía Joey, como un conjuro que alejaría todo nerviosismo.

Desafortunadamente, no funcionó. No cuando entró en la lujosa oficina de Kaiba y se vio cara a cara con él. A Joey se le ocurrió que no existía una sola persona en el mundo, que pudiera encontrarse frente a Kaiba y no se sintiera nervioso.

El castaño se levanto al entrar Joey. Era un metro ochenta y seis de virilidad pura que se acentuaba aun más en sus veintidós años de acelerada vida. Su físico tenía un fuerte atractivo sexual: era lo bastante esbelto como para lucir elegante en un impecable traje blanco, hecho a la medida, pero había un toque peligroso en los azulinos ojos que se mostraban siempre listos para cualquier confrontación.

Joey tenía que admitir que jamas, en sus cortos años de vida, había visto ojos tan penetrantes. Desde el instante en que se encontraron con los suyos, una extraña sensación de vulnerabilidad lo invadió. Como siempre, los ojos de Kaiba demostraban dominio.

-Wheeler…

La voz de Seto Kaiba tenía un extraño timbre aterciopelado que le ponía la piel erizada a Joey, que tuvo que obligar a su lengua a trabajar.

-Sí, señor Kaiba -fue todo lo que pudo decir.

.-.

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Sin razon de ser

**DESIDERÁTUM**

.-.

**DISCLAIMER:** Bla, bla, bla, bla. Nada es mio. No me demanden. Lo que estoy haciendo es de fans para fans.

**BETA:** _XIN MAXWELL_ Querida Xinnie... ¿que seria de este fic sin ti? Yo te entrego un desastre y tu me devuelves una maravilla. Gracias por el tiempo y la paciencia que inviertes en esta historias, además de tus valiosos consejos. ¡Abrazos!

.-.

**CAPITULO 2: SIN RAZÓN DE SER **

.-.

-Wheeler…

La voz de Seto Kaiba tenía un extraño timbre aterciopelado que le ponía la piel erizada a Joey, quien tuvo que obligar a su lengua a trabajar.

-Sí, señor Kaiba -fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Es muy amable de su parte el ayudarnos, con tan breve aviso -dijo en forma educada, y luego esperó a que se sentara.

Los lapislázulis de Kaiba lo recorrieron rápidamente mientras Joey se acercaba. El rubio tuvo la impresión de que a ese castaño nada se le escapaba. Casi se desplomó en la silla; sus piernas estaban temblorosas.

Se obligó a si mismo a mirarlo interrogante. La boca de Seto se contrajo en una mueca que sugería algo de satisfacción sensual. Sus ojos se encontraron un instante con los del rubio, después se sentó y concentró toda su atención en los documentos desparramados en su escritorio.

Joey lo contempló, aguardando sus instrucciones. Esperó tanto, que su mente comenzó a divagar acerca de todo lo que sabía de aquel castaño gracias a la generosa información amarillista de algunos diarios de la ciudad; a sus veintidós años Seto Kaiba era bisexual, actualmente viudo, y su esposo, Maximilian Pegasus, había sido un importante socio de Kaiba Corp después de que fusionara su "Ilusiones Industriales Pegasus" con la prospera Corporación Kaiba. Sin lugar a dudas el sofisticado peliplateado era la persona adecuada para un hombre como Seto Kaiba.

Con razón le resultaba difícil reemplazarlo. Desde su trágica muerte, dos años atrás en un accidente automovilístico. Aunque circulaban rumores acerca de sus amoríos. Pero, fueran o no ciertos éstos, absolutamente nada lo distraía de sus negocios.

Todos sabían que era supremamente inteligente, y no hubiera sido posible manejar una empresa internacional con tanto éxito si no fuera astuto para tomar decisiones. Joey sabía que era Seto Kaiba quien imponía todas las políticas en Kaiba Corp y se aseguraba de que se cumplieran, a costa de lo que fuera. Era despiadado para conseguir lo que se proponía. Así decían los rumores y Joey sabía de antemano que todo era cierto. Seto Kaiba era el tipo de persona que era lo suficientemente capaz de pasar por sobre sus enemigos con tal de obtener lo que tanto desea.

El castaño alzó la cabeza de repente, pero sus ojos no se encontraron con los del rubio, sino que estudiaron detenidamente la elegante ropa, en una lenta y deliberada inspección.

Joey sintió un enorme alivio cuando Kaiba dejó de observarlo y se concentró en los documentos del escritorio.

Miró su reloj. Llevaba quince minutos allí. Le parecía ridículo que Kaiba no le pidiera que hiciera algo. ¿Por qué había exigido que llegara a su oficina a las diez y media si no pensaba ponerlo a trabajar? ¿Pensaría acaso que era incompetente? ¿Que no había forma de que Joey Wheeler compitiera con su rubia asistente personal?

El orgullo profesional de Joey se alborotó. Era un insulto dejarlo sentado así. Y también un insulto para Keikun. No podía permitir que continuara. Además, la forma poco disimulada en que ese quisquilloso castaño había estudiado su ropa era quizás un insulto peor.

Ofendido, Joey adoptó un aire profesional y enérgico.

-¿Por donde desea que empiece, señor Kaiba? -preguntó en tono levemente mordaz.

-Por el principio, Wheeler -murmuró el castaño, sin alzar la vista.

Una oleada de resentimiento brilló en los ojos café dorado. El orgullo inundó su mente. ¡El estúpido de Kaiba no lo iba a tratar con la misma maldita condescendencia con que lo trataba en el instituto! ¡No señor, eso si que no! Tomó aire y habló con fría precisión.

-Si fuera usted tan amable de explicarme específicamente que es lo que quiere...

Al fin los lapislázulis se clavaron en los del rubio.

-Lo que acostumbra hacer todo asistente -respondió -aunque todo sucederá mucho más rápido de lo que supongo que usted esta acostumbrado. Las sesiones se grabaran para futuras referencias, pero tomará nota de todo lo que se diga, no sólo para corroborar las grabaciones, sino también para que yo pueda consultarlas con facilidad. Después de las reuniones, usted deberá escribir en la computadora cada memorándum, instrucciones o preguntas que se requieran. Será el enlace con su homólogo. Se asegurará de que todo el mundo tenga lo que le haga falta. Aparte de eso, todo detalle importante debe ser puesto por escrito. Todo deberá ser hecho con precisión y exactitud. ¿Podrá hacerlo?

-Sí, señor -respondió el rubio apretando los puños.

-Y, Wheeler...

-¿Sí, señor?

-Hay millones de yenes y dólares en juego, en este proyecto.

-Sí, señor.

-Por favor... trate de no cometer errores.

-No, señor.

-Todo lo que usted haga será importante Wheeler. Por favor comprenda eso.

-Sí, señor.

Sus ojos azules volvieron a los documentos.

Joey se sintió como si fuera una prenda exprimida y colgada en un tendedero.

-¿Desea que haga algo de inmediato, señor? -murmuró, dispuesto a probar que no era el tonto que Kaiba pensaba.

El castaño alzó la vista y esta vez realmente lo miró. En sus ojos azules apareció un interés especulativo al examinar los cafés del rubio. Tras algunos minutos, dijo con sorpresiva suavidad:

-No creo que pudiera complacerme.

Joey lo miró por un instante con la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras su mente analizaba lo que podría significar aquellas palabras.

Un divertido destello brilló en los ojos azules y de nuevo su boca se contrajo en una mueca que Joey no podía evitar catalogar como sensual.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión, Wheeler.

Después de un detallado análisis, Joey no supo como tomar el comentario. Pero la extraña diversión del castaño no resultaba en absoluto apaciguadora para su herido orgullo.

-La delegación de los americanos se ha retrasado una hora, más o menos. Esa es la razón de la demora -continuó el castaño, algo más enérgico -Mientras tanto, ármese de lo que necesite para desempeñar su oficio, Wheeler. Samanta dejó una carpeta de documentos en su escritorio, si quiere revíselos. Todo lo que pueda necesitar, lo hallará en su oficina. Pasando por la puerta detrás de usted.

Joey casi saltó de su silla, ansioso por hacer algo útil.

-Y, Wheeler...

-¿Sí, señor?

-En este negocio, es imposible prever todo. Si existe algo que necesitemos, en cualquier momento, tiene mi autoridad respaldándolo en todo. Por encima de cualquiera.

-Gracias, señor -contestó el rubio, algo consternado.

El poder absoluto le parecía atemorizante. La responsabilidad que eso implicaba era aterradora. Pero se consoló pensando que Kaiba había aceptado la responsabilidad de respaldarlo. Aunque si cometía errores...

-¿Tiene algún problema, Wheeler? -preguntó el castaño al verlo parado ahí, pensando con rapidez.

-No, señor -contestó de inmediato el rubio, jurandose que no iba a cometer errores -Gracias, señor -agregó, y después se volvió enérgicamente hacia la puerta que Kaiba le había indicado.

Mientras atravesaba la habitación hacia la oficina de la asistente, Joey tuvo la fuerte impresión de que los penetrantes ojos azules estaban contemplando sin piedad su espalda y trasero.

A las once y media Kaiba recogió a Joey de la oficina de su asistente. Una limosina los condujo hasta el helicóptero. El castaño leyó varios documentos durante el camino.

"¿Por que diablos soy de repente consciente de la presencia de Kaiba?", se preguntó Joey mientras observaba rápidamente las perfectas manos del castaño que poseían dedos largos y flexibles. De cuando en cuando se frotaba los dedos con el pulgar mientras su mano se preparaba a pasar otra hoja. El suave movimiento era en cierto modo perturbador, al igual que el penetrante aroma de su fina loción, dado el estrecho espacio que los separaba dentro del automóvil.

Cuando al fin llegaron al área del despegue, Joey cometió la tontería de tropezar cuando bajaba y se doblo levemente el pie. Se mordió el labio para no gritar y con esfuerzo camino al paso del castaño.

Tres ejecutivos estaban parados junto al helicóptero cuando ellos llegaron. Uno era Keikun Arata. Al ver a Joey, alzó las cejas, su boca se contrajo, se pasó una mano por la cara y después se volvió bruscamente hacia el helicóptero. Sus hombros fornidos se sacudían visiblemente.

Quizá fue producto de la tensión nerviosa, pero Joey también sintió ganas de reír. Keikun jamás lo había visto lucir tan serio, formal y profesional. Esperaba que, cuando Keikun recobrara la compostura, apreciaría el esfuerzo que había hecho por él, tanto como por sí mismo. Aunque de momento no parecía estar dando resultado. Kaiba, al parecer, no lo veía como un profesional.

La conferencia iba realizarse en Soho, un hotel que mezclaba lo tradicional con lo moderno, de excelente reputación, ubicado en la parte más exclusiva de Tokyo.

Joey nunca había estado en Tokyo y tampoco se había subido a un helicóptero. Al ver a los ejecutivos encaramarse, supo que tenía un problema. Le resultaría imposible subirse a la alta cabina con el dolor de tobillo que ahora lo agobiaba. Suspiró y miro a Keikun, el único que al parecer se había percatado de la leve cojera del rubio.

-¿Todo bien? -pregunto de repente Kaiba, sobresaltándolo.

-Sí, señor. Todo bien -contestó Joey con una sonrisa vacilante.

-Si todo esta bien, ¿entonces porque no aborda el helicóptero, Wheeler? -pregunto el castaño con impaciencia.

-Yo...

-Joey tiene lastimado un tobillo y le dolerá más si se esfuerza trepándose a la cabina.

De inmediato, la mirada de Kaiba se poso en su tobillo y después lo miro fijamente a los ojos, con un destello de perversidad.

-Ni modos Wheeler. Yo lo alzaré.

-Gracias -masculló Joey, con una sonrisa incomoda -Lamento molestarlo.

El piloto ya había tomado sus portafolios para guardarlos en el compartimiento del equipaje. Joey esperaba que Kaiba lo alzara por la cintura. Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a la cabina, el castaño lo tomó en sus brazos, alzándolo por completo.

-Un peso agradable, Wheeler -comentó con maliciosa apreciación.

-Ehh... gracias señor, supongo -susurró el rubio, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Uno de sus brazos le rodeaba las piernas, el otro le sujetaba los hombros. Se encontraba apretado firmemente contra el pecho cálido de Kaiba.

-Cuida bastante su físico, ¿verdad Wheeler?

El rubio lo miró a los ojos, se sentía desconcertado por la peculiar tranquilidad y amabilidad de aquel amargado castaño.

-Sí, señor. Así es.

-Ahora se ve mucho mas saludable que en sus años como estudiante de instituto.

Joey podía recordar muy bien aquella época. Estaba muy por debajo de su peso normal debido a que se saltaba casi a diario las tres comidas básicas. Además de que el constante correr del trabajo al instituto y del instituto nuevamente al trabajo lo tenía casi esquelético. Ahora, que vivía tiempos mejores, su cuerpo había recobrado el peso perdido y estaba más enérgico que nunca.

-Ahora puedo alimentarme mejor, señor.

-Pero no siento que haya nada de excesos en su alimentación.

-Por supuesto que no, siempre me mantengo en forma.

-Buen trabajo, Wheeler. Procure seguir así.

-Oh, lo haré, señor. Lo haré.

La boca del castaño lucía esa mueca extraña, mientras lo llevaba hasta el helicóptero y lo levantaba hasta el asiento con gran facilidad. Tenía labios muy sensuales, algo que Joey ya había notado una vez en el instituto. El rubio presintió que ese arrogante castaño sabía exactamente que hacer con ellos y los utilizaba en conformidad; para incitar, excitar o provocar. En ese momento, Joey se sentía enfadadamente provocado, incitado. Y para ser honesto consigo mismo, de una manera traicionera; Kaiba era un hombre muy fuerte y atractivo.

El castaño lo soltó con suavidad, y Joey se concentró en abrocharse el cinturón hasta que el más alto se acomodó en su asiento.

El helicóptero se elevó. Cuando disminuyó el ardor en sus mejillas, Joey se volvió para mirar a Keikun, quien estaba sentado junto a él.

Resultaba imposible hablar, pero le hubiera gustado recibir una mirada de apoyo de su parte. El hombre se había cubierto los ojos con una mano. Su cabeza estaba inclinada y tenía la frente arrugada. Parecía estar concentrado en una plegaria... o algo así.

Joey suspiró. No recibiría ayuda de Keikun. Tal vez el bonachón hombre odiaba volar. O quizás estaba rezando para que él no cometiera errores.

El rubio se encontraba en el helicóptero con Kaiba, y aunque quisiera no podría bajarse de un salto a mitad del vuelo. En realidad, había muy poco que pudiera hacer al respecto, así que se dedicó a mirar el paisaje. Al menos podría evadirse de otros problemas durante un tiempo.

"Allá abajo tiene que existir alguien, que pueda quererme y hacerme feliz", pensó. Alguien mucho mejor que Duke Deblin, que al menos sea fiel a la promesa de amor que haga. Joey se preguntó si Seto Kaiba le habría sido infiel a su difunto esposo. Quizás algunos hombres no eran fieles por naturaleza. ¡Pero de ninguna manera iba a casarse con uno que no pudiera serle fiel, incluso antes de su boda!

El rubio suspiró de nuevo. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su madre, a la que había tenido que obligar a base de esfuerzo de aceptara su homosexualidad y a su pareja, de que había cancelado la boda? Ya se imaginaba todo tipo de reproches. "¡Eso te pasa por ser gay, Joey!, ¿ahora que pensara la poquísima gente que estaba invitada? ¡Y para colmo se ha invertido tanto dinero en esa tontería de tu boda!, ¡nunca conseguirás a nadie que te quiera de verdad sino abandonas eso de la homosexualidad!". Si, sin lugar a dudas su madre haría un escándalo mayúsculo. No razonaría en absoluto.

Al menos su padrastro lo escucharía. Nunca le había agradado Duke. Sin lugar a dudas el buen hombre apreciaría aquel rompimiento más que su madre. A Joey siempre le había parecido que su padrastro, a diferencia de la porquería de su padre real, era un hombre sensato y razonable.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente hasta que se hallaron en Tokyo. El helicóptero descendió hacia un impresionante complejo de edificios, situados sobre una pequeña colina.

Aterrizaron en el prado cerca de una cancha de tenis. Seto bajó a Joey del helicóptero con la misma eficiencia con que lo había subido. Al parecer, eran los últimos en llegar, la terraza en la cumbre de la colina estaba atestaba de gente de la corporación y algunos americanos, todos gozando de un trago previo al almuerzo, mientras esperaban que los líderes comenzaran a dirigir las negociaciones.

Joey contempló la colina que debían escalar, y lamentó haber sido tan torpe al caminar, pues obviamente con su adolorido tobillo le sería imposible aquel ascenso.

Para su suerte y su enorme sorpresa, Seto Kaiba le ofreció el brazo.

-Por favor, procure no irse de bruces, Wheeler. No crearía una buena impresión.

-Me sujetaré a usted como si mi vida dependiera de ello, señor -respondió Joey sin detenerse realmente a pensar lo que estaba diciendo.

-Un comentario extraño, Wheeler -comentó Kaiba con rostro impasible -¿Puedo sugerir que apoye su peso más en los dedos de sus pies?

-Como usted diga, señor -dijo el rubio sintiéndose mortificado.

-Tiene una buena actitud, Wheeler.

"¿Y qué esperaba imbécil?, usted es el jefe mayor, usted es el que paga mi salario. Si no fuera así ya le habría pateado el trasero", se moría por decirle Joey, en cambio de eso susurró entre dientes:

-Gracias, señor.

Llegó a la terraza sin contratiempos. Y al instante se convirtió en una sombra al lado de Seto, hasta que terminó el almuerzo, aunque todos los presentes, lo trataron con impecable cortesía.

A Joey le dio gusto el hecho de que su homólogo, que en realidad era una chica muy bella, con quien tendría que servir de enlace fuera tan amable y cortes. Actuaba con naturalidad y confianza en si misma aun cuando ella era la única mujer.

A las dos en punto todos se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias y comenzaron las negociaciones. Joey no tuvo tiempo de admirar el hermoso salón. Se concentró intensamente en las notas que tomaba, arreglándolas en un sistema que permitía fácil referencia: los nombres de los oradores, sus contribuciones a la discusión, las propuestas, las objeciones, las concesiones sugeridas, etc.

Keikun se desempeño muy bien. Joey se sintió enormemente orgulloso de la habilidad de su jefe para la negociación. Pero Kaiba, era sin duda alguna, el eje central. Todo giraba en torno suyo. Era educativo escucharlo: darle la vuelta a un argumento, eliminando problemas y planteando un camino que lo llevaría a ganar.

Se interrumpieron por breves momentos para beber té, a media tarde, en otro salón. Esto permitió a la gente relajarse e interactuar.

-¿Lo anotó todo, Wheeler? -preguntó el castaño, mientras lo acompañaba al salir de la sala de conferencias.

-Por supuesto, señor -respondió, seguro de si mismo.

-Eso espero, Wheeler. Este negocio va a ser muy difícil de conseguir y necesitaré hasta la última partícula de información que pueda obtener -comentó Kaiba de una forma bastante sombría.

Joey guardó silencio. En su opinión, Kaiba había estado extremadamente bien. La mayoría de los americanos parecían estar de acuerdo con lo que el castaño pretendía lograr. Pero, sin duda, Seto Kaiba conocía mejor su oficio que él. Cuando regresaron para la última sesión del día, Joey se aseguró de que nada se le escapara. Si cualquier detalle era crucial, él lo tendría registrado.

A las cinco de la tarde terminaron. Pero para Joey, el final del día de trabajo estaba aún muy lejos. Un miembro del personal del hotel guió a Kaiba a su alojamiento y Joey lo acompaño. Los llevaron hacia una especie de cabaña privada, alejada del complejo principal de edificios.

Joey se quedo sin aire al observar la belleza del lugar. El interior de la cabaña era total y absolutamente tradicional y lujoso. Puertas corredizas separaban las dependencias y el piso, hecho de suave tatami era una delicia para los pies.

La sala era espaciosa y lo único que parecía fuera de lugar era el equipo de oficina que por órdenes del castaño había sido instalado temporalmente en una cómoda mesa de trabajo.

Su guía les mostró todo el lugar. Había una pequeña cocina, dos habitaciones, pero solo un baño.

Joey notó que su maleta estaba colocada en la habitación más pequeña y parpadeó asombrado, pues realmente no esperaba que tuviera que compartir aquel lugar con Kaiba. ¡Había supuesto que dormiría en alguna de las habitaciones modernas y menos lujosas del llamativo edificio tal y como lo harían el resto del personal "no importante"!

Respiro profundo y se tranquilizó a si mismo diciéndose que todo fue hecho de esa manera por si en algún momento de la noche, mientras Kaiba revisaba su informe, lo necesitaba para aclarar algo de sus anotaciones.

Pero en cuanto el guía se marchó, dejándolo a solas con el castaño, todos los razonamientos del mundo no lograron disipar la sensación de que se avecinaba un peligro inminente.

-Diez minutos de descanso para que guarde sus cosas, se lave la cara, o lo que guste, Wheeler -indico Kaiba -Después quiero que transcriba lo que dijeron los oradores americanos.

Joey suspiró, aliviado. Podía manejar con más que eficiencia lo que fuera trabajo.

-Sí, señor.

-¿Qué le gustaría beber?

-Café, señor.

-Con crema y una cucharadita de azúcar, ¿no es así?

-Sí, señor.

Al rubio le sorprendió que Kaiba recordara el detalle tan trivial del café que había tomado en el almuerzo. También pensó algunas otras cosas que quizás había memorizado de él y sintió una oleada de calor extendiéndose por su piel. Se volvió y se dirigió al baño con rapidez, antes de que el rubor se acentuara.

Incluso, sentía timidez de utilizar el baño, sabiendo que el castaño estaba cerca. ¡Lo cual era completamente ridículo! Se enjuagó con agua fría las manos y el encendido rostro. "Mantente sereno y profesional. No dejes que ese niñato rico arruine tu calma y paz interior", se dijo con firmeza.

El hecho de que Seto Kaiba estuviera más sexy que en su época de estudiante, el hecho de que por alguna extraña razón reaccionara a su poderosa cercanía, no significaba que debía perder los estribos y estar todo el tiempo nervioso. Estaba ahí para trabajar y no podía darse el lujo de cometer errores. Respiró profundo y salió del baño rumbo a su habitación.

No le tomó mucho tiempo guardar sus cosas. Colgó los elegantes trajes y guardó sus cosas personales y de higiene en un cajón del antiguo armario. Regreso una vez más al baño para asegurarse que cada uno de sus aplastados cabellos estuviera en su lugar, se acomodó los anteojos y camino a la sala, dispuesto a trabajar.

Kaiba estaba cómodamente sentado sobre uno de los mullidos cojines, frente una tradicional mesa baja. Se había quitado la elegante chaqueta blanca, aflojado la corbata y los dos primeros botones de su camisa azul estaban desabrochados. En la mano sostenía una bebida, viendose muy relajado. A Joey no lo hizo relajarse en absoluto ver al castaño tan calmado y dueño de si. Tragó saliva consciente del magnetismo y la sensualidad de aquel odioso empresario.

-¿Cómo sigue su tobillo, Wheeler?. Ya no lo veo cojear.

-Ya está bien, señor. Me lo vende fuertemente para estabilizarlo y por ahora ha funcionado.

-Bien. Su café esta junto a la computadora -indicó Seto.

-Gracias, señor -el rubio hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza sintiéndose al borde de un colapso nervioso.

La computadora y la impresora estaban prendidas, listas para el trabajo. Joey tomó su libreta y se sentó. Bebió su café mientras sus dedos se deslizaban sobre el teclado.

-Quítese la chaqueta si lo desea, Wheeler. Suéltese la corbata. Póngase cómodo.

-Estoy muy cómodo así, señor, gracias -respondió el rubio, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Bien. Escriba lo que dijo cada orador en una página separada y pásemelas en cuando estén terminadas.

-Sí, señor.

Joey trabajó a toda velocidad durante la hora siguiente, transcribiendo sus anotaciones a hojas impresas. No se las pasó a Kaiba. El castaño estaba de pie y esperaba a que saliera cada hoja de la impresora. Tomaba cada una, la estudiaba, paseaba por la sala y se abalanzaba para tomar la siguiente, murmurando para sí a veces.

-¿Qué más, señor? -preguntó Joey, cuando terminó de ingresar los datos del último orador americano.

El castaño alzó la vista de la hoja que acababa de tomar y frunció el ceño.

-Necesito pensar. Vaya y dese un baño, o algo, Wheeler -miró su reloj -Se servirán bebidas en el bar a las siete. Este listo.

-Sí, señor.

-No se hablará de negocios durante la cena. No es el estilo de los americanos. Así que puede relajarse un rato.

-Sí, señor. Gracias -salió rápidamente del lugar.

Llegaron al bar en el edificio principal. A medida que avanzaba la velada, Kaiba emanaba una bien dramatizada buena voluntad y camaradería. Sus modales fueron exquisitos y su actitud amable. Durante la cena fue un anfitrión encantador, afable e interesante controlando la conversación con envidiable destreza. Todo esto era nuevo para Joey, pues nunca antes había visto al castaño portarse de manera tan sociable, pero al instante recordó que lo hacia porque había demasiado en juego y no podía darse el lujo de portarse como un bastardo tirano con los empresarios americanos. Pero todo el aura de "señor amable" termino en cuanto abandonaron el comedor, a solas con Joey, el castaño se retrajo en sí mismo y volvió a ser el mismo.

Estaban a mitad del camino hacia la cabaña cuando habló, y entonces fue sólo para usar a Joey como tornavoz para sus pensamientos.

-Tenemos un gran problema. Por la forma en que se están dando las cosas, no veo que los americanos estén haciendo "ringi" -dijo abruptamente el más alto.

-¿Que es "ringi", señor? -pregunto Joey frunciendo el ceño.

-Es una palabra muy antigua que se usa en los más altos negocios y tratos, significa algo así como "sello de aprobación". Cada delegado debe darlo antes que el proyecto pueda realizarse. Es el símbolo de su completa dedicación y entrega a un proyecto. Un sistema totalmente diferente del nuestro. Yo puedo tomar una decisión solo y hacerla valer. Ahorra mucho tiempo y conflictos. Pero ellos no dan un paso si no hay conceso.

La impaciencia y la frustración en su voz indicaron a Joey lo que Kaiba pensaba de ese sistema. Pero era porque Seto Kaiba era un dictador nato. Al rubio le parecía que el sistema "ringi" era mucho más justo que las órdenes provenientes desde arriba. Y menos propicio para cometer abusos. Pero se guardó su opinión. No quería iniciar una discusión con Kaiba, después de tan pacíficos momentos juntos. Cada hora, minuto y segundo que pasaba con el castaño hablando tranquilamente o sencillamente escuchándolo eran realmente agradables para él. Sobre todo si lo comparaba con el pasado, cuando no soportaba permanecer ni una sola milésima de segundo al lado de Kaiba, su sardónica mirada y altiva actitud de creerse superior.

Definitivamente los años habían cambiado el hosco comportamiento del castaño, pensó Joey. Había en su mirada y la expresión de su rostro una serena madurez que realmente tenían sorprendido al rubio. Quizás su sorpresivo matrimonio con el famoso Maximilian Pegasus, había contribuido a aplacar un poco la arrogancia de Kaiba. No es que fuera ahora una dulzura de hombre, pero al menos era agradable de tratar y era más fácil conocer al hombre que se oculta bajo la piel de dictador empresario. Ahora que ya no le parecía tan huraño y gruñón pensó que sería bueno preguntarle mas tarde o quizás otro día por Mokuba. Hacia casi tres semanas que no sabía nada él y a veces se preocupaba un poco por aquel diablillo.

-Wheeler -lo llamó de repente Kaiba haciéndolo sobresaltar.

-¿Sí, señor?

-¿Qué ocurre cuando uno choca con un obstáculo inamovible a toda velocidad?

-Uno se lastima, señor.

-No diga tonterías, Wheeler. Estoy hablando de mí.

Esto dejó confundido a Joey. ¿Acaso Kaiba pensaba que era invulnerable? Bien, a lo mejor lo era, pensó Joey.

-Entonces no lo sé, señor -le dijo, sintiendo que esa era la respuesta mas segura.

-Sólo hay dos opciones, Wheeler: chocar con el obstáculo y lastimarse, como usted sugirió. No tiene sentido tratar de moverlo. Eso es imposible. Pero la mejor solución es... esquivarlo.

-Sí, señor.

-Voy a esquivar el "ringi" -aseveró con decisión.

-Sí, señor -repuso mientras entraban a la cabaña.

-Necesito escribir un memorándum, Wheeler.

-Sí, señor.

En cuanto entraron a la sala, Joey fue directo hasta la computadora, listo para el dictado. Kaiba caminó por la habitación, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos.

Se quitó la chaqueta, la corbata y se desabrochó cuatro botones de la camisa, revelando un poco de la pálida piel del pecho. Pálida, comparada con la piel levemente dorada del rostro o las manos. Inexplicablemente la garganta de Joey empezó a cerrarse y un ataque de nervios se apodero de él.

El castaño hizo una pausa, frunció el ceño y después empezó a dictar, exponiendo su estrategia en términos claros y precisos. Hubo otra larga pausa de concentración. Se quitó las mancuernas y dobló las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos, otra porción de pálida piel fue revelada y Joey deseó que todo terminara allí, ya que increíblemente todo aquello lo estaba perturbando demasiado.

-Hay mucha tensión en el ambiente, Wheeler -comentó el castaño.

-Ya... ya lo creo, señor -murmuro el rubio pasando saliva.

-Me da gusto saber que tiene más palabras en su vocabulario que "sí, señor", Wheeler. Es un verdadero alivio. Más cuando recuerdo que usted solía recurrir a un colorido y censurable vocabulario cada vez que yo estaba cerca de usted o de alguno de sus amigos.

-¿Cerca? -masculló el rubio -¡Usted no solo se conformaba con estar cerca, adoraba burlarse de nosotros!

-¿En serio? -comento el castaño sonriendo con la mirada, cosa que no notó el rubio.

-¿Acaso sufre de amnesia selectiva o algo así? ¡Usted sabe que es cierto!

Kaiba no dijo nada, se contento con cruzarse de brazos y recostarse contra una de las paredes contemplando al explosivo rubio con animado aprecio.

-Todo el tiempo se la pasaba molestando a Yugi, criticando a Tea, juzgando a Tristan, burlándose de Duke y humillándome a mi.

-¿Cuántas veces lo suspendieron del instituto por intentar golpearme, Wheeler?

-Las mismas que Mokuba le dejaba de hablar a usted cada vez que me suspendían y castigaban injustamente por su culpa.

"Touche", se dijo Joey con satisfacción al ver como su estocada daba en el blanco. Entonces, solo entonces fue consciente de todo lo que había dicho, la vergüenza y la mortificación lo hicieron enrojecer hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Yo... yo... por favor, por favor, discúlpeme -musitó el rubio inclinado la cabeza y aferrándose con desesperación a sus piernas y la tela que las cubría -No fue mi intención decir lo que dije...

El silencio solo aumento la vergüenza de Joey, se atrevió a alzar la mirada y se estrujo con más fuerza la tela de su pantalón al ver la calculadora mirada azul. No estaba preocupado por si mismo, sino por Keikun. No podía ni debía darse el lujo de hacer quedar mal a su jefe. Aquel amable hombre había depositado toda su confianza en él y era su deber sacar la cara por Keikun y por él mismo. Profesionalidad ante todo, ese era su lema y lamentablemente Kaiba lo había sacado de quicio y lo había olvidado.

Finalmente y para alivio de Joey, Seto pareció ignorar el asunto y con voz firme le dictó los datos para el memorándum y después se colocó atrás de él para poder leer en la pantalla del monitor.

-Regréselo hasta el principio, Wheeler -le ordenó.

-¿Desea que lo imprima, señor?

-No, Sólo hágalo pasar por la pantalla para que lo lea. Yo le diré que añadir o borrar.

-Sí, señor.

Joey no supo como logró concentrarse. Varias veces el castaño se inclinó sobre él para señalar una frase en la pantalla, colocando su brazo desnudo debajo de sus ojos, volviéndolo consciente de la atractiva piel pálida, del cálido aliento cerca de su oreja y del aroma de su fuerte masculinidad mezclado con el de la fina colonia.

Varias veces los dedos del rubio se movieron con torpeza y tuvo que corregir sus errores. Cuando por fin terminaron, Kaiba le pidió que lo regresara de nuevo y se lo mostrara otra vez.

-Mucha tensión, Wheeler -comentó de repente el castaño -Creo que deberíamos hacer algo al respecto.

Joey no tenía sugerencias. Ni siquiera logró decir su característico y estupidamente sumiso: "Sí, señor".

Se quedó allí sentado, nervioso, esperando la siguiente orden y deseando obedecerla con cierto aire de eficiencia.

Sintió que unos dedos curiosos paseaban por su aplastada cabellera rubia. Su corazón latía con violencia. Tras varios momentos de conmoción y tras el avance de aquellos dedos, el cerebro de Joey le dictó que era necesario que se calmara. Su cerebro lo obligaba a decir algo, pero antes de pudiera hacerlo, Kaiba hablo.

-Según recuerdo, su cabello solía ser un desordenado amasijo de mechones, Wheeler -comentó el castaño mientras seguía pasando los dedos entre la cabellera, despeinándola y acariciando los mechones espesos y suaves -Sin lugar a dudas es mejor verlo con el cabello tal y como lo llevaba antes.

-Kaiba...

Joey apenas pudo pronunciar su apellido. Decidió que era demasiado tarde como para objetar lo que le había hecho a su cabello, pero regresaría la atención, de ambos, al trabajo.

-Señor Kaiba, ¿desea que imprima este memorándum ahora?

-No.

Sus largos dedos se deslizaban una y otra vez entre su suave cabello dando de vez en cuando rápidos masajes en el receptivo cuero cabelludo.

-¿Desea hacer más cambios en el memorándum? -preguntó Joey, comenzando a sentirse verdaderamente desesperado.

-Quizá luego. Debo pensarlo. ¿Ya se siente menos tenso?

-Sí, gracias.

Era una gran mentira, pero, ¿que otra cosa podía decir?

-Fue un placer, Wheeler -susurró el castaño.

Y, por suerte, retiró las manos de su cabello. Justo cuando el rubio aspiraba con fuerza el oxígeno que tanta falta le hacía, Kaiba dijo:

-Permítame que le ayude a quitarse la chaqueta.

Y se inclinó sobre él de nuevo, sus manos desabrocharon los botones veloz y eficazmente. Joey se quedo inmóvil. Su mente se bloqueó durante unos cuantos segundos, los suficientes como para que el castaño lo despojara de la prenda.

-Un traje muy elegante, Wheeler -comentó, arrojando la prenda sobre una silla -aunque por mucho tiempo estuve de acuerdo con esa frase que dice: "aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda", debo admitir que eso no es cierto si se trata de usted. La ropa elegante le hace justicia.

-Gra... gracias, señor -logró murmurar el rubio después de luchar por despegar la lengua del paladar.

Por alguna razón, la aprobación de Kaiba, respecto a su gusto por la ropa no tenía mucha importancia en ese momento. El instinto de autoconservación lo incitó a dejar de estar sentado como un muñeco y tomar alguna iniciativa.

Se puso de pie de un desesperado salto y se volvió hacia el castaño. No le fue fácil mirarlo a los ojos, porque antes tuvo que arrancar la mirada del pecho de Kaiba... que se había desabrochado más botones de la camisa. ¡Hasta la cintura!

-Yo... yo... yo -el rubio cerró los ojos tratando de pronunciar algo inteligente pero nada a parte de un titubeante "yo", salía de sus labios -yo... yo…

El castaño se acerco a Joey y le quito los anteojos.

-Con este innecesario accesorio me recuerda al inútil cara de insecto de Weevil -dijo mientras los dejaba cerca a la computadora, en ningún momento dejo de mirar a Joey a los ojos.

-Yo... -el rubio cerró los ojos y contó rápidamente hasta diez -creo... -bien, al menos ya había dicho una palabra diferente. Se obligo a seguir hablando antes de que volviera a perder la coherencia -que, si no me necesita...

-¡Oh!, pero sí lo necesito, Wheeler -respondió Kaiba con una suavidad difícil de imaginar en alguien tan altivo y arrogante como él. Sus brillantes ojos azules se posaron en los cálidos castaños de Joey -Lo necesito muchísimo.

Deslizó una mano por la cintura de Joey y con la otra le tomó la barbilla, manteniendo la mirada en la del rubio, mientras atraía la parte inferior de su cuerpo hacía si, haciéndole sentir la forma y la urgencia de lo que deseaba de él.

-Muchísimo -repitió lenta y deliberadamente.

.-.

**CONTINUARA...****

* * *

**

**N.A: **Gracias a todas las personitas que gustaron de mi fic y me apoyaron, ahora contestare los reviews:

**Xin Maxwell:** Holaaaa, sip, fuiste mi primer review, me alegra que te guste y mas porque ya una vez me dijiste que preferias el SetoxYami. Por alguna razón, no se cual, no soporto ver a Seto con el "faraón enano" no se... me parecen demasiado iwales creo que no sabría explicarte mi punto XD. Me alegra mucho que estes colaborandome con la revisión de este fic, como ya vez tiendo a cometer errores y tu has sido mi salvación. ¡Ponte a estudiar quimica! Nos seguimos leyendo amiga. Abrazosss

**Dark:** Siiii, adivinaste muy bien y en este capitulo lo comprobaras... cierto gatito de ojos azules se muere por cenarse al pobre confiado de Joey. Y sip, tambien tienes razón con eso de que a Kaiba le gusta Joey mas de lo que quiere demostrar... ya veras en que termina todo esto XD. Abrazosssss y gracias por tu apoyo. Nos leemos el proximo sabado.

**plam:** Creo que tienes razón. Andaba ultimamente muy desaparecida del mundo fic pero ya estoy de vuelta y con una historia de mi pareja favorita o. Mmmm¿asi que no quieres que se enamoren en tres dias? mmmmmm ¿y quien dice que no lo estan desde mas antes y son tan idiotas que no se han dado cuenta XD? Ya veremos, que resulta de este reencuentro entre mis dos niños favoritos. Gracias por tu review, fue un gusto leerte. Nos vemos la proxima semana. Y no te preocupes, estoy juiciosa tratando de actualizar todosssss mis fics. ¿Alguno en especial que quieras ver actualizado?. Abrazos!

**Min:** Gracias, me anima mucho saber que el primer capitulo te ha gustado. Espero que el segundo tambien sea de tu agrado ya que no quiero defraudar a ninguna de las personitas que como tu me apoyan. Disfruta de esta actualización y nos leemos el proximo sabado. Abrazos.

**Yurika Kaiba:** No te preocupes, el fic ya esta finalizado. Actualizare semanalmente, asi que me tendras por mucho tiempo por aca. Abrazotessss.

**Carito:** Duke es un tonto, nadie en su sano juicio dejaria al bello rubio y menos por una mujer. Menos mal que Setito esta por ahi para consolar a mi rubio bello. Y sip, desde este capitulo tendras mas de Seto, asi que disfrutalo XD.

**Aikoss:** Holaaaaaaaaaaaa, que gusto que me estes leyendo! Espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste tanto como el otro, nos leemos el proximo sabado, pues pienso ser muy cumplida con las actualizaciones. Saludos y abrazossssss.

**DarKenjiFujisaki:** o Que lindo review! Gracias por tus palabras! Yo me esforzare al maximo en este fic para no decepcionarte ni un solo momento. Ya pronto empezaran a suceder muchas cosas entre Seto y Joey, lo bueno empieza desde este capitulo (no solo me refiero a la escena lime) sino a todos los sentimientos, encontronazos y demas cosas en las que se veran envueltos el bueno de Joey y el arrogante de Seto. Nos leemos el proximo sabado, mi compromiso es actualizar todas las semanitas sin falta, asi que tendras que aguantarme muy seguido. Gracias por tu apoyo, abrazos y muchos saludos!

**Nadeshiko:** Que lindo es encontrarme contigo tambien en este fic. ¡Tu eres una persona que me ha apoyado en todas mis historias! Es un honor que este corto fic tambien te guste, me esforzare mucho para que no te decepciones en ningun capitulo. Ohhh si, el pobre de Joey sufrio un duro golpe con eso de la traición de Duke, lo bueno de todo esto es que lo que Duke pierde, Seto lo gana XD. Jejeje, yo tambien me imagino a Joey todo ñoño, y como ya lo habras notado en este capitulo, Seto no aprobo en absoluto el look de "profesional" de Joey. ¡Hasta lo comparo con Weevil! XD. Me alegra que leas las "notas (pedejadas) de autora" hay veces que coloco cosas importantes alli y otras tantas simple tonterias XD. GRACIAS por tu review, me haces muyyyy feliz. Abrazos y nos leemos el proximo sabado.


	3. Sin compromisos

**DESIDERÁTUM**

.-.

**DISCLAIMER:** Bla, bla, bla, bla. Nada es mio. No me demanden. Lo que estoy haciendo es de fans para fans.

**BETA:** _XIN MAXWELL_ Querida Xinnie... ¿que seria de mi sin ti XD? Yo te entrego un desastre de fic y tu me devuelves una maravilla. Gracias por el tiempo y la paciencia que inviertes en esta historia, además de tus valiosos consejos. Abrazos pequeña XD

**WARNING:** Este capitulo contiene Lime y lemon, asi que disfrutenlo XD.

.-.

**CAPITULO 3: SIN COMPROMISOS**

.-.

¿Qué demonios pensaba Kaiba que estaba haciendo?, Joey intentó empujarlo, dejarle saber en términos claros que… pero ¡oh!. Se sentía tan bien, aquel maldito ricachón era tan firme y masculino… Además, hacia esos soniditos en su garganta, una especie de ronroneo que hizo que el rubio fuera aun mas consciente de aquella dureza contra su cuerpo que poseía una agresiva virilidad que no le dejaba ninguna incertidumbre. Sintió de pronto la mente muy despejada, aunque su cuerpo se estaba derritiendo.

En la claridad de su mente ardía un solo pensamiento. Seto Kaiba de alguna manera lo encontraba deseable, a él, al "perro Wheeler". Lo más increíble es que mientras Duke, su ex- Prometido había deseado a otra persona, una mujer para colmo, alguien como Kaiba lo deseaba a él.

Pero ese dulce bálsamo a su alma herida no era razón para perder la cabeza. Joey posó sus manos sobre el pecho del castaño, como forma de protesta, sin resultado alguno. Uno de sus dedos rozó la tibia piel de Seto y se quedó pegado allí.

- Yo pienso...

- Wheeler, este no es momento para pensar - contestó el castaño con una sonrisa ladina.

Kaiba retiró la mano de la barbilla de Joey y la llevó hasta el cuello para acariciarlo tentativamente, antes de quitarle la corbata y comenzar a desabotonar la camisa.

- Hay algo mágico en sus ojos, Wheeler - comentó el castaño, mirándolos hipnotizante - Eso solía decir Mokuba. Decía que una mirada suya bastaba para que su mundo se volviera de cabeza - Joey parpadeó asombrado ante las palabras de Kaiba, ¿realmente eso lo dijo Mokuba? - Yo creo - continuó el castaño sin dejar de mirar los ojos café dorado - Que son más que mágicos... son fascinantes.

- Gr... gracias, señor - respondió el rubio, pasando saliva - Yo... pues... creo que esto no es buena idea.

Al menos su voz era capaz de protestar, aunque el resto de su cuerpo estaba traicionando todo principio de decencia y moral.

- Al contrario, Wheeler. Es el mejor alivio para la tensión que conozco. He tenido mucha experiencia.

- Estoy seguro que sí, señor.

El castaño le estaba desabrochando la camisa con tan experta mano que los botones parecían saber que debían obedecerlo sin objeción.

- Pero ocurre, señor, que yo no acostumbro a tener amoríos de una sola noche.

- No se preocupe por eso, Wheeler. Tenemos por lo menos dos noches.

Joey respiró profundo, tratando con desesperación de ignorar lo que Kaiba estaba haciendo y de actuar con toda la dignidad posible.

- Escuche, señor, solo por el hecho de que su asistente regular desempeña este servicio para usted, no tiene derecho a esperar...

- Wheeler -Kaiba lo miró con severidad mientras su mano continuaba su implacable actividad, apartándole la camisa y trazando senderos sensuales sobre el pecho con los dedos - Yo no pido ni deseo este servicio, como usted lo llama, de Samanta Shoi. Tengo la política de no mezclar el trabajo con el placer. Es un gran error.

- Entonces, ¿por qué lo esta haciendo? - pregunto el rubio con mucha lógica, mientras temblaba de excitación bajo aquellas caricias.

- Uno debe adaptarse a las extraordinarias circunstancias - respondió autoritario.

- Ka... Kaiba, ¿recuerda quién soy yo? - su voz sonaba trémula - Es decir, hello soy Joey Wheeler, el "perro Wheeler" que pateaba cada vez que podía. Usted me odia, Kaiba.

- Tonto, no lo odio. Digamos que en el pasado usted sacaba lo peor de mí.

- De todas maneras yo, yo...

- ¿Guarda viejos rencores, Wheeler?. Realmente no lo esperaba de usted.

- No, no, no. Claro que no, es solo que usted y yo nunca...

- Bien, me alegra escuchar que no me guarda rencor. Yo tampoco Wheeler - comentó el castaño interrumpiendo a Joey - ahora, como ya lo dije antes, uno debe adaptarse a las extraordinarias circunstancias.

Extraordinaria... la palabra empezó a girar en el fundido cerebro de Joey, acumulando una fuerza hipnótica. Sin duda, describía la situación. Era extraordinario que su enemigo de la adolescencia, el dios humano, Seto Kaiba lo deseara, y extraordinario que él le estuviera permitiendo a aquel niñato rico tomarse semejantes libertades. Y no sólo permitiéndolo, sino disfrutando de lo que ese castaño le hacía.

"Esto esta pasando porque necesito sentirme deseado", pensó Joey mientras recordaba la humillación a la que lo había sometido Duke al engañarlo con aquella super desarrollada pelirroja. Bien, pues eran buenas noticias que alguien en ese mundo lo deseara y vaya que quien lo deseaba no era cualquier hombre. En el transcurso normal de su monótona y vacía vida, nunca volvería estar así con Seto Kaiba. Era un tiempo fuera del tiempo: Circunstancias extraordinarias; una breve y poco significativa aventura.

Joey no supo si Kaiba tomó su silencio como consentimiento o estímulo. Quizá vio en sus ojos la vulnerabilidad, o estaba decidido a obtener lo que quería, sin importarle nada.

Con gran suavidad y exquisito erotismo comenzó una larga caricia sobre una tetilla. Ni una sola vez bajó la vista para contemplar la piel dorada que había desnudado, ni ver lo que estaba haciendo. Sus ojos nunca abandonaron los de Joey.

El rubio tampoco bajó la vista. Lo miró, mientras en su cerebro bullían extrañas ideas, pero era consciente de que su cuerpo respondía a las caricias, con espasmos de nerviosa excitación.

"¿Por qué no?" se preguntó febrilmente, "¿Por qué no desfogar su despecho teniendo sexo?". Era con Kaiba, el odioso Kaiba, pero ¿y qué? Eso solo le daba más sabor al asunto. Además, el único hombre al que se había entregado le había sido infiel la noche anterior con una mujer. ¿Por qué el insignificante "perro Wheeler" no debería de tener a semejante ejemplar? ¿Por qué no tener esa experiencia con Kaiba?, Duke no había tenido escrúpulos al probar lo que se le antojaba. Ahora que todo había terminado era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y con quien quisiera. Y en ese momento se le ofrecía la clase de fantasía que siempre había evocado. Nunca volvería a tener esa oportunidad. De modo que, ¿por qué no aprovecharla mientras podía? ¿Tal vez después se arrepentiría, si no lo hacía?

- No sea inflexible, Wheeler. Eso le ha arruinado la vida a infinidad de personas - dijo Kaiba persuasivamente - lo que tenemos aquí es una situación de intenso deseo. Y, para serle franco, existe una gran tensión entre nosotros. Mucha más de la que podemos eliminar. ¿No está de acuerdo?

Deseable, deseable... la palabra resonaba en la mente de Joey, incrementando la tentación. ¿A dónde lo había llevado sus altas normas morales? A pasar la noche en el frío mientras una cualquiera de enormes pechos invadía su cama y su hombre. ¡Pues esta noche no necesitaba pasar frío! Seto Kaiba lo deseaba. Y, sí... Joey quería saber como era ese témpano de hielo humano como amante, sin importar lo breve que fuera esa aventura amorosa.

- De acuerdo - contestó con precipitada temeridad.

- ¿Sin arrepentimientos? - preguntó el castaño.

Si se arrepentía después... seguro podría vivir con eso. Al menos éste sería un mejor recuerdo que el ver a Duke y esa mujer en su cama.

- Sin arrepentimientos - aseguró.

Joey sintió expandirse el pecho del castaño cuando tomó aliento con fuerza. Los ojos de Kaiba se entrecerraron al instante, pero no antes de que el rubio alcanzara a ver el destello de triunfo que despidieron. Había obtenido lo que quería, pensó Joey, sin importarle nada más que su propio deseo.

Seto Kaiba era muy excitante. Tenía una fuerte voluntad que lo hacía atreverse a todo, a aprovechar la oportunidad de ganar. Y la arrogancia de la mente que había detrás de esa voluntad era atrayente.

Pero Joey también tenía voluntad propia, había tomado una decisión, para bien o para mal y definitivamente no tenía intención de ser una víctima pasiva de los caprichos del castaño. Movió las manos, deslizándolas bajo la camisa abierta del CEO. Ya que iba hacerlo, bien podía realizar todas sus fantasías, aquellas que no había podido realizar con Duke. Ahora que tenía cerca a un hombre interesante y terriblemente atractivo no tenía sentido contenerse.

Kaiba se quedó inmóvil, tal vez sorprendió por la iniciativa del rubio, o tal vez saboreando aquella caricia sobre su piel.

"Es un hombre muy sensual, quien lo iba a decir", pensó Joey sonriendo traviesamente.

Kaiba esperó mientras el rubio le empujaba la camisa hasta los hombros, y cuando el cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado quedo expuesto de la cintura para arriba, Joey lo devoró con la mirada. Era tan masculino, tan elegante y poderoso. El rubio deslizó sus dedos por aquella pálida epidermis, probando con renovada curiosidad la fuerza acumulada bajo la resplandeciente piel.

Oyó como el aliento de Seto silbaba entre sus dientes y lo miró a través de sus espesas pestañas, con los brillantes ojos café dorado encendidos por el deseo.

- No todo a su manera, señor - se burlo con suavidad el rubio - Es mi deber participar y aprender a conocer el territorio.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kaiba, imitando a un cazador a punto de atrapar a su presa. Retiró la mano del pezón que acariciaba y la deslizó bajo el cabello rubio, acariciándole la nuca. Le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sosteniéndola con firmeza. Entonces lo besó hambriento, como si llevara milenios, esperando y ansiando ese beso. Había tanta sensualidad y agresión en esos labios que Joey se quedó sin aliento. Con vehemencia lo rodeó por el cuello con los brazos y le correspondió con la misma fiereza.

El beso siguió y siguió ya que ninguno quería ser el primero en terminarlo. Kaiba bajó una mano hasta el trasero del rubio y lo apretó para que quedara en contacto más íntimo con su estado de excitación, apretujando el pecho de Joey contra su pecho. Estrujándolo con demasiada fuerza sobre su cuerpo mientras lo dirigía hacia el dormitorio más cercano.

Inesperadamente soltó una risita mientras liberaba al rubio que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Olvidaba que aquí no hay camas, creo que tendremos que hacerlo sobre un futón - y antes de que Joey pudiera comentar algo, abrió el armario y tendió sobre el suelo un futón elaborado en una suave y colorida tela.

De nuevo regreso al lado de Joey para terminar de deshacerse de la camisa.

- Sabía que eras terriblemente sexy - le susurró mientras se inclinaba frente el rubio para rendirle con su boca un devastador homenaje a las tetillas y pezones mientras sus manos se ocupaban de quitarle el resto de la ropa.

Casi con reticencia, separó los labios de aquella dorada piel a la que veneraba y recostó a su ya desnudo amante sobre el futón sin delicadeza alguna. Al rubio no le importó eso. Lo único que le importaba era lo que seguiría.

El castaño estaba jadeando más que Joey, y había un brillo salvaje en su rostro mientras se quitaba el pantalón y lo arrojaba descuidadamente al suelo. Aquel delgado y alto cuerpo era tan magnifico como Joey lo imagino.

Se sentó junto al rubio para quitarse los boxers y las medias y mientras lo hacia, Joey no pudo reprimir las ganas de acariciar aquellas masculinas piernas.

Un gruñido animal escapó de la garganta de Kaiba. Se volvió, capturó aquellas ansiosas manos y las sujetó sobre la cabeza rubia. Después, se acostó sobre Joey con oscuras intenciones.

"Sí, Wheeler, si que se harán las cosas a mi manera, así que olvídese de hacerlas a su manera", ese era el mensaje que ardía en los místicos ojos azules.

En Joey eso generó una fuerte ambivalencia: el deseo de conocer su manera y de convertirlo en algo diferente, único para ambos. Definitivamente el rubio no quería que Seto Kaiba lo usara y luego lo olvidara. Aunque se convirtiera sólo en un recuerdo para el castaño en el futuro, haría que ese recuerdo perdurara, como algo especial, una huella imborrable en la privilegiada mente de aquel millonario empresario.

No sabía por qué eso le resultaba tan importante. Quizás en el fondo era una especie oscura de venganza. El magnifico ejemplar que ahora tenía encima suyo le había faltado muchas veces al respeto cuando eran estudiantes de secundaria y lo castigaría tatuándose para siempre en su fina piel, para que pasara lo que pasara, Seto Kaiba siempre tuviera presente que Joey Wheeler había sido su dueño.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado ante sus posesivos pensamientos y se sintió como un perro marcando territorio.

El CEO le sujetó las manos con un brazo para poder dejar libre su mano y tocarlo donde quisiera. Le acarició el cuello y los pezones, que ahora vibraban de sensibilidad, el estomago, los muslos. Contemplaba el perfecto rostro de Joey mientras el dorado cuerpo temblaba ante sus caricias.

El mas bajo no hizo ningún ruido. Lo miró en silencio, amando y desafiando su experto juego sensual. "Tómame cuando y cuanto quieras, Kaiba, pero yo te tomaré a ti también", le prometió mentalmente.

Deslizó la punta de su lengua entre los labios de Joey. El rubio la tocó con la suya. El beso avanzó con lentitud; juguetón e incitador, buscando las máximas sensaciones. Kaiba deslizó su mano entre los muslos de Joey, excitándolo, incrementando el ardor.

Joey supo por instinto que eso era lo que Kaiba quería; hacerlo gritar, suplicar, hacer que lo deseara más allá del último átomo de control. Cada nervio en el cuerpo del rubio pedía a gritos la liberación pero él se contuvo, resuelto a no ser una presa fácil para el castaño. Le daría batalla a ese engreído millonario.

Se retorció bajo las caricias del más alto, intentado liberar sus manos.

- Deje de moverse tanto, Wheeler - gruño Kaiba.

- Por favor, suelte mis manos.

Kaiba soltó un suspiro largo y tembloroso, lo cual demostraba que estaba al límite también.

- Procure no matarme a arañazos y zarpazos, Wheeler.

- Sólo será un poquito de sangre, Kaiba.

Una gota de vida, eso es todo lo que sería, pero Seto Kaiba la compartiría con él. Lo obligaría a eso.

- Por alguna razón, siento que no puedo confiarme, Wheeler.

Kaiba presintió la gran intensidad dentro de Joey y lo estaba conmoviendo. El rebelde rubio sintió la emoción que le daba el poder.

- Confíe en mi, Kaiba. No será tan doloroso como piensa.

- ¿Nada de arañazos ni zarpazos?

- Mmm.

- ¿Nada de mordiscos?

- ¿Ya vuelve de nuevo con eso del "perro Wheeler"?

- No niego que eso solía pensar que era usted en el instituto. Sus suaves gruñidos, sus gestos, sus gritos-ladridos y lo bien que le quedaba el disfraz de perro le dieron fuerza a mi creencia de que solo era un perro encerrado en un flacucho cuerpo humano.

- ¿Solía pensar? ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no lo piensa?

- No - contesto el castaño sorprendiendo un poco a Joey - Ahora solo puedo pensar en que usted es mas un felino salvaje que un canino faldero.

- Vaya Kaiba, no se si deba sentirme halagado o ofendido - comentó el rubio con voz monótona - Siempre seré un animal, canino o felino, pero siempre animal. Jamás humano.

- Todos los seres humanos tenemos algo de animales, Wheeler - ilustró el castaño sonriendo de manera predadora, esa sonrisa de cazador hizo que Joey aceptara sin chistar el comentario del CEO - Usted por ejemplo parece un felino reencarnado en este dorado cuerpo - le dio un besito en el cuello - Sus ojos tienen ese atrayente color de los gatos mas grandes y salvajes. Ojos café dorado, brillantes, grandes e intimidantes. Y su cabello rubio es como la melena de un orgulloso león. Y ni que decir de su altivo carácter. ¿Perro, usted?, no Wheeler. No hay nada más falso que compararlo con un perro. Dorado, absolutamente dorado... de pies a cabeza tal y como lo es un león.

- ¿Y usted, Kaiba? ¿qué animal es usted? - Pregunto el rubio en voz muy suave, conmovido por las incoherentes palabras del castaño.

- Eso, querido Wheeler, se lo dejo de tarea - Y sin darle tiempo de decir nada mas al rubio, lo beso de manera profunda y arrolladora.

Solo cuando se detuvieron a tomar aire, Joey pregunto con voz traviesa:

- ¿No le da miedo cazar a este león, Kaiba? Hay veces que el cazador resulta cazado.

- Si, admito que desconfío un poco de mi presa, pero tendré ganado el duelo si uso mi mejor carta.

- Ahora resulta que todo esto se ha vuelto como un duelo para usted.

- Todo en esta vida lo tomo como un duelo, Wheeler. Siempre analizo al oponente mientras planeo una buena estrategia para aniquilarlo, luego barajo mis mejores cartas y finalmente gano la batalla.

- Recuerdo momentos en que no siempre ganó duelos - dijo el rubio con mofa.

- El pasado no me mortifica en lo más mínimo, Wheeler - aclaro el castaño con voz neutra - Yo siempre seré el mejor, independientemente de que su amigo el enano me halla ganado o no en el pasado algunos duelos. Comparados conmigo, Yugi Motou y su horrible esposo miniatura con ínfulas de faraón no son nada. Ellos ganaron algunos duelos de monstruos, simples juegos de cartas. Mientras que yo jugaba duelos reales e importantes y ganaba cosas únicas como una vida tranquila y cómoda para Mokuba y más poder que nadie en Japón. Esos, Wheeler, son los duelos que valen la pena ganar.

- Usted no es el único que ha tenido duelos reales e importantes, Kaiba - Susurró Joey sintiendo su corazón latir dolorosamente mientras recordaba el pasado. Un pasado de dolor, de abandono, de hambre, de frío, de soledad. Un pasado al que se enfrento y del que resulto ganador. Ahora tenía una vida digna, y solo había un duelo más que ganar: Olvidar a Duke Deblin y su traición.

- ¿Qué carta se supone que va a usar para ganarle el duelo a un león? - Preguntó el rubio sonriendo, dejando atrás el pasado, olvidando el horror al que ya no pertenecía más.

- Fácil, Wheeler - Sonrío de medio lado el castaño - la domesticación.

- Wow, "Kaiba, el domador de fieras" - comentó el rubio con burla.

- No te burles. Pronto, más pronto de lo que piensa se convertirá en un mimoso gatito y cuando así suceda, habré ganado el último duelo de mi vida.

Joey parpadeó ante aquellas palabras, por mas que las analizo no las entendió y se dijo a si mismo que Kaiba las había usado para darle más realce a su tonta palabrería.

- ¿No me soltara entonces las manos, señor Kaiba? - Inquirió el rubio mirándolo fijamente. Lanzando destellos dorados y castaños.

- ¿Cree que soy tan tonto de liberar a la fiera de su trampa antes de darle la estocada final?

- Señor, que cobarde es usted. Atacar a un león que está atrapado y acorralado es injusto y ventajoso.

- No voy a arriesgar mi vida, así que lo que usted llama cobardía, yo lo llamo astucia.

- El que monta un león, está arriesgando su vida. Atrapado o no, el león es un contrincante mortal y el que lo mantenga arrinconado e intimidado solo lograra que su furia y rencor sea mayor. Los leones son fieras que no ceden y su lucha será mayor si se siente acorralado.

- Muy inteligente, Wheeler - dijo el castaño lanzándole una sonrisa irónica.

- Gracias, señor - Murmuro Joey sabiendo que eso seria suficiente para ser liberado. Las palabras eran claras a pesar de que estaban levemente codificadas. Si no lo soltaba, no cedería.

Lucharía y no le dejaría las cosas fáciles a Kaiba. Si quería cooperación de Joey "León" Wheeler, lo mejor que podría hacer es liberarlo y enfrentarse de igual a igual en aquella batalla sexual.

Casi al instante, Kaiba le soltó las manos y aguardó, tenso, a ver que hacía con ellas. Joey alzó una hasta la cabeza castaña y acarició el espeso cabello, disfrutando su textura. Con la otra mano acarició el rostro, obedeciendo a un impulso de delinear su hermosa estructura con las puntas de los dedos: la frente, las mejillas, la nariz, la mandíbula. Fue una exploración curiosamente regocijadora, como si estuviese tocando al hombre interno, aquel que se ocultaba debajo de la piel.

Quería tocar sus labios, su fina textura y la bien definida línea de contorno. Pero el CEO abrió la boca de pronto, capturando sus dedos y mordiéndolos antes de soltarlos.

Entonces se inclinó y lo besó con dureza. Joey respondió con una pasión que despertó aún más la del castaño. Con tentadora suavidad le deslizó las uñas por la espalda y un estremecido ojiazul se alzó de golpe y un grito ahogado se escapó de su garganta.

Observo a su rubio con ojos vibrantes, trasmitiéndole miles de mensajes a través de sus dilatadas pupilas, antes de decidirse a probar una vez más la dorada y ardiente piel.

Gimiendo, Joey movió su cuerpo con abandono contra la boca que creaba esa gloriosa devastación; invitándolo, tentándolo, retirándose y volviéndose a acercar. Temblaba de anticipación mientras sentía como Kaiba se deslizaba de su pecho hasta el estomago plano para finalmente detenerse en su palpitante virilidad para tomarla con labios ansiosos.

Ahogando un gritito, enredó sus largos y delgados dedos en el cabello color chocolate, obligando a Seto a trabajar, a moverse de manera vibrante, para alimentar su profunda y salvaje satisfacción que tenía muy poco que ver con Seto Kaiba... el castaño solo era la persona perfecta para darle lo que quería… un gran instrumento de placer.

Los gemidos del rubio eran como música para los oídos del CEO. Dulces y excitantes sonidos que lo arrastraban hasta el punto máximo. Motivándolo a seguir moviendo sus labios y lengua, casi devorando la erguida virilidad. Sus dedos también trabajaban, rozando, incitando, hasta que al fin se aventuraron a explorar cuidadosamente en la entrada del rubio, que daba claras muestras de haber llegado a un nivel de excitación casi doloroso.

Movió los dedos dentro de su dorado amante de tal manera, que Joey no pudo evitar arquearse, jadeando cuando por fin llegaba al clímax. Una amplia sonrisa ilumino el perfecto rostro del castaño al comprobar el poder que fluía de Joey hacia él. Por un momento, se sintió pleno, completo y feliz. Auténticamente feliz… como nunca antes.

Joey se estremeció al tiempo que espasmos de placer y alivio lo sacudían. Estaba satisfecho, pero vacío. Satisfecho, pero anhelante de más.

Obligándose a abrir los ojos, miró fijamente a su ojiazul mientras este yacía con el pecho recargado en su estomago y aferrado a sus caderas, sosteniéndolo con fuerza, y con su hombría dura de deseo contenido.

-¿Por qué no me poseyó? ¿Por qué soporta el dolor en su vientre mientras se preocupaba por calmar el mío? –pregunto suavemente Joey, sintiéndose de repente vulnerable.

-Quería darle placer, sin tener en cuenta el mío –sus ojos azules estaban vidriosos de deseo terriblemente contenido -Quería darle algo que no le había dado a nadie nunca.

Las palabras eran simples, pero la expresión de sus ojos ardientes no.

-No lo entiendo –susurró el rubio, temiendo mucho que sí lo entendía.

-Si me rechazara en este momento, me iría.

Joey alzó las manos y le acarició el rostro, sintiéndolo temblar bajo sus dedos. Seto Kaiba era completamente sensible a él. Lo deseaba. La expresión de sus azulinos ojos, la dureza apretada contra su pierna, le decían que estaba conteniéndose… esperando algo que Joey apenas entendía.

-No voy a rechazarlo, Kaiba.

-Quiero que me pertenezca.

Atrapado en la mezcla de pasado y presente, en sus ya lejanos sentimientos por Duke, Joey buscó un asidero dentro de sus cambiantes emociones.

-No deseo a nadie más –dijo, ofreciéndose sinceramente a ese castaño. Nunca había dado tanto de si mismo ni siquiera a Duke.

Kaiba sintió que algo indefinible dentro de él salía a la superficie. Se fundió una vez mas en los dulces labios de su amante rubio mientras este movía una mano para cerrarse en torno a su ardiente y dura virilidad.

Gimió y cerro los ojos, sintiéndose incapaz de poder contenerse mas. Le sonrió con urgencia a Joey antes de tomarlo de las caderas para alzarlo y finalmente poseerlo con explosiva necesidad.

La respuesta de Joey fue instantánea y agresiva, dejándose llevar por la tormenta de sensaciones; presa de una alegría intoxicante, meciendo su cuerpo a través de los cambios en el ritmo, de cada salvaje contorsión, luchando con el castaño en una alocada búsqueda de mayor satisfacción, que los llevó a cometer excesos en su feroz deseo de agotar al contrincante.

Terminó en una pacífica unión. Joey se derritió en torno al castaño, Kaiba se perdió dentro de él y sus cuerpos, empapados de sudor, descansaron al fin.

Durante largo rato, ninguno se movió. Estaban totalmente exhaustos, flotando, con el pensamiento en blanco, sobre las olas que habían agotado su furia, pero que aún los tenían en su poder. Al fin Kaiba reunió la energía suficiente para alzarse del cuerpo del rubio y rodar hasta quedar de espaldas. Estuvieron acostados uno al lado del otro, fuertemente abrazados sin hablar, sin moverse.

Joey no tenía idea de que estaría pensando el castaño, pero el silencio no lo preocupaba. Estaba muy ocupado con sus propios pensamientos, revisando lo que acababa de pasar; maravillado como nunca antes.

Se maldijo al comprender que nunca antes lo había afectado un hombre con tanta fuerza. Deseaba a Kaiba. Lo deseaba ahora, la semana siguiente, el mes siguiente y el año siguiente.

Su unión había sido una experiencia salvaje. En todos los años que había pasado con Duke, nunca se había sentido tan... tan... buscó la palabra adecuada para expresarlo, pero no había palabras para describir lo sucedido con Seto Kaiba. ¿Desinhibido? ¿Loco? ¿Salvajemente apasionado? ¿Intensamente concentrado? Ni siquiera se le podía llamar hacer el amor a lo que habían hecho.

No tenía nada que ver con el amor. Apenas era sexo desestresante y liberador. Y, sin embargo, había sido más íntimo que hacer el amor con Duke. Más íntimo en el sentido físico. Lo dejaba con la sensación de que nunca se había conocido a sí mismo. Estaba asombrado de que fuera capaz de cometer ese acto de agresión sexual y primitiva gratificación. Era toda una revelación. Una nueva dimensión de su persona, que nunca había sospechado que pudiese existir.

Pero había algo más perturbador: todo lo que había sentido por Duke Deblin parecía débil e insustancial, como si no hubiera sido realidad.

No estaba involucrado emocionalmente con Kaiba. O quizás sí, de una manera compleja. Ese imponente castaño afectaba sus emociones, su cuerpo, su manera de pensar, todo.

Era evidente que Seto Kaiba tenía una sola razón para hacer lo que había hecho. Deseaba eliminar las tensiones provocadas por el trabajo. Una forma de relajamiento. No tenía nada que ver con Joey Wheeler. Joey era sólo un cuerpo tibio que tenía a la mano... un cuerpo que había querido usar.

El rubio sonrió complacido, a pesar de lo fría que ahora le parecía aquella unión sexual. Se sentía bien que alguien tan quisquilloso y selectivo como Kaiba lo hubiera escogido a él para aquel desfogue sexual. Eso casi era un cumplido que le hacia el castaño, un cumplido que compensaba muchas cosas.

Lo oyó suspirar mientras volvía la cabeza para mirarlo.

- Siempre supe que había más de usted de lo que se aprecia a simple vista, Wheeler.

- Soy una persona común y corriente, señor. Con necesidades muy simples y básicas - Respondió Joey.

Como tener un hombre que lo amara y le fuera fiel, pero eso era un imposible. Pero al menos poseía algo excitante que recordar en el futuro.

De un modo perverso, del todo opuesto a la forma de vida que siempre había llevado, sentía una satisfacción muy primitiva en hacer a un lado sus principios con Kaiba. Se preguntó si existiría en todos una fiera indómita, debajo de la fachada de convenciones sociales que regían la vida cotidiana.

- ¿Común y corriente? - Pregunto el castaño de manera pensativa - Yo no estoy de acuerdo con usted, Wheeler. Ahora más que nunca me parece complejo. Muy complejo.

- Si usted lo dice, señor, entonces supongo que así es.

- Gracias por estar de acuerdo conmigo, Wheeler. Creo que es la primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, que concordamos en algo - Observó el castaño, con humor seco.

- Es un placer, señor - Respondió el rubio con falsa dulzura.

Kaiba volvió la cabeza de nuevo y se sumió otra vez en el silencio.

Joey sonrió. Al menos había obligado a Seto Kaiba a reconsiderar la impresión que tenía de él. Lo había sorprendido. El castaño no había esperado que Joey Wheeler fuera así.

El rubio imaginaba que a pesar de que a Kaiba se le presentaba lo inesperado todos los días, al menos estaba vez, aquello inesperado que se apellidaba Wheeler le había llegado hasta lo más hondo.

Sin embargo, sin importar lo ocurrido, ni como se sentía, Joey debía mantener los pies en la tierra. Cuando la conferencia terminara, sus caminos se separarían nuevamente. Esa experiencia única con aquel que por años considero su "enemigo insufrible" era material para sus recuerdos. Tan sólo eso. Algo que guardar en un rincón de su memoria y sacarlo alguna vez para contemplarlo con admiración. No debía tomarlo en serio. Lo único serio con Seto Kaiba era el trabajo.

Joey lo oyó suspirar de nuevo.

- No se como se sienta usted, Wheeler, pero yo me siento muy bien. Muy relajado - casi ronroneó con satisfacción el castaño.

- Oh, me siento muy ligero, señor - Respondió Joey airosamente.

- Ligero - Repitió Seto, apreciándolo - Su nuevo vocabulario está aumentando, Wheeler.

- Gracias, señor.

- Creo que iré a echar otro vistazo a ese memorándum.

Sí, ya había vuelto a los negocios. Ese era el Kaiba de siempre.

- ¿Necesita alguna ayuda de mi parte, señor?

- Una taza de café me vendría bien.

- Negro y sin azúcar, ¿no es así, señor?

- Buena memoria, Wheeler.

- Lo intento, señor.

Seto rodó hasta quedar sobre Joey y lo besó concienzudamente.

- Me gusta la forma en que lo intenta, Wheeler.

Después se levantó, recogió su ropa y salió de la habitación. Joey se recobró de aquel beso y se dijo que era hora de marcharse. Si Kaiba podía salir caminando desnudo, también él, así que tomó su ropa y salió.

Busco una toalla y se la coloco alrededor de la cintura y fue a la cocina a preparar café. Cuando estuvo listo, encontró al castaño sentado frente a la computadora, desnudo. Tenía un cuerpo realmente perfecto.

- Gracias, Wheeler - dijo él cuando Joey dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

El castaño no lo miró. Estaba concentrado en la pantalla del monitor. Había transferido su mente a los negocios por completo, ahora que estaba bien relajado.

- Puede irse a la cama, si desea - le indicó el castaño - ha sido un día agotador.

- Gracias, señor ¡Es cierto que ha sido agotador! - Respondió el rubio con aplomo, considerando que por alguna extraña razón sentía un maniático deseo de arrojarle a la cabeza el objeto más cercano.

En su lugar, respiró profundamente. Era una tontería enfadarse con Kaiba por tratarlo ahora con indiferencia. ¡Ya sabía a lo que se arriesgaba si se dejaba cazar por él!... Pero bueno, al menos le quedaba la satisfacción de que aquel arrogante castaño había entendido por fin que él no era una fiera fácil de domar. ¡Joey Wheeler no era una persona a la que debiera subestimar nunca!

Sintiéndose más tranquilo consigo mismo, recogió sus anteojos, tomó su chaqueta y corbata, y se fue a su dormitorio. Colgó su ropa, tomó un corto pero relajante baño y se acostó. De pronto se sintió muy cansado. Durmió profundamente en cuanto su cuerpo se calentó dentro del futón.

.-.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**FUMADAS Y TARUGADAS DE LA AUTORA (que algunas personitas si leen):** Por motivos de fuerza mayor ya no se si podre subir las actualizaciones del fic semanalmente como lo tenia planeado desde el principio. Sin embargo hare todo lo posible¡lo prometo!.

**GRACIAS A:**

**clumsykitty:** (Arashi hace una reverencia) Madame, estoy sorprendida de encontrarla por aca. De verdad jamas me imagine que alguien tan magnifica como usted leería este desastre. Es un fic tan simplón y predecible, algo que no me gustaría que llegara a sus ojos, pero bueno, ya se tomo la molestia de leerlo y lo que mas me maravilla es que piense que el fic es excelente. GRACIAS, miles y miles de gracias por sus palabras. Para mi es muy valioso saberlo, no solo porque las dice una grande como usted, sino porque no dudo de su sinceridad al decirmelo. Ahora mas que nunca me esforzare madame, porque quiero que con cada palabra y capitulo sienta que valio la pena invertir su valioso tiempo leyendome. Gracias una vez mas, por su review, sus palabras y su apoyo. Me ha hecho infinitamente feliz. Abrazos!

**Aikoss: **XD no soy mala, solo es que me gusta dejar los capitulos en lo mas interesante para hacer sufrir un poco a las lectoras y dejarlas con la intriga XD. Aqui una nueva actualización, con lemon incluido. Espero que todito todo sea de tu agrado, sino dimelo sin dudarlo¿ok?. Gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto!

**Hikari18:** Holaaaaa, gracias por tus palabras!, como ya lo habras comparado, yo soy fan incondicional del SetoxJoey, se ven increiblemente bien juntos. Es un honor para mi escribir este fic teniendolos a ellos como protagonistas o y darles una personalidad algo mas madura (en especial a Joey, que le sienta bien eso de ser responsable y maduro). Me encanta y emociona saber que has leido y te han gustado mis otros fics (pido disculpas por no actualizarlos aun). Bueno, aqui esta el capitulo que tanto pedias, espero que ya no me consideres cruel y disfrutes con lo que sucede entre el gato y el perro XD. Gracias de verdad por apoyarme y nos leemos la otra semana (creo XD). Saludines!

**Cota:** jejeje, claro que si, actualizare seguido. Gracias por tu review y tus palabras. Espero que despues de leer este nuevo capitulo, lo sigas considerando un buen fic. Saludos!

**DarKenjiFujisaki:** Holas de nuevo! Gracias por esas lindas palabras! Asi si que da gusto actualizar. Bueno, aqui un capitulo mas a ver que te parece. Le puse algo de lemon para darle sabor al fic y por supuesto a Joey y Seto que han descubierto que son mas que compatibles en la cama XD. No se que tal haya quedado en si el capitulo, pero espero que hasta ahora te siga pareciendo magnifico. Gracias de nuevo por leerme, nos leemos la proxima semana. Saludos!

**Kaede Sakuragi:** No puedo creer que estes leyendo este disparate de fic XD. Gracias por tu review y no dudes en crucificarme si algo esta mal o no te gusto. ¡Es un honor para mi que una escritora tan magnifica me lea!. Abrazo de oso!

**Fleir:** Nahhh, tranquila que Seto no tiene nada que ver con la bruja asistente, y sip, fue esposo de Pegasus pero lo bueno es que el peliplateado ya murio y Setito ha quedado libre para ir detras de Joey XD. Jejeje, tienes razón, Seto esta muy lanzado, pero comprendelo lleva años sintiendose atraido por el rubio y bueno, ahora que lo tiene de frente es obvio que aproveche para probar aquello que por tanto tiempo el mismo se nego (ya mas adelante Seto mismo se lo dira a Joey y muchas cosas se aclararan). Gracias por leerme aqui y en amor yaoi. Nos leemos pronto. Muchos saludos!

**Plam:** Oh si, ya lentamente empieza a salir a la luz que Setito parece haber sentido cierta atraccion por el rubio desde su epoca de estudiantes... ya mas adelante el castaño se lo dira a un sorprendido Joey XD que tambien tendra que admitir algunas cosillas. Sip, si recuerdo el otro fic que tengo de Seto y Joey, se llama "Koi no yokan", no lo he abandonado del todo, es solo que perdi la libreta donde tenia escrito el fic y bueno, despues de la rabia que me dio decidi dejarlo descontinuado por un largo tiempo mientras me tomo otra vez el tiempo y las ganas para reescribirlo de nuevo. En cuanto a mi fic "Sin Escape" mmmmmmm... En fin, muchisimas gracias por seguir apoyandome, te dejo con un excitante capitulo. Nos leemos la proxima semana (eso creo XD). Saludines!

**Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked:** Vamos, no te preocupes, aveces se puede y otras no se puede dejar review. Me alegra que te hayas tomado el tiempo y la molestia de dejarme uno esta vez. Soy feliz porque me dices que te gusta el fic y en especial la relación laboral de Seto y Joey. Gracias por tu apoyo, no sabes cuanto me animas a continuar!. Es un gusto para mi dejarte con este nuevo capitulo, a ver que te parece. Nos leemos pronto. Gracias y muchos saludos.

**Nadeshiko:** Si, si, si, la atracción sexual y no tan sexual que experimenta Seto y Joey viene desde su epoca de estudiantes. Adoro que lo hayas notado! Y por eso mereces que te conteste la preguntas que me haces en lugar de que hacer que te esperes a que el mismo Seto las aclare en capitulos mas avanzados XD. Bien. empecemos...¿a que edad se caso Seto? mmmm aun sigo pensando eso, creo que se caso con Pegasus a los 18 o 19 años. ¿fue por amor o negocios? obviamente por negocios XD, Seto jamas amo a Pegasus, solo lo veia como una buena inversion, jojojo, ya en el fic aclarare el asunto mas adelante en algun capitulo, y no, Seto no fue feliz en su matrimonio TT nadie lo seria si se casa con una persona por la que no sientes absolutamente nada. Bien, es todo, ahhh y en cuanto a si terminare la historia de Wufei y Duo, dejame decirte que si, pero no ahora porque estoy falta de ganas e inspiracion para continuarla en este momento XD. Bueno, espero haber aclarado todasssss tus dudas y si tienes mas no dudes en hacermelas llegar¿o.k? Gracias por tu fiel apoyo, espero que disfrutes muchooo de este capitulo con sabor a lemon XD. Abrazosssssss.

**Carito:** Gracias! Oye no sabia que tambien leias fics de Yugi, XD es un gusto encontrarte tambien aqui. Nos leemos la proxima semana, prometido. Besotessss.


	4. Sin arrepentimientos

**DESIDERÁTUM**

.-. 

**DISCLAIMER:** Bla, bla, bla, bla. Nada es mio. No me demanden. Lo que estoy haciendo es de fans para fans.

**WARNING:** Este capitulo contiene Lime, asi que disfrutenlo XD.

Apartir de aqui estare solita, mi querida beta ya no podra colaborarme porque esta muy ocupada. Intentare ser cuidadosa, pero pido disculpas de ante mano si hay errores en los capitulos. 

.-.

.-.

**CAPITULO 4: SIN ARREPENTIMIENTOS**

**.-.**

-Hora de levantarse, Wheeler.

Joey abrió los ojos, Seto Kaiba estaba parado a la entrada de su dormitorio, deslumbrantemente atractivo con un traje a finas rayas azules y con ese aire de mando que era tan propio de su persona. Durante un borroso momento, Joey creyó que era un sueño. Después el recuerdo invadió su mente, cubriendo su piel desnuda con una oleada de calor.

Los labios del castaño se contrajeron en esa mueca, que Joey identificaba ahora como de diversión mezclada con sabiduría.

-Son las siete y media -le aviso Kaiba -El desayuno se servirá a las ocho. Lo dejé dormir tanto como me pareció prudente.

-Gracias, señor -logró murmurar el rubio.

Kaiba lo contemplo unos momentos mas, asintió con un movimiento leve y decisivo, y después se marchó hacia la sala.

Joey se preguntó si habría alcanzado el nivel aceptado por Kaiba de como debía verse un amante a la mañana siguiente. Se levantó de un salto, se envolvió en la pequeña toalla y corrió hasta el baño. El espejo reflejó una alborotada melena de espeso cabello rubio, un rostro libre de fatiga y resplandeciente color, y ojos que parecían más grandes y brillantes que de costumbre. Pero como no sabía cual era el nivel exigido por Kaiba, no pudo juzgarse.

De cualquier forma, era irrelevante. No era como si el castaño tuviese intención alguna de incluirlo de manera permanente. Joey se dijo con severidad que no debía olvidar eso. Su orgullo, su dignidad y respeto estaban en juego. Como nunca había tenido una aventura amorosa antes, no estaba seguro de las reglas, pero sospechaba que uno no hablaba del asunto, a menos que el contrincante lo hiciera.

No obstante, le pareció considerado, por una parte, dejarlo dormir; aunque por otra parte, probablemente no lo había necesitado y por eso no lo despertó mas antes. No debía caer en la trampa de interpretar las acciones de Kaiba como él deseaba interpretarlas. No existía ni la remota posibilidad de involucrarse emocionalmente.

Estuvo involucrado sentimentalmente con Duke durante seis años y,. ¿a qué lo había conducido?. ¡A ser traicionado y humillado!. Ahora sería sensato respecto a Kaiba, sin importar cuan atractivo le pareciera ahora. Sólo le había permitido utilizarlo porque él también había querido utilizarlo. Eso se llamaba igualdad. Joey Wheeler no estaba perdiendo nada ante Seto Kaiba.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y después de comprobar la temperatura del agua, se metió bajo el chorro tibio y fresco. Los recuerdos físicos lo invadieron mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo.

Dos noches, había mencionado Kaiba.

Joey tuvo que admitir que ya estaba lo suficientemente perdido como para desear otra experiencia con el castaño. Era una actitud por completo desvergonzada, pero a un hombre joven se le podía perdonar que tuviera una aventura amorosa en su vida,. ¿o no? Hasta ahora no sentía arrepentimiento.

Por otra parte, era mejor no pensar que serían dos noches. Quizás Kaiba solo lo mencionó para obtener lo que deseaba la noche anterior... Ra,. ¿que le estaba pasando?, ya no odiaba a Kaiba, quizás nunca lo odio, pero era realmente patético que estuviera bajo la ducha pensando si Kaiba iba o no a tirar de nuevo con él esa noche.

"Este no soy yo", se dijo el rubio. Se supone que no soporto a Kaiba, bueno, no lo soportaba. Antes no lo soportaba por su estúpido complejo de superioridad, pero ahora, ahora habían pasado los años. Cinco para ser exactos y aunque Kaiba seguía tan arrogante como siempre, por alguna razón ya no le irritaba tanto. Ya no sentía ese inusitado enfado que el castaño siempre le provocaba cada vez que pasaba cerca de él. No, ahora lo que sentía eran unos nervios constantes, ansiedad, curiosidad y una minúscula gota de atracción mezclada con un intenso deseo...

Veinte minutos después entró en la sala, con el cabello concienzudamente peinado, lleno de gomina y aplastado como el día anterior, con los anteojos puestos, y con un traje gris oscuro que resaltaba su figura con una simplicidad de línea que decía a gritos: elegancia. Hasta la ultima mota de polvo había sido limpiada de sus zapatos negros.

-Estoy listo, señor.

Seto estaba de pie en la entrada de la cabaña, de espaldas a él. Se volvió con lentitud y la profunda introspección que expresaba su rostro cambió al reconocer la presencia de Joey.

-Espero que comprenda que usted se encuentra en una posición confidencial, Wheeler.

El orgullo obligó a Joey a contraer el rostro y alzar la barbilla. ¿Acaso el estúpido Kaiba pensaba que él andaría por ahí contándole a todo el mundo que se habían acostado?. Sintió una ardiente indignación y resentimiento hacia el castaño, pero disciplinó a su lengua para emitir una concisa respuesta que no daba lugar a críticas.

-Sí, señor.

-He decidido jugar esta mano sólo, el día de hoy, Wheeler. Es importante que nadie sepa de la estrategia sugerida en el memorándum de anoche. Para que los nuestros parezcan sinceros, es mejor que de verdad lo crean. Así que dejaremos que las cartas de este duelo caigan como sea, hasta que sólo una jugada sea posible. Anoche borré el memorándum del archivo de la computadora, así que bórrelo de su memoria, Wheeler. Posición confidencial, recuérdelo.

-Sí, señor.

Joey contuvo una carcajada burlona de sí mismo. Así que a eso se refería con lo de ser "confidencial". Ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, Seto Kaiba era de esas personas que le importaba un comino que alguien se enterara de que se había "relajado" con Joey Wheeler la noche anterior.

-Y acerca de lo que dije de esquivar el "ringi"...

-Borrado de mi memoria, señor -le aseguró Joey con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Seto se relajó. Sus lapislázulis descendieron hasta el suelo y volvieron a subir, apreciándolo lentamente.

-Bonito traje, Wheeler.

-Gracias, señor.

-Usted tiene estilo, Wheeler. Quien lo iba a decir -observo el castaño con aprobación.

-Es muy amable de su parte decir eso -respondió el rubio reprimiendo con severidad el placer que le producía el increíble e inesperado cumplido.

Kaiba alzó una ceja con gesto de burlona curiosidad.

-¿Cree que soy amable?

-Oh, no se emocione, señor. Su amabilidad es sólo un porcentaje muy pequeño del total de su persona; insignificante.

El castaño lo contempló con incredulidad por un instante y después rompió a reír. Joey casi abrió la boca sorprendido ante lo apuesto y sensual que le pareció al verlo tan humano y normal riendo. Nunca antes lo había visto reír, solo podía recordarlo con aquella sardónica y detestable sonrisa cuando se burlaba de él o de alguno de sus amigos. Respiro profundo mientras luchaba para mantenerse tranquilo y compuesto. Pronto, Kaiba recupero la sobriedad, pero en sus ojos azules brillaba aún un profundo y secreto deleite.

-Wheeler, su vocabulario e ideas crecen a pasos agigantados. Ahora si que me es imposible dudar de las palabras de Mokuba. Según él, hay mucha sabiduría escondida en algún lugar de su cabeza rubia. Bien -consulto el reloj -es hora de darnos fuerzas con un desayuno sustancioso. Este día será agotador.

-Sí, señor.

Joey se sintió muy complacido de sí. Había sorprendido a Kaiba de nuevo. En su mente se anotó otro punto a su favor. En el futuro aquel castaño arrogante tendría aún más cuidado de subestimarlo.

El desayuno fue un buffet. Seto Kaiba, desde luego, se sentó y ordenó. Mezclarse con la gente de la fila no era su estilo. Pero Joey se sintió atraído por la amplia selección de frutas y panes dulces.

Keikun Arata se le unió.

-¿Cómo va todo, Joey? -preguntó el hombre en tono confidencial.

-Bien, Keikun -le aseguró el rubio. Después de todo, no había hecho nada que pudiera darle una mala impresión a Keikun.

-¿Qué hay en la agenda para hoy?

Keikun deslizo la pregunta con naturalidad, con expresión abierta y cordial. Lo cual significaba que estaba sumamente interesado. Joey lo conocía demasiado bien. Pero, en este caso, debía lealtad en primer lugar a Kaiba y éste le había pedido discreción absoluta. Por otro lado, aún era el asistente financiero de Keikun, así que debía emplear el tacto.

-Keikun, si se parece en algo a lo de ayer, creo que nos llevaremos muchas sorpresas -respondió con una sonrisa.

El hombre alzó las cejas con aspecto interrogante.

-¿Como qué?

Joey se le acercó más, con aire conspirador.

-Si puedes lograr que el señor Kaiba te cuente, haz el favor de contármelo. Es jodidamente reservado. Nunca sé que va a pasar a continuación.

Fue el toque y las palabras adecuadas. Keikun rió con sequedad.

-Sé lo que quieres decir. Sólo aguántalo, Joey. Y no...

-Cometas errores -término el rubio.

-¿Funcionan los anteojos? -le pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Por supuesto. Siento que me hacen ver profesional.

-¿Y que me dices de tu peinado de niño tonto?

-¡Hey!. ¿A quien llamas "niño tonto"?

-Solo hablo de tu innecesario peinado, no de ti.

-A mi me gusta.

-A mi no. Deberías de ser tu mismo siempre.

-Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre, solo que con aspecto de responsable profesional.

-Bah, contigo no se puede discutir, Joey. Siempre te las ingenias para ganar.

-Así soy yo -comentó el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bien -Keikun miro su reloj -Solo me queda decirte que no bajes la guardia. Seto Kaiba es un hombre supremamente inteligente, pero a veces olvida usar su inteligencia en algunos casos. Ten cuidado, él podría... destrozarte.

Joey sabía que era un consejo amistoso y apreciaba su preocupación por él.

-Se cuidarme, Keikun -le aseguro el rubio -Kaiba para mi es terreno conocido. Hace años me enfrente a la agudeza de su mente y lengua. Y créeme, conozco de primera mano cuan afilada tiene la lengua y las uñas.

Los ojos de Keikun brillaron con deleite secreto.

-Sabía que podrías con toda la presión que ejerce el gran jefe. De lo contrario, no hubiera cedido tu inteligencia, carácter y buena disposición en el trabajo. Eres mi mejor empleado, Joey.

-Gracias por tus palabras, Keikun -replico el rubio conmovido por la confianza que aquel hombre siempre depositaba en él -Jamás te defraudare. Gracias también por recomendarme. Me alegro de haber tenido la oportunidad de ver como operan ustedes.

Luego se separaron y cada uno se fue a su mesa. Kaiba tenía un plato con huevos y tocino, salchichas, tomate y champiñones. Lo decía en serio cuando lo llamó "sustancioso", pensó Joey. Decidió que el gran Seto Kaiba no se molestaría en decir algo que no fuera serio... al menos respecto a los negocios.

Joey no disfrutó de la conferencia de la mañana. Claro que era educativo escuchar los sutiles cambios en las negociaciones, pero no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado porque Kaiba parecía estar admitiendo la derrota total. Aunque sus hombres luchaban con tenacidad por lograr sus objetivos, el castaño permanecía con los hombros caídos, proyectando una apatía que resultaba incongruente con su carácter. Incluso, cuando la delegación americana planteaba alguna contrapropuesta, sacudía cansado la cabeza.

Para media tarde, la conferencia había llegado a una conclusión prematura. Estaban empacando, decepcionados y deprimidos.

Entonces George Diamond, el principal oponente de Seto contra el ringi, hizo una sugerencia sobre un proyecto que era por completo periférico al tratado principal. Joey percibió la tensión en el cuerpo del castaño, vio el brillo duro que adquirieron sus ojos azules. Kaiba alzó la vista con un gesto irresoluto, como meditando la sugerencia. Y de pronto las negociaciones recomenzaron a toda marcha.

En la última sesión de la tarde realizaron todos los planes de Kaiba. Los delegados americanos que se oponían al ringi estaban siendo todos dirigidos hacia otro proyecto. Divide y vencerás. Aquí se hallaba un genio de la negociación en acción. Joey nunca había visto algo igual, ni siquiera con Keikun.

Sólo en retrospectiva comenzaba a apreciar la táctica que había sido delineada en el memorándum de la noche anterior. Y sólo ahora apreciaba el complejo e incisivo cerebro que con sutileza había dirigido exactamente lo que deseaba.

Kaiba se había topado con un obstáculo inamovible, pero no se había lastimado. Lo había esquivado, esperando que cayeran todas las cartas, hasta que sólo quedó una jugada posible. El truco había consistido en engañar a su homólogo y hacerlo bajar la carta perdedora, para que Kaiba ganara.

Sí, no había duda de que mente brillante era Seto Kaiba. Siempre vencedor, siempre airoso de los duelos, aun de los duelos de negocios.

¿Por que un tipo como Kaiba lo había elegido a él para compartir intimidad?. Bueno, sabía que no era gran cosa comparado con el castaño, así que lo lógico era pensar que solo lo había elegido por diversión.

Sí, Joey Wheeler podía divertirlo, sorprenderlo a muy bajo nivel y quizás incluso dejar un recuerdo agradable en algún minúsculo rincón de su cerebro, pero eso era todo.

Los grandes y poderosos hombres como Kaiba solo elegían ganadores que lo complementaran... como Pegasus. Un asistente de bajo perfil era sólo eso; pero Joey se alegraba de haber tenido una pequeña aventura con él. Nunca aparecería en su camino otro hombre como Seto Kaiba. En cierta manera se sentía privilegiado por haber tenido la oportunidad de compartir una gota de vida con él.

Y aún no se acababa. Tal vez esa noche...

Pero tal vez no.

Kaiba ya no se sentía tenso. Había ganado una batalla, un duelo más.

El castaño se vio obligado a compartir la victoria con sus colegas, con los cuales hablo del nuevo proyecto.

Joey no se vio obligado a tomar notas. Desempeñó el papel de invitado silencioso. Un tímido observador y receptor de hombres inteligentes y poderosos.

La cena fue un evento muy relajado en donde abundó la cordialidad y el vino. Kaiba estaba en la cúspide, como siempre. Joey sospechó que ninguna persona en el mundo podía darle la excitación que recibía al lograr un trato como el de ese día. Le sorprendió que el castaño no se quedara a beber café. Simplemente se puso de pie y se despidió de manera educada de todos los presentes. Se marcho del comedor, seguro de que Joey lo seguiría, y así fue.

-Es una hermosa noche, Wheeler -observó el castaño -las estrellas brillan más en este país que en cualquier otro lugar del mundo.

-Sí, señor. Y felicitaciones por su éxito -respondió sincero el rubio -Su estrella esta favorable en estos momentos.

-Ah, pero del plato a la boca se cae la sopa, Wheeler. No está todo atado con lindos moñitos aún.

-Pero ya está bien encaminado, señor. Aunque sí le quedan moños que atar.

-Tuvimos suerte, Wheeler. Eso fue todo. Tuvimos suerte.

-¿Y por eso se pasó la mitad de la noche despierto, planeando su estrategia para que pudiera tener suerte?

-Eso ayuda, Wheeler. Pero nada más. Aunque, como regla general, me he percatado de que, entre más trabajo, más suerte tengo.

Hubo silencio, un silencio que parecía amistoso. La luz tenue, la luna... sería muy fácil soñar en imposibles, pensó Joey. Una mano rozó la suya y la tomó con firmeza. Su pulso enloqueció y le dio el valor de preguntar lo que su curiosidad dictaba.

-¿Que se siente...? -vaciló, buscando las palabras.

-¿Y bien? -lo animo a continuar el castaño.

-Cuando logra cerrar un jugoso trato y ganarlo todo, como lo hizo hoy,. ¿cómo se siente?

La presión sobre su mano se incrementó violentamente. Kaiba dejo escapar un resoplido burlón. Su boca se contrajo con una ironía salvaje que Joey no entendió. No contestó de inmediato, sino que volvió a contemplar las estrellas. Joey tuvo la impresión de que era un hombre que desafiaba con ira al universo que lo rodeaba. El silencio se prolongó. Joey deseó no haber preguntado. Le pareció una pregunta sencilla, pero al castaño claramente le estaba costando trabajo contestarla.

Cuando al fin habló, su voz sonaba suave.

-Wheeler,. ¿recuerda los duelos de monstruos que usted ganaba?

-Sí, por supuesto -confirmo el rubio, prestándole toda la atención posible.

-¿Que sentía cuando lograba vencer a un duelista y se quedaba con el triunfo?

-Sentía júbilo, alegría.

-Bien. Lo mismo siento yo. Como ya se lo dije, lo tomo todo como una batalla más en la arena de duelos. Así que cuando logro sacar la mejor carta de mi baraja y ganar, siento júbilo y triunfo...

-Es obvio -confirmo Joey.

-Pero eso es solo al principio. Por que después de la alegría de triunfar viene una especie de sensación de vacío, difícil de describir... quizás soledad.

-¿Por que? -pregunto el rubio totalmente sorprendido.

-Supongo que es porque lo importante es el viaje, no llegar a la meta -el suspiro de Kaiba contenía cansancio y decepción. -He llegado hasta ese mismo pozo y bebido de sus aguas demasiadas veces. Ahora me parece todo una farsa. ¿Qué mas queda por hacer?. ¿Hacer tratos más y más grandes? -encogió los hombros, respiro profundo y continuó: -La gente cree que es importante que lo haga, pero a veces tengo mis dudas. Me pregunto si no existirá algo más, algo que he pasado por alto, durante mi agitada y ocupada vida.

Joey meditó esto último. ¿Habría sido él demasiado precipitado con Duke?. Si el viaje era más importante que la meta, tal vez debería considerar el perdón. Quizás lo sucedido era una manifestación de algo que se había torcido y necesitaba ser enderezado. Tal vez todo era parte del aprendizaje entre dos personas. Habían llegado tan lejos...

Entonces la imagen de esa mujerzuela de grandes senos invadió la mente del rubio. No, eso no formaba parte de ningún aprendizaje, decidió salvajemente. Nada de perdón.

-¿Que ocurre, Wheeler?

-¿Señor?

-Casi me esta arrancando los dedos.

-Lo siento, señor.

Joey aflojó su mano al instante y la hubiera retirado, pero el castaño la retuvo. Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar los de él con un movimiento tranquilizador que no lo tranquilizaba en lo absoluto. Le recordaba cuan sensuales podían ser aquellos largos dedos. Sin importar que tan perverso fuera, no podía evitar desear que Kaiba lo poseyera esa noche.

-¿En que piensa, Wheeler?

Joey no podía responderle eso. No podía pedirle otro revolcón. Esas cosas ocurrían por sí solas.

-Estaba pensando en lo que usted dijo -lo cual era cierto, pensó el rubio.

-¿Y bien?

-Y bien,. ¿qué?

Joey nunca había sentido esa clase de deseo antes. Era enloquecedor. El castaño le deslizo una mirada burlona.

-¿Qué se supone que deba hacer un hombre con su vida, Wheeler?. Concédame el beneficio de su sabiduría y perspicacia.

Su voz era burlona y sarcástica. A Joey no le gustó. Él era un peso ligero comparado con Kaiba, pero su vida era tan importante para él, como la del castaño para sí mismo.

-Dudo que esté listo para la respuesta aún señor -respondió altivo -Tal vez con algunos años más de preparación...

-No sea condescendiente -comento el castaño notoriamente irritado -No le sienta.

"No le sienta a usted tampoco", pensó Joey con una punzada de resentimiento. Seto Kaiba podría ser como un dios en muchos aspectos, pero no por eso la demás gente no merecía valor y respeto.

-No, señor -apuntó, para no darle armas con qué criticarlo.

-Mire el universo ahí afuera, Wheeler. Abra su mente a él. ¿No le hace sentir la necesidad de lograr algo?

-No, señor.

Joey no tenía necesidad alguna de probarle nada al universo. Todo lo que había deseado, como una vida tranquila, unos amigos sinceros y un trabajo estable lo había logrado. Lo único que deseo y le falto lograr obtener fue un hombre decente que lo quisiera y valorara.

-¿No lo hace sentirse pequeño, insignificante e insustancial?

-No, señor.

-¿Por qué no, Wheeler?

Seto parecía algo extrañado, como si no pudiera comprender semejante actitud del rubio.

-Porque hace falta algo realmente grande para hacerme sentir pequeño, insignificante e insustancial.

Como la mujerzuela que Duke tan insensiblemente se tiraba en su cama.

-Me encanta su estilo, Wheeler -confeso el castaño sonriendo tenuemente.

Joey sintió una oleada de profunda satisfacción. Alguien a parte de sus fieles amigos, apreciaba sus palabras, sus acciones y su estilo. Duke rara vez le hacia un cumplido, a menos que estuvieran en la cama. Por un instante se sintió deprimido y vacío.

Pero sólo por un momento, porque habían llegado a la cabaña y de pronto Kaiba lo alzó de la cintura hasta dejarlo cara a cara con él, a la misma altura de sus ojos.

-Realmente adoro su estilo, Wheeler. Quien lo iba a decir... -susurró mientras lo miraba fijamente, luego lo volvió a bajar y rápidamente le quito los anteojos para guardarlos en su chaqueta.

Después lo beso. Y se olvidaron de las estrellas y del universo, mientras una vez más, Kaiba exploraba los misterios de su boca. Joey dejó de pensar. El beso del castaño no dejaba espacio en su mente para pensamientos. Seto lo llenaba todo con una multitud de sensaciones, y mientras lo estrechaba, su cuerpo respondía con perversidad a la dura evidencia que el ojiazul no tenía intención de negar.

Rápidamente entraron y se arrastraron como pudieron a la amplia habitación del más alto. Con urgencia se despojaron ambos de sus ropas, estrechándose con fuerza mientras se sumergían en un beso con pasión hambrienta. Las manos hábiles del castaño liberaron una vez más el rubio cabello, intentado darle aquella forma en la que Joey siempre lo llevaba.

No se contuvieron. No hubo lucha por el control. El castaño se unió al rubio mientras lo depositaba sobre el futón y lo tomó al mismo tiempo que lo besaba. Fue una invasión veloz y urgente, buscando las ocultas profundidades de Joey para llenarlas de él, para sumergirse en la dulce prisión que su rubio le ofrecía.

Fue un acoplamiento total. Si era una necesidad de ambos olvidar todo lo demás, si sus cuerpos simplemente respondían a instintos salvajes, que se alzaban para responder a las demandas que cada uno hacía al otro, a Joey no le importaba.

Había una intensa e infinita satisfacción en el modo en que sus cuerpos se movían juntos, una regocijadora intimidad, un conocimiento que iba más allá de la razón, una voracidad por obtener cada sensación posible: un éxtasis de satisfacción en el clímax que los invadió a los dos, un vínculo que fue muy real, sin importar cuan breve.

Y fue breve. Kaiba se separó de él, con suavidad, pero con firmeza. Se acostó boca arriba; su cuerpo completamente inmóvil, excepto por el movimiento de su pecho mientras su respiración se iba normalizando.

Joey no deseaba pensar esa noche. Volvió la cabeza y contempló al castaño, preguntándose qué pensamientos vagarían por su mente. Si es que estaba pensando algo. Tal vez su inquieto cerebro se quedaba en blanco en momentos como ese.

Joey sabía que no debería resentir su silencio, ni su absorción en sí mismo. Pero sentía que no estaba bien que pudieran estar tan unidos en un minuto y tan alejados al siguiente. Quizás iba contra las reglas de una aventura, pero definitivamente quería más de Kaiba. La comunión física que acababan de compartir pedía a gritos una comunión verbal correspondiente.

-¿Ayuda esto a aliviar su soledad, Kaiba? -preguntó, cuidando de mantener su voz libre de toda exigencia emocional.

-Ayuda, Wheeler -respondió el castaño con suavidad -Ayuda muchísimo -entonces giro la cabeza y miro al rubio con curiosidad -¿Y que hay de usted?

-Oh, yo lo disfrute mucho, muchas gracias -respondió Joey airadamente. Aunque, por alguna razón, su corazón parecía estar lleno de plomo.

Seto rodó hasta quedar de lado y escudriño el rostro del rubio, como si buscara algo. Había un leve dejo de perplejidad en su frente, que sugería que Joey presentaba un acertijo que él no había logrado resolver aún, y le molestaba que cualquier cosa eludiera su habilidad de clasificarlo. Ni el más mínimo hueco en su cerebro sabelotodo podía ser tolerado.

"Bien", pensó el rubio con ferocidad. "Me recordarás por esto, Seto Kaiba, aunque no sea por ninguna otra cosa, porque no te daré la satisfacción de clasificarme".

Un destello de firme intención ardió en los ojos azules.

-Creo que lo que necesitamos es un trago.

-¡Magnifica idea! -exclamo el rubio. Pero si Kaiba creía que con un trago se le soltaría la lengua, podía esperar sentado.

-Quédese aquí, Wheeler -le ordeno -Yo lo traeré.

-Gracias, señor.

Kaiba detectó el tono irónico con que pronuncio "señor" y le dirigió una mirada aguda mientras se levantaba del futón.

Joey le dedico una sonrisa angelical.

Los ojos azules brillaron, apreciando el truco, pero también había una advertencia o amenaza en ese brillo. Seto Kaiba no se rendía en su persecución de algo. Joey se había convertido en una curiosidad para él y Kaiba quería satisfacer su curiosidad.

El castaño abandonó el dormitorio sin molestarse en ponerse una prenda, sin cohibición alguna por su desnudez. Joey decidió que no se cohibiría por la suya tampoco. Resultaba absurdo pensarlo siquiera, después de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos.

Él regreso con una botella abierta de brandy y un par de copas. Joey se sentó mientras Kaiba le sonreía. Era evidente que le gustaba lo que veía. Lo cual estaba muy bien. A Joey también le gustaba lo que veía del castaño. Kaiba sirvió el brandy en las copas y le entregó una. Después chocó la copa del rubio con la suya y volvió a sonreír de medio lado.

-Brindo por este delicioso trago y por usted.

-Sí, brindo por el trago y por mi -contestó el rubio con mofa.

El castaño rió suavemente y acostó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Joey. Parecía totalmente contento y satisfecho de su mundo.

-Hábleme de usted, Wheeler,. ¿que hizo después de que salimos del instituto y se libro de mi poco grata presencia? -le pregunto, mientras le besaba toda la piel que tenía a su alcance.

-Realmente no hice gran cosa. Viví una vida normal y estoy más que seguro que ni uno de los años que viví después de que nos graduamos le interesaría, señor -contesto el rubio descartando de inmediato el tema.

-Permita que sea yo quien decida eso -dijo el castaño persuasivamente.

Joey bebió un sorbo de brandy. Le pareció una bebida muy fuerte, pero suprimió un gesto de desagrado. Supuso que debía contener bastante alcohol, porque un pequeño sorbo envió un zumbido intoxicante hasta su cabeza.

-No me gusta aburrir, señor -objetó con firmeza.

-Estoy seguro que será un relato interesante.

-Y yo estoy seguro que será tan aburrido que lo hará bostezar.

-Bien, me conformare entonces con la información que filtraba de vez en cuando Mokuba, cuando regresaba emocionado de las reuniones con usted y sus amigos -comento tranquilamente mientras estiraba su mano para acariciar la suave y dorada piel del pecho del rubio.

-¿Que se supone que le decía Mokuba, señor? -pregunto el rubio con curiosidad.

-Ah, pero para que aburrirnos. Se supone que hablar de su vida me hará bostezar...

Bien, había caído en la trampa de Kaiba.

-Pero quizás no, es decir, tal vez algunos fragmentos no sean tan aburridos, señor.

-Quizás -comento el castaño pensativamente mientras se deleitaba haciendo círculos y líneas con los dedos en aquella atractiva piel -a ver... después de graduarnos usted siguió con su novio el "niño de los dados" con el cual ya llevaba dos años de relación, consiguió dos trabajos mediocres que de alguna manera le permitieron salir de su casa e independizarse y no recuerdo mas. Volví a saber levemente de usted después de algunos años cuando descubrí su nombre en la nomina de Kaiba Corp.

-Pues como Mokuba ya se lo hizo saber, no paso mucho, señor. Todo fue tal y como usted lo dijo. Me gradué, me establecí económicamente, deje mis trabajos y busque uno mejor. Presente mi solicitud a Kaiba Corp, fui aceptado y ahora soy el asistente financiero de Keikun Arata. Como vera, mi vida es mortalmente aburrida... -Joey se negó a hablar de Duke.

-Me abruma su capacidad de expresarse, Wheeler. No añadió mas detalles a lo que yo ya dije.

-Por que no hay nada más que decir, señor.

Nervioso, bebió otro trago mas de brandy, probando su fuerza de nuevo. "Esto es dinamita pura en forma liquida", pensó. Era aún más tentador por estar frío, pero definitivamente no iba a caer en la trampa de emborracharse para contar detalles íntimos de su vida a Kaiba.

-¿Le gusta el brandy?

-Estoy tratando de tragarlo, señor.

Un destello de indignación cruzó por la cara del castaño, seguido rápidamente por el desprecio.

-Admito que este no es el brandy más caro del mundo -masculló, haciendo girar el brandy en su copa -pero es el tercer brandy más exquisito del planeta y por lo tanto cuesta una pequeña y nada despreciable fortuna.

-¿En serio, señor? -preguntó Joey con interés socarrón.

-En serio -respondió el castaño con ironía.

-Y este brandy tan caro y exquisito,. ¿ayuda a aliviar su soledad, señor? -pregunto el rubio con autentica curiosidad.

Con la velocidad del rayo, la expresión en el rostro del CEO cambió, despojándose de todo rastro de ironía o desdén. Se incorporo, sentándose frente al rubio, clavando en la mirada café sus azulinos irises, lanzado un brillo penetrante y casi amenazante.

-No hay duda de que usted es todo un bromista, Wheeler.

-No, señor Kaiba, no bromeaba -respondió el rubio. Después sonrió y agregó de manera ligera: -Aunque admito que no es difícil de tragar este brandy. Le agradezco el privilegio de poder disfrutar de su calidad única. Semejante lujo no es parte de mi vida cotidiana.

Joey bebió otro sorbo, sus ojos retaban a los azules del castaño, por encima del borde de la copa.

La fiera mirada azul descendió hasta la boca del rubio, ardió allí durante algunos momentos y después de dejar con total parsimonia su copa aun llena sobre el suelo de tatami, tomó la copa de Joey y la dejo muy junto a la suya.

Con suave lentitud lo recostó sobre el futón y fundió su boca con la del rubio, disfrutando el sabor a brandy en su lengua, efectuando una lenta danza erótica que resultaba más intoxicante que el brandy.

Kaiba acerco sus dedos a la copa y se los mojó con el brillante contenido para ungir con sensualidad las tetillas de Joey. Pero no terminó ahí. Después utilizo el brandy sobre todo el dorado cuerpo del rubio, marcando caminos para seguirlos con su boca, llenándole el ombligo como si fuera una minúscula copa, para beber de el. Convirtió al brandy en un perfumado afrodisíaco, que lo incitaba a saborear todo el cuerpo de Joey mientras este se perdía en un mundo de increíble sensualidad, cautivado por lo que el castaño le estaba haciendo.

Cerró los ojos y flotó sobre un suave mar de ondulantes sensaciones, sintiendo fluir por su cuerpo, las diferentes corrientes de excitación; algunas mayores, otras menores, pero todas de hechizante intensidad. Estaba completamente relajado cuando Seto al fin se deslizó dentro de su cuerpo y lo abrazó para que Joey rodeara al suyo, creando oleadas aún mas dulces de placer.

-Abra los ojos -le pidió el castaño con suavidad.

Joey obedeció sin pensar, atraído por completo hacia la voluntad del CEO. No tenía idea de qué era lo que veía el castaño en sus ojos cafés mientras tomaba posesión de su cuerpo con movimientos lentos y deliberados. Sentía que estaba muy dentro de él. Lo sentía como una parte de si mismo. Una parte necesaria. Y Joey sabía que se sentiría vacío cuando el castaño lo dejara.

Cuando terminó, el placer de sentir la esencia de Kaiba llenando su interior, estuvo mezclado con el dolor de saber que no significaba lo que debería. Cerró los ojos mientras lágrimas de vacío y soledad los llenaban y se desbordaban.

-No, no -murmuró el castaño con voz apagada y lo tomó en brazos, estrechándolo con fuerza mientras se colocaba de costado. Lo acurrucó contra su pecho, acariciándole el cabello y depositando pequeños besos sobre su frente y sienes -No llore, por favor.

Pero Joey no podía contener las lágrimas. La suavidad y ternura de aquel abrazo lo hacía aún más difícil, pero valientemente intentó reprimir el llanto, sabiendo que estaba rompiendo el trato sobreentendido por tener una aventura amorosa.

-Estoy... estoy cansado. Eso es todo -logró decir, tratando desesperadamente de explicar esa emoción.

El gran CEO nunca podría entender cuan incorrecto resultaba eso para Joey.

Que Seto Kaiba lo hiciera sentirse tan poseído por él, cuando aquel castaño no deseaba poseerlo, a excepción de unos pocos momentos que llenarían su soledad. En cierta forma resultaba una traición peor que la de Duke, aunque no podía acusar a Kaiba de deshonestidad, o de infidelidad.

Pero le dolía. Y deseaba que no lo hubiese hecho sentir tanto. No era justo. No cuando el ojiazul no quería significar nada con eso.

-Tranquilo... todo esta bien -murmuró el castaño, acostándose boca arriba y llevándose al rubio con él, de modo que este quedo recostado en su cuerpo.

Kaiba le acarició el cabello y la espalda sin parar, con movimientos suaves y tranquilizadores y poco a poco Joey logró contener las lágrimas. El esfuerzo lo extenuó y no logró reunir fuerzas para separarse del castaño, al cual no pareció importarle.

"No debo pensar en esto", se dijo Joey. Era mejor dejar la mente en blanco. Todo había terminado. Ya formaba parte del pasado. Seto Kaiba solo era un cuerpo tibio, en confortable contacto con el suyo.

Una languidez profunda lo invadió mientras su mejilla se apretujaba contra el rítmico latir del corazón del castaño. La somnolencia nubló su mente cansada. Se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta. No supo que Seto lo acomodo con suavidad dentro del futón y le alisó el cabello con ternura. No supo que lo contemplo mientras se terminaba la botella de brandy. No supo que salió fuera de la cabaña, miró las estrellas... fríos puntos de luz que le hacían burla desde el infinito cielo negro... y, que en un arrebato de profunda frustración, arrojó a la noche la botella vacía. Tan vacía como su alma misma.

.-.

Joey despertó al sentir una caricia suave sobre la mejilla y halló al alto castaño sentado a su lado, vistiendo una elegante bata azul y oliendo a su fresca y sofisticada loción. Su cabello color chocolate estaba un poco húmedo y su piel tenuemente dorada, brillante y estirada tensamente sobre el hermoso rostro y sus ojos azules; cautelosos y alertas.

-Es hora de levantarse -saludó en voz baja. Luego indicó una taza que traía en las manos -Le traje café.

Joey se sintió avergonzado de hallarse aún en su habitación y en su futón. Y todavía más avergonzado por el recuerdo del torrente de lágrimas de la noche anterior.

-Yo... lo siento -dijo, desviando la vista -no fue mi intención...

-Está bien. No hay prisa. Son apenas las siete. Quería tener tiempo para hablar con usted antes del desayuno.

El pánico y horror invadió a Joey. No estaba preparado para hablar con Kaiba en ese momento. Necesitaba tiempo, mucho tiempo para dominarse y tranquilizarse.

-Sí, señor. Cuando esté vestido, si no le importa... -balbuceó nervioso.

El castaño frunció le ceño con impaciencia, pero se retiró, diciendo sobre su hombro:

-Cuando esté listo, entonces.

Y lo dejó para que pudiera abandonar el futón, por lo cual el rubio quedo en extremo agradecido.

Joey vio una bata de baño doblada pulcramente muy cerca de él. Kaiba se la había traído, al igual que la taza de café. Ambos eran gestos de consideración que nunca imagino ni espero de aquel estirado ojiazul. Claro que el castaño probablemente conocía las reglas de una aventura amorosa mejor que Joey Wheeler. Pero de todas formas, el rubio apreciaba esos detalles.

Joey se levantó, se puso la bata y buscó a su alrededor la ropa de la noche anterior. No estaba por ningún lado. Intranquilo, bebió el café y se apresuro a marcharse a su propia habitación. Encontró todo depositado cuidadosamente en el antiguo y hermoso armario de la habitación. Sacudió la cabeza, maravillado e incrédulo. Nunca entendería a Kaiba. Era un hombre lleno de contradicciones, que tomaba con arrogancia y daba con consideración.

Busco sus cosas de aseo y se dirigió al baño. Era una suerte que ese día fuera el último día con el ojiazul. Se estaba metiendo en aguas profundas con Seto Kaiba. Demasiado profundas. Y eso no lo llevaría a ningún lado. Ahora era más importante que nunca, que no perdiera la cabeza o acabaría perdiéndolo todo. Ya era bastante malo que lo hubiera visto llorar. Lo que debía hacer era retirarse de su vida con gracia y dignidad, si había que conservar el respeto por sí mismo.

La amarga ironía de esa aventura amorosa era que la había aceptado por los recuerdos que le dejaría y, sin embargo, mientras se enjuagaba el restante aroma a brandy de su cuerpo, su mente esquivaba la experiencia de la noche anterior. Sabía que no habían hecho el amor, pero era bastante parecido como para que Joey pudiera obtener consuelo del recuerdo.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se concentró en dominarse con firmeza. Se cepilló el cabello con fuerza, deseando poder eliminar así, el recuerdo de las dulces y tiernas caricias que Seto le había obsequiado.

El elegante traje que había elegido era negro con finas rayas blancas, se colocó las medias agradecido de que la lesión de su tobillo hubiera sanado por completo. Ya no había necesidad de seguir vendándolo fuertemente, y tampoco había necesidad de que Seto Kaiba lo subiera y bajara del helicóptero. Definitivamente no podría soportar esa intimidad casual después de lo que había compartido con él.

La mano de Joey temblaba tanto, que tuvo dificultad para domar su cabello rubio, ya casi seco, al que nuevamente castigaba aplastándolo con una pesada capa de gomina. Miró en torno suyo, buscando los anteojos y se desesperó al recordar que el castaño se los había guardado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

¡Definitivamente no podía ni quería ir a su dormitorio y menos buscar entre su ropa!

Se quedó inmóvil durante algunos segundos, preguntándose cómo resolver el problema. Entonces su mirada distraída los encontró sobre el marco de la pequeña ventana. Kaiba se había acordado de ellos. "Por supuesto", se recriminó el rubio. "El CEO Kaiba siempre se acuerda de todo". El castaño tenía una gran mente que él nunca podría igualar. Jamás.

Joey tomó los anteojos y se los puso. Después empacó todas sus pertenencias y cerró su maleta. "El fin", se dijo. Otro capítulo terminado de su vida. Dos capítulos en una semana. Realmente había sido una semana llena de acontecimientos. Pero al menos este capítulo podía ser terminado con algo de estilo. A Kaiba le gustaba su estilo. Joey no se decepcionaría a si mismo, ni al castaño, terminando con menos del estilo adecuado.

Lo encontró en el mismo lugar de la mañana anterior, de pie en la entrada de la cabaña, contemplando el dulce paisaje iluminado por el tibio sol de la mañana. Vestía un traje gris muy claro, de corte impecable, que se ajustaba a su alto y poderoso físico.

Joey se detuvo un instante, recordando como había enredado sus dedos en los espesos mechones castaños, como sus brazos habían rodeado aquel firme cuello, como el ojiazul se había estremecido cuando le enterró las uñas en las caderas para obligarlo a imponer un ritmo mas rápido, como había llevado una mano de largos y delgados dedos a su propia y endurecida virilidad para que Seto sintiera su calor, su tamaño, su excitación...

Cerró los ojos y ahuyentó los recuerdos. Todo había terminado, se recordó a sí mismo. TERMINADO. Pasó saliva, asumió una pose práctica y profesional y se obligó a sí mismo a decir:

-Estoy listo, señor.

El castaño se volvió y en su rostro resplandecía una calidez que Joey solo le había visto dirigir hacia Mokuba. Los ojos azules brillaron de placer al recorrer su sobrio traje.

-El negro le sienta bien, se ve resplandeciente -comentó con suavidad.

-Gracias, señor -respondió el rubio con total formalidad.

-Necesito más ayuda de usted, Wheeler -le dijo con un destello divertido en los ojos.

-Dígame, señor.

-Estoy sufriendo un grave ataque de soledad. Creo que dos noches no son suficientes.

Joey sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza al escuchar esas palabras y notar que el castaño no quería terminar aun su aventura amorosa. Después se disipó con lentitud al percatarse lo que el ojiazul le estaba pidiendo en realidad. Más de lo mismo. Y definitivamente no podría soportarlo, porque al final mientras Kaiba llenaba su soledad en su calido y entregado cuerpo dorado, él, Joey Wheeler, se quedaría inevitablemente vacío y triste. No, definitivamente no podía, enloquecería al cabo de unas semanas y su locura se haría mayor cuando el castaño finalmente saciara su soledad y lo dejara entonces a un lado, usado y desechado y... con el corazón roto.

Ese definitivamente era un duelo perdido desde el principio.

-Lo siento, señor, pero ya fue suficiente. Yo ya he llenado bastante su soledad -contestó con firmeza el rubio, decidido a no permitir que le temblara la voz.

-Wheeler, no puede abandonarme así -para asombro de Joey, el castaño le lanzó una sonrisa implorante.

-¡Oh, sí que puedo, Kaiba!. Y es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo.

-No puedo creer que hable en serio -dijo el castaño mientras obsequiaba al rubio una mirada irritada.

-Lo creerá en poco tiempo -le aseguro Joey.

Kaiba lo observo durante algunos segundos. Después, muy deliberadamente, bajó la vista, recorriendo con lentitud el esbelto cuerpo del rubio, mirando a través del traje negro para recordarle cada gesto íntimo que Joey le había permitido.

Joey no pudo hacer nada para detener el calor ardiente que penetraba a través de él en ondas debilitantes. Kaiba podría tomarlo de nuevo en ese momento y él no querría detenerlo. Pero sí quería y podía controlar su futuro. No había lugar en su futuro para un hombre que sólo deseaba utilizarlo, y menos cuando ese hombre podía lastimarlo. Joey consideraba que era más que suficiente el haber sido el juguete de Duke, como para volver a repetirlo, esta vez con Kaiba, quien tenía aun más poder e influencia que Duke, en su corazón, cuerpo y alma.

Los ojos azules volvieron a encontrarse con los café dorados, lanzado un desafío.

-Señor Wheeler,. ¿está diciendo seriamente que no soy lo bastante bueno como amante para usted?

-Por favor, no se sienta menospreciado por este "perro" -Joey intento sonreír, pero solo logro dibujar en sus labios una mueca amarga -Si me pidieran escribir un libro acerca de los ricos y famosos y calificarlos como amantes, usted obtendría una excelente puntuación.

-¿Y entonces? -preguntó el castaño, como si Joey le diera la razón.

-Estas cosas son intervalos en la vida. Empiezan y terminan, señor. Es mejor aceptarlo y continuar con nuestras vidas reales. Estoy seguro de que, si se detiene a pensarlo, estará de acuerdo conmigo.

-¿Y si no? -inquirió el CEO con voz peligrosamente suave.

-Entonces quizás debería pensarlo un poco más, señor. Sería mejor para ambos si usted estuviera de acuerdo -el rubio forzó una sonrisa implorante -Preferiría recordar que todo termino bien.

El desafío desapareció de los azules ojos y fue sustituido por apreciación. Lentamente le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Recalco una vez más que me gusta su estilo, Wheeler. Nunca me imagine que usted pudiera ser tan interesante. Mokuba solía decirlo, pero yo prefería ignorarlo. Pero ahora, que lo compruebo con mis propios ojos, debo reconocer que mi hermanito tenía razón. Usted es toda una caja de sorpresas.

-Gracias, señor.

Kaiba se le acercó, le puso las manos sobre los hombros y plantó un beso cálido en la frente.

-Y gracias a usted... por este intervalo.

-Fue un placer, señor -logró decir Joey con voz entrecortada, luchando por contener las lágrimas.

-Bueno, vamos a terminar de atar a los americanos -continuó el castaño con renovada energía.

"De vuelta a los negocios", pensó el rubio.

No cabía duda. Había tomado la decisión correcta, le había ganado por primera vez un duelo a Kaiba, un duelo que nada tenia que ver con los duelos de monstruos. Sí, había ganado, pero¿por que no se sentía como un ganador?

A Joey le pareció un milagro que sus piernas lograran transportarlo hasta el magnifico edificio. Desayunó poco. Por fortuna, las exigencias de la sesión de la mañana con los americanos lo obligaron a concentrarse en sus anotaciones. No era un experto en hacer de asistente, pero lo estaba haciendo bien y se sentía orgulloso de eso. Y lo mejor de todo es que su vida volvería a la normalidad al día siguiente. Pasarían otros muchos años antes de volver a ver a Kaiba. Al final de al cabo trabajo durante tres años en la corporación sin siquiera toparse con la sombra del ojiazul. Sí, seguramente se avecinaban otros tres o quizás mas años sin tener que volver a verlo. Saber esto lo reconforto un poco.

Durante el almuerzo se cerraron dos tratos más. Todo el mundo estaba contento y las caras resplandecían por la exitosa conclusión de la conferencia. Excepto la de Joey. A pesar de todo, logró lucir profesional y sereno.

A las dos en punto comenzaron a arribar los helicópteros. Un botones del hotel llevó todo el equipaje y los pilotos lo guardaron. Los conferencistas se despidieron.

Los hombres más importantes de Kaiba Corp se fueron primero en sus helicópteros. Kaiba fue el último en despedirse de la delegación americana. Tomó automáticamente el brazo de Joey para ayudarlo a ascender hacia la cabina. El rubio se soltó suavemente y con una mirada a su tobillo le recordó al castaño que no había necesidad de ayuda. Él podía subirse perfectamente solo.

Kaiba se encogió de hombros e ignorándolo se sentó junto al piloto, muy lejos del rubio.

Podrían haber sido extraños, sintió Joey en vista de la escasa atención que le había prestado desde que abandonaron la cabaña. El ojiazul lo había tratado con una cortesía fría y distante, con la misma con que lo trataba durante el instituto cuando Mokuba le exigía que se portara bien con él y el resto de sus amigos.

Fue lo mismo cuando aterrizaron en Ciudad Domino. A penas lo miró cuando se subieron a la limosina que los aguardaba, se sentó junto a él y se concentró en la lectura de varios documentos. Eso le recordó a Joey que no había pasado en limpio las notas del día anterior, ni las de esa mañana.

-Señor Kaiba... -carraspeó.

-¿Mmmm?. Dígame, Wheeler.

El castaño alzó la cabeza con lentitud, como obligado a mirarlo de manera interrogante. Joey se sintió incomodo y estúpidamente cohibido.

-Todas mis notas... ¿debo pasarlas a la computadora e imprimirlas cuando regrese a la oficina?

-Las guardo en la carpeta roja de Samanta,. ¿verdad?

-Sí, señor.

-No se preocupe, serán guardadas en un lugar seguro, por si se necesitan. Quienquiera que haya sido designada como mi asistente temporal puede encargarse de eso. No es necesario que haga más, Wheeler, a menos que nos topemos con algún problema en identificar su escritura. Pero tal parece que su letra es clara y legible, de todas maneras si surge un problema, mi asistente se pondrá en contacto con usted -concluyó el empresario y volvió su atención a los documentos.

Joey miró por la ventana, haciendo el máximo esfuerzo por ignorarlo como él lo hacía. No se arrepentía de nada.

Pero, podría haber elegido ser su amante y...

"SIN ARREPENTIMIENTOS", se grito Joey mentalmente.

Esa era la regla principal de una cortísima aventura amorosa.

Había tomado la decisión correcta. La forma en que Kaiba había terminado todo desde esa mañana era prueba suficiente. De modo que, sin arrepentimientos.

El lujoso coche se detuvo frente al edificio Kaiba Corp. El castaño guardó sus documentos y preguntó a Joey con voz tranquila:

-¿Dónde vive, Wheeler?. Pues me parece que no merece la pena que regrese usted a la oficina por el par de horas restantes. Yo me llevaré el portafolio de Samanta. Ha trabajado muchas horas extras durante los últimos dos días. Le daré su dirección al chofer para que lo lleve a su casa -dijo el ojiazul con voz neutra.

-Gracias, señor -susurró Joey con voz cortante. Dio de mala gana su dirección y después miro como en cámara lenta, Kaiba salía del coche y de su vida. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron brevemente, anhelo abrazarlo y borrarle a punta de besos aquel gesto de cansancio que de repente había asaltado el perfecto rostro del castaño. Se sintió conmovido por la arruga en la frente del CEO y el gesto amargo que se detenía en sus labios. Por un instante pensó que Seto Kaiba no solo estaba cansado del trabajo, sino también de la vida, de la soledad, de tenerlo todo y a la vez no tener nada.

El encanto se rompió cuando el ojiazul cortó el enlace de sus miradas y le habló autoritariamente al chofer. Finalmente alzó la mano un instante, como despedida final, y después entro en su edificio, en su corporación, en su imperio, sin mirar ni un segundo atrás.

La limosina arrancó y lo llevó hasta el apartamento que había dejado el domingo por la noche; el lugar que había compartido con Duke por varios años. Su mente regreso a la vida real.

El intervalo había terminado. Tenía una boda que cancelar y un ex-prometido que enfrentar.

.-.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**N.A:** Bueno, tengo malas noticias... tengo un pequeño problema personal y familiarque resolver y me toca salir de viaje, asi que actualizare cuando este de regreso. Quizas en dos semanas, aun no se. De todas maneras se que no me van a extrañar teniendo tantos fics en esta pagina que leer y disfrutar. Nos leemos pronto.

GRACIAS A:

Kaede Sakuragi: Mmmm tienes razón, "Dadito" si les fregara la vida a Joey y Seto, pero no sera gran cosa, despues de todo Setito es lo suficientemente poderoso e intimidante para hacer retroceder al niño del dado. Tal vez el mayor obstaculo que hay entre Joey y Seto sean ellos mismos y su orgullo XD. Ya veras en que termina todo este rollo, a ver si te sigue gustando todo y no te decepcionas en ningun momento. Abrazotes amiguis, gracias por tu review y nos leemos!

Aikoss: Si, en el ambiente se sintio un "no me dejes" que no hubo necesidad de pronunciar. Lo malo es que si se tuvieron que dejar XD, aunque Setito queria extenderlo de manera indefinida, Joey no esta de humor para continuarlo asi que les toco separarse como si nada hubiera pasado. Creo que el rubio esta demasiado herido como para continuar siendo el juguetito de Duke o Seto. Gracias por tu review, nos leemos despues. Abrazos!

Xinnie Maxwell: Nah, no pasa nada si no pudiste dejar review la vez pasada, dejalos cuando quieras y puedas, por mi no problem XD. Vayaaaa asi que estuvo genial la obra¿no te grabaron¡Quiero verte!, si hay videito subelo a You Tube para disfrutar tambien del espectaculo XD. Gracias por tu apoyo, eres unica. Un fuerte abrazo, nos leemos pronto!!

Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked: ¡Amo tus reviews!. A verrrr, respondamos tu pregunta aunque se que esta quedara respondida cuando leas este capitulo... ¿Seto sabe sobre la relación de Duke y Joey? como ya lo suponias, si, Seto sabia, despues de todo, Joey empezo su relación con Duke desde el instituto, ya llevaba con el niño dado dos años y Seto lo sabia a la perfección. En cuanto a la otra pregunta¿se enfrentara con Duke?, si, te cuento que si que se enfrentara tanto Joey con Duke, como Seto con Duke. El cara a cara de Joey con su ex sucede en el siguiente capitulo y el de Seto con Duke sucede en el capitulo 8 (si no estoy mal XD). En cuanto a lo que sentia Duke por Joey, ya lo veras, aunque te adelanto que al menos lo deseaba... Oye, yo quiero ser de las primeras en leer tus fics de Yugi, pero supongo que sucedera en cuanto planees alguno, pero ya sabes, aqui tienes una lectora fiel y preparada para adorar tus historias. Por cierto, yo lei dos fics tuyos de Gravitation¡Son espectaculares!. Felicidades, escribes MAGNIFICO. Nos leemos pronto, un fuerte abrazote.

carito: Ohhh, no sabia que tambien habias leido mis fics de Gundam, Gravitation y Beyblade, gracias por tu apoyo y por leerme, no lo merezco pues soy una desjuiciada ya que no he podido actualizarlos, pero pronto estare retomando los de Gravitation y uno de Gundam. Gracias por tu review y por leer este fic, eres muy dulce. Un abrazo.

Fleir: Pues supongo que te encantara el hecho de que Joey lo rechace en este capitulo. Adoro a mi orgulloso cachorro, ademas esta muy bien eso de que no quiera ser el juguete de nadie. Como tu ya lo has dicho, nuestro bello rubio esta demasiado traumado como para ser el "juguete desestresante" de Setito. Jejeje, aunque conociendo a Kaiba no va a darse por vencido asi como asi, despues de todo lleva años suspirando en secreto por el cachorrito XD. GRACIAS una vez mas por tu review, siempre es un placer leerte. Nos leemos pronto, Abrazos y saludines.

I love Kaiba: Yaaaa, paciencia, aqui esta la actualización lo mas puntual posible. Espero que la disfrutes y sigas adorando mi historia, yo adoro recibir tus reviews. Nos leemos espero que pronto. Besos!


	5. Sin dolor

**DESIDERÁTUM**

.-.

**CAPITULO 5: SIN DOLOR**

.-.

El apartamento de Joey quedaba a sólo unos cuantos minutos del edificio KC, transportándose en coche. La mala noticia saltó a la vista cuando él entro en la sala. Duke no estaba presente, pero sus pertenencias sí. No había hecho caso de su ultimátum.

Joey se sintió enfermo al pensar que tendría que verlo. Peor aún, por el estado en que se hallaba el apartamento, era evidente que Duke pretendía buscar la reconciliación. Estaba absolutamente limpio y ordenado. Para que Duke hubiera estado sólo durante tres días; eso era increíble.

El pelinegro odiaba el trabajo de la casa. Ordenaba y hacía algunas tareas domésticas sólo cuando Joey se ponía firme al respecto. Nunca hacia nada sin que se lo pidiera. Duke jamás le recogía la ropa, ni le traía café por la mañana como... pero no tenía sentido pensar en Seto Kaiba. Las amabilidades en una aventura eran una cosa y en una relación, otra.

Aunque la verdad era que el castaño había sido bueno con él en ese sentido.

El que Duke se hubiese tomado tantas molestias, hasta de poner unas exóticas flores sobre la mesa, era señal segura de que intentaba ser perdonado. Joey notó, con sombrío disgusto, que la cama estaba hecha con sábanas y fundas limpias.

"Es un poco tarde para la decencia", pensó el rubio salvajemente. No estaba seguro de que pudiera volver a dormir en esa cama alguna vez sin acordarse de aquella mujer vulgar. Pero sí que nunca podría compartir cama alguna con Duke de nuevo.

Sólo había una cosa que hacer. Decidió empacar todas las cosas de Duke antes de que este regresara de trabajar. Lo enfrentaría con el hecho consumado, y le haría saber, con algunas palabras escogidas, que ya no había forma de que se defendiera.

Hacer el equipaje le sirvió para olvidarse de Kaiba, pero le trajo muchos otros recuerdos, de los cuales podría haber prescindido: ropa de marca que le había comprado a Duke durante cumpleaños y aniversarios con mucho amor y esfuerzo, detalles de los buenos tiempos compartidos, libros y películas que les gustaban a los dos. Varias veces se detuvo y se preguntó si estaría haciendo lo correcto. Acabar con casi toda una vida al lado de Duke de esa manera le resultaba algo deprimente...

Entonces recordó cómo el pelinegro chico del dado lo había mantenido sujeto a su conveniencia, durante todos esos años. Ni siquiera le compró una pulsera o algo que simbolizara su compromiso cuando al fin decidió proponerle matrimonio. Los buenos momentos fueron bellos, pero era verdad que también había soportado muchos malos ratos.

Ciertamente Duke le había sido infiel muchas veces antes, pero de manera discreta. Joey no podía acusarlo por falta de pruebas, así que cuando sospechaba de las infidelidades de su pareja de larga cabellera negra y le hacia el reclamo, Duke salía magistralmente del asunto. ¡Pero definitivamente se había excedido al meter a esa mujerzuela en su cama siete semanas antes de la boda!. Joey se preguntó que habría hecho, si eso hubiera ocurrido siete semanas después de contraer matrimonio. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo.

Además, después de su aventura con Seto Kaiba, para ser completamente honesto consigo mismo, Duke no estaba a la altura. Ni en ese, ni en ningún sentido. El poderoso Kaiba lo superaba con creces. El rubio medito un segundo y se pregunto si realmente existía alguien superior al arrogante castaño ojiazul y aunque durante un segundo pensó en Yami, se dijo que no, definitivamente NADIE estaría jamás a la altura de Seto Kaiba.

Joey se ducho después de terminar con el equipaje de Duke y se dispuso a esperarlo en la sala. Estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá, cuando Duke llegó. Vio las maletas y cajas apiladas en el vestíbulo, antes de posar su mirada verde en la café dorada del rubio.

Lo más extraño fue que Joey no sintió nada cuando lo vio: ni ira, aversión, indignación, arrepentimiento, o amor, ni siquiera agrado. Duke Deblin resultaba para él solo un objeto más en la pequeña sala.

Allí estaba, un joven muy guapo y atractivo, de buena estatura, inteligente y astuto, vestido de manera sexy e informal, siempre usaba vestuario algo llamativo, pero totalmente presentable. Su largo cabello negro prestaba mucho encanto a su rostro apuesto y tranquilo. Aunque no necesitaba más encanto. Duke Deblin lo tenía, y de sobra.

Sobre todo en ese momento. Alzó las manos en un gesto de disculpa y de súplica mientras sus ojos verdes rogaban a Joey que creyera que él era el único hombre en su vida. Pero el rubio no sintió nada.

Muchos fueron los años de devoción que le dedico al pelinegro, y ahora, increíblemente fueron borrados de un plumazo por le breve aventura amorosa que había tenido con Seto Kaiba. Su mente decía que estaba mal que eso hubiera ocurrido... pero no tenía sentido negarlo.

Joey miro fijamente a Duke y fue como si un telón hubiera caído entre los dos. La función había terminado y sólo quedaba el vacío.

-¿Qué puedo decir? -comenzó Duke.

-Nada -lo cortó Joey.

El chico del dado caminó hasta el sofá al lado de Joey y se dejo caer en el, asumiendo una pose confidencial.

-Jo-chan, podemos discutirlo...

-No, no podemos, Duke -interrumpió el rubio -hemos terminado.

-Jo-chan, esa mujer... ella... no significa nada para mí...

-Entonces,. ¿por que te la llevaste a la cama?

-Fue un amorío extraño. Sin querer. Simplemente sucedió.

-¿En mi cama?. ¿Simplemente sucedió en mi cama?

Duke vio la luz de batalla en los ojos de Joey y tocó retirada.

-Déjame masajear tus hombros. Has estado bajo mucha tensión. No debe ser fácil trabajar en Kaiba Corp y eso te tiene algo estresado...

-¡No! -grito Joey.

-Esto tiene una explicación...

-No quiero oírla. Ya no me importa. Nada de lo que digas podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión. Estarás desperdiciando saliva.

-¿Que te pasa? -el pelinegro sacudió la cabeza en dolorosa protesta -Estas muy cambiado. No pareces el mismo de siempre.

-Es porque creo que tú no cambiarás -contestó Joey con frialdad.

-Increíble.

-¡Créelo! -exclamó con aspereza el rubio.

-Mira, me he sometido a terapia por esto -le confesó el pelinegro con expresión implorante.

-¿Que has hecho que?

Joey lo miró asombrado. ¿Lo decía en serio?. Las dudas lo asaltaron de nuevo. Quizá estaba precipitándose al condenarlo. Tantos años juntos, desde mucho antes de graduarse de la secundaria y bueno... pues... los amoríos de una sola noche ocurrían a veces, como él mismo acababa de experimentar. Pero NO si uno era feliz con su pareja, o estaba comprometido con una persona, como Duke supuestamente había estado comprometido con él.

-Quiero enmendarme -continuó el chico dado -De modo que me sometí a terapia.

Las palabras le salieron con demasiada soltura, a juicio de Joey. Miro a Duke con suspicacia.

-¿Y que te dijo el terapeuta, Duke?

-Pues, ella dijo que lo que debemos hacer es comenzar a tocarnos de nuevo...

-¡No!

-...físicamente, para que nuestras mentes se puedan unir -agregó el pelinegro con voz persuasiva y sensual.

-¡NO! -casi aulló el rubio. La sola idea le producía asco.

-Eso te ayudará a liberarte de tus amargos celos.

Joey lo miró incrédulo.

-Tu terapeuta -dijo con sarcasmo -¿te dijo que todo es culpa mía?

-En cierto modo lo es, Joey -respondió Duke, mirándolo con ojos irritantemente compasivos -Es decir, yo no siento celos de ti, cariño. Tú eres el que me cela.

-Mis amargos celos -repuso Joey con suavidad, mientras la ira comenzaba a brotar de nuevo en su interior. Definitivamente acababa de comprobar que Duke no estaba arrepentido. Ni siquiera le pesaba la conciencia.

-Así es. Tus amargos celos. Son un defecto en el carácter de muchas personas...

-¡Yo no estoy celoso!

-Sí, sí lo estas.

-¡Esto ya fue demasiado, Duke! -le gritó furioso como nunca. Ya no podía tolerar ni una sola palabra más de su pelinegro ex-amante y ex-prometido. Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a pasear por la habitación, preso de la ira -Lo que nosotros teníamos esta roto y no puede ser enmendado. Jamás. Cancelaré todos los preparativos de la boda. No necesitas hacer nada, excepto marcharte. Eres libre de nuevo para hacer lo que quieras, con quien quieras y donde quieras.

-Te quiero a ti, Joey. Sabes que siempre volveré a ti. Eres el único... -Duke se levantó y trato de asirle los brazos. Joey lo rechazo a golpes.

-¡No!. ¡No más!. Déjame en paz. Encuentra a otra persona con quién volver. Yo no quiero hablar más. Ve y acuéstate con alguna otra mujerzuela o con algún hombre, lo que quieras, lo que prefieras. ¡Pero no en mi cama!. ¡Nunca más!

-Jo-chan... vamos... cambia de opinión.

-¡No lo haré!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque ya empecé una relación con otra persona! -con toda la ira que sentía, Joey no pudo evitar arrojarle aquellas palabras a la cara.

-¡No es cierto!. ¡Estas mintiendo! -le grito el pelinegro con el rostro muy pálido.

-No miento,. ¡jamás he mentido!

-¡Eres un perro promiscuo! -le escupió Duke a Joey antes de golpearlo en el estomago.

De la sorpresa, Joey se quedo inmóvil, jadeando por recuperar el aire. Sus pupilas se dilataron mientras luchaba por controlarse.

-Esos celos, Duke -se burló con amargura el rubio, felicitándose por no haber cedido a la tentación de molerlo a golpes -Será mejor que te sometas a más terapia, cariño.

Duke vocifero, rabió y probó con las lágrimas. Lágrimas falsas, ya que desaparecieron al no lograr ablandarlo. Joey lo contempló con una expresión dura, sin animarlo en lo más mínimo, proyectando indiferencia total. Era exactamente lo que sentía. Al final Duke se dio cuenta de que se había topado con una pared y no había hecho ni la más pequeña grieta en ella.

-Eres un perdido, un cualquiera, Joey -espetó el pelinegro con resentimiento -Y lo peor es que lo ocultas bien bajo esa fachada de niño bueno y moral.

-Sabes que lo que dices no es cierto, no soy ningún fácil. Siempre fuiste el único en mi vida, el primero y pensé que el último, pero eso ya no será así -se mofó el rubio -Ya no encontraras dicha aquí, Duke. Esto es lo que se llama separación definitiva. Márchate mientras te sea fácil. Cuanto más te quedes, más duro me pondré. Si necesito recurrir a puños y patadas para sacarte, sabes a la perfección que lo haré.

-No será necesario -gruño el del dado. Dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Joey respiro tranquilo cuando lo escucho cerrar la puerta con violencia. Aún quedaba la desagradable tarea de cancelar la boda, y aparte soportar las recriminaciones de su madre. Ra, le había costado mucho, demasiado, hacer las paces con ella y luego convencerla de que aceptara su homosexualidad, su pareja y posterior boda. Y ahora, que las cosas marchaban medianamente bien entre su madre y él, tenía que salirle con eso de que había terminado con Duke y la boda se cancelaba. Definitivamente era hombre muerto y sepultado.

Lo único bueno de todo eso era que había podido escapar de un hombre que no merecía la pena. Estaba genuinamente contento de que Duke Deblin se hubiera marchado de su apartamento y de su vida. Había vivido demasiadas cosas con Duke, demasiadas aventuras duelísticas junto a él y al resto de la pandilla. Yami lo respetaba como duelista, Yugi lo apreciaba como solo él era capaz de apreciar a la gente sin tener en cuenta sus defectos, Tea solía decir que Duke era demasiado coqueto, Tristan también apoyaba la opinión de la castaña, Mokuba en tono discreto y con todo el aplomo de un Kaiba le decía que no le parecía que hacían buena pareja, y... y su hermana, bueno, ella ya le había dicho que Duke era un rompecorazones nato.

Si, había vivido casi una vida con Duke. Habían compartido algo más que una cama. Estuvieron juntos desde secundaria, haciéndose la vida divertidamente imposible, discutiendo, pero después terminaban en algún pasillo del instituto besándose y luchando por tocarse debajo del uniforme azul. Se habían vuelto pareja un año antes de graduarse, justo cuando Yami había recuperado sus memorias y había logrado separar su cuerpo del de Yugi. Se habían sentido motivados a estar juntos después de ver a los más bajitos declararse y besarse en todos los rincones. No podía negar que fue una experiencia agradable parte de lo vivido con Duke, pero ya todo pertenecía al pasado, una etapa mas en su vida, un capitulo concluido que lamentablemente no termino con un final feliz.

A pesar de todo lo que sentía y pensaba, Joey si pudo dormir esa noche en su cama. Ya no tenía importancia lo que había sucedido en su lecho. El ver a Duke esa noche, y comprobar que ya no sentía nada por él, le quitó todo significado a la infidelidad del domingo anterior. Fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Permaneció acostado en la oscuridad, preguntándose que le esperaba en el futuro. Definitivamente el camino hacia el futuro era muy incierto. ¿Acaso sería eso lo que las aventuras amorosas hacían a las personas... reordenar sus perspectivas y hacer que todo pareciera y se sintiera diferente?

Lo que si no había cambiado y jamás cambiaria seria sus deseos de amar y ser amado. Eso si que nunca podría ser diferente. Había pasado los suficientes años de su vida sin sentirse querido ni deseado y ya era momento de saber lo que era ser amado. Amado de todas las formas en que un ser humano debía ser amado. Conocía el amor fraternal, aquel que solo brindan los seres que conforman la familia, y que nunca le había faltado del todo gracias al amor de su pequeña hermana; pero no podía olvidar que ella era el único miembro de su familia que le había dado tal sentimiento. Luego estaba el amor que dan los amigos, quizás era lo único que no le había negado la vida, el amor puro y sincero que le ofrecían aquellas maravillosas personas que eran sus amigos. Después venía el amor que daban los compañeros de trabajo y demás personas que conocen muy poco de ti, pero que aprecian ese poco de ti que les das, si, allí también estaba bien, pues sus vecinos, su jefe y compañeros de trabajo lo querían mucho. Y finalmente, finalmente estaba el amor de pareja, aquel amor que da seguridad, estabilidad, respeto, felicidad infinita, paz, sabiduría y confianza, entre muchas otras cosas... ese era el amor que le faltaba. No echaba de menos el amor de sus padres tanto como el que pudiera ofrecerle aquel ser desconocido que entra en tu vida para trastocarla y que con el tiempo compartido se volvía definitivamente familiar, calido y muy conocido. Otra parte de ti, la parte perdida de tu alma.

Joey suspiró sonoramente y reprimió la absurda idea de que esa parte perdida de su alma era quizás Seto Kaiba. Casi se rió de la estupidez que estaba pensando.

"Ra,. ¿que me esta pasando?", pregunto Joey al silencio de la habitación. Nunca antes se le habría pasado por la mente la absurda idea de que Kaiba fuera su alma gemela. Es mas, si alguien se lo hubiera siquiera insinuado lo habría masacrado a golpes. Eran tan jodidamente opuestos, fichas de un rompecabezas diferente que jamás encajarían. Todo, absolutamente todo en ellos era incompatible.

"Dicen los románticos que ese es un buen principio", se dijo Joey, "después de todo, los opuestos se atraen". ¡NO!. claro que no, se dijo hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada, eso no era así, si fuera tan cierto entonces él se habría sentido atraído por Kaiba desde el primer día que lo vio en el instituto. ¿Que había ocurrido aquel día?,. se pregunto una vez mas el rubio, tratando de retroceder el tiempo y mirar entre las rápidas imágenes que pasaban entre su cerebro.

Ya lo tenía, ya recordaba... Aquel día Kaiba entro en el salón de clases con todo ese insoportable aire de autosuficiencia tan propio de él y sin esperar a que el maestro lo presentara a los demás estudiantes simplemente camino a través del salón ignorando a todo el mundo y se sentó en la parte de atrás, justo su lado y detrás de Yugi.

Cuando la clase termino, Yugi giro su pupitre y saludo lo saludo cortes tratando de entablar conversación y amistad.

"¿Y que fue lo que hizo ese niñato arrogante?",. inquirió Joey haciendo una mueca, "lo típico en él, le lanzó una mirada de hielo a Yug y le dijo que se callara, que no estaba allí para hacer amigos sino para estudiar", le contó el rubio al silencio y a la oscuridad que lo envolvía en la habitación. "Oh, si, típico en él. Es tan... tan... tan Kaiba".

Joey se acomodo de medio lado y se acurruco entre los cobertores. Sonrió ante su continuo recuerdo...

Después de que Kaiba le hiciera esa grosería a Yugi, no pudo evitar actuar según su carácter explosivo y se había puesto de pie de un brinco para aferrar de las solapas de la chaqueta azul a Kaiba para obligarlo a disculparse. Ante el silencio y la mirada de enfado de Kaiba, Joey no pudo evitar lanzarle un golpe. Y entonces empezó la guerra entre ellos, humillaciones iban y venían, pullas, gritos, malas palabras, empujones en los pasillos, golpes. Y ni que decir cuando el arrogante de Kaiba se había enterado de que el abuelo de Yugi tenía una carta del dragón blanco ojiazul y la había destruido porque el anciano no había querido dársela. Y todo acentuado aun más por la rabia que el castaño sentía al ser vencido por Yami y Yugi en algo en lo que se consideraba invencible. Ahí si que todo fue el acabose, pues Seto Kaiba se volvió aun mas irritante y desagradable con sus amigos y Joey no podía permitirlo.

Hubo más duelos, más humillaciones, mas burlas; aunque el rubio trataba de frenarse pues en medio de todo estaba Mokuba Kaiba, lo único bueno que parecía tener el castaño. Y Joey lo apreciaba, quería muchísimo al menor de los Kaiba, pues su sencillez, amabilidad y candidez contrastaba mucho con la actitud amarga de su hermano mayor.

Joey sonrió en medio de la oscuridad, ahora que lo analizaba bien, esos habían sido buenos tiempos, los mejores de su vida. Nada habría sido lo mismo si Kaiba no hubiera llegado a su vida para volverla patas arriba. Era una delicia discutir con él, aun cuando siempre resultaba el perdedor del duelo de palabras y ni que decir del duelo de monstruos... siempre vencido por el gran y poderoso Kaiba. Si, el castaño había sido el ingrediente más importante en su vida, el más querido...

"¿Que acabo de pensar?",. se pregunto el rubio a todo pulmón sentándose de golpe en la cama. ¡No puede ser!. ¿Kaiba el ingrediente mas importante y querido de su vida?. Ja,. ¿de donde sacaba eso?. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?. Es obvio que lo peor que le pudo haber pasado fue conocerlo. Su vida habría sido más fácil y tranquila...

No, me estoy engañando. Si tuviera la oportunidad de devolver el tiempo y cambiar algo, no cambiaria nada...

Kaiba era un recuerdo valioso de su pasado, muy valioso. Nada habría sido lo mismo si él no hubiera aparecido en su vida. La prueba radicaba en cuan monótona se había convertido su vida después de la graduación y de que su camino y el del castaño ojiazul se separaran.

Demonios, tenía que admitir que casi lo había extrañado, fueron años vacíos sin su imponente presencia, sin su sarcástica sonrisa. Había mantenido su fuerte amistad con Mokuba y lo veía seguido siempre y cuando el chiquillo no estuviera ocupado. Y, rayos, tenía que admitir una vez mas que siempre estaba atento a lo que Mokuba les contaba sobre su hermano.

Y ahora, ahora se había vuelto a encontrar con Seto Kaiba, y no solo eso, se habían acostado. ACOSTADO. Jamás en su vida imagino que eso sería posible. Seto y él habían tenido sexo memorable, se habían llevado bien. Como si el pasado fuera perdonado. Borrón y cuenta nueva.

Seh, no hay duda de que llega a pasarse años enteros junto a un ser humano sin verlo. Pero definitivamente llega el día en que uno levanta la mirada y lo ve. En un instante, sin saber como ni porque algo se despeja, se aclara, y dos destinos se mezclan, se confunden y se precipitan...

Eso mismo me paso con Kaiba. Comprendió Joey mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en la cálida cama, y mientras se arropaba sonrió ante el absurdo e inesperado deseo de tener otra vez sobre él el perfecto cuerpo del castaño.

Sabía que eso no sucedería nunca más, aun cuando era obvio que el ojiazul quería tener más sexo con él. Pero Joey no se podía permitir eso. Seto Kaiba no le ofrecía lo que necesitaba para sentirse querido. El sexo, por más bueno que fuera, no cubriría sus necesidades de sentirse amado. No era lo mismo sentirse deseado a amado, había una diferencia enorme entre esas dos cosas y si le daban a escoger, definitivamente se quedaría con el amor.

Algo que el castaño nunca podría ofrecerle. Estaba claro que Joey Wheeler no le importaba como persona. Era y seguía siendo un duelista de cuarta de lengua afilada y sin ninguna clase de modales. Para Kaiba él no era ni siquiera una persona. Sólo una mascota sexual, un perro, un león, no importaba, mascota después de todo.

Inevitablemente los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y hundió el rostro en la almohada y lloró como pocas veces lo hacía. Esa noche no importaba. No había nadie que lo viera, que lo oyera, que lo consolará. Estaba solo, tan solo como siempre y aun así no pudo evitar sentirse más solitario y abandonado que nunca.

La lección quedaba clara. Las aventuras amorosas no estaban hechas para él y menos aún si el amante es Seto Kaiba. De no haber sido por la infidelidad de Duke...

No. No podía justificar su comportamiento sólo por eso. Si Duke no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, nunca habría respondido a la seducción de Kaiba, sin importar cuan atractivo y tentador le pareciera. Una cosa llevaba a la otra, con los resultados más extraños.

Concluyó que no lamentaba lo ocurrido. Seto le había llegado a lo mas hondo. No lamentaba haberse acostado con él y como ya lo había pensado antes, tampoco lamentaba el haberlo conocido. Lo que si lamentaba era no ser la persona adecuada para el castaño. Como Maximilian Pegasus: elegante, sofisticado, inteligente, poderoso y con una nada despreciable fortuna y empresa.

.-.

A la mañana siguiente Joey no se molestó en crear una imagen profesional. Había regresado al punto de partida, a su vida real y cuanto antes continuara con está, mejor.

Lo primero sería tomar unas vacaciones exóticas, en cuanto cancelara la boda. Era hora de tener recuerdos nuevos, de cerrar heridas, de olvidar, tal vez un crucero por el Pacífico. Pronto tendría cuatro semanas de vacaciones... para la luna de miel que ya no tendría... y de ninguna manera las iba a pasar en casa.

Se preparó para enfrentar el nuevo día. Al entrar en el edificio KC, se negó a pensar que Kaiba estaba dentro del mismo. El castaño no tenía nada que ver con su vida real.

Keikun pareció sorprendido al verlo cuando llegó a la oficina.

-Creí que tendría que arreglármelas sin ti hasta que Samanta Shoi regresara.

Joey se sorprendió a su vez.

-Tú dijiste que sólo me necesitaban para la conferencia con los americanos, Keikun.

El hombre esbozo una sonrisa pequeña y extraña.

-Me alegro de que hayas regresado conmigo. Supongo que la conferencia no resultó del todo como el gran jefe la esperaba -agregó meditativamente -pero al final lo logramos.

-Creo el señor Kaiba esta complacido con el resultado -dijo el rubio.

-Bien, puede estarlo. Tuvimos suerte esta vez. Mucha suerte. Ni siquiera el gran Seto Kaiba podría haber previsto este resultado.

Keikun se retiro a su oficina y Joey pensó que si le contaba lo que había pasado en realidad, recibiría la sorpresa más grande de su vida. Pero Kaiba quería que eso fuera confidencial y así sería.

Se preguntó si el castaño se habría sentido algo despechado cuando lo rechazó como amante. Pero decidió que no. Kaiba había logrado obtener lo que deseaba de los americanos y eso era lo importante.

Keikun asomó la cabeza por la puerta que conectaba las dos oficinas.

-Me pregunto... -soltó una risita extraña -Me pregunto muchas cosas. Como tú señalaste, Seto Kaiba se guarda mucho para sí. Es muy difícil saber qué está pensando, o que está haciendo o que ha hecho.

-Sí -coincidió Joey.

-¿Algún comentario?

-No.

-Eso es lo que pensé -el bonachón hombre pareció complacido de sí mismo -De modo que sí realizo algunos trucos.

-Keikun, no deberías sacar deducciones como esa.

El hombre cambió de tema de inmediato.

-¿Ya decidieron que si va a haber boda?

-No -el rubio sonrió -fue un problema mayúsculo, Keikun. No un pequeño altercado. Anoche concretamos la separación final.

-¡Oh! -el rostro del hombre se suavizo expresando compasión -Lo lamento. Parece que estas atravesando una etapa difícil.

-Sobreviviré -respondió el rubio de manera airosa -Hay muchos otros peces en el mar. Eso es lo que la gente siempre le dice a uno en momentos como este. He decidido viajar en un crucero por el Pacífico para inspeccionarlos. Veré si hay alguno esperando ser pescado por este increíble rubio -dijo Joey haciendo una pose sexy.

-¡Así se habla, Joey!. Y sin lugar a dudas que muchos querrán ser atrapados por ti.

Keikun estuvo de excelente humor todo el día. Había deducido lo que sucedió en la conferencia e hizo sentir a Joey apreciado y valorado con pequeñas cortesías adicionales. Eso lo ayudó.

Esa noche, al llegar a su apartamento, llamo a su hermana. Que estaba felizmente casada con el loco pero amable de Tristan y esperaban a su segundo hijo.

Desde que eran unos niños habían sido muy unidos, aun cuando fueron separados por muchos años, esa unión no se había roto nunca. El lazo que los unía era indestructible, ni el tiempo, ni la distancia lo pudo romper.

-Voy a cancelar la boda -le dijo a su hermana sin rodeos.

-Duke siempre ha sido un buen amigo, siempre fue amable conmigo y estuvo apoyándote a ti y al resto de los muchachos en los momentos más difíciles. Por eso me duele un poco decirte... ¡gracias a Dios que recuperaste la cordura! -fue la respuesta de su hermana -Debiste haber roto con Duke desde hace tiempo. Siempre tuve la opinión de que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Debiste haberte quedado como su amigo y nada más. O como amantes sin tener nada formal, ya sabes... como el revolcón de un fin de semana sin nada de compromisos.

-¡Serenity! -la amonesto el rubio, ciertamente escandalizado.

-¿Que? -pregunto su hermana con tono risueño -Solo digo la verdad, no debiste formalizarte con él ni entregarle tantos años de tu vida. Solo debieron tener una relación física y no más. Duke Deblin es demasiado playboy, demasiado ya sabes... libre, no es el tipo de persona que se dedicaría a ser un marido devoto. Es muy egocéntrico y esta acostumbrado a llamar la atención por lo bueno que esta. Un hombre así no puede ser el marido perfecto de nadie. Duke nació para ser un soltero de corazón, alma, mente y cuerpo. Lo que tú necesitas es un hombre menos conciente de si mismo y más conciente de ti.

-Y hasta ahora me dices todo esto.

-Vamos, Joey. Si te lo hubiera dicho antes, no me habrías puesto atención. La gente nunca acepta consejos en lo que concierne a su vida amorosa.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. ¿Me respaldaras cuando se lo diga a mamá?. Va a ser muy difícil. Pensara que soy una persona inestable que no sabe lo que quiere. Un día me comprometo con un chico al que le obligo a aceptar y ahora resulta que ya no quiero casarme con él.

-No te preocupes, Joey. A veces pienso que mamá carece de sentido común. Si me llama, estoy de tu parte.

-Gracias, Serenity.

-No agradezcas, hermanito. Siempre te apoyare, aun cuando tengas tan mal gusto para elegir parejas. Ahhh y Tristan te manda a decir que si te sientes triste, ven a visitarnos que él sabe como alegrarte.

-Wow, claro que si. Mándale mis saludos y mi eterno agradecimiento.

-O.K.

-Serenity, creo que mamá pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando se entere que rompí con Duke y que parte del dinero y tiempo invertido por ella se han perdido.

-Pero ella no iba a casarse con ese libertino, sino tú.

-No hay duda que tengo pésima suerte cuando se trata de razonar con mamá.

-Si ella hace un berrinche, recuerda una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Tú hubieras tenido que vivir con las consecuencias, no ella.

-Gracias, Serenity.

-Por nada.

.-.

Durante el resto de la velada, Joey logró mantener a Seto Kaiba alejado de sus pensamientos, repasando la relación con su madre, la cual aun no era buena del todo. Pero al menos era mucho mejor que la relación que tenía con su padre, al que no había vuelto a ver desde hacia mas de un año. No lo extrañaba, quizás era un mal hijo, un desnaturalizado por sentir lo que sentía, pero no podía evitarlo. Si con su madre no parecía tener nada en común, con su padre aun mucho menos.

Irónicamente con quien si se llevaba bien era con su padrastro. Un hombre amable, cariñoso, que parecía envuelto en una paz infinita con el mundo y los seres que lo rodeaban.

Aun no podía entender como un hombre tan maravilloso como ese, se había casado con alguien tan temperamental como su madre. Eran como agua y aceite y aun así, eran felices.

A la mañana siguiente Joey preparo su equipaje. Tomaría el metro para llegar a casa de su madre en cuanto saliera de trabajar. Su madre y su padrastro lo esperaban porque habían convenido ese día en escribir las invitaciones para la boda. Si esperaba que Duke fuera con él, le aguardaba una enorme sorpresa. De ningún modo su madre esperaba la noticia que iba a darle, pero resolvió ser muy paciente con ella y tratar de entenderse mejor.

El día transcurrió placenteramente en la oficina. A Joey le gustaba estar ocupado y Keikun tenía mucho trabajo para él. Estaba con él en su oficina, revisando cuidadosamente el reporte financiero del mes, cuando llamaron de la oficina de Kaiba solicitando la presencia de Joey. Eran las cuatro, sólo quedaba una hora de trabajo.

Keikun le dirigió una mirada especuladora.

-Deben querer que traduzca algunas de mis notas -comentó el rubio, tratando de no sentirse nervioso.

No podía significar otra cosa, razono. Era absurdo que su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza. Sólo vería a la asistente del castaño, no a él. Aún en el caso de que sí lo viera, el ojiazul sólo lo trataría con la misma frialdad que antes.

Su intervalo íntimo no sería mencionado en ninguna forma.

-¿Tienes tus anteojos, Joey? -le pregunto Keikun con una sonrisa socarrona.

El rubio dejo escapar un gemido al darse cuenta de que su aspecto actual estaba muy por debajo de la imagen profesional que se había creado para Seto Kaiba.

-Los deje en casa, Keikun.

No sólo eso, sino que vestía un informal pantalón negro y una algo ceñida camisa roja. Su imagen ese día no era la de un profesional, sino la de un sexy rubio viviendo con naturalidad su juventud y atractivo. Además era viernes, y los viernes todos podían vestirse de manera mas relajada. Hasta Keikun vestía en ese momento unos jeans y una camisa sin mangas que le daba un aspecto muy juvenil.

-¿Que voy a hacer? -exclamó, consternado el rubio. Y para colmo tampoco tenía gomina para aplastarse el cabello.

-Se que podrás lograrlo, Joey. No dudo que ya le hayas dado al gran jefe una o dos sorpresas. Su corazón es fuerte. Resistirá una más.

-¿No te importa que me vea así?

-¿Por que habría de importarme?

-Por que soy tu asistente. Creí que no querías que te creara una mala imagen.

Keikun soltó una carcajada.

-No me refería a tu aspecto, Joey. Ningún hombre ni mujer cuerda podría quejarse de tu aspecto. No te preocupes por eso. Además, si no estoy mal, el gran jefe ya te ha visto así, tal cual eres. Como bien ya dijiste, se conocen desde antes y dudo mucho que en ese antes, tú llevaras anteojos y el pelo peinado de manera tan absurda. Vamos, deja de preocuparte por eso. Vete ya, recuerda que a él no le gusta que lo hagan esperar.

Joey se marchó. Nadie que trabajara para KC se negaba a acudir a una llamada de Seto Kaiba. No tuvo más remedio que ir. Pero existían algunas cosas a las que si podía negarse. Y lo haría. De ser necesario.

No es que pudiera tratarse de eso. Era ridículo pensarlo siquiera. Lo que es más, no tenía que pensarlo. No si deseaba sacar con estilo ese encuentro inesperado.

.-.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**N.A:** Bueno, **regreso con malas noticias **que ya casi estan superadas... a mi portatil le entro un virus y perdi lo que habia escrito de este fic y otros, asi que furiosa y deprimida me he puesto a escribir de nuevo los siguientes capitulos, lo extraño es que por alguna razon salieron 10 -- y no se porque (si antes me salieron solo 8 ¬¬) de todas maneras aun estoy revisando y añadiendo detalles, no quedaron exactamente como los que el maldito virus se llevo, pero hice lo que pude ;;. Gracias por su comprension y por esperar mi regreso.

Agradezco a:

**aikos:** Sip, estuvo algo triste la separación de Joey y Seto, pero ya habran momentos mas alegres para estos dos, tal parece que Seto quiere ver al cachorro para algo, el que, lo sabras pronto (aunque yo se que ya debes tener una idea XD). Como siempre, agradezco tu apoyo y tu review. Nos leemos.

**Misa:** Que bello y energizante fue tu review. No sabes la dicha que le has regalado a esta loca escritora. Amo mucho este fic y en especial la parejita que lo protagoniza, me parece que estan hechos el uno para el otro. Por eso quise hacerles un tributo con esta tonta historia y me alegra montones que te parezca agradable de leer. Como ya viste, Duke si se puso pesado pero solo un poco, jejejeje (risa perversa) pronto Duke estara cara a cara con Seto y entonces si que se pondra pesado, ademas de que algunos sucios secretitos saldran a la luz (Duke, Duke, pronto Joey sabra la arpia que eres XD). Mis problemas ya se solucionaron, estuve estresada y mas porque mi portatil se lleno de virus y perdi todo lo que tenia escrito de este fic. Pero bueno, ya superada la depresión volvi a escribir los capitulos que se perdieron y que espero sean de tu total agrado. Miles y miles de gracias por tu review y por apoyarme con tan lindas palabras. Un abrazo!

**DarKenjiFujisaki:** Jejejeje, como ya viste, Kaiba no parece quedarse con los brazos cruzados con eso del rechazo del rubio. Lo ha mandado a llamar a su oficina para decirle algo¿que sera? XD como soy malvada no te dire y te toco esperar hasta el proximo capi. Aunque supongo que debes tener una ideas, pero jojojojo Seto definitivamente no las tendra faciles. Gracias por tu review y tu fidelidad. Un fuerte abrazo y disfruta la actualización, regresare pronto con otro capi. Saludotes.

**Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked:** Holassss, bueno como ya viste, el enfrentamiento de Joey y Duke no fue la gran cosa, es que la sorpresa la tengo reservada para el enfrentamiento Seto - Duke porque ahi si que saldran sucios secretillos a la luz y estallara una bomba cargada de verdades y mentiras no tan bien guardadas XD. Si, tienes razón, Seto no sabe como expresar lo que siente por Joey, es muy inteligente para algunas cosas, pero le falta usar esa inteligencia para transmitir sentimientos. Creo que fue muy demostrativo en la cama con Joey, intenta decirle mucho al rubio al hacerle el amor, pero Joey es de los que necesitan palabras para entender las cosas. La falta de comunicación es importante en esta relación y hasta ahora nadie ha dicho nada, ni Joey, ni Seto. Oh y en cuanto a Keikun, pues al releer lo que he escrito de él en el fic si me doy de cuenta que lo pongo como una especie de conspirador y esto provoca desconfianza en las lectoras, pero tranquila, Kei es buen tipo. El sabe algunas cosillas y pronto las dira, pero no son cosas malas, ya veras. Gracias por tu review, fue un gusto leerlo, espero leerte pronto. Un fuerte abrazo.

**plam:** Si, Setito es todo un genio para muchas cosas, pero esta nulo a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos. Definitivamente no aprendio a hacerlo y resulta un poco torpe a la hora de expresar su sentir. Si que le costara bastante a Seto decir que siente y piensa de Joey y tambien el rubio tendra dificil recuperar la confianza en sus "amantes" porque esta muy herido con lo que le hizo Duke¡Y eso que aun no ha salido a la luz algunos sucios secretillos de Duke! (pronto sabras a que me refiero, sucedera en el capitulo donde Duke y Seto esten frente a frente). Estoy muy agradecida contigo por tener mi fic en tan alto concepto, leer tus reviews me revitaliza y anima mucho. Gracias por regalarme tu tiempo y leerlo. Nos leemos pronto. Abrazos.

**carito:** Si, ya vez que Joey tambien tiene su orgullo y a pesar de que le costo, rechazo a Seto. Mmmm, veamos como el castaño toma esto del rechazo, ya sabemos que no es del tipo que se queda con los brazos cruzados viendo la vida pasar XD. Ya veras lo que sucedera, gracias por esperarme durante mi ausencia. Un abrazo.

**Nadeshiko:** Vamos, sabes que no debes preocuparte por eso del review. Yo se lo que es estar ocupadita, asi que dejame un review cuando puedas,. ¿vale?. Mis problemas se han solucionado satisfactoriamente, ahora que todo marcha mejor vengo con ganas de seguir con mis fics, lo malo es que perdi lo que llevaba escrito y me toco empezar de nuevo (que frustracion). ¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos!. Ohhh si, los sentimientos de Seto por Joey son muy profundos y vienen desde mucho tiempo atras, las razones de porque no se juntaron mas antes las sabras pronto cuando Duke y Seto esten frente a frente y salga a la luz algunos sucios secretos que guarda el chico del dado. Joey esta a punto de descubrir lo que siente por Seto y tienes razón, ya empieza a comparar a Duke con el castaño y ve la diferencia enorme que hay en los dos hombres. Esperemos que Seto logre superar la barrera que lo limita a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos y en lugar de ser mas fisico sea mas vocal XD. Aunque no hay duda de que con sus manos y besos ha demostrado claramente lo que el cachorro despierta en él, lo malo es que Joey es del tipo que entiende y necesita de palabras. Vaya que estos dos tendras problemas para estar juntos, pero nada que no puedan lograr si se comunican un poco mas. Lo mejor esta por venir, asi que tendras muchas sorpresas. GRACIAS por leerme y darme palabras de animo, no sabes lo que eso significa para mi. Un fuerte abrazo y mis mejores deseos tambien para ti. Nos leemos muy pronto!

**I LOVE KAIBA:** Gracias por extrañarme, ya estoy de regreso y espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de tu agrado. No fue tan grandioso el encuentro de Duke y Joey, pero la cosa no daba para mas. Lo mejor esta por venir, pues he reservado para los capitulos finales lo mas importante del fic, ya veras, ya veras... Grax por leerme, si puedes te leo en otro review. Abrazotes.

**MaRiAnNa HiWaTaRi:** lo se, lo se, dije que solo tardaria dos semanas y tarde mas de eso. Lo siento, pero ya estoy de regreso, asi que calma que ya veras como continua esta loca historia. Me rei con tu desesperado review, gracias por interesarte de esa manera por mi fic. Un abrazote y un te leo luego.


	6. Sin amor

**DESIDERÁTUM**

.-.

_Gracias a:_ **J.A.L.M (Dark Devil/Dark Guy)** QUE TUVO LA PACIENCIA Y LA AMABILIDAD DE BETEAR ESTE CAPITULO

.-.

**CAPITULO 6: SIN AMOR**

.-.

Mientras subía por el ascensor, Joey se arregló un poco su desordenada cabellera. Deseó que su camisa roja no fuera tan ceñida, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Y, a decir verdad, tenía bonito torso y abdomen. Por esa razón sus camisas informales eran casi todas ceñidas.

Se sentía desprotegido sin sus anteojos, pero Keikun tenía razón. Kaiba lo había visto sin ellos y si al bueno de Keikun no le importaba su apariencia, entonces podía prescindir de los anteojos y ser el mismo de siempre.

Deseó que su corazón dejara de latir tan de prisa. Estaba empezando a sudar frío. Se secó las manos en el pantalón cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. "Profesional y sereno", se dijo. Se enderezó, alzó la barbilla y salió del elevador.

Había dos mujeres en la recepción, con sus cosas recogidas y listas para irse a su casa. Una era la recepcionista que Joey había conocido el lunes por la mañana, la otra era probablemente la asistente que estaba reemplazando a Samanta Shoi. Ambas dirigieron al rubio una mirada de intensa curiosidad.

-Soy Joey Wheeler -se anunció con voz tremula -El señor Kaiba...

-Pase en seguida -invitó la recepcionista con una sonrisa amable -El señor Kaiba lo está esperando, señor Wheeler.

Joey fue consciente de que dos pares de ojos lo siguieron fijamente mientras se dirigía a la oficina del director general. Resultaba evidente que no había sido llamado para transcribir sus notas. Lo cual quería decir... ¿qué?

Seto se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana panorámica que ofrecía una vista espectacular de Domino City. El sol de la tarde le daba en el rostro, acentuando la austera pureza de su estructura, como si fuera una perfecta estatua griega.

En cuanto Joey cerró la puerta, se convirtió al instante en un tembloroso flan.

Su ropa resultó irrelevante. Sabía que el castaño no estaba viendo su ropa. Lo estaba desnudando con la mirada. Recordando. Oleadas de calor sofocante bañaron su piel. El orgullo exigió que impidiera que el odioso Kaiba lo redujera a un simple cuerpo. Pasó saliva y se forzó a decir:

-¿Me deseaba, señor?

Fue una elección de palabras de lo más inconveniente. En el mismo instante en que las pronunció, Joey hubiera dado cualquier cosa por retractarse. Quedaron suspendidas entre ellos, adquiriendo ardiente significado mientras Joey se retorcía de mortificación. Darle semejante apertura equivalía a una invitación y eso no era lo que había tenido en mente.

-Sí -contestó el ojiazul, formando con los labios esa mueca sensual que Joey conocía demasiado bien -Sí, lo deseo.

Aquel castaño lo tomaría allí mismo, en su oficina, si así se lo permitía. Seto no traía puesta la chaqueta. Su corbata estaba floja y los dos botones superiores de su camisa, desabrochados. Su pose era toda agresiva e imponente, seguro de su poder de atracción, de despertar en él el mismo deseo que sentía y hacerlo responder.

Su fuerte sexualidad llegaba hasta Joey en olas tangibles. El castaño estaba decidido a atraerlo hacía él. Era por eso que había dejado salir un poco más temprano a sus empleados más cercanos. Quería que estuvieran a solas, sin temor a ser interrumpidos. En cualquier momento diría que lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba mucho.

Seto alzó una mano. Joey se puso rígido. La puerta estaba justo detrás de suyo. No tenía que quedarse... no lo haría... si Kaiba se le acercaba.

Joey Wheeler no iba a ser ni el juguete ni la mascota sexual de nadie. Él no sería utilizado de esa manera, por ninguna persona.

El castaño le ofreció la silla frente a su escritorio.

-Quiero hablar con usted, Wheeler -dijo con suavidad. En forma tranquilizadora. Como si pudiera leer la mente del rubio y estuviera retirando el ataque discretamente.

Joey vaciló. No le gustaba la idea de sentarse mientras el ojiazul permanecía de pie. Sus ojos desafiaron los azules.

-¿De qué quiere hablar, señor?

Kaiba suspiró y caminó hasta el frente de su enorme escritorio, se recargó en el y cruzó los brazos, adoptando deliberadamente una pose relajada y nada amenazadora.

-Tenemos un problema, Wheeler -comentó -Si fuera tan amable de sentarse, quisiera discutirlo con usted.

Joey recordó como Seto había usado el lenguaje corporal con la delegación americana con gran éxito. Ese ricachón de mirada azulina era todo un experto. Lo que pasaba por su mente no era necesariamente lo que proyectaba. Pero el rubio también conocía su habilidad de cambiar de canal interiormente. Quizás el castaño había dejado de recordar ciertos momentos sexuales y sí tenía algo que discutir con él concerniente al trabajo. En última instancia, era el jefe. Joey obligó a sus temblorosas piernas a transportarlo hasta la silla y se sentó.

-¿Sí, señor? -preguntó, invitando al castaño a exponer el problema. Lentamente se empezaba a sentir tranquilo y sereno.

-No está funcionando, Wheeler -confesó el ojiazul.

-¿Qué es lo que no está funcionando, señor?

-El separarnos de la manera en que lo hicimos. Lo he pensado mucho y no puedo estar de acuerdo.

Hasta ahí llegó la tranquilidad y serenidad del rubio.

-¿No está de acuerdo con qué, señor?

-Lo nuestro no ha terminado, Wheeler. En lo que a mí concierne, apenas está empezando. Quiero que pase el fin de semana conmigo. Tengo un yate anclado en la bahía. Lo llevaré a navegar, sólo nosotros dos. Todo el fin de semana. ¿De acuerdo?

Joey se sintió fuertemente tentado. Todo un fin de semana con su enemigo favorito. Nada de trabajo. Sólo ellos dos conociéndose realmente, más allá de los recuerdos del pasado, más allá de los recuerdos del presente. Pero Seto Kaiba sólo quería conocer su cuerpo. Un fin de semana de sexo hasta saturarse. Eso es lo que sería. Otro intervalo.

-Lo siento, señor. Tengo otros planes para éste fin de semana -respondió con determinación el rubio.

Sus ojos cafés se burlaron del desinterés de Kaiba por la vida real de empleado rubio. Ni siquiera le había preguntado si estaba disponible. Asumió arrogantemente que el tiempo del gran CEO era más importante que el del simplón rubio Wheeler y que él debía aceptar sus planes. Si, todo era tan típico de Kaiba...

-Cancélelos, Wheeler.

Esa orden creó resentimiento en el rubio.

-Jódase Kaiba -le gritó apretando un puño -No tiene el puñetero derecho a pedirme eso. El fin de semana me pertenece, puede que mis días semanales laborales le pertenezcan, y aún así hay cosas que no tiene derecho a ordenarme.

-¿Qué tontos planes se supone que tiene, Wheeler? -preguntó el castaño con sorna -¿Una típica reunión con sus perdedores amiguitos de siempre?. ¿Un paseo con su afeminado niñito del dado?

-¡Como se atreve! -repusó el rubio saltando de la silla. Su mirada quemaba la azul mirada del castaño -¡Usted no tiene ningún jodido derecho a decir eso, mis amigos no son ningunos perdedores y Duke no es ningún afeminado!. ¡Y además, mis planes para el fin de semana no le incumben!

-Si me incumben -comentó tranquilamente el CEO, nada intimidado por la explosión del rubio. Todo lo contrario, mas bien parecía satisfecho, casi contento -después de todo están interviniendo con los míos.

-Pues me vale madre sus planes, Kaiba.

-Me estaba preguntando, cuanto tardaría en salir a la superficie el Wheeler de siempre, y vaya que tardó menos de lo que esperaba -comentó el castaño con una sonrisa ladina.

Joey cayó en cuenta de lo poco cortes que estaba siendo. Demonios, Kaiba era su jefe y también el jefe de Keikun, no podía darse el lujo de decirle malas palabras y golpearlo. Respiro profundo y se sentó de nuevo en la silla. Esta vez no caería en el jueguito del castaño. Sin importar cuan irritante fuera, se comportaría a la altura de las circunstancias. Definitivamente no podía dejar quedando mal al buenazo de Keikun.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo cancelar ni tirar por la borda mis planes para este fin de semana.

-¿Qué tal si los aplaza?

-Tampoco puedo hacer eso, señor. Me están esperando hoy mismo y no quiero pensar lo que sucedería si no llego a mi destino -el rubio se dijo que no estaba mintiendo. El infierno se trasladaría a la tierra si dejaba plantada a su madre.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso tan importante que no puede aplazar ni cancelar?

-De hecho, si que lo estoy cancelando, señor. Todos los planes que he hecho durante años. Me doy cuenta que usted no los conoce y me doy cuenta que no le importan. Pero a otras personas sí. En especial a mi madre y padrastro -dijo el rubio mientras sonreía falsamente -Verá, señor, me voy a casa de mi madre a cancelar mi boda con Duke. No puedo aplazarlo. Seis semanas antes es el plazo permitido. Uno tiene que dar parte o perder lo que ya a invertido en los preparativos. No quiero que mis padres carguen con eso. De modo que, sin más, no estoy disponible éste fin de semana.

El asombro se reflejó en el rostro del castaño. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Joey con urgente intensidad.

-Realmente no lo sabía, Wheeler -adoptó una expresión pensativa -tampoco recuerdo que Mokuba me hubiera comentado algo al respecto cuando hablaba de usted y el resto de sus amigos.

-Mokuba aún no ha sido informado de la boda, señor.

-Ya veo -comentó el castaño, entonces miró fijamente al rubio -Esa boda, Wheeler¿la va a cancelar por mí culpa? -preguntó en voz baja.

-¡Oh, no señor! -Joey asumió una expresión despreocupada -Esto no tiene nada que ver con usted. ¿Cómo podría tener algo que ver con usted?

Los músculos faciales del CEO se contrajeron y presentó una fugaz expresión de perplejidad o irritación.

-No lo entiendo, Wheeler, en absoluto. ¿Cuándo tomó la decisión de cancelar su boda?

-El domingo pasado. Antes de...

-¿Por qué?

-Si realmente quiere saberlo, señor, encontré a Duke en la cama con una mujer -el rubio se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia al asunto.

-¡Demonios! -exclamó el castaño, asombrado.

-Eso fue, por así decirlo, el principio del fin -repuso Joey.

Seto emitió un gruñido desdeñoso, se enderezó y caminó hasta la ventana. Joey lo miró. Su rostro denotaba ira. Su boca estaba comprimida.

Lo más probable era que estuviera molesto porque había desbaratado su plan para el fin de semana.

-¿Se siente mejor ahora, señor? -le preguntó el rubio con cinismo.

-Peor -masculló el castaño sin mirarlo.

-Señor, si le sirve de consuelo, le recuerdo que siempre hay más hombres y también mujeres dispuestos a acompañarlo éste fin de semana.

-Nunca son los adecuados.

Joey sabía que él tampoco era el adecuado para el gran Seto Kaiba.

-Lamento haberle fallado, señor.

-Usted no me falló, Wheeler -el castaño sonrió con ironía -Usted fue muy bueno para mi.

-Gracias, señor -Joey sintió que esas palabras eran como un bálsamo para su alma herida.

Los ojos azules se llenaron de recuerdos ardientes otra vez. El pulso de Joey se disparo. Le costaba trabajo respirar. Ordenó a su mente que se alejara de aquel castaño. En ese instante.

-Me voy, señor.

-Wheeler...

El rubio arrancó los ojos de la mirada ardiente y seductora del ojiazul y buscó la puerta.

-Wheeler...

-Adiós, señor -soltó las palabras con rapidez y se obligó a si mismo a caminar, un pie delante del otro.

-Joey Wheeler...

La suave caricia con que pronunció su nombre lo inmovilizó.

-Te lo estoy pidiendo con mucha amabilidad... por favor,. ¿podrías reconsiderar nuestro... convenio?

Joey no miró hacia atrás. Respiró profundamente y se mantuvo firme sobre el camino de la cordura. No iba a ceder sólo porque el increíble hombre que tenía a su espalda le había hablado con tanta suavidad y cariño. Joey Wheeler no había nacido para ser el amiguito sexual de nadie. Ni siquiera de Seto Kaiba.

-No, señor -contestó con firmeza.

-No andemos con rodeos. ¿Por qué no?

-No me interesan las aventuras ocasionales. No por un tiempo prolongado -respondió decidido.

-Ya veo.

El rubio reunió valor para volverse y mirarlo, con la barbilla levantada y un orgullo feroz reluciendo en sus ojos felinos.

-Eso espero, señor.

El castaño lo miró en forma especuladora, como si Joey fuera algo totalmente nuevo para él... algo aún más que interesante.

-De modo que me abandona a mi propia suerte.

-Eso temo, señor -contestó Joey con su característica altivez.

-¿No hay nada qué pueda hacer?

-No, señor.

-¿Abandonara al hermano mayor de uno de sus mejores amigos? -su perfecta boca se contrajo en una mueca sensual.

-Creo que Mokuba lo sabrá comprender, señor.

-¿No le caigo bien del todo, verdad?. Aún no supera viejos rencores.

-El pasado no tiene nada que ver con esto, señor. Ciertamente usted y yo tuvimos algunos conflictos en nuestra adolescencia, pero eso no viene al caso. Digamos que soy precavido, señor.

-Usted cree que no soy digno de confianza.

Joey inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, pensativo.

-Debo confesarle... me he preguntado si cuando usted estuvo casado...

-Si está preguntando si le fui fiel a Pegasus, la respuesta es sí, lo fui. La infidelidad es algo que no va conmigo, si estoy con una persona, soy solo de ella. Tuve amoríos antes de casarme y después. Contrario a lo que se puede pensar de mí, soy un hombre sano y normal al que le gusta el sexo. Mucho sexo. Pero nunca he mezclado parejas. Y soy muy cuidadoso respecto a quien mezclo.

-Lo he notado, señor.

El castaño dio un respingo ante la ironía en la voz del rubio.

-Usted fue la excepción de la regla.

-Supongo que debería sentirme halagado.

-Aunque usted piense lo contrario, si tengo algunos principios a los que me atengo.

-Y, aunque usted no lo crea, señor, yo también.

Los ojos azules brillaron de apesadumbrada apreciación mientras caminaba hacia a Joey con lentitud.

-Lo agarré un momento vulnerable,. ¿no es así?

-Sí, señor, es verdad -respondió el rubio sin rodeos.

-Despechado.

-Más o menos, señor.

-¿Por eso me dejó seducirlo?. ¿Estaba despechado por la traición del niñito afeminado del dado y quiso vengarse acostándose conmigo?

-No se sienta usado, señor.

-Bien. Pero no diré que siento haberlo tomado en un momento tan vulnerable -el castaño continúo acercándosele.

-Fue decisión tanto mía como suya, señor.

-Es por eso que lloró inconsolable aquella noche -comentó el CEO con suavidad.

Joey se ruborizó. Sus ojos ardieron, desafiantes, cuando contestó:

-No precisamente, señor. Se podría decir que algunas cosas me alcanzaron.

-¿Sin arrepentimientos, Joey Wheeler?

-Lo siento si lo decepcione, señor.

Kaiba le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, sujetándolo de manera suave.

-Sabes muy bien que no me decepcionaste. Y no acepto que no quieras nada más que ver conmigo. Hacemos una buena pareja.

-En la cama, Kaiba. Eso es todo -le recordó el rubio estremeciéndose ante su calidez corporal y la suavidad de sus palabras al tutearlo por segunda vez ese día.

-Es un principio -aseguró el castaño, acercándolo más. Sus cuerpos entraron en contacto electrizante. Escalofríos recorrían la espalda de Joey, pero encontró la fuerza mental para poner sus manos sobre el pecho y empujarlo, creando espacio entre ellos.

-Más bien un final, Kaiba.

-No para mí.

Los ojos del rubio relampaguearon con feroz determinación.

-Sucede que yo deseo de una persona algo más que sexo, señor Kaiba.

-¿Estás implicando que yo no puedo darte más?

-Usted sólo desea mi cuerpo.

-¿Todo el fin de semana? -el castaño sonrió divertido -Es cierto, lo deseo. Y también estoy impresionado por tu fe en mi virilidad. Pero todo hombre necesita descansar de cuando en cuando, eso me lo enseñó Mokuba. Y además, yo disfruto de otros pasatiempos también y te estoy invitando a que los compartas conmigo.

-¿Cómo cuales? -pregunto el rubio con escepticismo. No podía imaginarse a Kaiba teniendo pasatiempos mas allá de trabajar todo el día y estar pegado a su laptop tecleando sin parar.

-Mokuba me ha enseñado la importancia de: pescar, nadar, comer, tener una conversación decente que no tenga que ver con duelos, ni cartas, ni dragones ojiazules y tomar el sol, entre otras cosas. Definitivamente si vienes conmigo, te demostrare que no quiero utilizar tu cuerpo, de igual modo que no quiero que tú utilices el mío.

-Sí que lo desea.

-De ninguna manera. Acepto que deseo hacerte el amor de cuando en cuando, hechizar nuestros sentidos...

-Me voy a casa. Tengo una boda que cancelar.

-Yo la cancelaré por ti.

-Es algo que yo mismo debo hacer, Kaiba.

-Está bien. Hazlo esta noche. No puede tomar todo el fin de semana. Pasaré por ti mañana.

-No creo que eso sea posible, Kaiba.

El castaño suspiró profundamente y contempló el eterno obstinado orgullo en el rostro del rubio.

-Quisiera besarte hasta dejarte sin sentido, pero tengo el presentimiento de que el león que hay en ti me atacará y me morderá si me atrevo. Además, el besarte para hacerte cambiar de opinión es una táctica de perdedores,. ¿no es así?

-Yo no se lo aconsejo, Kaiba.

-Entonces,. ¿juego a perder?

-Sí, señor. No todos los duelos pueden ser ganados. Sin importar que poderosas cartas tenga y que tácticas y estrategias increíbles planee, no siempre se gana un duelo.

-Wheeler, tengo una debilidad especial por los duelistas que me derrotan. Acostumbro a luchar con ellos hasta ganarles.

-Está vez no es buena idea, señor. Podría salir lastimado.

-¡Ah!. ¿Qué hace uno cuando se topa con un objeto inamovible y no quiere lastimarse, Wheeler?

-Lo esquiva, señor.

-Buena memoria, Wheeler.

-Sí, señor.

Seto lo soltó, para alivio de Joey. Si lo hubiera besado, definitivamente se hubiera rendido. Lo miró, tembloroso, mientras el castaño iba hasta el escritorio y escribía algo en una tarjeta. Regresó y se la entregó.

-Es el número de mi teléfono móvil. Llámame cuando hayas terminado de cancelar la boda. Pasaremos el resto de fin de semana juntos.

-Más le vale que espere sentado, señor -le aseguró Joey con una mirada severa.

-Hay algo que debo decirte, Wheeler -los ojos azules brillaron despiadados -ya deberías saber que nunca me rindo cuando quiero algo.

-Y usted también debería saber de primera mano que yo tampoco me rindo, señor -dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Bonito cuerpo, Wheeler. Con esa ropa se puede apreciar aun mucho mejor cada contorno, cada línea, cada centímetro. El rojo también le queda muy bien, -comentó el CEO de manera inesperada -además que es todo un placer verlo como el Joey Wheeler de antes, el de siempre. Espero no tener que verlo nunca más con esos anteojos y ese horrible peinado.

El rubio abrió la puerta antes de dirigirle una mirada burlona.

-Gracias por sus palabras, señor. ¿Y me permite agregar...?

Se detuvo deliberadamente. Le provocó un estremecimiento de placer ver el destello de esperanza en los azulinos ojos.

-¿Sí, Wheeler?

-Su cuerpo también es bastante presentable. Casi rayando en la perfección, señor.

Rió al ver la sorpresa en el rostro del castaño y se retiró con esa nota triunfal. Se metió en el ascensor mientras apretaba en su mano la tarjeta que Kaiba le había entregado y que casi parecía quemarle la piel.

.-.

La madre y el padrastro de Joey vivían en las afueras de Domino City. El rubio tomó el metro y de la estación un taxi a la casa. La impaciencia que sentía por terminar con el asunto de Duke de una vez tenía mucho que ver con la tarjeta de Seto que llevaba en su billetera; pero Joey se repetía a si mismo que si se involucraba con el castaño, sería como saltar del sartén para caer en las brasas.

No había futuro en esa relación. Nada más que cama y tal vez comida.

Debía de estar loco para siquiera imaginar que existía una oportunidad de un compromiso entre ellos. Sólo porque ese odioso castaño lo hacia vibrar de emoción y el que lo hubiera sorprendido unas cuantas veces, no quería decir que el interés de Kaiba duraría más allá de la gratificación que encontraba con él. Era una esperanza falsa. Una ilusión.

Volvió a la realidad bruscamente cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a la casa de su madre. Era un hogar de clase media, cómodo y agradable, con césped y jardines prolijos.

Le pagó al taxista y, con un peso en el corazón, caminó hasta la puerta arrastrando los pies, sabiendo que lo que debía enfrentar iba a ser desagradable. Tocó el timbre y aguardó, resignándose a lo inevitable en todos los sentidos.

Su madre le abrió la puerta. Estaba como siempre, pulcramente vestida con ropa convencional, el cabello perfectamente peinado y discretamente maquillada. Miró a Joey y preguntó:

-¿Dónde está Duke?

Le tomó a la señora ex-Wheeler sólo unos segundos percatarse del hecho innegable de que Joey había llegado sólo. Su expresión se tornó desaprobadora al instante.

-Él no vendrá -respondió el rubio bruscamente.

-Cociné la lasaña que le gusta, pensando en él.

-A mi también me gusta, mamá. No se desperdiciará.

Besó rápidamente la mejilla de su madre y entró en el vestíbulo a saludar a su padrastro. El afectuoso hombre lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Joey se lo devolvió con fuerza, deseando poder conocer y envejecer al lado de un hombre tan bueno como aquel.

Duke había decidido no venir el fin de semana anterior, según dijo, porque iba a estar ocupado con un nuevo software para hacer más interesante su ya famoso Duelo de Dados. Aunque ahora resultaba evidente que el motivo para no venir a ver sus futuros suegros era otro. Sin embargo, no había razón para su ausencia éste fin de semana y Joey lo sabía. Sus padres lo sabían también.

Su padrastro se apartó y lo miró con preocupación. Aún era un hombre fuerte, pero su rostro estaba surcado por profundas arrugas. Aparentaba unos años más de los que tenía, pero esa dulce mirada gris era propia de un jovenzuelo travieso.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Joey? -inquirió perceptivamente.

-Tuve una semana pesada, Kyou. Tuve que ir a una conferencia -contestó con vivacidad y procedió a recrear a sus padres con los detalles, censurados, de los tres días que había pasado en Tokyo.

Esto duró hasta que terminaron la cena. Después de lavar los platos, su madre retiró todo de la mesa del comedor y sacó las invitaciones para la boda. Joey las miró con tristeza, supo que el engaño no podía continuar, se sentó a la mesa y abordó el tema.

-Mamá... Kyou... -les dirigió a ambos una mirada implorante -Tengo algo que decirles. Lo siento, pero no habrá boda. Se lo dije a Duke y hemos terminado. Ya no nos veremos más.

-Estoy seguro que es para bien -lo animó su padrastro tomando una de sus manos y apretándosela con suavidad.

Su madre se quedó boquiabierta. El color se le subió al rostro, y le dirigió a su nuevo marido una mirada furiosa.

-Kyou,. ¿cómo puedes decir eso?. ¿Cómo sabes que es para bien?. ¿Cómo sabes tú algo?

Kyou Shikiwa había trabajado de tallador de madera haciendo tradicionales objetos: mesas, figuras, jarrones, muebles. Era un hombre sencillo con un corazón lleno de amor y calidez. Desde el primer instante que vio a la desvalida y llorosa madre de Joey, la adoró y su filosofía era muy simple.

Su bella y aún joven esposa sabía que era lo mejor y ella siempre tenía la razón. Él nunca discutía con ella y estaba de acuerdo con todas sus opiniones. Con el paso del tiempo, esto los condujo a una relación bastante unilateral.

Él se retorció en su silla, incómodo. Había recibido los violentos discursos de su mujer muchas veces desde que se habían casado y ahora vivía bajo el lema, "paz a toda costa". Pero a sus dos hijastros los quería mucho, así que se atrevió a emitir una cautelosa defensa.

-Querida... nunca me pareció que ese muchachito tan llamativo fuera suficiente para Joey. Me alegro de que haya decidido no casarse con él.

-¡No era suficiente! -chilló la mujer -¡Pues a mi me parecía que era más que suficiente!. Ahora resulta que Joseph ha dejado a su prometido para quien sabe que vida loca y desordenada llevar. Dios mío, si es que he escuchado que los homosexuales son promiscuos y tienden a contagiarse de esas enfermedades raras y además consumen drogas. Si Joseph no se casa entonces pronto será uno de esos, si es que ya no lo es. Y para colmo ya se ha echado a perder entregándose a Duke y...

Siguió y siguió. Un torrente de reproches cayó sobre la cabeza de Joey: todos sus pecados anteriores, todas sus deficiencias como hijo y como hombre. Su parecido con el inútil de su padre. Y ahora ninguna persona decente se casaría con él porque su carácter era demasiado explosivo y vulgar y nadie quería una persona a su lado que fuera tan terco y díscolo. Y al haber tenido relaciones sexuales con Duke se había hecho barato. Y ahora había desperdiciado su única oportunidad de ser decente y no caer en las malas cosas que tientan a los homosexuales sin pareja.

Esta vez Joey no sintió deseos de luchar. No trató de defenderse. Se quedó sentado, aturdido, mientras su madre continuaba su discurso. Se sintió agradecido por los esfuerzos de su padrastro por calmar a su mujer y mitigar las cosas que estaba diciendo, pero eso no lo ayudó. Sólo desviaba a su madre a nuevas recriminaciones. En lo que concernía a la señora ahora Shikiwa, esto era lo inconcebible, la decepción final. Joey no era más que un alma descarriada y pecadora que ardería en lo profundo del infierno.

Al fin su madre declaró que era imposible hablar con él. Intransigente e irrazonable. Una causa perdida. Si Joey tenía un gramo de sentido común llamaría a Duke y le pediría perdón. Era su única oportunidad de llevar una vida decente, lejos de la perdición que arrastraba a todos los sucios homosexuales del mundo.

Después se fue a su habitación, hecha una furia.

Joey permaneció sentado, pálido y con los labios apretados. Su padrastro se quedó a su lado, con el bondadoso rostro contraído por la honda preocupación. Sus ojos rogaban a Joey que tuviera paciencia.

-Tu madre no dijo esas cosas en serio, Joey -le dijo con dulzura -Está un poco trastornada por todas esas tonterías que le dijo una chismosa homofóbica del barrio. Yo se que tu no eres ningún perdido ni promiscuo.

Joey sacudió la cabeza.

-Siempre he sido y seré una decepción para ella, Kyou.

-Claro que no. Ella te quiere mucho, está preocupada por ti y es por eso que actúa así. Ella también desea que encuentres a alguien que te ame realmente y te haga feliz. Y se que así será, eres un excelente muchacho. Habrán muchos hombres que quieran casarte contigo, sólo hay que esperar al adecuado. No hay necesidad de apresurarse, después de todo aún eres muy joven.

-Gracias, Kyou.

-A veces las cosas no son tan rectas y estrechas como tu madre piensa.

-Mamá ni siquiera me preguntó por que cambié de opinión.

-No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien -repuso vagamente Kyou. Existía un límite hasta donde él podía llegar en oponerse a su esposa.

-Creo que será mejor que no venga a esta casa durante algún tiempo -murmuró Joey -Dejar que se calmen las cosas.

-No es necesario, Joey. A mi me encanta que nos visites -en los serenos ojos de aquel hombre se encontraba un terrible dilema.

-Tal vez si me comprometiera con otra persona... -el rubio suspiró, sabía que eso tardaría en suceder, si es que sucedía.

-Ni se te ocurra cometer el error de saltar de la sartén a las brasas -le advirtió su padrastro con ansiedad.

-Tú no crees que soy malo,. ¿verdad Kyou?

-No, Joey. Definitivamente, no eres malo.

-¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

-¿Con respecto a tú madre?

-Sí.

Kyou lo meditó.

-Sería una buena idea que regresaras a tu apartamento por la mañana. Dale tiempo de olvidar todo esto. Tu madre recapacitará. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, Joey.

El rubio asintió. El nudo en su garganta no le permitía hablar.

-Y ahora vete a la cama -le aconsejó el amable hombre -Estás exhausto. Duerme mucho. Todo se verá mejor por la mañana.

Joey se levantó de la silla, le abrazo firmemente y lo besó en la frente.

-Te quiero mucho, Kyou -murmuró con voz conmovida.

-Ya, ya. Todo estará bien, ya lo veras -respondió el hombre con voz emocionada.

Joey se acostó pero no se durmió. Se sentía muy confundido, emocionalmente agotado y tan desesperanzado como nunca había estado antes. Los hombres que había elegido para relacionarse no eran los adecuados. Duke había sido mas amigo que novio y Seto Kaiba... no había mucho que decir sobre él, pues sin lugar a dudas era aún más inadecuado que Duke.

Aunque el castaño tenía muchas mas cualidades que Duke. Para empezar, era honesto. No lo estaba engañando con respecto a lo que quería de él. Lo había dicho sin rodeos, implicando que no había encontrado a nadie más que le diera lo que él le daba. Lo cual colocaba al rubio en un nivel superior a muchas otras personas.

Tal vez tenía una oportunidad con el castaño o, lo que era más probable, se estaba engañando a sí mismo, tanta eran sus ganas de ser amado.

Quizás era un perdedor, destinado a elegir siempre a parejas equivocadas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la gran tensión que hubo entre ellos esa tarde, disfruto como nunca la lucha verbal con Kaiba. Era como antaño, cuando adoraba sacar de sus casillas al CEO y desafiarlo por cualquier cosa. Y tal parecía que Seto Kaiba también adoraba y disfrutaba de sus luchas. Había aprendido que Joey no era en absoluto común y corriente. Que había más, mucho más de lo que al principio creyó que era el rubio.

Kaiba forjó su propia suerte con el proyecto con los americanos. ¿Acaso no era posible que Joey Wheeler también pudiera forjar su suerte con él?. Su padrastro tenía razón. La vida no era tan recta y estrecha como su madre deseaba. Y no había nada recto ni estrecho en Kaiba. Era un hombre muy complejo. Entonces recordó que el castaño le dijo que también a él lo consideraba complejo. Eso lo hizo sonreír, su primera sonrisa desde que se despidieron esa tarde.

"¿Por qué no?",. le preguntó a la nada. Su madre opinaba que era un promiscuo de cualquier manera. Un fin de semana con Seto Kaiba no podría hacerlo mucho más promiscuo.

Además, para cuando terminara el fin de semana sabría si un futuro con Kaiba era o no factible. Era mejor que cerrarle la puerta sin darle una oportunidad.

¿Cuál era la alternativa?. Ahogarse de soledad durante un largo y deprimente fin de semana, hasta que pudiera volver al trabajo el lunes. Tal vez era tonto, pero de repente, pasar el fin de semana navegando por el río le pareció una perspectiva mucho más agradable. Le podría conducir a algo, o tal vez no. Si no iba, nunca lo sabría.

Para bien o para mal, era su vida y podía hacer con ella lo que deseara.

Encendió la lámpara de noche, se levantó de la cama, encontró la tarjeta de Kaiba y fue hasta la sala de puntillas. La casa estaba a oscuras. Encendió la luz. Era casi medianoche.

Se sentía alocado y temerario. ¿Y qué si despertaba a Seto Kaiba?. Si el castaño lo deseaba, que sufriera por ello. Joey Wheeler ya estaba harto de sufrir por los hombres. Está vez impondría sus condiciones.

Tomó el auricular y marcó el número escrito en la tarjeta. Sonó tres veces antes que contestara. Su voz no sonaba en absoluto somnolienta.

-Hola -saludo con claridad y severidad.

-¿No estás en la cama? -preguntó el rubio.

-¿Wheeler?

-Mi nombre es Joey -lo corrigió el rubio enfático. No más Wheeler.

Kaiba rió. Fue una risa suave, con un cálido tintineo de placer.

-Sí, por supuesto -murmuró el castaño -Joey, definitivamente.

-No quiero que olvides que ese es mi nombre.

-Jamás lo hice y jamás lo haré. Confía en mí.

Eso era mucho pedir. Aunque, pensándolo bien, el castaño no había dicho nada que no fuera en serio, hasta ahora.

-Regresaré a mi apartamento por la mañana.

-Nos ahorrará tiempo si nos encontramos en la bahía.

-No se como llegar allí.

-Enviaré un coche a recogerte para que te traiga. ¿Cuál es la dirección de la casa de tus padres?

Joey se la dictó con voz temblorosa y algo ansiosa.

-Siempre es bueno comenzar desde temprano -continuó el castaño -¿Te parece bien a las ocho en punto?

-Muy bien -respondió Joey, muy complacido de que le hubiera preguntado en vez de informárselo.

-Mmmm... supongo que puedo atribuir tu cambio de opinión a mi cuerpo bastante presentable, casi rayando a la perfección.

-Puede que tengas algunas otras cualidades -respondió el rubio airosamente.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Lo pensaré y veré que se me ocurre.

-Joey... acabas de darme un alegre fin de semana.

-No estés demasiado seguro de eso... Seto -se atrevió a decir el rubio -Del plato a la boca se cae la sopa.

-Trataré de ser agradable y social.

-Eso esta por verse. Y me encantaría que recordaras que no soy sólo un cuerpo. También tengo un cerebro -le recordó el rubio con cierta sequedad.

-Lo exploraremos juntos.

-Eso espero. Puede que te topes con cosas que ni imaginabas.

-Se que así será -hizo una pausa y luego preguntó con voz muy suave -¿Estás en la cama... cachorro?

-¡No me llames cachorro!. ¡Deja de usar esos jodidos apodos caninos!

-No me refería a un cachorro de perro, hablaba de un cachorro de león. ¿En eso quedamos, no?. Ya aclaramos que eras más león que perro. Un dorado y perfecto león de fuerte carácter.

-No se, no me convences del todo...

-Ya tendré tiempo de sobra para convencerte. Y aún no has contestado mi pregunta...

-No, no estoy en la cama. ¿Y tú?

-Sí. Estaba pensando en ti. Un ataque de soledad muy grave. El peor que he sufrido.

-¿Te estabas concentrando para hacer que te llamara?

-Sí. Y funciono -agregó el castaño, complacido de si mismo.

-Oh, yo no estaría tan seguro, querido Seto. Tal vez yo sólo tenía ganas de distraerme un rato.

Hubo silencio, después...

-¿Fue difícil para ti el llamarme, Joey? -preguntó el castaño con voz suave.

-No fue fácil -admitió el rubio.

-¿Estás definitivamente listo para tener conmigo otro intervalo?

-Tal vez -no quería que Seto estuviera demasiado seguro de él.

-¿Estoy siendo utilizado?

-Sí -respondió Joey.

-Emprenderemos juntos un viaje de descubrimiento. Nunca antes nos tomamos la molestia de ver que había más allá de las etiquetas y los absurdos estigmas que la demás gente nos ponía. Yo por mi parte soy consciente que hay mucho más allá que ver de ti, que la imagen de pendenciero boca floja que llevo en mis recuerdos. Mokuba habla siempre maravillas de ti, estoy ansioso por comprobar por mi mismo si todo es cierto.

-Yo también soy consciente que tú eres mucho más que el maldito ricachón egocéntrico que llevo en mis recuerdos. Mokuba también habla maravillas de ti, así que muero por descubrir que tan cierto es.

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo. Buenas noches, Joey. Estoy ansioso por que sean las ocho de la mañana.

-Yo también.

-No cambies de opinión.

-Cuando Joey Wheeler toma una decisión, nada ni nadie puede hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Espero que eso siga así.

-Lo intentaré.

"Y más vale que tú también lo intentes", pensó, o llegarían al fin en muy poco tiempo. No estaba dispuesto a entregar otros tantos años de su vida a un hombre que no le diera lo que quería y necesitaba.

-Buenas noches, cachorro.

-Buenas noches, Seto.

Programó el reloj despertador para que sonara a las siete. Permaneció despierto por largo tiempo, imaginando a Seto en su elegante cama. Eso lo hacia sentir un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

Su madre tenía razón, sin duda alguna en varias de sus acusaciones. Él era díscolo, obstinado y también lascivo, pero iba a probar suerte con Seto. Si terminaba mal, así sería. Si pudo desperdiciar seis años de su vida con Duke Deblin, podía desperdiciar un fin de semana con Seto.

Al fin se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó sus padres ya estaban levantados. Los oyó hablando en la cocina cuando fue al baño a darse una ducha. La voz de su madre no sonaba tan estridente esa mañana. Joey esperó que no le armara otro escándalo durante el desayuno.

Se vistió con un jean azul y una camisa negra sin mangas. Guardó un pantalón corto que tenía en la casa de sus padres en su maleta, la cerró y la llevó hasta el vestíbulo.

Se preparó para otro posible ataque y entró en la cocina.

-Buenos días, mamá... Kyou -saludó alegremente, dirigiéndose hacia el armario en donde se guardaban los cereales.

-Buenos días, Joey -respondió Kyou, alzando la vista de su periódico y sonriendo.

-Buenos días, Joseph -contestó su madre con voz tensa -¿Quieres café?

-No, gracias, mamá. Sólo comeré un tazón de cereal antes de irme.

Se sirvió y fue hacia el refrigerador por la leche.

-¿Irte?

-Sí -dirigió a su padrastro una mirada implorante -Kyou dijo que cancelaría los preparativos. Y ya que sólo te estoy trastornando más...

-Tengo razones para estarlo, Joseph.

-Sí, lo sé, mamá. Lo siento. En verdad. Pero no puedo casarme con Duke.

Se sirvió la leche sobre el cereal.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó su madre.

Joey la miró y supo que ya no le apetecía decirle nada sobre la infidelidad de Duke. Pero aquella curiosa mujer no iba a estar satisfecha sin una razón, de modo que le dio una.

-Porque estoy enamorado de otro hombre, mamá -respondió con cautela.

La mujer se quedo boquiabierta. Kyou alzó la vista del periódico, vivamente interesado.

-¿Tienes otro hombre? -chilló la madre del rubio, claramente escandalizada.

Joey se encogió de hombros y se sentó a la mesa.

-A lo mejor no llegamos a nada, mamá. Pero voy a salir con él hoy. A decir verdad, enviará un coche a recogerme a las ocho, de modo que será mejor que me apresure con el desayuno.

-¿Enviará un coche?. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntó ella.

-Eso fue lo que él dijo. Así que supongo que alguien vendrá en un coche aquí a las ocho, por mí.

-¿Quién es el afortunado? -preguntó Kyou con voz curiosa.

-Seto Kaiba.

-¡Ah! -exclamó el hombre -¿Estás hablando del Seto Kaiba que estoy pensando?

-Sí, el mismo.

-¡Seto Kaiba!. ¡El dueño de Kaiba Corp y poseedor de no se cuantos millones de yenes, dólares y euros!

-Eso dicen, mamá.

-¿Estás loco, Joseph?. Ese tipo de hombres no va en serio. Es decir, sólo buscan chicos como tú para acostárselos y luego los botan.

-Pues ya veremos si eso es así.

-¡Joseph, no puedes ir por el mundo acostándote con todos los chicos que te rodean!. ¡Puedes contagiarte de cualquier porquería y volverte drogadicto!

-No me acuesto con todos los chicos que me rodean, mamá. Y jamás seré drogadicto ni me contagiare de nada, soy cuidadoso con esas cosas.

-¡No te vayas a acostar con ese niño rico hasta que no sepas si va o no en serio!. Dios mío,. ¿cómo pudiste enamorarte de él?

Bueno, Joey no sabía del todo si estaba o no enamorado del castaño. Sin duda se sentía atraído por él en todos los sentidos. Pero su madre nunca entendería eso. Sería mejor decir algo que pudiera comprender.

-Pues... es el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida, y el más inteligente, como ya lo debes saber.

Joey se abstuvo de agregar que el más sexy. Y que a veces parecía ser amable y cariñoso. Aparte de ser un desafío y...

-¿Qué no esta casado el tal Kaiba? -preguntó mas que escandalizada.

-Pues no estas actualizada, mamá. Seto es viudo.

La mujer se relajó visiblemente.

-Joseph, si no sabes que tan serias son sus intenciones, te pediré que no seas un chico fácil con él.

-No, mamá. No lo seré. Te lo prometo.

La mujer se relajó aún más.

-Él me va a llevar a dar un paseo en su yate.

-¿Solos?

-Sí, mamá. Solos. Quiere conocer mi mente. Vamos a explorarla juntos.

-Pues asegúrate de que no llegue a conocer nada más, Joseph -le aconsejó la mujer con una mirada dura.

-Sí, mamá -le prometió el rubio. Después de todo, no podía llegar a conocer lo que ya conocía.

-¿Qué no estudiaste con Kaiba? -preguntó Kyou con una mansa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sí. De hecho su hermano menor pertenece a mi círculo de amigos. Es adorable.

-¿No tendrás nada con el hermano también, verdad? -preguntó la mujer mirando fijamente al rubio.

-Por supuesto que no, mamá. Mokuba es solo mi amigo.

-¿Cuantos gays se supone que hay en tu "círculo de amigos"? -preguntó una vez más la madre de Joey.

-Bueno -el rubio adoptó una expresión pensativa -realmente sólo están Yami y Yugi, Bakura y Ryu, y Duke y yo. Tea y obviamente Tristan son heterosexuales, y Mokuba creo que también.

-¡Dios mío!. ¿Y permites qué ellos sean amigos de tu hermana?

-Mamá, no exageres. Ellos la quieren y respetan y jamás la llevaran por el camino de la perdición como seguramente lo estás pensando.

-¡Eso pasa por sumergirse en juegos tontos con cartitas idiotas y evadirse de la realidad!. Ya decía yo que no saldría nada bueno de eso de los duelos de monstruos.

-Mamá, los duelos de cartas no tienen nada que ver en mi orientación sexual y la de mis amigos. Además, lo que piensas y sabes de la homosexualidad está errado. No todos somos promiscuos ni estamos condenados a morir de venéreas. Los heterosexuales también mueren de enfermedades contagiosas y se drogan.

-¿Tenías algo que ver con ese Kaiba y con Duke al mismo tiempo? -inquirió la mujer ignorando las palabras de su hijo.

-¡Claro que no!

Joey absorbió una pila de consejos. Era mejor que los reproches.

Su padrastro se limito a sonreír. El rubio comió su cereal. Cinco minutos antes de las ocho su madre se apostó como vigía junto a la puerta principal para ver que clase de automóvil recogería a su promiscuo y perdido hijo.

A las ocho en punto casi sufrió un infarto.

-¡Cielo santo! -exclamó totalmente pasmada -Es una limosina. Una limosina blanca con azul. La más grande y lujosa que haya visto jamás. Joseph,. ¿estás seguro que puedes confiar en ese tal Kaiba?

-Espero que sí, mamá -respondió el rubio, tomando su maleta para efectuar una rápida retirada.

Tenía que admitir una cosa de Seto. Tenía mucho estilo. Casi lo suficiente como para hacer callar a su madre.

Kyou también salió a echarle un vistazo al automóvil. No se veían muchas limosinas blancas con techo y puertas azules en los alrededores. Un elegante chofer descendió de ella.

-Adiós, Kyou -se despidió el rubio, dándole un abrazo -Gracias por todo. Gracias por escucharme.

-Cuídate, Joey -respondió el hombre con ansiedad -Y ten mucho cuidado.

-No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien -le aseguró el rubio.

Le dio a su madre un ligero beso en la mejilla.

-Lamento todo lo que pasó, mamá.

-Pórtate bien -le aconsejó ella -recuerda que no debes acostarte con él.

El chofer tomó su maleta y lo ayudó a sentarse en la limosina con exquisita cortesía. Joey se acomodó en el lujoso asiento de cuero y meditó acerca del precio del pecado. No obstante, si Seto Kaiba creía que podía seducirlo con su riqueza,. ¡se llevaría una sorpresa!

Todo o nada, decidió. Nada de concesiones. Nada a medias.

Ese fin de semana se decidiría lo que querían uno del otro y cuánto lo deseaban. Si era lo contrario, entonces todo terminaría.

Si era lo suficiente como para lograr algo serio, Seto tendría que reconsiderar su futuro, porque Joey no quería saber nada más de épocas tristes.

Blanco o negro. Blanco, en la opinión de Joey, era para la felicidad y el compromiso. Negro era la soledad.

Y él no aliviaría la soledad de Seto Kaiba por mucho tiempo. Así que si realmente lo quería elegiría el blanco. El asunto estaba muy claro para Joey. Su madre no estaba equivocada del todo. Era sólo que se veía obligado a tomar una senda retorcida y estrecha para llegar al camino recto con Seto.

.-.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Perdon, pero no alcanzare a contestar reviews. GRACIAS A:

**Misa **

**Aikoss**

**Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked**

**Seto/Jou/The Best (genial nick)**

**Carito**

**Plam**

**I LOVE KAIBA**

**Mary Maxwell **

**Mariana Hiwatari**


	7. Sin temores

**DESIDERÁTUM**

.-.

**WARNING:** Este capitulo contiene **LEMON.** Y en honor a mis amigos gay que me han enseñado el significado de la palabra versatilidad y equilibrio en una relacion homosexual, he hecho algo especial pensando en ellos. Gracias por sus consejos y amistad.

.-.

**CAPITULO 7: SIN TEMORES**

.-.

Precipicios rocosos se elevaban casi perpendiculares al agua; eran restos de un valle sumergido por el mar, millones de años atrás. Tenía un aire primitivo, eterno. La majestuosidad y magia del lugar hacia que todo lo demás pareciera diminuto e irrelevante, como el magnifico yate de Seto.

Joey supuso que iba a ser lujoso y esa descripción se quedaba corta. Extravagante de proa a popa. Los más recientes avances tecnológicos combinados con el más moderno confort. Seto aún no le había mostrado el camarote, pero Joey sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

No le cabía duda de que respondía a toda necesidad material, igual que la cocina y el salón.

El castaño controlaba el barco desde la cubierta superior y era allí donde se encontraban, con el viento soplándoles en las caras y el sol calentándoles la piel. Joey se sentía deliciosamente libre de preocupaciones.

-Parece como si uno pudiera perderse aquí para siempre -comentó con deleite el rubio.

-¡Excelente idea!. Harían una película acerca de nosotros. "Los amantes que nunca regresaron".

Sus ojos se encontraron por un instante... cautelosos, buscando, deseando... y después desviaron la mirada. Joey se preguntó a que estaría jugando Seto con él. Parecía alicaído, pero el rubio no estaba seguro de si estaba fingiendo o no.

El ojiazul no lo había presionado en absoluto. Cuando lo tocaba era sólo por breves instantes, nada que pudiera objetar. Una mano en el hombro, cintura, el brazo... inofensivo, pero lo hacía estremecerse.

Joey sabía tan bien como el castaño porque este quería pasar el fin de semana con él. Por el momento, a Seto parecía complacerle fingir otra cosa, aceptar que el rubio necesitaba sentirse libre. Pero Joey lo había visto utilizar el lenguaje corporal antes y sabía de antemano cuan astuto podía ser Seto Kaiba cuando se lo proponía.

El sexy castaño vestía ropa deportiva muy elegante. Su camisa color azul marino y blanco tenía cuello en V y manga corta. El pantalón era de material ligero, color blanco. Joey estaba consciente de aquel cuerpo y de su latente virilidad. Eso lo hizo percatarse del suyo y de su propia masculinidad.

-Hoy no estas siendo parlanchín -comento el castaño de manera neutra.

-Creí que querías explorar mi mente, no mi palabrería -Joey le dirigió una mirada burlona.

Los deslumbrantes ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos, con un destello íntimo.

-Eso hago. El silencio puede ser una forma tan eficiente de comunicación como la conversación. Lo estas disfrutando,. ¿o no?

-Sí.

-No hace falta que hables, si no quieres.

-Esta bien.

El castaño también asintió y se volvió para beber un sorbo de fina cerveza. Ninguno de los dos había bebido mucho. El placer del paseo en yate y estar con Seto era bastante intoxicante para Joey.

Navegaron por el rompecabezas de canales, sin rumbo fijo, hasta encontrar una remota bahía que parecía no haber sido visitada por humanos durante un siglo: una playa pequeña, con plantas nativas y llamativos árboles que proporcionaban sombra a la arena caliente.

Hicieron un día de campo allí, bebieron una botella de vino y, en la tranquilidad de la tarde, se acostaron sobre una manta debajo de los árboles; relajados y somnolientos. Seto jugueteaba ociosamente con la mano de su rubio, acariciándola con sus largos dedos, entrelazándolos con los suyos.

-Tienes manos hermosas –observó el castaño -muy finas pero masculinas.

-Sí -respondió el rubio.

-Me gustan mucho -agregó el CEO llevándolas a sus labios para besarlas brevemente.

-Las tuyas si que son perfectas -comentó Joey halagado.

-La perfección solo esta en ti, Joey -se acostó de lado, mirando al rubio a la cara mientras volvía a llevar una mano de Joey hasta sus labios y la acariciaba de manera erótica.

"Este es el momento de la verdad", pensó el rubio. "¿Estoy enamorado del niñito rico?". ¿Cómo saber si eso era amor?. ¿Dónde estaba la línea divisoria entre estar y no estar enamorado?. ¿O acaso era posible estar parcialmente enamorado y parcialmente no?

Pero al menos de una cosa si podía estar seguro: ese castaño orgulloso y arrogante le gustaba, más que gustarle le encantaba, le fascinaba. Y empezaba a sospechar que eso no era solo de ahora, sino tal vez desde antes. ¿Era posible eso?. ¿Realmente gustaba de Seto desde que eran unos simples estudiantes de secundaria?. Ciertamente adoraba discutir con él, devolverle las malas palabras y actitudes. Y sí, siempre se sorprendió a si mismo mirándolo fijamente cuando este permanecía ausente del mundo, escribiendo rápidamente en su laptop durante los recesos.

La vida era muy extraña, y los caminos del destino aun mas. Seto Kaiba siempre significo algo para él y solo hasta ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

Se sintió tenso de repente cuando el castaño empezó a acariciarlo en las sienes, mejillas y cuello. Los labios de Seto siguieron a sus dedos, suaves, seductores, devastadoramente eróticos. Joey trato de relajarse, pero no lo estaba haciendo de corazón.

-No estas respondiendo -comentó el ojiazul levantando la cabeza bruscamente, para mirarlo de manera interrogante.

-Tal vez comí demasiado -Joey se obligo a si mismo a hablar con ligereza.

-¿Y cuál es la verdadera razón?

-A lo mejor me gusta demasiado que me hagas el amor, Seto -repuso el rubio con suavidad.

-¿Y?

-Hace que la despedida sea difícil.

El castaño frunció el ceño, clavando los ojos azules en los de Joey con mayor intensidad.

-Si te hago el amor,. ¿quieres que sea permanente?

-Algo así. Creo que no deseo meterme en una situación en la cual no puedo ganar.

-Eso puedo entenderlo.

Seto bajo la mirada hasta la boca del rubio, estudiando su forma. Después agachó la cabeza y rozó aquellos apetecibles labios en caricias estremecedoras. Joey le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Quizás, si no lo estaba ya, se estaba enamorando con rapidez.

El rubio le permitió que le abriera los labios. O quizás estos se abrieron por sí solos. Seto lo besó con una sensualidad que se convirtió en hambrienta pasión. Joey podía sentir que sus defensas se derretían mientras el deseo lo invadía, haciéndolo sentir por completo desvalido.

¿Como resistirse a una fuerza como esa? Una vez en su poder... era imposible no dejarse llevar. La única solución era evitarla. Lo cual no era posible ese fin de semana.

-Quiero hacerte el amor -murmuró el castaño con voz ronca.

Nada de promesas a futuro... sólo el ahora.

-Puedes hacerlo, si quieres -susurró Joey.

El rubio podía sentir el fuerte deseó del castaño, la tensión eléctrica en su cuerpo. Todos sus sentidos vibraban en respuesta a Seto, tensos, aguardando, deseando.

Los ojos azules brillaban, su expresión de mando opacada por una necesidad extraña que Joey no podía definir. Seto respiró profundamente y soltó el aire con lentitud.

-Creo que no lo haré -murmuro el ojiazul, más para sí que para Joey.

-¿Por que no? -pregunto el rubio con curiosidad.

Era la razón por la cual lo había llevado ahí. Ya había dado su consentimiento. ¿Que detenía a Seto Kaiba?

-¿Quieres la respuesta ingeniosa o la seria? -la sensual boca se curvó con expresión irónica.

-¿Cuál es la respuesta ingeniosa?

-El tiempo esta a mi favor.

Implacable, de nuevo. Implacable y despiadado al perseguir lo que deseaba. Seto se lo había advertido. Pero Joey Wheeler también era despiadado e implacable. Seto Kaiba podía disfrutar de ese fin de semana a su manera.

Pero después de eso, Joey Wheeler no le daría nada más.

-¿Y la respuesta seria? -preguntó el rubio.

La expresión del ojiazul se transformo en una mofa de si mismo. Alzó una mano y le acarició una mejilla con una ternura que parecía completamente opuesta a su carácter.

-No quiero lastimarte -le respondió con dulzura.

El corazón de Joey dio un vuelco. Confirmado, estaba enamorado del niñito rico. Era tonto, sí, pero irreversible. Deseó que, por única vez, la suerte le favoreciera en lo sentimental, pero con seguridad era un deseo fútil. Aunque tal vez existía una pequeña oportunidad... si Seto no quería lastimarlo. ¿Eso significaba que él le importaba, o no?

A Seto no le importó lastimarlo la primera noche en Tokyo, después de la conferencia.

Joey recordó su enfado el día anterior. Al castaño no le gustó pensar que fue un acto de despecho en lugar de algo entre ellos dos. Y no le gustó que llorará.

De pronto Joey se dio cuenta del por qué el castaño estuvo tan distante aquella lejana mañana; cauteloso, aguardando. Seto quería que le respondiera, sólo a él. No quería que recordara a ningún otro hombre. Y no quería que llorara después. Quería que él estuviera contento a su lado.

Todo eso demostraba consideración. Claro que estaba ligada a los deseos de Seto, pero no era la persona que únicamente poseía, como Joey había pensado. El castaño en realidad quería darle placer, y tomó en cuenta sus sentimientos; no como el egoísta de Duke.

-Vamos -apremió el castaño, poniéndose de pie -Limpiemos esto y sigamos navegando.

Volvieron al barco y guardaron las cosas del almuerzo en la cocina.

Joey no tuvo intención de ser provocativo. No supo bien como sucedió todo.

Simplemente estaba pensando cuan agradable era estar con un hombre adinerado y acostumbrado a ser atendido por muchos empleados que no le molestaba limpiar y guardar las cosas, que no esperaba que el pobretón Wheeler, acostumbrado a todo tipo de trabajos, lo hiciera todo. Tal y como Duke. Que sentía que recoger la ropa de él mismo, tirada en el baño, era una tarea imposible de realizar ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ensuciarse las manos.

Con Seto, compartir aquellas simples tareas de forma tan amistosa era tan natural como si hubieran estado haciendo esas cosas juntos toda la vida. Y los ávidos ojos cafés no podían evitar recrearse en aquel castaño, en sus ágiles movimientos, en la masculina belleza de su rostro, en las perfectas proporciones de su cuerpo tan poderoso...

-Wheeler.

Joey alzó la vista, sorprendido por la aspereza en su voz.

-¿Sí, señor? -respondió automáticamente, olvidando que no debía llamarlo así.

En aquellos impactantes y penetrantes ojos azules ardía una mirada de deseo puro.

-Yo no tengo un carácter demasiado noble, eso ya lo sabes -gruño -Si continuas mirándome de ese modo... ¡Oh, al diablo con todo!. ¡Te deseo!

Soltó el vaso que había estado lavando. Arrancó la toalla de las manos de Joey y la arrojó lejos. Lo estrechó con fuerza contra sí y besó su boca con una urgencia que recorrió el cuerpo del rubio como una corriente eléctrica que hizo añicos todas sus inhibiciones. Joey lo deseaba con el mismo ardor, con una desesperación alimentada por todas sus necesidades insatisfechas.

El castaño se apoyo en el fregadero, atrayéndolo consigo, moviéndolo hasta que el rubio quedó entre sus piernas, atrapado por sus poderosos muslos, intensamente consciente de su excitación. Seto lo besó en la boca, en la cara y en el cuello, con una pasión febril que no le dejó tiempo para pensar.

Cuando el ojiazul interrumpió por un momento para quitarle la camisa, su rostro tenía una expresión pensativa, los ojos le brillaban con un ardiente desafío mientras le quitaba la prenda.

"Deténme si quieres", le decían esas orbes azules, "pero estarás mintiendo si lo haces". Joey definitivamente no tenía intención de detenerlo. Su excitación era demasiada como para ser controlada y la intensidad con que Seto parecía necesitarlo era embriagante.

Se quitó la camisa y la arrojó lejos. Los músculos de su pecho se alzaban al compás de su agitada respiración mientras atraía contra sí el perfecto pecho masculino del rubio.

Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y un gemido profundo escapó de su garganta. Nuevamente busco los tentadores labios de Joey para besarlo con inusitado arrebato, inflamando el deseo de ambos hasta casi hacerlos gritar.

El rubio apenas fue consciente de cuando se trasladaron al camarote. Cayeron, enredados, sobre la cama y sus cuerpos rodaron. Las manos de Joey se posaron en el espeso cabello castaño, acariciaron sus hombros y arañaron su espalda, mientras la experta boca de Seto infligía un dulce tormento en sus tetillas y pezones. Cada movimiento era un latido de intenso placer. Se deshicieron del resto de sus ropas, reacios a perder el contacto corporal, deleitándose con cada roce de sus carnes, acariciándose el uno al otro hasta llegar a un punto febril.

A pesar de la vehemencia de sus toques y movimientos, en esta ocasión fueron mas lento que nunca, cada uno de ellos se tomo su tiempo para explorar al otro. Joey se sentó para poder verle el pecho a Seto, tocarlo y explorar lentamente sus hombros, los músculos pectorales firmes.

El castaño por su parte, se concentro en deslizar las manos a lo largo del perfecto cuerpo dorado, deteniéndose para besar un hombro y luego bajar a los pequeños y sensitivos pezones para recrearse en ellos de forma intima.

Joey grito, y tomo con fuerza a Seto del rostro para estrellar aquellos sensuales labios con los suyos.

Mientras sus bocas se unían una vez más, en un beso febril, Seto enmarco con sus manos las caderas de Joey y se tumbó boca arriba, haciendo al rubio colocarse sobre él. Le acaricio la cintura, moldeando la delgadez de sus caderas.

Arqueado sobre su ojiazul, Joey continuó besándolo y acariciándolo. Gimiendo, el castaño movió su cuerpo contra el del rubio.

-¿Sientes cuanto te deseo, cachorro?. ¿Cuánto te necesito? –susurró, moviendo sus caderas sensualmente, para sugerirle a su rubio la cadencia salvaje que lo esperaba.

Joey sabía que su propio deseo por aquel guapísimo castaño era igual de profundo, igual de intenso. Su cuerpo estaba listo, tan caliente que se sentía derretir. Su fogoso cuerpo exigía una unión mas intima, mas profunda.

En vez de decirlo con palabras, hablo con su cuerpo, deslizando su boca a lo largo de la garganta de Seto y apretando sus piernas contra las delgadas caderas. Ansiaba unirse a su castaño y, cambiando un poco la posición de sus muslos, se deleito con el impacto de su entrada.

Al principio, Seto se movió con lentitud dentro de él, saboreando cada apasionado ímpetu de su pasión. Joey sentía que todo su ser se abría para el castaño, su cuerpo, su corazón y alma. No había dentro de si un solo sitio que no hubiera sido tocado por el fuego puro y blanco de su amor. Moviéndose con Seto, más y más de prisa, le pareció que se volvía parte de él. Se sentía tremendamente unido, cerca de su amante no solo a nivel físico, sino emocional.

Aquella proximidad fue otro vuelo hacia la exquisita satisfacción, una necesidad sucediendo a otra, más y más alto. Concluyó al fin en una explosión de éxtasis y satisfacción.

Jadeando aun, se quito de encima de Seto y se acomodo a su lado para abrazarlo con fuerza. Permanecieron inmóviles por mucho rato, hasta que finalmente el castaño lo libero y con un suspiro se acostó de medio lado.

De inmediato, Joey, se apretó contra él, antes de acariciar su cabello color chocolate y su espalda, permitiéndose disfrutar de una dulce fantasía, dejando que la necesidad que sentía emanara de si mismo y se expresara como ternura, mientras el castaño estaba dándole la espalda, demasiado satisfecho como para moverse. No pensó en el futuro. Ni adónde lo llevaría eso. Era suficiente abrazarlo a su cuerpo, sentir su corazón latiendo, poseerlo... un poquito.

Y entonces se le ocurrió... ¿por que no?. ¿Por que no tomar a Seto y demostrarle la profundidad de su sentimiento y deseo poseyéndolo? Después de todo era una batalla de iguales. Dos contrincantes con los mismos derechos y con el mismo número de cartas, conocimiento y experiencia.

¿Por que solo permanecer quieto, recibiendo sin dar?

Pero una duda detuvo al rubio cuando movió su mano más allá de la espalda del castaño,. ¿y si Seto no lo deseaba así? Duke y él solían turnarse no solo para variar, sino para sentirse más cerca el uno del otro. ¡Pero una cosa era tomar a Duke y otra muy diferente tomar a Seto Kaiba!

"Bien", se dijo el rubio, "quien no arriesga, no gana".

Lentamente empezó a besar la espalda del castaño, subiendo para deleitarse mordiendo el hombro o besando ruidosamente el cuello y la nuca. Regresando a la espalda para besar los tenues arañazos que él mismo había hecho en aquella nívea piel, besándola con ternura, como pidiendo disculpas por el dolor causado.

La piel del CEO se estremeció ante cada toque, roce, mordisco y beso. Sintiéndose mas atrevido, Joey movió un mano por aquella cintura hasta detenerse en el estomago plano. Ascendió por el pecho deteniéndose unos minutos para rendirle tributo a las sensibles tetillas y después descender hasta más abajo del ombligo para tomar con tentadora suavidad aquella flácida masculinidad.

Seto permanecía quieto, ya no lo inmovilizaba la relajante satisfacción post-orgásmica, sino la curiosidad de saber que planeaba Joey con aquellas caricias exploratorias, sumado al exquisito placer que todo eso le provocaba.

Si su rubio continuaba así, pronto estaría nuevamente "de pie" aquel trozo de carne que Joey masajeaba de manera muy placentera.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó ante aquella deliciosa sensación. Su respiración nuevamente empezaba a acelerarse y su corazón se movía frenético. Apretó los labios dispuesto a no gritar ni gemir y lo habría logrado si Joey no hubiera movido su mano sobre su virilidad en un magistral movimiento, que Seto intento memorizar para mas tarde torturar al mismo rubio con aquel delicioso sube y baja masturbatorio.

Mientras se aferraba a la zona más sensible de su castaño, Joey sintió que tenía la mitad de la batalla ganada. Las cartas usadas para atacar y provocar sumisión habían sido las correctas. Premio con lamidas y pequeños mordiscos a las sensitivas orejas del CEO mientras continuaba con su movimiento de mano, excitándose al percibir como aquel trozo de carne iba in crescendo rápidamente.

Llevo la mano que tenía libre hacia los labios de Seto. La perfecta boca se abrió para succionar de manera vehemente los dos dedos que estaban a su alcance.

Después de que estuvieran lo suficientemente húmedos los llevo hacia la entrada del castaño, deteniéndose antes de siquiera rozarla, para preguntarse si estaba bien hacerlo.

Además le preocupaba la reacción del CEO,. ¿y si se enfadaba? Bueno, ya había llegado hasta ese punto, seria una tontería renunciar y dejarlo todo así.

Aun con cautela, movió un dedo hasta aquel íntimo lugar y se detuvo apenas sintió como la punta de su dedo chocaba con aquella parte de rugosa piel.

-¿Joey? -llamó el castaño en un susurro.

-¿Mmmmm?

-¿Estas planeando hacer lo que creo?

-¿Y que crees exactamente? -le pregunto el rubio deteniendo el movimiento de la mano que masturbaba tan adorablemente la masculinidad del castaño.

-Entrar en mí.

-Bueno... yo... -Joey se puso nervioso. La voz de Seto no expresaba enfado, pero tampoco feliz aceptación.

-Así que mi cachorro piensa que puede poseerme -Seto seguía hablando en susurros, sin moverse ni un poco. Aun seguía acostado de medio lado, dándole la espalda a Joey.

-Veras... yo...

-Supongo que estoy a tiempo de decirle a mi indomable cachorro que nunca antes he sido tomado.

Esa tranquila confesión casi provoco un shock en el rubio. ¡Por Ra, Seto Kaiba era virgen! Vaya, se dijo cuando por fin se recupero del impacto de aquellas palabras. Siempre pensó que el castaño era el pasivo en la relación que tuvo con Pegasus, pero debió suponer que no era así, después de todo Seto Kaiba no sería jamás pasivo en ninguna circunstancia de su vida.

Pobre Pegasus que nunca tuvo el privilegio de navegar por ese increíble cuerpo.

-¿Que sucede?. ¿Por que ya no siento esa mano moverse sobre mí y a ese dedo explorarme? -pregunto el castaño, invitando de esa manera a Joey a continuar.

El rubio ahogó una exclamación,. ¡Seto le daba permiso!. ¡Él estaba de acuerdo en que lo tomara!

"Ni modos Pegasus, lo que tu no tuviste, yo si lo tendré", y con una sonrisa de autentica felicidad y orgullo por ser el afortunado, reanudo el movimiento de su mano sobre la erguida virilidad del castaño y del dedo que ansiaba deslizarse en aquel calido y muy estrecho pasaje.

-¿Estas seguro, Seto? -le pregunto antes de sumar un dedo mas.

-Hazlo -le pidió el castaño con voz ahogada -¡Hazlo ya, Joey!

Y aquel ardoroso pedido fue atendido lo más pronto posible. El rubio no podía hacerlo al instante, pues necesitaba preparar muy bien al castaño para no lastimarlo. Podía recordar perfectamente su primera vez y vaya que dolía si no había la suficiente dilatación.

Finalmente se acomodo detrás de Seto, arrastro las estrechas caderas para acercarlo a su dureza y se introdujo lentamente provocando el menor daño posible.

Si le dolió o no al castaño, es algo que Joey nunca supo, pues el CEO no se quejó en ningún momento. Apenas se había apretado contra Joey lanzando su cadera hacia atrás para ser totalmente invadido por la tensa y dura masculinidad del rubio.

Suaves gemidos de ambos amantes llenaron el camarote, cuando Joey por fin empezó a mecerse lentamente.

Las sensaciones fueron aumentando en el interior del castaño que cerraba los ojos sintiendo que rayaba entre lo sublime, lo mágico y lo mundano.

Volteó la cabeza para buscar los labios de Joey y no fue defraudado. Cálidos, dispuestos, esos labios estaban allí para él.

Seto sentía que algo indefinible dentro de él salía a la superficie, mientras su rubio poseía no solo su cuerpo, sino también su boca de aquella manera que lo arrastraba hasta el borde de la locura.

Su grito fue ahogado por la fuerza de la lengua de Joey succionando la suya y casi se creyó inconsciente cuando el clímax los arrastro a los dos. Su semilla se esparció en una oleada de pasión que no cesó hasta que Joey, también se unió en el devorador éxtasis, gritando su nombre.

Después de aquella agotadora faena, Seto fue el primero en recuperarse y se dio la vuelta para mirar los soñadores ojos cafés, que en ese momento estaban más dorados que nunca.

No dijo ni una sola palabra, solo se dedico a acariciar las sienes del rubio con las puntas de los dedos mientras sus ojos estudiaban los de Joey, como si le fueran remotos, desconocidos. Después se acerco y lo besó con suavidad antes de apartarse.

Joey no trato de retenerlo, ni de seguirlo; sabía por instinto, que al castaño le resultaría odioso que él lo asiera. Seto Kaiba era un hombre que tomaba sus propias decisiones, que seguía su propio camino.

"Seto no sintió lo que quise transmitirle cuando lo poseí y le hice el amor", pensó Joey mientras lo veía moverse por el camarote buscando algo.

Cuando regresó, se dejo caer nuevamente al lado de Joey, de costado y apoyándose sobre un brazo. Mientras que con la mano libre deslizaba con tortuoso erotismo un paño húmedo con el que limpio los desastres del orgasmo de su piel. Se tomaba su tiempo para mover aquel paño por su dorada piel, del pecho al abdomen. Cuando acabo con el rubio se aseo a si mismo de manera concienzuda. Al terminar arrojo el paño al suelo y se dedico una vez mas a observar a Joey, mientras trazaba senderos con sus dedos sobre el estomago del rubio. No había tensión en el silencio, era más bien una evaluación pacífica en donde se encontraban los dos.

-¿Aceptarías mudarte a vivir conmigo, Joey? -pregunto de manera inesperada el ojiazul.

Al rubio le sorprendió ese salto de amante esporádico al de una relación de unión libre. Significaba que Seto quería más de él de lo que había indicado al principio. Pero Joey no iba a caer en el error de nuevo. Con una vez era más que suficiente. ¡Joey Wheeler era el tipo de persona que aprendía de sus errores!

-No -contestó con firmeza.

El rostro del CEO no registró reacción alguna. Seto era el tipo de personas que mostraba muy poco de sus pensamientos íntimos.

-¿Alguna razón en particular? -preguntó tras una pausa.

Joey encogió los hombros.

-Lo sabes perfectamente. Tú eres quien eres, y yo solo soy un simple asistente, sin cuenta bancaria, sin tarjetas de crédito, sin apellido aristocrático, sin refinamiento, sin una fortuna que manejar a diario. No tenemos nada en común y eso sin imaginar lo que dirá Mokuba si de repente resulto mudándome a la mansión porque soy el amante de su hermano mayor. Quizás lo encuentre incorrecto, si es que antes no le da un paro cardiaco al vernos juntos -Joey tomo aire para continuar -Imagínate la situación, Seto... ¿tú viviendo con uno de tus ex-compañeros de clase, ex-enemigo y actualmente asistente financiero de tu corporación? Querrías esconderlo, lo sé. Degradarlo. Y no te culpo. Sería natural dado mi origen y el tuyo. Pero yo no sirvo para desempeñar un papel secundario al lado de nadie. Ni siquiera de ti.

El castaño asintió. Arrugó la frente, pensativo.

-De modo que seguiremos viéndonos así. Solo fines de semana.

-No lo creo, Seto.

El castaño hizo una pauta cautelosa. Después apuntó con ligereza:

-¿Alguna razón en particular?

-No quiero pasar mi vida esperando a que tú me hagas un lugar en la tuya de cuando en cuando.

-Yo haría que fueran buenos momentos, Joey.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza.

-Una cadena de fantasías, Seto. Pero yo quiero, yo merezco una vida real. Y quiero un hombre que comparta esa vida real conmigo. Lo que tú sugieres sólo me impediría encontrar lo que busco.

El CEO meditó largo rato antes de hablar nuevamente.

-De modo que éste es nuestro primer y último fin de semana juntos.

Joey escondió valientemente la dolorosa decepción que sentía. No habría oportunidad con Seto Kaiba... nunca. Claro, había sido muy tonto al pensar que podía suceder. Los hombres como Seto sencillamente no toman en serio a gente como Joey Wheeler.

Pero al menos se había atenido a sus principios y no accedió a concesiones o medias tintas. Lo cual le dejaba únicamente ese fin de semana con el castaño. Una noche y otro día para disfrutar de lo que era quizá el amor de su vida.

Joey sabía que era lo que Seto quería de él... que disfrutara del placer que le ofrecía... y el rubio quería disfrutar lo poco que el CEO le daba. Seto Kaiba sería suyo y él sería del castaño durante aquel corto tiempo que estarían juntos. Eso era mejor que nada.

Sonrió y sus ojos se encendieron de súplica y esperanza.

-Hagamos que sea hermoso, Seto. Feliz y hermoso.

El castaño pareció confundido durante una fracción de segundo. Después le sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Feliz y hermoso.

Y fue feliz y hermoso. Una vez tomada la decisión, ambos bajaron la guardia e hicieron todo lo que se les antojó, sacando el mayor provecho posible del corto tiempo que tenían para estar juntos. Si Joey sentía ganas de tocarlo, lo hacía, y Seto disfrutaba de la misma libertad.

Al rubio le resultó muy placentero poder satisfacer cualquier capricho que tuviera, y a menudo bromeaba con el CEO, haciéndolo reír, sorprendido. La sensación de compartir se hizo más intima a medida que todas las inhibiciones desaparecían entre ellos.

Cuando se entregaron esa noche, Joey le confeso a Seto que después del acto sexual le gustaba que lo abrazaran y mimaran un poco. El castaño pareció disfrutar al complacerlo. Lo abrazó hasta que el rubio se quedo dormido y cuando se despertó por la mañana, tenía el brazo de su CEO aún alrededor de su cintura y su cuerpo estaba acurrucado contra el de él. En cuanto Joey se movió, aquel posesivo brazo en su cintura se estrecho y miles de besitos Kaiba se tomaron por asalto su nariz, mejilla y labios.

El domingo fue un hermoso día de verano. Nadaron antes de desayunar... desnudos, algo que Joey siempre había querido hacer pero nunca había podido. Fue una experiencia deliciosa, sensual, y la compañía de Seto la hizo aun más. Ese lujurioso castaño era un amante increíble y excitante, impredecible y muy erótico. No había mentido al decir que era un hombre al que le gustaba tener mucho sexo. Pero al rubio no le molestó. Descubrió que a él también le gustaba tener mucho sexo con aquel ojiazul.

Después de desayunar, pescaron un rato, sin éxito. De cuando en cuando Joey descubría a Seto mirándolo con extrañeza, como si no entendiera del todo que estaba pasando; aunque le gustaba. Sin duda le gustaba ver en los preciosos ojos azules esa cálida expresión de placer cada vez que lo observaba. Joey sabía que esa expresión no era fingida. Ni tampoco la diversión en la que a veces se abandonaban. Seto Kaiba disfrutaba mucho estar con él.

Por acuerdo mutuo pasaron las últimas horas de la tarde en cama. El castaño permitió que Joey lo tomara una vez más y después, reclamo su derecho de poseer y deslizarse nuevamente por la tentadora piel dorada. Poseyéndolo una y otra vez, llenando de dolor y placer al rubio que no sabía si pedirle más o pedirle que se detuviera. Cuando el cansancio extremo hizo claudicar a Seto de tomar una vez mas al rubio, prefirió dejarse caer a su lado, abrazándolo durante largo rato, sin apartarse, manteniéndose increíblemente unidos. Joey se sintió feliz y triste... feliz por lo toda mágica e increíble experiencia. Nunca imagino que podría llegar a tanto con Seto y menos que lo disfrutaría de manera pecaminosa. Y triste por que el fin estaba cerca y era ineludible. Se acurrucó más contra su ojiazul y le beso el cuello.

-Gracias, Seto -murmuró con voz ronca -Gracias por todo. Has sido increíblemente bueno conmigo. Jamás imagine que conocería de ti esta parte que tanto ocultas al mundo. Mokuba es muy afortunado de tener siempre para sí esta cara de la moneda. Me has permitido que te vea reír, que te vea actuar como un niño, que te escuche gemir, que te vea lo vulnerable que te vez en ciertos momentos y la expresión de tu rostro cuando alcanzas el clímax. Todo ha sido increíble para mi, tu lado mas humano es adorable, Seto. Es un privilegio como pocos y a cambio de todo esto, espero también haberte dado lo mejor de mí. Joey Wheeler tal y como es, el real. No el niñato pendenciero que solía ser cuando tú sacabas lo peor de mí.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, cachorro -sus largos dedos, enredados en el rubio cabello, se apretaron durante unos segundos y después se relajaron lentamente -Las gracias las doy yo, por todo lo que siempre me has dado.

-¿Siempre?

-Sí, siempre. En el pasado me dabas buena pelea, buenos ataques verbales y buenos ataques físicos. Eso sin contar con los inolvidables duelos de cartas de monstruos que aunque lo perdías, eran únicos. Todo eso me hacía sentir vivo. La gente solo me da falsas sonrisas, falsos halagos, me temen, me odian, me envidian. Pero tu siempre fuiste autentico. Si tenías algo que decirme, me lo decías en la cara sin ningún temor. Te enfrentabas a mí como un igual. Eso Joey, fue muy valioso para mí. Y lo más importante aún: quisiste y quieres a Mokuba por quien él es, no por su fortuna, ni su posición social, ni por ser el hermano menor de Seto Kaiba. Eres autentico en todo lo que haces y lo que das. Es un privilegio para mi haber recibido la sinceridad, la pasión, la honestidad, las sonrisas, los berrinches, los regaños, los desafíos, los besos y la sensualidad que tú me has dado. Lo mejor de ti, como siempre.

El rubio lo beso, totalmente conmovido. Conciente de que nunca podría ser capaz de entregarse a otra persona. Su piel, su cuerpo, sus labios, todo estaba hecho única y exclusivamente para deleite de Seto Kaiba. Nadie jamás podría darle tanto y él jamás podría dar tanto de si a otra persona diferente al castaño. Aquello le auguraba un futuro muy solitario, demasiado.

-Pronto oscurecerá. Será mejor que regresemos, Joey.

Navegaron con lentitud hacia Domino City. Seto encendió los motores a la mínima velocidad y el sol comenzó a ponerse detrás de las montañas. El castaño no parecía preocupado por la creciente oscuridad.

-Tardaremos años en llegar, a esta velocidad -comentó el rubio secamente. Podrían haber pasado más tiempo en la cama.

-¿Te molesta? -le pregunto el castaño tomando una mano de Joey.

-No.

No iba a molestarle nada. Feliz y hermoso hasta el fin, decidió.

-A mí tampoco, cachorro.

Sus ojos azules eran impenetrables en la penumbra, pero Joey tuvo la impresión de que estaban llenos de bellos recuerdos.

-Me gusta esta velocidad -murmuro el castaño.

A Joey le pareció agradable que Seto se sintiera reacio por separarse de él. Recostó la cabeza en aquel hombro. El CEO le deslizó un brazo por la cintura, apretándolo más contra él. Una ola de melancolía los envolvió en silencio. Había oscurecido. Apareció una pálida luna y unas nada tímidas estrellas titilitaban en la infinidad del cielo. Miro al castaño preguntándose en que pensaría en ese momento, pues su rostro se veía ausente, concentrado.

-Confiar es muy duro –murmuró de repente Seto, soltando lentamente al rubio.

-¿A que te refieres? –pregunto Joey, levantado la cabeza para clavar sus ojos en los azulinos.

-A que basta con que seamos defraudados una sola vez para perder la confianza en todos para siempre.

-Dímelo a mi –susurró el rubio –He aprendido demasiadas lecciones en demasiadas escuelas.

-Joey,. ¿estas seguro de no aceptar mi ofrecimiento?

-Estoy seguro. Yo no quiero nada de ti, Seto. Así que deja de poner cara de culpabilidad como si me hubieras hecho daño.

-Quizás no te he hecho daño físicamente…

-Ni mentalmente –los dedos de Joey trazaron la línea de los labios de Seto –Necesitabas algo de mí y yo me he alegrado de dártelo.

-Pero quiero más, Joey. No solo este fin de semana, sino muchos más. Se que piensas que podría repetirse lo que te paso con Deblin, pero…

-Seto, no arruines los últimos momentos que nos quedan juntos. Yo he sacado lo mejor de mi para dártelo y se que tu también me has dado lo mejor de ti. Con eso basta y sobra para este momento. Pídeme más de lo que estoy preparado para ofrecer y te lo negaré. Hazme enfadar y pelearé contigo. Lo que tú me ofreces, no me sirve Seto, no me basta, no me alcanza. Ya te dije antes lo que yo quiero y no pienso cambiar de opinión ni quedarme con menos de lo que siempre he soñado tener. No soy conformista y lo sabes.

Un nuevo silencio cayó entre ellos. Seto se dedico a jugar con los rubios mechones mientras nuevamente su rostro adquiría un aire meditabundo.

Después de algunos eternos minutos carraspeó.

-Wheeler...

¡Ah! El intervalo ya había terminado. "De vuelta a los negocios", pensó Joey con resignación. Hora de cambiar de canal. No entendía como lo hacía Kaiba. Aunque suponía que era bastante fácil cuando los sentimientos no estaban involucrados. Se alegraba de haber rechazado futuros "fines de semana" con el castaño. Lo hubieran enloquecido o matado.

-¿Sí, señor? -pregunto burlonamente.

Hubo una larga pausa. Joey tuvo la impresión de que la mente del CEO bullía de actividad. Sin duda la tensión en su cuerpo aumentó. Respiró profundamente.

-Wheeler, no tengo la costumbre de tomar decisiones apresuradas.

-Lo sé, señor -recitó el rubio, sin emoción.

-De modo que esta decisión... más vale que lo creas... no es apresurada.

-Bueno, señor.

-Wheeler, voy a casarme contigo.

-¿¡QUE!? -el cerebro de Joey quedó en blanco por el impacto. Había descartado toda esperanza de esa remota posibilidad. Estaba resignado a la inevitable separación.

-Lo que oíste, Wheeler.

.-.

**CONTINUARA...

* * *

**

Perdon, otravez me quedo sin contestar reviews, pero son las 1:42 a.m y ya casi tengo que regresar a mi turno. De verdad pido disculpas por no poder "hablar" con cada una de ustedes, gracias por el apoyo y sus preciosas palabras. Un abrazo a todas.

GRACIAS A:

**Misa**

**DarKenjiFujisaki**

**Mary Maxwell**

**Oo.Yuna.oO**

**Dark-Cold-Gaby**

**Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked**

**clumsykitty **

**Ms. Fronkonsteen **

**Plam**

**Carito**


	8. Sin guerras

**DESIDERÁTUM**

**.-.**

**Disclaimer:** Joey es mio, solo mio.

**WARNING:** ¿Lime? XD

**P.D:** No hagan mucho caso a los nombres de los capitulos, muchas veces no tienen nada que ver y los coloco solo porque me inspiro de Loveless XD

.-.

**CAPITULO 8: SIN GUERRAS **

.-.

-Wheeler, voy a casarme contigo.

-¿¡QUE!? –el cerebro de Joey quedo en blanco por el impacto. Había descartado toda esperanza de esa remota posibilidad. Estaba resignado a la inevitable separación.

-Lo que oíste, Wheeler.

-¿Por qué, señor? .¿Por qué ahora resulta que se quiere casar conmigo? –pregunto el rubio, mirándolo fijamente, sin poder creer en absoluto aquellas palabras. ¿Estaba en un sueño?

Sí, quizás eso era lo que estaba sucediendo. En cualquier momento despertaría y se hallaría en los cálidos brazos de Seto, que le diría: "Hora de levantarse, todo esto termino. Regresemos ya mismo a Domino City antes que oscurezca".

Parpadeo rápidamente, movió la cabeza como esperando que el escenario cambiara, que el sueño se desvaneciera. Pero todo era real, lo que estaba sucediendo no era producto de un sueño.

¡Seto Kaiba le había dado el ultimátum de que se casarían!

-Bueno, la razón ya la debes de saber...

-Por Ra, Seto, créeme que si la supiera no te la estaría preguntando.

-Pues porque te deseo, Wheeler -contesto al fin el castaño mirando a Joey fijamente.

"¡Cielo Santo!" pensó el rubio. "Realmente lo obligué a elegir blanco o negro al rechazar cualquier posibilidad.

Pero Joey nunca pensó que Seto lo deseara tanto. Pero definitivamente habían miles de razones que le impedía al rubio casarse con el castaño. Sobre todo tres importantes: La primera, el deseo no era una base firme para construir un matrimonio. La segunda, era Mokuba y la tercera y no menos importante, Joey Wheeler no era ni parecido a Maximilian Pegasus. No tenia ni la mitad de refinamiento y dinero que el difundo esposo de Seto. Eso significaba que nunca encajaría en el sofisticado e hipócrita mundo de la riqueza y las apariencias en el que el CEO se veía obligado a moverse. Lo cual causaría roces entre los dos, pues llegado el momento en que el castaño se sacié de su cuerpo y el deseo acabe, no tardaría en verlo con críticas. Empezaría a pensar que Joey Wheeler no estaba a su altura. Y eso seria espantoso. ¡Espantoso!

-No, señor -objeto finalmente el rubio, en voz baja.

-¿Wheeler, te escuché bien?

-Sí, señor.

-Dame una sola buena razón por la cual no deberíamos casarnos -exigió el castaño. Ahora estaba más que tenso.

Joey también se sentía igual.

-No seríamos felices juntos, señor.

-No digas tonterías, Wheeler. El matrimonio no tiene nada que ver con la felicidad.

Joey lo miro más que asombrado. El CEO por su parte, mantuvo la vista fija en el horizonte.

-Entonces, .¿con qué tiene que ver el matrimonio, señor Kaiba?

El castaño apago los motores. El yate navegó a la deriva por el centro del río. Se volvió hacia el rubio y puso las manos en sus hombros. Su rostro tenía una expresión de cansancio. Habló paciente.

-Joey, el matrimonio es una necesidad de dos personas que se necesitan mutuamente. Tú comprendes eso. Tú me necesitas. Yo te necesito. Al punto de excluir a todos los demás. En realidad es así de sencillo.

El rubio lo miró, inexpresivo. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. En cierto modo, Seto tenía razón. Duke le había dicho que lo amaba, pero nunca lo había necesitado. No exclusivamente. Y también estaban su madre y su padrastro. Polos opuestos, pero cada uno apoyándose en el otro para sus necesidades.

-Quizás tengas razón.

-Por supuesto que tengo razón. Nosotros nos necesitamos el uno al otro. Exclusivamente. Nos casamos. Sencillo.

Había un tono de profunda satisfacción en su voz. Problema resuelto.

Pero para Joey no lo estaba. Para empezar, a él no le gustaba su mecanismo interno de cambiar de canal. Eso tenía que cambiar si aceptaba casarse. Ese orgullos castaño le había dado lo que él quería ese fin de semana.

Después de esa experiencia, no iba a aceptar nada menos. ¿Por que habría de hacerlo? Sin duda un esposo era más importante que un amante de un fin de semana.

Demonios, .¿y que había del amor? .¿Valdría la pena arriesgarse y construir algo no muy sólido con aquel ricachón?

Bueno, lo intentaría. Y si no duraba, pues al menos tendría los recuerdos de los tiempos mejores y tal vez con eso bastaría para llenar el vacío que quedaría cuando ya no tuviera más a su esposo Seto consigo.

-Pero habría condiciones -contestó finalmente el rubio, mirándolo desafiante.

-¿Como cuales?

-No creo que te gusten.

-Eso lo decidiré yo. Tú solo dilas.

-Para empezar, me trataras afectuosamente todo el tiempo -repuso firme. Quizás sonaba tonto, pero para el rubio aquello era realmente importante. Había tenido una niñez y adolescencia donde el afecto fue mínimo y el desprecio y rechazo fue máximo. Por supuesto también trataría muy afectuosamente a su castaño. Era algo que podía hacer con total facilidad, pero necesitaba que fuera reciproco.

-¿Sin importar como me sienta? -pregunto el CEO alzando una ceja.

-Sin importar como te sientas. Supongo que a Mokuba lo tratas amorosa y afectuosamente todo el tiempo sin tener en cuenta como te sientes. Pues también puedes hacerlo conmigo.

-Ya veo -murmuro pensativamente -¿Pero que recibo yo a cambio?

"Si piensa que puede hacer de nuestro matrimonio un contrato de negocios, esta equivocado", pensó Joey, irritado. ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de un hombre tan intratable y exasperante? Estuvo a punto de decirle que obtendría a cambio exactamente lo mismo. Un trato cordial y muy afectuoso, pero cambio de opinión y mordazmente comento:

-No hay nada a cambio, Seto. ¡Ese es el trato!

Tal y como Joey lo esperaba, el castaño frunció el ceño. Sus ojos azules y meditativos se volvieron hacia la costa. Era obvio que no le gustaba verse acorralado. "Probablemente está poniendo en la balanza cuánto me desea contra cuántas molestias desea tomarse", pensó el rubio con cinismo.

Finalmente, Seto pareció cobrar ánimo cuando se volvió hacia él.

-Puedo hacerlo -convino decididamente -Tienes razón, Joey. Si puedo hacerlo con Mokuba, podrá hacerlo también contigo fácilmente.

Sus manos finas se posaron en la cintura del rubio y comenzó a besarlo en la frente, rozándole las sienes con los labios mientras lo atraía hacia sí.

-Existen otros inconvenientes, Seto -comenzó Joey.

-Te estoy demostrando cuando afectuoso puedo ser -murmuro, mientras depositaba tibios besos en el dorado cabello.

-Eres dominante y altanero.

-Insignificante.

-Exigente e impaciente...

-¿Que importancia tiene? -el CEO dirigió su atención hacia la nariz de su rubio, besando la punta.

-Desconsiderado y egocéntrico...

-Detalles. Simples detalles -ahora se dedicaba a besar las cálidas mejillas, llenándolas de tiernos besitos.

-No te importan lo que otros piensan y sienten...

El más alto echó hacia atrás su castaña cabeza

-Has ido demasiado lejos, Joey -objetó severo -Eso no es cierto.

-¿No lo es?

-No. Me importa mucho como te sientes cuando hago esto.

Seto le alzó la cara para poder besarlo en los labios. El beso pareció durar una eternidad. Fue muy sensual, pero no sólo eso. Fue afectuoso. El castaño debía desearlo muchísimo. Joey sintió un estremecimiento de hondo placer.

"Estoy jodidamente enamorado de este egocéntrico", pensó el rubio mientras lo besaba con todo el fervor que rebosaba su corazón.

De inmediato, el ojiazul se apoyo en el delgado cuerpo del mas bajo, gimiendo de deseo.

-Podemos ir abajo -sugirió Joey en un susurro.

Seto respiro profundo. Sus ojos brillaron de triunfo y satisfacción.

-¿Y dejar este barco flotando suelto por el río? Eso es irresponsabilidad. Tendrás que aprender a controlar tus deseos, Joey.

-Sí, señor -contestó el rubio con una enorme y deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Y deja de llamarme "señor". Utiliza tu memoria, Wheeler.

-Sí, mi querido y todopoderoso Seto.

-Eso sonó muy bien. Ahora, di que vas a casarte conmigo.

-¿Vas a dejar de llamarme Wheeler?

-Sólo lo hice para enfocar tu mente hacia el camino correcto. Has dicho muchos "no", que me gustaron. Cuando digas que te casarás conmigo te llamaré: mi cachorro Joey. Así que, .¿lo harás o no? .¡Porque no voy a pedírtelo de nuevo!

El rubio respiró profundo. Su mente cantaba absurdas canciones de felicidad. Su corazón latía sin control.

-Creo que debo estar loco -repuso pausado -pero, lo haré.

-¡Bien! -exclamó el castaño -Y no creas que voy a permitir que te eches para atrás. Cuando quiero algo, mi cachorro, lo obtengo. De una forma u otra.

Y lo besó una vez más, sellando su promesa, después se volvió y encendió los motores a máxima velocidad hasta llegar a la marina.

Joey se pregunto si Seto estaría impaciente por llevárselo a la cama de nuevo, pero en cuanto atracaron el castaño se apresuró a bajarlo del yate y llevarlo hasta el estacionamiento, donde lo metió con rapidez en un Lamborghini blanco.

-¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Joey cuando el ojiazul se sentó a su lado.

-A la casa de tus padres. Vamos a descancelar la boda. Un compromiso de seis semanas me parece muy bien. Y, naturalmente, pretendo obtener la bendición de tus padres.

Seto lo estaba atando, "con lindos moñitos", pensó Joey. De pronto tuvo temor de que su matrimonio con el castaño no durara lo suficiente. Seto probablemente no tenía escrúpulos en cuanto al divorcio. Ese poderosos ojiazul obtendría lo que quisiera de Joey Wheeler mientras lo necesitara... ¿y después qué?

El rubio suspiró profundamente. Ya había decidido arriesgarse y arriesgarlo todo. Se jugaría ese duelo, aun sabiendo que podría perderlo. Suerte que él era un tipo que no se dejaba derrotar tan fácil. Sonrió ampliamente, las probabilidades de ganar y perder eran las mismas, cincuenta sobre cincuenta. Lo único que tenía que hacer era elegir meticulosamente sus mejores cartas y tirarlas para ganar. Inclinar la balanza para poner el cien por ciento en el triunfo.

SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ

Seto no hizo comentario alguno acerca de la humilde casa de sus padres. Ayudó a Joey a salir del automóvil. Las puertas del Lamborghini le resultaban al rubio algo desconcertantes... no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado... pero recordó que se estaba metiendo en muchas cosas al casarse con Seto Kaiba.

¿Realmente iba a casarse con ese castaño? La mirada de determinación Seto expresaba que sabía lo que hacía. Joey se preguntó si podía decir lo mismo de si mismo. ¿Joey Wheeler también sabía lo que hacía?

Se dio cuenta, mientras Seto lo escoltaba hasta la puerta, que a aquel multimillonario empresario le resultaba irrelevante donde y como vivían sus padres. Probablemente también le resultarían irrelevantes las opiniones que podrían dar su madre y su padrastro. Sólo una cosa era relevante para el castaño: obtener lo que quería. Autorizado y entregado.

La madre de Joey abrió la puerta, preguntándose, sin duda, quien podría llamar tan tarde. Eran casi las diez de la noche. Primero vio a su hijo, "el promiscuo", y se quedó petrificada.

-Joseph -dijo casi irritada -¿Que son estas horas de venir a molestar? .¡No seas indecente!

Entonces vio a Seto. Su boca permaneció abierta pero ningún sonido salio de ella. Aquella mujer, muy joven aún, admiraba a los hombres guapos. Seto Kaiba era probablemente el hombre mas guapo que había visto en su vida. Joey mismo todavía se sentía muy afectado por aquel castaño tan perfecto.

Respiró profundamente y comenzó las introducciones.

-Lamento venir tan tarde, mamá, pero él es Seto Kaiba y no tiene horarios. Quería conocerlos a tí y a Kyou. Cree que ahora es un buen momento. A decir verdad, él no quería esperar, de modo que no es mi culpa. Seto, ella es mi madre.

-Encantado, señora. -saludo el castaño, obsequiándole una sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano.

La estricta mujer reaccionó con lentitud.

-¡Oh, cielos! Usted sale varias veces en los periódicos y noticieros. Aunque bueno, al parecer nunca dice mucho en las entrevistas -murmuró admirada. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza por su acaso su peinado no estaba impecable. Después se tocó los labios, horrorizada ante la idea de que pudieran haber perdido su color. Su mano ascendió hasta su cuello. -Y pensar que ya me quité el collar de perlas.

-Te ves bien, mamá -le aseguró su primogénito, sabiendo cuan importante era eso para su madre.

Esta le dirigió una extraña mirada de agradecimiento. Al fin logró componerse y estrechó la mano de Seto.

-Yo... bueno... será mejor que pase, señor Kaiba.

La mujer agitó las manos como invitación y Seto enseguida obligo a Joey a entrar en la casa.

El rubio le dio un rápido abrazo a su madre de camino a la sala.

-Está bien, mamá -le susurró -Te ves fantástica. Tú siempre te ves muy bien.

-Gracias, Joseph -respondió la mujer, claramente conmovida.

El padrastro del rubio estaba en su sillón favorito, viendo una película por televisión.

-Kyou -avisó la mujer con voz chillona -No vas a creerlo, pero tenemos visita.

El hombre vio a su rubio hijastro y a Seto, y se puso de pie rápidamente. Apagó el televisor, antes de dirigirle a Joey una mirada interrogante.

-Kyou, te presento a Seto Kaiba. Seto, él es mi padrastro, Kyou Shikiwa.

Kyou miró al nuevo hombre de Joey de arriba abajo mientras Seto se adelantaba para tenderle la mano. Su padrastro nunca se achicaba ante ningún hombre. Sólo su adorada esposa tenía derecho a criticar lo que pensaba y como lo pensaba.

Joey estaba orgulloso de su padrastro. Había sido un tallador de objetos de madera tradicionales toda su vida, pero era un verdadero artesano, con toda la confianza y dignidad que le proporcionaba ser un maestro en su oficio. Estrechó la mano de Seto con fuerza, pero sí se veía algo abrumado por la presencia de ese hombre joven entre ellos.

-Señor Shikiwa -dijo el castaño tan cálidamente, como Joey jamás imagino -Sé que es muy tarde para venir a molestarlos...

-Sí, un poco -balbuceó el hombre -pero, tratándose de Joey... pues, no hay problema.

-Bien dicho, señor Shikiwa. Es lo que esperaba de alguien con una mirada como la suya.

Seto estaba desempolvando sus modales más simpáticos y tranquilizadores. Joey lo había visto actuar así muy pocas veces.

-Joey tiene que ser primero -prosiguió el castaño -Eso es precisamente lo que yo pienso. Me alegro que estemos de acuerdo.

-Bien... -dijo la señora Shikiwa, algo perpleja. Ella nunca había pensado así y no veía a donde quería llegar.

Seto se hizo cargo de la situación con mucha facilidad.

-Me contó Joey que han tenido un fin de semana confuso por la cancelación de la boda -le dirigió a la mujer una mirada compasiva -Es una lástima.

-¡Oh, sí, una verdadera lástima! -respondió la señora.

-De modo que pensé que sería lo mejor no perder tiempo en corregir tan desagradable situación -continuó Seto.

La madre de Joey pareció confundida.

-¿Qué puede hacerse? -regresó a su estado de ansiedad -No hay nada que pueda hacerse -se respondió a si misma.

-Sí que lo hay, señora -le aseguró el castaño. Después se volvió hacia Kyou -Señor Shikiwa, hay muchos tontos en este mundo, pero yo no soy uno de ellos. Deseo casarme con Joey. He venido a pedir permiso. Joey ha consentido en casarse conmigo y me gustaría tener sus bendiciones. Quiero hacer las cosas bien desde el principio.

Les dedico su sonrisa más deslumbrante.

Joey vio que a su madre le temblaban las rodillas.

-¡Oh, cielos! -murmuró ella abanicándose con las manos.

Kyou miro a su mujer, esperando ayuda. Aquella deslumbrada mujer no estaba en condiciones de dársela. Mirando una vez más a su hijastro favorito, tomó una decisión trascendental. Por primera vez desde su matrimonio, adoptó una opinión independiente. Miró fijamente a Joey, sin dejarse intimidar por el alto castaño.

-Y bien, Joey, .¿quieres a éste hombre o estás siendo empujado a casarte?

-Creo que es un poco como tú y mamá, Kyou. Lo necesito.

Kyou Shikiwa asintió sabiamente. Alzó la vista hacia el hombre que su hijastro necesitaba.

-Entonces, señor Kaiba... Seto... yo estoy de acuerdo -dijo con firmeza.

-Gracias, señor -respondió el castaño respetuosamente.

Kyou Shikiwa se relajó.

-Joey es un buen chico. El mejor de todos -declaró aquel amable hombre.

El rubio sonrió. Queria mucho a su padrastro. Mas de lo que nunca quiso a su verdadero padre.

-Eso lo sé, señor Shikiwa -respondió Seto -Y es el chico perfecto para mí -rodeo a su rubio con un brazo, asumiendo la actitud de un hombre en firme posesión -¿Y usted, señora Shikiwa? .¿Me da su permiso?

Kyou miró a su esposa. Había sido una lucha difícil, pero ella había llegado a una decisión.

-Sí -dijo, mirando a su esposo imperiosa. Esto era, sin duda para bien. Salvaba a Joey de un mal fin.

-Bien. Entonces, Joey y yo realizaremos la boda dentro de seis semanas. La única diferencia es que el novio ya no será Deblin, sino yo.

-Mi esposa y yo estamos de acuerdo.

La madre de Joey tenía cara de no poder creer en la suerte de su hijo. El rubio resolvió nunca decirle a su madre como había conseguido esa suerte.

-Bien -exclamó la mujer -sentémonos todos. Prepararé té. ¿O prefiere café, señor Kaiba? .¿Tal vez una bebida fuerte? No sé que tenemos -agregó nerviosa -¿Que tienes, Kyou...?

-Voy a manejar, señora Shikiwa -interrumpió Seto con suavidad -Café esta bien, gracias.

Se sentaron en torno a la mesa del comedor. El castaño se interesó vivamente en todos los preparativos que la madre de Joey había hecho para la boda. Ya habían hecho tantos gastos, así que Seto decidió proporcionar el dinero para lo que hacia falta.

Animada por los lujos que ahora se permitían pagar gracias al dinero del castaño, la mujer se intereso por la nuevo boda. Feliz de poder agregar esto y aquello...

Por supuesto que existía la gran dificultad de explicar a los invitados por que Joey tendría una pareja nueva para la boda, .¡y vaya pareja! .¡Nada más y nada menos que el popular Seto Kaiba! Definitivamente nadie tendría el valor de criticar el cambio de novio.

Joey contempló asombrado, como Seto empleaba todo su encanto con su madre y, utilizando la adulación juiciosa mediante su personalidad y posición social, la conquistó en pocos minutos.

"El muy diablo", pensó Joey. "¡Puede no solo encantar, sino hasta enamorar a una mujer que tiene edad para ser su madre!"

Se sintió algo resentido. El castaño no lo había cortejado a él de esa manera. Ese odioso no utilizó su encanto con él en absoluto. Entonces, Joey recordó el encanto de Duke y decidió que no quería más de eso. Prefería las cosas como estaban entre Seto y él: honestas y directas. Con ese castaño sabía a que atenerse. No estaba siendo engañado a creer que lo amaba, de modo que en ese aspecto no sería decepcionado. El castaño lo necesitaba. Él necesitaba al castaño.

Pero no podía evitar desear que todo fuera un poco diferente.

-Usted sabe tanto de bodas, señor Kaiba -exclamó la madre del rubio efusivamente. Aún no tenía la suficiente confianza como para llamarlo por su nombre.

-Ya tuve una antes -respondió seco, el castaño.

Lo cual le recordó a Joey... ¿cómo iba él a competir con Maximilian Pegasus? .¿Qué era a lo que se estaba enfrentando?

-¡Oh! Por supuesto -dijo la mujer -Lo olvidé.

-En estos momentos no queremos recordarlo -la tranquilizó el CEO -Este es el momento de esperar algo feliz y hermoso.

-Sí, tiene razón -convino la mujer con rapidez y toda su cara resplandeció de aprobación ante esa actitud.

Seto pidió una de las invitaciones a la boda y dijo que las mandaría a reimprimir todas con su nombre. Después de todo, era su culpa que el convenio hubiera sido alterado. Él debía pagar el precio. Se las haría llegar a la señora Shikiwa el martes, junto con su pequeña lista de invitados y una secretaria que las escribiera todas, bajo la supervisión de la señora Shikiwa. La secretaria las enviaría por correo sin demora. Era una lástima que Joey no pudiera ayudar, pero lo necesitaba en Kaiba Corp, a su lado. Negocios urgentes, dijo, sin siquiera sonreír.

Pero si miraba a su rubio afectuosamente. A decir verdad, durante toda la discusión había dirigido a Joey muchas miradas y caricias afectuosas.

Seto había decidido tratarlo afectuosa y cariñosamente con todas sus fuerzas. "Espero que esto continúe", pensó Joey.

Su padrastro estaba muy impresionado. Su madre se deshacía de aprobación. Aunque cada vez que miraba al rubio había en sus ojos una expresión de incredulidad.

Joey sabía lo que aquella aguda mujer estaba pensando. "¿Como consiguió Joseph a un hombre así?" Para su madre, Seto era sin duda, la mejor salvación que su hijo podía haber encontrado. A decir verdad, la mujer estaba empezando a mirar a Seto como si fuera un ser supremo... o por lo menos un mensajero especial del más allá... porque de él brotaban milagros sin parar.

Era increíble con que facilidad su madre aceptaba esta nueva unión homosexual. Sin rechistar, sin escandalizarse, sin mirar a su rubio hijo con reprobación y asco... algo que definitivamente solo había sido posible gracias a la abrumadora presencia y personalidad del castaño.

Joey no estaba muy seguro de que no se dirigía hacia un mal fin. Pero eso sólo el tiempo lo diría...

Sus padres lo acompañaron hasta el Lamborghini blanco. Los ojos de la madre del rubio se agrandaron como platos al verlo. En cuanto a Kyou Shikiwa, cualquier automóvil le hubiera parecido una carroza de oro.

Las nubes negras se estaban despejando. Su mujer sería feliz... su querido hijastro sería feliz... los coches no tenían ninguna importancia.

La señora Shikiwa quedó aturdida cuando Seto tomo su mano para darle un educado beso de despedida. Después él tomó la mano de Kyou y la estrechó con fuerza y firmeza.

-Cuida de nuestro Joey -apunto el hombre. Después, para sellar el asunto, agregó -Trátelo muy bien.

-Como a un rey, señor Shikiwa -le respondió Seto.

No podía haber elegido una mejor frase. El hombre le dio a Joey un abrazo muy fuerte.

-Él es bueno, Joey. No has cometido un error al elegirlo -le murmuró Kyou a su hijastro con una sonrisa llena de seguridad.

El rubio deseo intensamente que su padrastro tuviera razón. Esta vez no soportaría cometer errores. Perder a Duke ciertamente había sido doloroso, perder a Seto sería la muerte.

Ese condenado castaño ya tenía la batalla a su favor, habiendo puesto a los padres de él de su parte. De ninguna manera iban a aceptar la cancelación de esta boda. Eso sería la condena total. Su madre nunca le volvería a dirigir la palabra.

-¿Ya estas contenta, mamá? -no pudo resistir preguntarle, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Por todos los cielos, Joseph -susurró la mujer con desesperación -No podemos hablar de eso ahora. Sigue siendo un buen chico. Al menos hasta la boda.

Joey se sintió feliz de ver tan contento a su padrastro mientras se alejaba junto a su Seto. Desafortunadamente, la aprobación de su madre se había convertido de nuevo en ansiedad. Joey podía leer su expresión con toda claridad. "No cometas errores".

El Lamborghini se deslizó por la autopista hacia Domino City.

-Tus padres son agradables -comentó el castaño.

Joey sacudió la cabeza. No podía imaginar que ningún padre en el mundo desaprobara a Seto Kaiba, por muy arrogante y engreído que este fuera. Además de sus cualidades naturales y su evidente fortuna, su actuación no podía haber sido más perfecta. Cortesía, sensibilidad, consideración, generosidad... y muy afectuoso.

-Seto, .¿que hay de Mokuba? -pregunto preocupado por la reacción del menor de los Kaiba. Eran amigos, pero, .¿aceptaría Mokuba la relación de su hermano con él?

-¿Que pasa con mi hermano? -pregunto el castaño levemente tenso. Joey no pudo evitar notar como aquellas finas manos apretaban el volante.

-Ya sabes... ¿se opondrá o algo así?

El silencio que siguió fue tan abrumador que Joey empezó a temer lo peor.

-Joey... Mokuba siente algo especial por ti -comento por fin el CEO, después de lo que el rubio catalogo como una eternidad.

-Por Ra, Seto, pensé que lo que me dirías seria terrorífico. Me asustaste como no tienes idea -el rubio sonrió tranquilo -Yo también siento algo especial por el chibi... bueno, ya no es tan chibi, pero para mi siempre lo será, ya sabes...

-No entiendes, Joey. El cariño que Mokuba te tiene va más allá de la amistad.

Ahora fue el turno de Joey de quedarse en un silencio eterno, procesando aquellas palabras.

-Tu, lo que me quieres decir es...

-Que Mokuba siente una fuerte atracción por ti desde hace años. No se si pueda catalogarla exactamente como amor.

-¡No puede ser!

-Si es.

-Pero... pero... -tan turbado estaba con esas palabras, que su lengua parecía incapaz de articular algo inteligente.

-Cuando tenía diez años te apreciaba, después llego la admiración, y finalmente, hoy en día, a sus diecisiete años, se siente atraído por ti.

-Nunca lo imagine... -Joey aun estaba en shock -¿Que se supone que debo hacer? .¡Y mas ahora que me casare contigo!

-Tranquilízate, Joey. Lo que siente por ti se esfumara pronto, aun esta en la etapa de los "cambios hormonales", pronto esa atracción regresara a su estado original: aprecio y admiración.

-Seto, .¿estas seguro?, porque no quiero causar líos entre ustedes.

-Si te dieran a elegir... ¿con cual de nosotros te quedarías, Joey?

-¿¡Que clase de pregunta es esa, Seto¡?

-Una muy normal.

-¡Normal!

-Contéstala.

-¡Pues contigo! -respondió el rubio con firmeza -Es obvio que te elegiría a ti.

-¿Aun si lo sucedido aquel fin de semana no hubiera ocurrido?

-Aun así.

-¿Por que?

-Pues porque solo puedo ver a Mokuba como un hermanito, ante mis ojos solo es un niño. Ni siquiera puedo decirte que he notado sus diecisiete años. Para mí siempre tendrá diez años. Lo quiero mucho, pero como amigo. Nada más.

-Interesante...

-¿Que demonios es interesante?

-Nada, olvídalo. Ahora lo importante es la reacción que va a tener Mokuba.

-Yo creo que lo mejor es que los dos hablemos con Mokuba y aclaremos la situación.

-Estoy de acuerdo cachorro, lo ideal es hablar con él durante una cena privada, antes de que aparezca el anuncio en el Domino New's.

-¿Vas a poner un anuncio en el periódico?

Seto lo miró con severidad.

-¿Hay algo de malo con que haga publica mi boda contigo?

-Pues... realmente si, es decir, tendrás problemas y la prensa te acosara y...

-Eso siempre sucede y sucederá igual aunque no haga el anuncio de nuestra boda. Entre más rápido se sepa, más rápido nos dejaran en paz.

El castaño se veía tan tranquilo, satisfecho y complacido de sí, que Joey ya no discutió con él.

-¿Que debo ponerme para la cena con Mokuba? -pregunto con nerviosismo. Sospechaba que esa cena sería en algún ostentoso restaurante.

-Cualquiera de los trajes que usaste durante nuestro viaje a Tokyo esta bien. Pero eso si, nada de lentes ni peinados tontos.

-Vale, de todas maneras no pensaba ponérmelos. A Mokuba le daría un paro si me viera con mi disfraz de "profesional".

-A mi si que casi me da algo cuando te vi asi. Contigo las sorpresas nunca acaban, Joey.

El rubio sonrió vanidoso y se sonrojo levemente ante el cumplido.

-Por cierto, necesitaras un cambio de nivel social -dijo el castaño pensativo - No permitiré que sigas siendo el asistente de Keikun Arata.

"Bien", pensó Joey. Podía vigilar mejor a Seto si era su asistente.

-¿Que sugieres? -preguntó con ligereza.

-Oh... deja de trabajar.

¿Y perder su independencia? Joey meditó durante unos momentos lo que eso implicaba. No le gustaba en absoluto la idea. Lo hacía sentirse demasiado vulnerable.

-¿Tú vas a dejar de trabajar, Seto? -preguntó con tranquilidad.

-No.

-Bien, porque yo tampoco -le aseguro el rubio, con firmeza.

El castaño frunció el ceño, claramente disgustado con el asunto.

-No quiero que trabajes para Keikun. No esta bien que mi esposo sea el simple asistente de Arata.

-Pero podría ser tu asistente -sugirió Joey con cautela.

-No. Definitivamente no.

-Soy eficiente, mi trabajo te encantara.

Seto le deslizo una mirada burlona.

-¿Trabajo? Estoy más que seguro que lo ultimo que haríamos seria trabajar.

-Usaré mis anteojos y me aplastare el cabello.

-No. No. No. NO a nada de lo que dices.

-Soy un buen asistente.

-El mejor que he tenido -Seto le sonrió ladino.

-Entonces, .¿por que no me deseas? -pregunto Joey.

-Sí te deseo -respondió el castaño lanzándole una mirada ardiente -Ese es el problema.

-Entonces obtendré un empleo en alguna otra empresa -declaró Joey con determinación. ¡Seto Kaiba no iba a dominar su vida!

-Pensaré en algo -dijo el castaño sombriamente -Pero mientras tanto, mañana terminas con Keikun.

-Suena como si me estuvieras despidiendo -protestó el rubio con resentimiento.

-Algo así -dijo el castaño, negándose a ceder en el asunto.

Joey suspiró resignado. Seto tenía razón. Las grandes corporaciones como Kaiba Corp tenían niveles sociales claramente definidos. Aunque Keikun Arata era de los más altos ejecutivos, no sería correcto que el prometido de Seto Kaiba trabajara para él.

En realidad, se daba cuenta de que a Seto no le gustaría que su esposo trabajara en cualquier puesto inferior. Pegasus, por supuesto, había sido dueño de su negocio... uno muy exitoso y de alto prestigio social... lo cual había sido perfectamente aceptable. Este pensamiento hizo a Joey sentirse desdichado.

El rubio no acostumbraba a rebajarse a sí mismo y obstinado luchó contra esa sensación de inferioridad, que la imagen de Pegasus le imponía. La única solución que encontraba Joey era ser asistente personal de Seto. Decidió luchar por ello cuando surgiera el momento apropiado.

Llegaron al apartamento del rubio y Seto acompaño a Joey hasta la puerta. Quería invitarlo a pasar.

-Sabes que si entro contigo, no saldré sino hasta después de muchas horas... -comento el castaño mirando intensamente a su cachorro.

-¿Tiene algo de malo? Después de todo nos casaremos pronto.

El castaño dio un paso hacia Joey y lo tomo entre sus brazos para estrecharlo contra sí con deliberada sugestividad.

-Antes de llegar a tu apartamento, hice un trato conmigo mismo, Joey.

-¿Ah, si? -inquirió el rubio con interés -¿y que clase de trato?

-Quiero saber que tan capaz soy de contenerme y esperar hasta estar casados.

-Vaya, eso si que es interesante -comento el rubio alzando una ceja -Así que tendrás un duelo contigo mismo. La parte lujuriosa de Seto Kaiba saca sus mejores cartas, mientras la parte controlada saca las suyas. ¿Quien ganara? -pregunto con mofa.

-No te burles, cachorro -dijo el castaño con suavidad mientras enterraba su rostro en el calido cuello dorado para darle pequeños mordiscos -Ahora mismo estoy tentado a dejar que la parte lujuriosa gane el duelo.

Después lo alzó en sus brazos, entró en el apartamento, cerró la puerta de un puntapié y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio como si tuviera un aparato de rastreo.

-Definitivamente va ganando la parte lujuriosa... -susurró con deleite el rubio mientras Seto lo arrojaba con suavidad en la cama y comenzaba a desvestirlo con rapidez y eficiencia.

-No te tomare -prometió el castaño con cierto pesar en su voz -Ni siquiera me quitare la ropa.

-¿Que? -pregunto el rubio sorprendido.

-No obtendré mas placer que el de escuchar tus gemidos mientras te poseo solo con mi boca -murmuro con voz ronca mientras comenzaba a besar el dorado pecho en un arrobador y excitante recorrido hacia el sur de aquel amado cuerpo...

.-.

Mucho rato después, mientras intentaba recuperar aun el aliento y ordenaba a su corazón latir más tranquilamente luego del intenso y arrollador orgasmo. Joey se pregunto si era posible ser arruinado y después salvado. Tanta felicidad casi era un pecado, pero adoraba ser feliz como nunca antes. Lo merecía, después de tantas amarguras y tristezas, Joey Wheeler merecía ese trozo de paraíso que Seto le obsequiaba.

Sonrió gatunamente mientras veía al imperturbable CEO acomodarse el cabello. Estaba tan agotado que solo podía permanecer allí, tirado flacidamente sobre la cama, con todo su cuerpo expuesto mientras su castaño estaba de pie, mirándolo con un deseo imposible de ocultar.

-Vamos Seto, no hay necesidad de quedarte a medias. Puedes darte el lujo de perder este duelo con tu conciencia, nadie lo sabrá mas que yo -le aconsejo, mientras señalaba la endurecida masculinidad del castaño, que se apretaba contra la cárcel de tela que la retenía de manera dolorosa.

-Olvídalo, cachorro -susurro el ojiazul, sentándose junto al rubio -Me mantendré firme.

-¿Firme? -pregunto Joey con una sonrisa cínica -Pues no parecías muy firme mientras veía tu cabeza moverse entre mis piernas y sentía tu boca y lengua sobre mi...

-Bueno -lo interrumpió Seto -No he ganado, pero tampoco he perdido. Es un empate entre mi "yo lujurioso" y mi "yo controlado".

-Esta bien, esta bien -cedió Joey cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por la delicia que era sentir como en ese momento Seto le acariciaba con suavidad las piernas.

-Ya me voy, cachorro -se inclino sobre el rubio para abrazarlo y besarlo.

Joey se aferro a aquel cuerpo, gruñendo al sentir el contraste de su piel desnuda, contra la vestida de su adorado castaño.

-¿Que le diré a Keikun mañana? -preguntó Joey, mientras besaba una vez mas Seto. Esta vez ya estaban en la puerta, despidiéndose.

-La verdad, por supuesto.

-Se sentirá decepcionado de perder a su asistente favorito.

-Él comprenderá. Es demasiado inteligente como para ponerte objeciones.

Joey no quería admitir que se sentía nervioso acerca de decirle la verdad a Keikun, así que abandonó el tema. Además en ese momento Seto decidió distraerlo en un nuevo beso mientras deslizaba de manera desvergonzada sus elegantes manos dentro de la delgada bata que cubría la desnudes del rubio.

-Es difícil hacer tratos y retarse a si mismo -comentó el ojiazul mientras reunía la energía suficiente para dejar por fin a Joey -Lo primero que haré al llegar a la mansión será tomar una ducha bien fría.

El rubio estuvo a punto de rogarle que se quedara y lo tomara por completo, pero sabía que el castaño cuando tomaba una decisión, era firme.

-Buenas noches, cachorro.

-Para mi lo serán, Seto. No se si también para ti...

-Demonios ni que lo digas. ¡Seis semanas son una eternidad! -gruño el ojiazul.

"También lo es una vida", pensó Joey inflexible.

Podía ver muchos problemas adelante.

Joey no sabía como iba a resolverlos, pero lo iba a intentar con todas sus fuerzas. Lo que menos quería era un fracaso.

Se deslizo en la cama, sintiendo que definitivamente tenía la capacidad y fuerza para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que amenazara su felicidad con Seto. En su vocabulario ya no había cabida para la palabra fracaso.

"Bien, mañana a primera hora llamare a Yugi y los demás". Sonrió con malicia, al imaginarse la cara que pondrían todos cuando se enteraran de la buena nueva. Finalmente y a pesar de las inquietudes, durmió como nunca antes.

.-.

**CONTINUARA... **

**

* * *

**

**N.A:** De ahora en adelante hare uso de la herramienta que Fanfiction net ha facilitado y contestare de manera mas privada los reviews que me dejan las personitas desde su cuenta en esta web. Tambien quisiera pedirles a las demas lectoras que no tengan cuenta aqui en fanfiction que por favor me dejen un mail donde pueda contestarle sus reviews. Solamente contestare aqui debajo los reviews anonimos.

**Respuesta a reviews anonimos.**

**angel of friendship:** Miles y miles de disculpas por la tardanza, de verdad que merezco que me lancen piedras por ausentarme tanto, pero la mitad de la culpa la tiene fanfiction net por caerse justo cuando iba a subir el capitulo. Adore leer tu review, por lo visto eres una personita muy ocupada y es por esa razon que no puedes poner review, pero no pasa nada, dejame review cuando puedas. Te dejo la actualizacion, sera un interesante cara a cara entre Seto y la amargada mama de Joey. Gracias de nuevo por tu review, nos leemos pronto. Abrazos.

**Nadeshiko:** ¿como estas wapa? espero que menos abrumada con tantas cosas. Yo sigo iwal, turnos largos, tiempo corto, agenda apretada. Terrible, me deprime mucho porque no me queda casi tiempo para leer fics y menos para escribirlos, suerte que esta historia ya esta terminada o sino estaria al borde de un ataque de estres . Adoro saber que te gusto el capitulo anterior, ya sabes como es Seto, el no propone las cosas, él las ORDENA XD. La situacion entre ellos es tan buena, como alcanzar el paraiso despues de sufrir en el infierno. Han pasado tiempo juntos y han descubierto muchas cosas el uno del otro. Jejeje, sip, la madre de Joey es amargadilla, tiene un poco de cada madre del mundo, me inspire de la mama de un amigo gay XD. Gracias por seguir leyendome, y por tus hermosos reviews, nos leemos pronto. Besotes y mucho animo.

**Plam:** Jajaja, ya sabemos como es de mandon el Seto, él es el tipo de persona que no pide, sino ordena. Y casi le ordeno a Joey que se casaran XD, muy romantico¿verdad? XD. Tanta seguridad en si mismo abruma y a la vez deslumbra, Joey debe de estar fascinado con Seto y su manera de ser (yo tambien! o). Gracias por tus lindas palabras, me haces sonreir y sentirme orgullosa y feiz con todo lo que me dices. Ya estamos llegando a la recta final, aunque aun quedan obstaculos pequeñitos que enfrentar para poder estar tranquilos y felices los dos. Disfruta la actualizacion, que para variar tardo casi cinco mil años en llegar XD. Un gran abrazo, ojala nos podamos leer pronto!


	9. Sin secretos

**DESIDERÁTUM**

.-.

**CAPITULO 9: SIN SECRETOS**

.-.

Joey se sintió extraño a la mañana siguiente cuando llegó a su oficina. Lamentaba tener que dejar su empleo. Pero no había alternativa. Era algo inevitable por su matrimonio con Seto.

Le agradaba Keikun. Él había sido bueno y el rubio deseaba que aquel hombre lo tuviera en un buen concepto. Esperaba que pudieran separarse amistosamente.

Comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias mientras esperaba que él llegara. Keikun entró, alegre, a las nueve en punto, deseándole buenos días desde la puerta de su oficina.

-Este… Keikun, necesito decirte algo –balbuceó el rubio presuroso antes que su jefe se retirara a la oficina.

-Por supuesto. Pasa, Joey. Desahógate.

Joey suspiró aliviado. "Debe haber pasado un buen fin de semana", pensó. Estaba de buen humor. Lo cual sería beneficioso. Entró a la oficina detrás de Keikun. Con una enorme y relajada sonrisa, el hombre se sentó a su escritorio y alzó las pobladas cejas expectante.

-Me voy a casar, Keikun –comenzó Joey.

-¡Ah! –exclamó el hombre –Problema solucionado.

-No –el rubio sacudió la cabeza –No con Duke. Te dije que eso había terminado, Kei -Joey respiró profundo y le reveló la verdad -Sé que esto te resultará increíble. Seto Kaiba me ha pedido que me case con él. Voy a hacerlo dentro de seis semanas. Él insiste en que debo renunciar. Hoy mismo. De lo contrario, me despedirá.

Keikun se quedo boquiabierto. Lo miró sin verlo durante varios segundos y después la más extraña mezcla de expresiones cruzó su rostro: admiración pensativa, triste apreciación, burla de si mismo. Por fin la leve curva de sus labios se convirtió en una amplia sonrisa y una suave carcajada escapó de su garganta. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con perversa alegría.

-Kei –le reprocho el rubio –No es una broma. Estoy hablando completamente en serio. Seto ya ha reorganizado la boda. Realmente va a casarse conmigo.

-Lo siento, Joey –Kei hizo un esfuerzo por carraspear –estoy seguro de que es en serio.

Pero, aunque trató de adoptar una expresión seria, sus labios se torcían en una sonrisa irreprensible.

-Entonces, .¿qué es tan gracioso? –pregunto el rubio, dolido por su reacción. Tal vez Keikun Arata pensaba que Joey Wheeler no era suficiente para el todopoderoso Kaiba.

-¡Nada! .¡Nada en absoluto! –respondió el hombre.

Los ojos cafés de Joey adquirieron un brillo acusador.

-Te reíste.

Un instante de incomodidad fue seguido de inmediato por la aparición de la mejor expresión negociadora de Kei.

-He sido un buen jefe para ti, .¿no es así, Joey? .¿No he tratado de mantener un ambiente placentero para ti?

-Sí –asintió el rubio –Lamento tener que dejarte así.

-¡Eso no importa! .¡No hay problema! –el hombre hizo un gesto como descartando el asunto –Como un último favor hacia mí, no le digas al gran jefe que me reí cuando me contaste la buena nueva.

-¿Por qué no? –insistió Joey, nada satisfecho con la situación.

Keikun Arata definitivamente le ocultaba algo.

-Por favor, Joey, olvídalo –le pidió haciendo una mueca de suplica.

-Quiero saber porque te reíste –insistió Joey cada vez mas decidido a saberlo.

Con esa risa había despertado muchas sospechas inquietantes y necesitaba aplacarlas.

Kei lo miró a los ojos, evaluó el daño que se había hecho a sí mismo y supo que se enfrentaba a un dilema. Miró de nuevo los ojos café dorado y tomo una decisión. Joey siempre había sido confiable y su mejor opción era confiar en él de nuevo.

-Si te digo y tú se lo dices al gran jefe, será el fin de mi carrera, sin lugar a dudas. Tú no me harías eso, .¿verdad, Joey? Tengo una esposa e hijos que mantener –suplico.

El rubio suspiró con impaciencia.

-Esta bien. No le diré nada. Pero será mejor que me digas la verdad, Kei. Una cosa a cambio de otra.

-Está bien –Keikun respiró profundamente y escogió las palabras con sumo cuidado –Bien, el hecho es que Seto Kaiba se ha, digamos, interesado por ti desde que ingresaste a trabajar aquí. Aunque obviamente ese interés por ti viene de más atrás. Supongo que desde que ustedes asistían juntos a la secundaria. Déjame decirte que a pesar de que lo disimulo muy bien, estaba más que feliz cuando vio tu solicitud de trabajo a Kaiba Corp.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! –Joey lo miro de modo escrutador.

-No estoy bromeando. Tú ya debes saber que la persona encargada de revisar las solicitudes y llamar a los seleccionados para la entrevista de ingreso a la corporación es Miyuki, que se encarga del área de personal y recursos humanos.

-Ajá –fue todo lo que pudo decir el rubio, cada vez mas interesado en el asunto.

-Pues bien, cuando Miyuki tenia sobre su escritorio el montón de solicitudes de los aspirantes al cargo de asistente financiero, por cosas de la vida ese día el gran jefe entro a hablar con ella de no se que asunto. En ese momento ella revisaba tu solicitud y la dejo sobre el escritorio mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que decía Kaiba. La atención del gran jefe fue captada por tu foto de la solicitud. Te puedo asegurar que nunca había visto una expresión más sorprendida y meditativa en su rostro. Yo estaba mirándolo fijamente sin perder detalle. De pronto, le comento a Miyuki que el se encargaría de revisar la mitad de solicitudes para aligerarle el trabajo ya que la necesitaba urgentemente para otra cosa. Tomo tu solicitud y otras más y se marcho, como ya te lo dije antes, feliz.

-Pero… -Joey no sabía que decir. ¡Seto mismo fue quien lo eligió para trabajar en su corporación! .¡Ese condenado castaño todo el tiempo supo que trabajaba allí y que bien había disimulado no saberlo!

-Sinceramente no me sorprendió cuando me dijo que le parecía que tú reunías el perfil perfecto para ocupar el cargo. Le dijo a Miyuki que te llamara para la entrevista y que a la semana siguiente te contratara y te pusiera a trabajar conmigo. Ufff, Joey, no sabes cuantas veces, durante estos tres años, me ha estado interrogando acerca de tu desempeño, tu forma de ser y otras cosas más. Incluso me pidió que te enseñara todo lo necesario para que pudieras desempañarte sin problemas en tu trabajo. Yo sabía que llegado el momento se acercaría a ti y te seduciría –Kei le dirigió una mirada sabia –No me tomo mucho tiempo saber, gracias a Mokuba, que el gran jefe ya te conocía, además de que tu cara me sonaba de algo. Con el tiempo supe que tú habías participado en diversos torneos de duelos de monstruos.

-Yo nunca imagine todo esto, Kei. Pensé que Seto no sabía de mi existencia en KC, que yo era invisible para él.

-Oh, Joey. Ya sabes que Seto Kaiba es un maestro estratega –dijo Kei con una sonrisa maliciosa –Jugo sus cartas sabiamente, siempre jugando a ganar. Y vaya que si gano.

Joey frunció el ceño ante ese comentario. Sabía que Seto siempre calculaba todo para tener la mayor ventaja. Realmente le gustaba tener la batalla asegurada y ganada.

Kei borro su sonrisa y proyectó un aspecto grave.

-Habían comentarios de Mokuba que me hicieron preocuparme de tu suerte y del actuar del gran jefe y por eso hice lo que pude para protegerte, Joey. Nunca creí que algo serio resultaría de ese… interés. Así que traté de impedirlo. Le dije sin rodeos a Kaiba, que tú estabas tan enamorado de tu novio que no mirarías siquiera a otro hombre. Hasta le comente que tal vez se casarían. Pero eso, evidentemente, no desanimo al gran jefe. Inclusive una vez llego a comentar que tu eras demasiado para Duke Deblin y que ese mentiroso no te merecía de ninguna forma.

-¡Oh! –Joey no sabía si sentirse horrorizado o halagado por la despiadada forma en que Seto había hecho caso omiso de su relación con Duke.

-Cuando le ocurrió el accidente a Samanta Shoi, él vio su oportunidad. Y la aprovecho. No me cabe duda de que, si no hubiera pasado eso, él habría creado alguna otra oportunidad para abrir el camino –repuso Kei meditativo –Cuando ese tipo toma una decisión, nada se interpone en su camino. Aunque eso ya lo debes de saber…

"Si que lo se", pensó Joey. "Y si algo se interpone en su camino, simplemente lo esquiva".

-El gran jefe me solicito que eligiera una persona sustituta para la conferencia. Pero fue claro… que tú eras la elección adecuada. No soy lento para captar indirectas. Comprendí el mensaje. Después de todo, tengo una esposa e hijos que mantener. –Kei suspiro, apesadumbrado –Lamento decir que, aunque me pesó mucho la conciencia, puse mi medio de vida antes que tu bienestar, Joey. Me apresuro a añadir que, conociendo tus circunstancias particulares y tu carácter, sentí que sí alguien podía hacerle frente a Seto Kaiba eras tú. Y recé mucho para que todo resultara bien.

Joey recordó que en el helicóptero, Kei parecía haber rezado. Después que Seto lo había alzado hasta el asiento. Además le había advertido, un poco tarde, que se mantuviera en guardia con Seto o podía sufrir.

-Siempre he pensado que eres un gran chico, Joey –continuó Kei con creciente fervor –He tomado un interés personal y paternal en ti. Espero que comprendas… estoy seguro de que sí… que es muy difícil decirle no a Kaiba. No pude hacerlo.

-Ya veo –el rubio le dirigió una mirada severa –Me dejaste entrar en la cueva del lobo sin siquiera una palabra de advertencia, Kei.

El hombre alzo las manos.

-Joey, lo juro, no estaba seguro. Podría haber estado haciendo deducciones equivocadas. Pero el hecho es que… pues, para decirlo llanamente, tú tienes mucho carácter… y…

-¿Y?

Kei asintió sabiamente.

-El cuerpo y la cara más bonitos de todo el edificio.

Joey resopló.

-Soy más que un simple cuerpo, Kei.

-Lo sé, lo sé –se apresuro a añadir –Y pensé que Kaiba también lo sabía, y desde hace tiempo.

Joey comprendía ahora por que Seto lo había mirado de ese modo en su oficina el lunes pasado… estudiándolo y asintiendo satisfecho. El castaño se había fijado en él y lo había deseado y cuando circunstancias extraordinarias le habían presentado la oportunidad, había tomado lo que deseaba. Totalmente despiadado. Tan Kaiba como siempre…

Ese egocéntrico castaño sabia desde hacia años que estaba comprometido con Duke y aun así lo había seducido. Había fingido no saber muchas cosas y sin embargo, estaba más enterado que el mismo Mokuba.

Definitivamente Seto Kaiba le debía algunas explicaciones.

-Es evidente que lo flechaste, Joey. ¡Bien por ti! Yo no podría estar más feliz. Encantado. Sin duda alguna, el gran jefe necesita un esposo como tú. Se que suena cruel, pero, Maximilian Pegasus no era la persona adecuada para alguien como Seto Kaiba.

Joey frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Kei decía que alguien tan imponente como Maximilian Pegasus no era el indicado para Seto?

De pronto Keikun soltó una carcajada incontrolable.

-Creo que es una gran justicia que todo haya resultado de este modo. El cazador cazado. Bien y del todo. Ni siquiera el señor todopoderoso Kaiba podría haber previsto que todo resultara así… o quizás sí. Olvida todo lo que acabo de decir, Joey. Tal vez él siempre tuvo esa intención. Dios sabe que nunca he podido comprenderlo bien. No del todo.

Seto había querido tenerlo, de eso a Joey no le cabía duda. Sin embargo, el rubio estaba demasiado consciente de que era él quien lo había forzado a elegir el matrimonio. Si no lo hubiera hecho, .¿hubiera tomado Seto alguna vez esa decisión?

Keikun sacudió la cabeza.

-No debí reírme. Fue la sorpresa. A excepción de mi esposa, tu eres la persona más maravillosa que he tenido el privilegio de conocer, Joey. Y te felicito. Con todo mi corazón, te felicito fervientemente. Eres probablemente el único ser sobre la tierra que ha sido capaz de ganarle a Seto Kaiba al hacer un trato. Tu si que eres un gran duelista, el mejor con el que se ha enfrentado el gran jefe. Es una lastima que no te puedas quedar. Me podrías dar lecciones.

Joey no pudo evitar sonreírle. La gran interrogante era si continuaría ganando. No tenía idea de qué le deparaba el futuro.

-¿Por qué piensas que Seto necesita un esposo como yo, Kei? –pregunto, mirándolo de manera penetrante.

Keikun Arata era un hombre muy astuto e inteligente. Hizo una pausa, comprendiendo al instante que era una pregunta seria y concediéndole el respeto de pensarla con seriedad.

-No repitas esto, Joey. Que quede entre nosotros. Pero creo que Kaiba necesita ser humanizado. Y de verdad considero que eres el único que puede hacerlo. Y Joey…

-¿Sí?

El hombre sonrió bondadosamente.

-Espero que el gran jefe te haga feliz. No sé si lo serás, pero te deseo lo mejor… siempre.

-Gracias, Kei.

Se separaron con tristeza. Habían compartido una buena relación de trabajo. A Joey no le preocupaba que Kei repitiera la historia a nadie, excepto, tal vez, a su esposa. Keikun era la discreción en persona tratándose de asuntos laborales. Después de todo, tenía una esposa e hijos que mantener…

_Ser humanizado…_

El pensamiento quedó largo rato en la mente de Joey. Recordó el fin de semana que había compartido con Seto y como este se había relajado más y más a su lado. Nada de presiones, superficialidades, o fingimientos. Se preguntó si eso era lo que había motivado al castaño a proponerle matrimonio. Tal vez su necesidad no era sólo atracción sexual, después de todo.

Seto le había hablado de necesidad. Dos personas que se necesitaban uno al otro. Exclusivamente. Si ese era el caso, entonces si tenía oportunidad de hacer funcionar ese matrimonio. Para siempre.

Decidió llamar por teléfono a su hermana y pedirle consejo. Definitivamente, Serenity y Tristan tenían un matrimonio muy bueno, así que su hermana y su loco esposo debían saber algunos trucos para mantener contenta a su pareja.

Cuando llamo a Serenity, se enteró que su madre ya le había contado a ella y a Tristan la increíble noticia. Decir que su hermana y su amigo estaban mas que sorprendidos, era decir poco.

Tristan, escandalizado como nunca, le pregunto miles de veces si realmente estaba seguro de lo que pensaba hacer. Y mil veces Joey le dijo que si.

Se le hizo difícil explicarle a su amigo como Seto y él habían cambiado las malas palabras y golpes por besos y abrazos.

Después de una larga charla con su gran amigo de toda la vida, se despidieron tan ridículamente como siempre. Finalmente llego el turno de explicarle todo a Serenity, quien menos curiosa que su esposo y quizás mas intuitiva, entendió las cosas mas fácilmente. Soltando de vez en cuando comentarios misteriosos que Joey intentaba analizar.

-Esteeee… Serenity, .¿cómo mantienes feliz a la persona que amas?

Esa respuesta era muy importante para el rubio.

-Sencillo, hermanito –respondió la chica –No es nada difícil. Sé feliz tú mismo. Si tú eres feliz, Kaiba será feliz. No sabrá por que es feliz, pero lo será. Ese es un hecho.

Joey recordó a Seto mirándolo como si no supiera por que se sentía tan bien. No obstante, parecía demasiado sencillo.

-¿Estas segura de que funciona, Serenity?

-Completamente.

Eso era tranquilizador.

-Gracias por el consejo, hermanita –dijo Joey sincero.

-No es un consejo. Es un hecho.

-De todas maneras, gracias.

-Por nada, hermanito tonto.

Serenity tenía mucha sabiduría que a Joey podía serle útil en el futuro. Decidió consultar a su hermana con más frecuencia.

Se aseguraría de poner en práctica la estrategia de Serenity de inmediato.

Esa noche, antes de irse a dormir, llamo al resto de la pandilla para comunicarle la noticia.

Realmente no se mostraron tan sorprendidos como esperaba. Yugi hacia comentarios extraños que a Joey le hacían sentir que se estaba perdiendo de algo. Yami, un poco más reservado lo felicito y le dijo que Ra jamás se equivocaba cuando se trataba de darle felicidad a sus hijos favoritos.

Al llegar el momento de hablar con la pareja de albinos, Joey termino ruborizado de pies a cabeza al escuchar la sarta de consejos pervertidos que le dio Bakura. Además, de que agrego comentarios similares a los de Yami, alegando que ya lo veía venir, ya que después de todo Ra había dispuesto que su adorado y siempre favorito Sacerdote Seth caminaría de la mano durante miles de vidas y reencarnaciones junto al favorito de Rahorajti y Harmajis, que en este caso era Joey.

El rubio solo le siguió la corriente, hasta que finalmente llego el turno de Ryu de felicitarlo. El tímido y agradable albino que estaba gratamente sorprendido con la noticia, le dijo que hacia una gran pareja con Kaiba y que seria divertido ver como lidiaba con alguien tan difícil como el castaño.

Joey le dijo, con voz traviesa, que no olvidara que estaban en la misma situación y que definitivamente adoraba ver como el siempre amable Ryu lidiaba con alguien tan, pero tan revoltoso como el ladrón de tumbas.

Ryu se rió avergonzado, confesando a media voz que tenía sus tácticas para mantener bajo control a Bakura y con timidez compartió aquellas tácticas con Joey.

Finalmente y después de que Ryu se ofreciera a extenderle la noticia del matrimonio a los hermanos Isthar y a Tea, el rubio marco el numero telefónico de su sensual y rubia amiga y se llevo una decepción al escuchar solamente una contestadora.

Pero bueno, tenía que admitir que no era novedad que Mai no se encontrara en Domino City. Se aventuro a dejarle el mensaje en la contestadora, rogando a Ra que Mai estuviera de vuelta a tiempo para asistir a su boda.

Esa noche no durmió tranquilo, la angustia se instalo en su estomago, haciendo un horrible peso de ancla. Al día siguiente, tendría que hacer acto de presencia en la mansión Kaiba, para comunicarle a Mokuba su compromiso con su hermano mayor.

Despertó demasiado temprano aquel día. Ni siquiera el alegre parloteo de Tea logro quitarle la sensación de que algo importante sucedería. No sabia con exactitud si seria algo bueno o algo malo, pero de que sucedería algo, si que podía sentirlo desde el fondo del alma.

Observo con ansiedad como el día se iba, para darle paso a la noche. Decidió que se tomaría las cosas con calma o terminaría muriendo de un paro cardiaco.

Tomo un largo baño y busco ropa adecuada para ir a cenar en la mansión Kaiba. Estuvo listo media hora antes de lo planeado. Mientras Seto llegaba a recogerlo, pensó una y otra vez en lo que le diría a Mokuba. Se sentía nervioso, pues no sería fácil comunicarle al menor de los Kaiba que de repente se casaba con su hermano. Y las cosas se ponían peor cada vez que recordaba lo que Seto le había contado.

Aun no podía creerlo… ¿Realmente Mokuba sentía aquellas incomodas cosas por él? .¿Cómo debía actuar y que se supone que debía decir para no herirlo cuando le dijera que definitivamente quería mas a Seto?

¿Qué diría Mokuba al respecto? .¿Se opondría?

Con los nervios in crescendo, camino de un lado al otro de la pequeña sala. Al menos tendrían un ambiente mas intimo ya que al final había convencido a Seto de que cenaran en la mansión.

Lo había decidido así por si alguna escena desagradable se presentaba. No soportaría que terceros escucharan algo malo o que se perjudicara de alguna manera el apellido Kaiba. Amaba mucho a los dos hermanos, de manera diferente, pero los amaba, y no podía permitir exponerlos a algo desagradable por su culpa.

Al menos en la privacidad de la mansión, las cosas quedarían entre ellos. Pero esperaba de todo corazón que las cosas no llegaran a mayores y que Mokuba los apoyara sin interponerse para nada.

"Ra, si lo que dicen Yami y Bakura es verdad. Entonces permite que Seto y yo seamos felices en esta vida".

Mientras ofrecía una plegaria, el timbre sonó. Se sobresalto un poco, pero decidido a no mostrar sus nervios fue abrirle la puerta a su adorado castaño.

No tuvo tiempo siquiera de decirle un "hola", tan pronto y como asomo por la puerta, Seto se pego a sus labios como un desesperado. Solo hasta mucho tiempo después, pudo respirar y hablar.

-Wow, Seto. ¿A que se debe ese saludo tan apasionado?

El castaño lo empujo dentro del apartamento para darle una respuesta ardiente. El rubio ni siquiera se había percatado de cuando y como habían llegado a la cama. Apenas era consciente de que Seto le desabotonaba la elegante camisa para dedicarse a besarle y morderle el cuello y el pecho.

-Se.. ahhh… Se-to. Ah, la… cena… con… Mokuba. No… detente… no pongas tu… mano ahí… ¡ahhh! –gimió Joey cuando finalmente el castaño logro colarse en su pantalón para mimar a su objetivo. Se estaba rindiendo a aquellas manos cuando sonó por segunda vez en la noche el timbre.

Seto se detuvo de inmediato. Casi miro a Joey acusadoramente antes de preguntarle:

-¿Esperas a alguien?, .¿alguno de tus anormales amigos?

-¡No os llames así! –lo regaño el rubio levantándose de la cama y acomodándose rápidamente la ropa –No puede ser ni Yugi ni nadie de la pandilla, ellos sabían que esta noche tenia una reunión importante en tu casa –le guiño un ojo a Seto antes de salir de la habitación.

Al abrir la puerta, casi no daba crédito a sus ojos: su inesperado visitante era Duke Deblin.

-Duke, .¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

El pelinegro no dijo nada, simplemente se dedico entrar sin ser invitado para aferrar violentamente del brazo a Joey, haciendo una torturante y dolorosa presión en la dorada piel.

–Me encontré con el tarado de Bakura esta tarde.

-¡Suéltame, Duke! .¡Me estas clavando los malditos dedos!, .¿estas loco o que?

-No, no estoy loco y ahora mismo me vas a explicar que demonios significa lo que anda diciendo ese idiota.

-¿Explicarte? -Joey lo miro con rabia -¡Yo a ti no tengo que explicarte nada, maldita sea!

-Ahora mismo, Joey –le dijo Duke, con voz suave pero claramente amenazadora –me dirás como es eso de que te vas a casar –los largos dedos del pelinegro se clavaron aun mas en la piel –Se que no debería creerle a un loco delincuente como ese, pero se veía tan seguro y hasta insiste en que incluso tu boda saldrá en los periódicos. Es una broma, .¿verdad?

-Vete, Duke. Vete antes de que pierda los estribos y te saque a patadas.

-No me iré, Joey. Lo sabes bien…

-Es mejor que obedezca a Joey, Deblin –dijo una voz a espaldas del rubio –Porque si no suelta de inmediato a Joey y se larga ahora mismo, yo me veré obligado a sacarlo de manera no muy agradable –lentamente, Seto se fue acercando a ellos de manera felina. Como el predador a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Los ojos azules brillaban en furia apenas contenida.

-¿Ka… Kaiba? –pregunto en un susurro el chico del dado, soltando rápido a Joey, aun sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿Estas bien, cachorro? –le pregunto a su rubio, mientras masajeaba el lugar donde Duke había dejado marcados claramente sus dedos.

Joey apenas asintió, mudo ante la rabia que se dibujaba en aquella perfecta y tan amada cara. De un momento a otro, una insoportable tensión lleno el lugar, a Joey se le hacia difícil respirar en aquel ambiente tan turbio.

-¿Qué diablos hace aquí, Kaiba?

-Yo, Deblin –dijo el castaño, casi escupiendo aquel apellido –Soy la respuesta a las preguntas que hasta hace unos momentos le hacia a Joey.

Duke abrió los ojos asombrado, miro consecutivamente a Joey y a Seto, con total desconcierto. ¡Eso era imposible! .¿Esos dos…?

-No… no puede ser –susurro finalmente, sintiéndose desfallecer al recordar las palabras que le había lanzado a la cara a Seto, años atrás cuando por fin había logrado que Joey fuera su pareja. Se había regocijado al ver la frustración del CEO cuando este los veía a él y a Joey besándose en los rincones del instituto.

-Sí, si puede ser –aseguro el castaño sonriendo de manera tan cruel y perversa que a Joey le produjo escalofríos –No quisiera repetir las palabras del enano con ínfulas de faraón, pero en momentos como estos son ciertas… -tomo aire y su sonrisa se acentuó –"lo que el destino ha previsto para uno, será para uno…". No se puede luchar contra eso, .¿no esta de acuerdo, Deblin?

Duke no dijo nada, parecía estar a punto de desplomarse. Su rostro estaba tan pálido, que Joey empezó a preocuparse seriamente por él.

-Ya basta, Seto –intervino el rubio, finalmente –Ya le ha quedado claro, déjalo que se largue y salga de nuestras vidas para siempre.

-No Joey, no esta vez –le dijo su castaño, sin despegar la asesina mirada azulina del rostro blanquecino del pelinegro –cavaste tu propia tumba al venir esta noche aquí. Pero el estúpido destino sabe lo que hace… "Tu venganza" de años atrás acabo, Deblin. Es hora de la verdad. Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya.

Joey los miro sin entender, .¿venganza? .¿verdad?. ¿De que carajos hablaban?, .¿Qué estaba pasando?

¡No entendía nada! .¡Se sentía a punto de gritar y de enloquecer!

-Llevaba años esperando este momento, Duke Deblin. El momento de desenmascararlo delante de Joey –susurro amenazante el CEO, dando un paso hacia el pelinegro, que retrocedió instintivamente –Seis años. Para ser exacto…

.-.

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**N.A:** Jojojo¿que creen que es eso que lo que Duke y Seto hablan? XD vamos, especulen, a lo mejor aciertan. Las invito a que en un review me digan lo que creen al respecto. 

Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, espero les haya llegado la respuesta a sus respectivos mails. Por cierto, aviso que ya estamos en la recta final, gracias a todas las personitas que han tenido la paciencia y el valor de llegar hasta aqui. Espero no decepcionar a nadie. Un abrazo.


	10. Sin mentiras

**DESIDERÁTUM**

.-.

SE SUPONIA QUE ESTE ERA EL **CAPITULO FINAL** Y DE HECHO LO ES XP, PERO COMO QUEDO TAN LARGO TUVE QUE CORTARLO EN DOS PARTES, ASI QUE LA SEGUNDA PARTE LA LEERAN LA PROXIMA SEMANA.

.-.

**CAPITULO 10: SIN MENTIRAS.**

.-.

-Te dije aquella vez que te estabas ganando un gran enemigo, y no mentía Deblin. A pesar de mi advertencia me arrebataste lo que mas quería.

-Maldito Kaiba, lo único que siempre te importo fue utilizar a las personas y luego abandonarlas.

-No a la persona que tanto quería, Deblin. Pero eso nunca lo sabrás, porque nunca has querido a nadie. No sabes lo que es abrazar a la persona que mas quieres cuando te necesita, ni sabes lo que es protegerla ni compartir su dolor -Seto se detuvo un instante para mirar con renovado cariño a su rubio, retorno una mirada llena de hielo al pelinegro frente a él -Tu nunca quisiste realmente a Joey, me lo arrebataste por puro capricho, por pura venganza. ¡Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de amar realmente a Pegasus!

Duke lo miro asombrado, .¿como sabia aquello? .¡Era imposible¡Imposible!

Ahora fue el turno de Joey de palidecer. Ante esa confesión el cuerpo del rubio empezó a temblar de tal manera que Seto corrió a su lado para abrazarlo con fuerza, como tratando de protegerlo del dolor.

-Yo no entiendo... yo... -susurro el rubio aferrándose a la cintura del castaño. ¿Que estaba pasando allí? .¿De que se perdió mientras mantenía su romance con Duke? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando también cerrar sus oídos y su corazón ante las palabras que se avecinaban, ante la revelación del pasado lleno de mentiras e infidelidades de Duke Deblin.

-Lo siento mucho cachorro, de verdad no quisiera dañarte de ninguna manera -beso suavemente el alborotado cabello rubio -Pero es hora que sepas la clase de bazofia que es Duke Deblin.

-Joey... Joey yo... -susurro Duke con voz suplicante -Mírame por favor...

Aunque lo intento, el rubio no pudo mirarlo, mantuvo los ojos cerrados con obstinación y su rostro apretado contra el pecho de Seto.

-Hace poco mas de seis años, Kaiba... él y yo tuvimos una relación... él se aprovecho de mi, me uso y me boto... ¡No confíes en él! -grito el chico del dado.

-¿Como te atreves a decir semejante cosa cuando aquí el único mentiroso eres tu? -Seto soltó a Joey para acercarse Duke y tomarlo por las solapas de su chaqueta. Con desprecio y rabia lo alzó del suelo -¡Di las malditas cosas como son! -le rugió, sacudiéndolo con tal violencia que Joey, temiendo por la vida de su ex-amante corrió hacia Seto.

-Por favor, Seto. Suéltalo...

-¿Por que?

-Porque Duke Deblin no vale la pena.

Seto lo obedeció de inmediato. Lo soltó empujándolo después a un lado. Duke cayo sentado sobre su trasero, aturdido y muy asustado.

-La verdad, Seto... Quiero la verdad, quiero saber que esta pasando, .¿que hubo entre Duke y tú? .¿Entre Pegasus y Duke? -pregunto Joey abrazándose a si mismo, se veía muy trastornado.

-No se por donde empezar...

-¡Por el principio, maldita sea! -grito el rubio perdiendo la poca calma. De inmediato Seto se acerco a él.

-¡No me toques! .¡No quiero que nadie me toque ahora! -había tanto dolor en aquellas orbes castañas, que Seto deseo mas que nunca abrazarlo con desesperación -¡Quiero saber todo lo que me han estado ocultando!

-Bien -empezó el CEO alternando su mirada entre la tensa figura de Duke y la destrozada de Joey -Hace poco mas de seis años, como ya lo dijo Deblin, cuando aun asistíamos al instituto, tuvimos algo que ver. No era exactamente una "relación" como la ha llamado Deblin. Fue mas bien un brevísimo encuentro sexual -Seto se detuvo al escuchar la suave exclamación salir de los temblorosos labios de Joey. Si escuchar esa simple confesión le producía dolor, entonces definitivamente lo mataría saber lo que aun estaba por venir -Deblin se acerco a mi por su voluntad, intentado de alguna manera comprar mi atención con concesiones sexuales. Era muy discreto pero insistente, visitas a mi oficina... visitas a mi mansión... hasta se aparecía en las reuniones sociales a las que se me obligaba asistir, claro, siempre asegurando que era simple casualidad esos encuentros. ¿Y que buscaba Duke Deblin con todo esto? -pregunto el CEO mirando fijamente al pelinegro, como esperando que este contestara. Pero Duke permanecía encogido en si mismo, aun tirado en el suelo con la mirada perdida en Joey -simples beneficios en mi corporación y poder jugar un poco con mi dinero. Quise castigarlo tomando lo que tan obviamente me ofrecía, no fue una experiencia grata para ninguno de los dos. Después de eso le dije a la cara que sabia muy bien cual era su jueguito... ¡el duelo había terminado y él había perdido! .¡A Seto Kaiba nadie lo compra y menos con sexo! Yo no hago negocios en la cama – Seto observo como Joey, con los hombros caídos se encamino lentamente al sofá donde se dejo caer de manera pesada. No miro ni una vez a Duke ni a él, solamente oculto su rostro entre sus manos. Parecía una figurita desdichada, abandonada. El castaño tuvo que contenerse con cada partícula de su voluntad para no correr a su lado y estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Hubiera querido retirar lo dicho, decirle que todo era una mentira. Pero no podía permitir que su cachorro siguiera viviendo en la ignorancia y desconociera todo lo que había hecho el bastardo de Duke Deblin a sus espaldas. Ya no había vuelta de hoja, el daño ya estaba hecho y solo le quedaba continuar con su relato -El amable, servicial, coqueto y risueño Deblin había desaparecido después de que le aclare las cosas y entonces salio a la superficie el verdadero. Intento chantajearme, pero yo tenía más poder que él y lo amenace con arruinar una vez más su futuro y su siempre decadente juego de Dados. Retomamos nuestra "relación" de antes, la de ignorarnos en el instituto y rivalizar en los negocios, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Seto detuvo una vez mas su relato para sentarse junto a su rubio, no lo toco, no se atrevía hacerlo, sabía que si lo hacia Joey lo rechazaría. Por ahora lo único que podía ofrecerle, a parte de la dolorosa verdad, era su presencia ya que su tacto no era bien recibido en esos momentos.

-Deblin, .¿hay algo que agregar? -inquirió mientras observaba al deshecho pelinegro -¿tienes algo que refutar? .¿Mentí o exagere en alguna parte?

-No... -susurro el chico del dado, con voz temblorosa.

-¿Y en donde encaja Pegasus en todo esto? -la voz de Joey era un lamento dolido, salía de sus labios velada porque aun no retiraba las manos de la cara. Permanecía arrebujado entre ellas, ocultando el dolor de sus ojos. -Aunque se que no hace falta preguntarlo, puedo imaginarlo...

-Joey... -retomo la palabra Seto -No sabes cuanto me gustabas, cuanto te deseaba, sentía por ti toda clase de sentimientos encontrados. Quería golpearte cada vez que abrías la boca para decirme algo grosero, pero a la vez moría por callarte con un beso. Cada vez que te ponías en riesgo no sabía si ahorcarte por tonto o abrazarte y protegerte. ¡Era todo un infierno! Por primera vez en mi vida me enfrentaba a este tipo de cosas, a este tipo de emociones. Para cuando Yami ya había recuperado sus memorias y habíamos regresado al presente sabia que para bien o para mal te quería mucho. Estaba en un dilema, callarlo y vivir con lo que sentía para siempre o decírtelo y prepararme para que te rieras de mí. Por primera vez tenia todas las de perder pero quería arriesgarme y decírtelo, pero tuve que aplazarlo porque tuve que viajar a Tokyo por cuestión de negocios. Maximilian Pegasus y otros magnates de los negocios tenían varias propuestas que hacerme y oh sorpresa, en la mesa de juntas también estaba Duke Deblin sonriendo con autosuficiencia, como si acabara de tomarse el mundo en sus manos. Oh si, había hecho una jugada ingeniosa y tenía a Pegasus y parte del comité a su favor, pero yo de inmediato rechace sus ideas y propuestas, no porque vinieran de una bazofia como él, sino porque eran mediocres e insignificantes. Expuse lo que pensaba al respecto y por supuesto todos me dieron la razón, fue fácil abrirles los ojos y dejarles ver los fallos de las estupideces que proponía Deblin. Solo Pegasus parecía levemente interesado aun por el fracasado juego de dados y presto algo de su tiempo y atención a todo eso.

Duke se puso de pie, con la furia estremeciéndolo. Como odiaba a ese egocéntrico, como aborrecía cada segundo que respiraba. Ese maldito Kaiba le había arrebatado todo, absolutamente todo: Desde su orgullo, pasando por Pegasus, hasta finalizar con Joey.

-¡Arruinaste a Pegasus en una sucia estrategia de negocios! -le grito el pelinegro mientras lo señalaba con un dedo acusador -¡Arruinaste mi oportunidad de pertenecer a su corporación! Yo lo quería todo con él, pero perdí la oportunidad cuando me lo arrebataste todo.

-Y te vengaste, .¿verdad? Te vengaste de mí quitándome lo único que me interesaba, lo único que tanto amaba... ¡Me arrebataste a Joey!

-Sabía que estabas loco por Joey, que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que te acercaras a él. Pero yo me adelante, fue fácil, éramos amigos mientras que tú no eras nada para Joey, solo una piedra en su zapato -había un toque de demencia en la mirada verde -Solo planeaba tenerlo por un tiempo, el suficiente como para que te doliera verme junto a él. ¡Era la venganza perfecta!

-Seis años duraste con lo que me pertenecía.

-Se prolongo porque te casaste con Pegasus. No podía ser de otro modo. Ojo x ojo y diente x diente. Si te ibas a quedar con Pegasus, obvio que yo me iba a quedar con Joey.

-Pero claro, la idea no solo era tener a Joey... de alguna manera te las ingeniaste para también tener a Pegasus

-Yo nunca...

-¡Nada de mentiras! -grito enfurecido el castaño -Lo se todo, Deblin. Se que Pegasus se veía contigo a mis espaldas, se a que hotel iban, a que horas se veían. Te encargaste de consolarlo y obtuviste los favores de mi "esposo", bien por ti. Haberlo logrado debió ser todo un triunfo, pues tenías no solo a Pegasus, no solo a mi dinero, sino también a Joey.

Duke miro fijamente a Joey, con el rostro desencajado. Sabía que estaba atrapado, que no había escapatoria, pero aun así se aferraba a lo que podía por defenderse, por salir aunque fuera un poco airoso de todo ese asunto.

-¡No es cierto! .¿Como te atreves a difamar la memoria de Pegasus?

-Deblin, Deblin, Deblin... ¿crees que soy tan estúpido de hacer acusaciones tan graves sin tener pruebas? -Seto sonrió inmisericorde ante la aterrada expresión del moreno -Tengo muchas pruebas: fotos, videos, registros de llamadas...

-Yo solo quería darle felicidad a Pegasus. Solo quería darle lo que tu le negabas.

-Querías hacerlo feliz a costa de Joey, Deblin. Lo traicionabas, le fuiste infiel por muchos años a Joey -la voz de Seto se apago, y miró a su rubio con gravedad, deseando poder seguir ocultándole todo aquello, maldiciendo a Duke Deblin por no haber sabido valorar todo el amor que Joey pudo haberle entregado cuando estuvieron juntos.

-¿Duke? -finalmente la voz de Joey sonó, penetrando en la sala como un latigazo, obligando no solo a Duke, sino también a Seto a mirarlo con mucha atención -¿Que sentiste realmente por mi durante estos seis años?

-Joey, yo... -susurro apenas el pelinegro.

-¡Seis años de mi vida entregados a ti! -grito Joey con ojos brillantes. Parpadeo rápidamente para alejar las lagrimas. No lloraría frente a ese bastardo sin corazón ¡antes muerto! -¡Seis años queriéndote! .¿Y que me diste tu a cambio?

-¡No entiendes Joey! .¡Te quiero! -Duke intento acercarse unos pasos al rubio, pero este retrocedió por cada paso dado -¡Realmente te quiero!

-¿Me quieres? -pregunto atónito el rubio -Mentiroso hasta el fin, .¿eh?

-Joey... -Duke se le acerco rápidamente para intentar tomarlo de las manos.

-¡No me toques! Tu contacto me repugna -le grito el rubio, el enojo en su voz casi desbordaba -Ahora entiendo... entiendo tantas cosas: Tu depresión de hace dos años, claro estabas sufriendo por la muerte de tu amante; tus largas ausencias por "trabajo", lo feliz y radiante que te veías cuando te marchabas y lo amargado que te ponías cuando regresabas a mi lado; tu actitud cuando te conté que había sido aceptado en Kaiba Corp… ¿Lo recuerdas tu también Duke? Casi me exigiste que renunciara… estabas tan asustado, pero claro, convenientemente lo disfrazaste de preocupación, según dijiste, te preocupaba que Kaiba me tratara mal, se burlara de mí o me humillara. Y vaya alivio que debiste sentir cuando paso el tiempo y te conté que nunca me había encontrado cara a cara con Kaiba ni una sola vez desde que había empezado a trabajar para su corporación. Nunca te lo dije, Duke, pero a veces me hacías sentir como si me estuvieras comparando con otro. ¡Y lo que mas rabia me da es que me propusiste matrimonio aun cuando no sentías absolutamente nada por mí!

-Me resistí a quererte, Joey. No podía sentir nada por la persona que Kaiba tanto deseaba poseer. Ahora se que me equivoque, porque realmente te quiero. No se cuando empecé a sentir esto por ti, solo se que ahora te quiero mucho.

Duke hizo una pausa para observarlo, pero la fría expresión del rubio no cambió. Joey parecía en esos momentos una barrera sólida e infranqueable.

-¿Pretendes que te crea y me arroje a tus brazos? .¿Esperas que te perdone y continué mi relación contigo?

Duke lo miro sin saber que decir. Tal vez era eso lo que esperaba.

-Estoy intentado explicarte mi conducta, pero no escuchas. Te he declarado mis sentimientos. ¿Que puedo hacer para que me perdones y regreses conmigo? .¡Pegasus ya esta muerto, pero tú y yo seguimos vivos!

Joey sonrío gélidamente. Seto por su parte se dedico a guardar silencio, apretando los puños y conteniendo las ganas de abalanzarse sobre el pelinegro.

-Al parecer no comprendes, Duke. No me importa que me quieras o no. Tu sentimiento carece de validez, porque lo das libremente a quien te lo reclame. ¿O acaso has olvidado a aquella horrible pelirroja que metiste hace semanas a mi casa, a MI cama? .¡Eres tan asqueroso! Me usaste todo este tiempo, ni por un instante te detuviste a pensar en mi o en mis sentimientos. Te lo di todo Duke y tu tomaste todo aquello solo para hacerlo pedazos como si no valiera nada.

-Yo me equivoque en todo, Joey. Tienes derecho a estar enfadado, pero puedo cambiar. Hacer que olvides todo esto. Puedo consultar a la terapeuta y...

-No -sonrió el rubio -no hace falta, Duke. Y créeme, ya no estoy enfadado, tampoco te odio –su voz sonaba tranquila, sin huella de ira -Simplemente me siento decepcionado... pero mas de mi que de ti, me avergüenzo de mi mismo por haber creído en un sucio mentiroso como tu, por haber desperdiciado seis años de mi vida a tu lado. Seto tiene razón, tú nunca has querido a nadie. Ni a mí, ni a Pegasus, ni a nadie. Sólo te quieres a ti mismo. Sólo tienes ojos para ti y tu gran ego.

-¡Tú eres mío, Joey! -exclamo el pelinegro belicosamente, negándose a rendirse -¡Has sido mío durante años!

Por fin Seto entro de nuevo en escena, acercándose de manera amenazante hacia el chico de los dados.

-Él ya no es tuyo -repuso el alto castaño en voz muy baja -Nunca fue tuyo. Te apropiaste de él sin tener derecho alguno. Me lo usurpaste y tuve que esperar seis años para poder recuperarlo, para arrancarlo de tus inmundas garras.

-¡Me quitaste a Pegasus y ahora pretendes quitarme a Joey!

-Ah, y volvemos con lo mismo -repuso Seto con voz aburrida -No te quite nada, Pegasus vino a mi por su propia voluntad, .¿no te lo dijo él? TUVE que casarme con él, fue más un negocio que una relación real. Me vi estupidamente atrapado en una telaraña legal que tejió Pegasus y tuve que hacerlo. Él me quería a mi, pero yo a él no. De todas maneras iba a confesarme a Joey, casado o no con Pegasus, iba a contarle a Joey mis sentimientos y como era realmente mi relación con mi "esposo". Pero tu te me adelantaste, Deblin. Jugaste muy sucio y no tuve mas remedio que resignarme por el momento. Además de que Joey se veía feliz y cómodo contigo. Dolió, dolió mucho pero sabía que solo era cuestión de esperar mi oportunidad. El cachorro y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y por eso sabía que esperar valía la pena. "No dudes en perder una partida si eso te lleva a ganar el duelo", así dicen los sabios. Supuse que tarde o temprano cometerías un error y no me equivoque.

Duke se veía demencialmente desesperado.

-¡Joey es mío! -insistió el pelinegro -¡Yo fui el primero! -grito de manera inquinosa, restregándole en la cara a Seto aquel honor que no tuvo.

-¿Y que? -fue todo lo que dijo el castaño, nada herido o enfadado por aquel comentario -fuiste afortunado, de eso no hay duda, pero sucedió en el pasado y el pasado es lo único que te queda; mientras que yo tengo el presente y el futuro de Joey. Ahora él esta conmigo y aunque no fui el primero, se que soy el ultimo y eso, mi querido Deblin, es más importante para mi.

Duke sabía que había perdido, todo estaba en su contra. No tenía nada a que aferrarse, nadie a quien aferrarse.

-Joey -el pelinegro decidió ignorar a Seto, sabia que tendría todas las de perder si seguía enfrentándolo -te necesito, nos conocemos desde hace tanto... -tomo con sus manos temblorosas las frías manos del rubio, que no alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo para sacudírselo. Miro a su castaño con desesperación.

-No toques a Joey, pedazo de basura -una vez más, Seto aferro a Duke por las solapas de la chaqueta -No mereces siquiera estar parado frente a él. Tú lo denigraste, despreciaste lo que tenías a tu lado, lo que él te daba con amor y sinceridad -la expresión en el rostro del castaño, la violencia que manaba de él en negras olas asustaba bastante a Duke.

Joey decidió que ya había tenido bastante de todo eso, miro a su ex-amante y le dijo con voz carente de cualquier sentimiento:

-Vete, Duke.

-Si me das una oportunidad te demostrare lo feliz que te puedo hacer.

-¿Quieres realmente que sea feliz? -le pregunto Joey, acercándose a él. De inmediato Seto lo soltó, pero en sus ojos azules aun brillaba la furia apenas reprimida.

-Si, por supuesto que si -dijo el chico de los dados con vehemencia.

-Entonces vete y déjame ser dichoso con Seto. Voy a casarme con él, de modo que, si realmente quieres hacerme feliz...

-¿Como puedes ser feliz con alguien como Kaiba?

Seto soltó un gruñido de advertencia. Duke le echo un vistazo cauteloso y en seguida se volvió a concentrar en Joey.

-Sus vidas no encajan Joey, mientras que la tuya y la mía si.

-Jamás entenderás como es la relación que tenemos Seto y yo, Duke. Es verdad que nuestras vidas son opuestas, que somos fichas de diferentes puzzles. Pero de alguna manera, él y yo construimos algo sólido después de enfrentar nuestras personalidades, afinándolas para reducir poco a poco la distancia entre nosotros hasta formar solamente un cuerpo y una alma que han tomado la forma ideal para fundirse.

Las palabras se clavaron en Duke, provocándole una profunda desolación. Estaba perdido, derrotado, lo había perdido todo. El maldito Kaiba al final había logrado invertir la batalla y ponerla a su favor para ganarla.

-¿Que voy hacer?

-Consulta a tu terapeuta -le aconsejo Joey.

-Vas a necesitar mucha terapia si no empiezas a moverte -le prometió Seto con voz amenazante.

-Joey...

-Este es el adiós definitivo -dijo el rubio con énfasis -No quiero volverte a ver en lo que me queda de vida. Estaré con la pandilla cuando tú no estés. No te puedo pedir que dejes a Yugi y los demás, pero si te puedo pedir que te olvides definitivamente de mi. Yo seré muy feliz con Seto, de por si que ya soy feliz a su lado. Tanto como jamás lo fui contigo.

Como se negaba a moverse, Seto tuvo que sacarlo a empujones y cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Cuando volvió al lado de Joey no se sorprendió de encontrarlo hecho un mar de lagrimas, drenando así el dolor que aun quedaba.

Lo abrazo en silencio, tiempo después se decidió a susurrarle todo tipo de palabras dulces que aminoraban el llanto y la tristeza de su cachorro.

Por fin la verdad salía a la luz, por fin todo aclarado. Aunque lamentablemente Joey había salido herido en el proceso, pero eso era mejor a seguir callando.

Seto sintió que un gran peso se quitaba al fin de sus hombros. "La verdad te hará libre", pensó el castaño mientras besaba los brillantes mechones rubios que tenía a su alcance.

-Quien busca la verdad merece castigo por encontrarla -susurro Joey después de mucho tiempo de llanto.

Seto iba a replicar algo pero fue interrumpido por Joey, que ya se veía bien. Bastante calmado y en paz consigo mismo y el mundo.

-Tu y yo tenemos varios asuntos que aclarar, señor Kaiba -le anticipo el rubio removiéndose con suavidad en sus brazos para poder mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Ya estas bien, cachorro? –pregunto el CEO sin poder evitar sentirse preocupado.

-De hecho muy bien –contesto el rubio con una sonrisa resplandeciente –siento como si me hubieran quitado una venda de los ojos, que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, y que por fin se me permite ver con claridad el rumbo que tomara de ahora en adelante mi vida.

-Lo siento, Joey. Siento haberte hecho pasar por todo eso.

-Seto tonto –le dijo el rubio antes de besarlo fugazmente –no tienes que pedir disculpas por nada –miro a su castaño con ojos transparentes, llenos de una paz infinita –y no me cambies el tema. Como te dije hace un momento, tu y yo tenemos asuntos que aclarar.

-¿Que tipos de asuntos son? -pregunto el ojiazul sin entender. ¿Que asuntos pendientes podría tener con Joey?

El rubio sabía que era momento de hacer algunas indagaciones, así que pregunto:

-¿Por que me aseguraste que no tenias ni idea de que yo trabajaba en Kaiba Corp cuando tu mismo fuiste quien acepto mi solicitud?

Increíblemente Kaiba se sonrojo.

-Oh vamos, Joey. No seas pesado. Ya sabes la respuesta.

-Quisiera oírla.

-Joey, no sabes lo feliz que fui cuando el destino te trajo de la mano hacia mí. Era lógico querer tenerte a mi lado aunque fuera de esa manera. Estaba alborozado, increíblemente feliz.

-No asomaste la cara por años -le reprocho el rubio.

-Aun no era el momento de actuar, cachorro. Tenía que ser cauteloso con cada paso que daba, seguir reuniendo pruebas que culparan a Deblin.

-¡Debiste decírmelo hace años! .¿Como pudiste callarlo por tanto tiempo?

-¿Y me hubieras creído, Joey? -le pregunto el castaño con voz muy seria -Dime¿me hubieras creído si de la noche a la mañana yo me hubiera aparecido en tu oficina a decirte: "Oye Wheeler, ten cuidado con tu noviecito, te es infiel con mi esposo y esta contigo a base de puras mentiras, solo se esta vengando de mi"? Antes yo no era alguien grato para ti, así que obviamente no me hubieras creído.

-No -admitió Joey -obviamente no te habría creído ni una sola palabra, Seto. En ese entonces aun éramos... ¿como decirlo?... ¿rivales? .¿Enemigos?

-Antes éramos demasiado testarudos y punto -sonrió el castaño tomando una mano de su rubio para besarla -me alegra que ahora todo este bien entre nosotros. Las cosas claras y nada de secretos ni mentiras.

-¿Que crees que habría sido de nosotros si Duke no hubiera interferido?

-Nunca lo sabremos del todo, cachorro. Quizás estaríamos juntos desde hace años, o quizás no. Nadie asegura que hubieras aceptado mis sentimientos en ese entonces.

-Quizás si, Seto -confeso el rubio -Ya en ese entonces me gustabas, solo que era demasiado obstinado y orgulloso para siquiera darme cuenta.

-Hemos perdido seis años Joey, ese tiempo ya no regresara –se lamento el castaño –pero aun nos queda muchos otros años por vivirlos juntos. Cachorro, no sabes lo bien que me siento conmigo mismo por haber tomado la oportunidad de por fin acercarme a ti cuando lo de la conferencia con los americanos. Era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar, de ninguna manera iba a desperdiciarla sin intentarlo al menos. Estaba loco por volver hablarte, porque me gruñeras de nuevo. Además sentía que ya era tiempo de que Duke Deblin me regresara lo que mas amaba y amo en la vida. No podía soportarlo más, era ahora o nunca. Ni un año, ni un día más.

-Oh, Seto ¿te das cuenta que esta es la primera vez que me has dicho directamente que me amas?

-Pensé que era obvio cachorro, por eso te pedí que te casaras conmigo.

-Tu no me pediste que me casara contigo, prácticamente yo te obligue a que lo hicieras.

Seto sonrió de la misma manera que sonreía cuando ganaba un duelo.

-Error -le dijo al rubio haciendo aun mas ancha su sonrisa, su voz sonó serenamente arrogante -Yo te obligue a que me "obligaras", Joey. No es lo mismo. Iba a pedírtelo pero no encontraba el momento adecuado, temí que pensaras que era muy pronto. Lo único que se me ocurrió en ese entonces fue pedirte que te fueras a vivir conmigo, pero tú me rechazaste de inmediato. Te presione un poco para que a la vez tú me presionaras a mi y me "obligaras" a aceptar casarme contigo.

-Muy ingenioso, señor Kaiba, realmente muy ingenioso...

-Siempre se como jugar mis cartas, Wheeler. Pensé que sabias eso.

-No, si nunca he dudado de tus habilidades, señor Kaiba -por un instante Joey guardo silencio y se torno pensativo -Aun así, cuando te pregunte aquella vez porque te casabas conmigo, tú me respondiste que era porque me necesitabas.

-Y es así, Joey. Te necesito, te necesito porque te amo. Quería decirte exactamente esas palabras, pero de repente perdí el valor y las omití.

-Seto malo, me habrías ahorrado tantas dudas y preocupaciones. Estaba tan asustado de que nunca me amaras. Quería tenerte conmigo, al precio que fuera. Por eso me conforme con ese "te necesito" pensé que el amor que yo sentía por ti alcanzaría para los dos. ¡Te amo, Seto!

-Lo sé, cachorro. Eres tan transparente, pude saber claramente lo que sentías por mi cuando me tomaste aquella vez en el yate. En aquel momento me transmitiste con tu cuerpo, con tus movimientos, con tus besos y caricias todo tu amor, Joey.

El rubio se sintió avergonzado, su intención aquella vez si fue transmitirle su sentir a Seto, pero ahora que este había dicho que su mensaje llego claro y directo, se sintió expuesto y vulnerable. Seto había sabido todo ese tiempo que lo amaba y Joey no tenía ni idea de que había quedado al descubierto. Y pensar que había creído que lo único que Seto Kaiba quería de él era sexo. Nada mas lejos de la verdad, porque ese castaño quería más, mucho más que su cuerpo. Lo amaba desde hacia tanto tiempo atrás... lo había esperado por seis años y era hora de que Joey le entregara lo que tanto deseaba obtener: su corazón, aunque este ya le pertenecía desde semanas atrás, quizás desde milenios atrás...

Se miraron uno al otro con total silencio por un largo tiempo. Conversando mudamente con la mirada, aclarando una y otra vez la situación hasta que no quedara la mas mínima duda de que se amaban, de que estaban hechos el uno para el y otro y de que por fin se pertenecían. Habían recorrido un largo y duro camino.

De repente, el castaño puso una expresión seria y claramente preocupada.

-Deblin podría regresar -dijo sin ocultar su inquietud.

-Lo sé, Seto. Es una posibilidad que no descarto. Duke es del tipo insistente.

-Entonces creo que será mejor que te vengas a vivir conmigo, ojala hoy mismo. Y esta vez no aceptare un "no" por respuesta.

-¿Ya no vas a casarte conmigo? .¿Hiciste que te "obligara" en vano?

-No es eso, .¡claro que me casare contigo! -aclaro rápidamente el ojiazul -es solo que no quiero que estés a solas con ese bastardo.

-¿No confías en mi?

Seto hizo una pausa. Frunció el ceño.

-Si confío en ti, lo malo es que no confío en él. Joey, solo quiero protegerte de ese enfermo.

-No soy débil, Seto. No necesitas protegerme porque se muy bien como defenderme. Supongo que eres capaz de recordarlo a la perfección...

-No entiendes, cachorro -dijo el CEO besando la punta de la nariz de su rubio -No te protejo porque seas débil, sino porque te amo. Se que puedes defenderte muy bien de Duke y muchos como él. Pero no quiero arriesgarme porque nunca sabremos de qué manera ese loco podría poner en peligro tu vida.

-¿Me dejaras ser tu asistente personal en Kaiba Corp?

Seto hizo una mueca.

-¿Intentas negociar conmigo, cachorro?

Joey lo miro de manera empecinada, si Seto no cedía, él tampoco lo haría.

Finalmente y después de unos minutos de pensarlo, Seto suspiro resignado. Desde ya tenia que acostumbrarse a perder algunos duelos con Joey.

-Bien, si estas viviendo conmigo supongo que lograré hacer algo de trabajo durante el día. Esta bien. Puedes ser mi asistente personal.

-Entonces acepto irme a vivir contigo, hoy mismo…

-Bueno, supongo que tenemos un trato.

Joey sonrió.

-Creo que tenemos "ringi", señor Kaiba.

Seto se relajo. Sonrió y después comenzó a reír. Una expresión de intensa felicidad ilumino su rostro. Alzó a Joey en sus brazos, como si fuera un niño, y le dio vueltas. Se detuvo riendo como nunca antes, fijando sus ardientes ojos azules en los profundos e inmensos castaños.

-Sólo recuerda que los americanos no esquivan. Todo es consenso, Wheeler.

-Me parece muy bien, querido Señor Kaiba –los ojos de Joey brillaron provocadores –Nunca me han gustado las dictaduras.

Seto gimió y lo besó. El rubio le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le devolvió el beso. Se sentía muy seguro. Ahora más que nunca percibía que sus sentimientos estaban en completa afinidad con su arrogante castaño ojiazul.

Aun había mucho que no comprendía ni entendía de aquel complejo ser humano que tanto amaba. Seguramente después de casarse, lograría entenderlo por completo. Mientras tanto, vivir con él y ser su asistente personal lo ayudaría en esa difícil tarea. Pero no debía decirle a su madre que estaba viviendo con Seto antes de casarse. Ella, con lo anticuada que era seguro se trastornaría y escandalizaría muchísimo.

-¿Cachorro? –lo llamo Seto cuando el rubio iba llegando a la cremallera de su pantalón.

-¿Mmmmm? –fue todo lo que pudo decir el rubio ocupado como estaba besando el estomago plano de su amante mientras sus manos luchaban con la cremallera.

-Créeme que estoy encantado con lo que haces… ahhhh –gimió bajito –pero… aahhh… por Dios… -Seto lo tomo con fuerza del cabello, la suficiente para arrastrarlo hasta la altura de sus labios sin hacerle el más mínimo daño. Lo beso con pasión reprimida –Mokuba nos espera, y nos espera desde hace más de media hora…

-¡Ra! .¡Mokuba! –grito Joey recobrando por fin el sentido. ¡Como había podido olvidar la cita para cenar con el chibi! Con tantas cosas que habían pasado y ahora que estaba tranquilo y seguro porque todo empezaría a marchar bien, había olvidado por completo que aún quedaba un posible obstáculo en su relación con Seto.

El nerviosismo que experimentara más temprano, regreso y esta vez con mucha mas fuerza.

Seto lo noto y lo abrazo para calmarlo.

-No pasa nada, cachorro –le dio un beso rápido en los labios –Todo saldrá bien, Moki comprenderá todo a la perfección. Después de todo es un Kaiba.

-Seto… -Joey lo miro de manera intensa, sus ojos castaños brillaban lanzando chispas doradas –si por algún motivo el chibi se opusiera yo no pienso dejarte, pero tampoco te haré escoger entre tu hermano o yo. Si eso llegara a suceder yo…

-Eso nunca pasara cachorro, ya te lo dije –lo abrazo con fuerza –Moki comprenderá y si no, pues lo haremos comprender. No perderé a ninguno de los dos. Ustedes son lo único que tengo, mi única familia –esas palabras parecieron funcionar, Joey se relajo y sonrió con más confianza. Seto lo libero de la cárcel de sus brazos y luego extendió su mano -¿Nos vamos?

Joey no dudo en tomarla y riendo como niños cómplices de una travesura corrieron hasta el lugar donde el chofer de Seto los esperaba.

A pesar de la felicidad del momento, Joey sabía que lo esperaba una dura prueba por pasar: La aprobación de Mokuba Kaiba. En las manos del menor de los Kaiba estaba su felicidad o su desdicha. Todo se decidiría esa misma noche.

SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ

Decir que siempre que veía la mansión Kaiba se quedaba sin aliento, era decir poco. Aquel lugar lo dejaba deslumbrado y con una mezcla entre admiración, miedo y respeto.

Joey sintió que la calma lo dejaba lentamente para ser reemplazada por una helada y agobiante angustia. Con desesperación se aferro a la mano que se entrelazaba con la suya. Sabía que con su apretado agarre estaba lastimando a Seto, pero no podía evitarlo. Aquella inmensa y ostentosa casota lo intimidaba… y le recordaba lo pequeño e insignificante que era comparado con el magnifico dueño de aquel lugar.

¿Realmente Joey Wheeler encajaría en aquella mansión? .¿Encajaría también en la vida de los Kaiba? .¿Sería un digno Kaiba? .¿Podría soportar con naturalidad el acoso de la prensa cuando esta se enterara que alguien tan común y sencillo como él era el nuevo esposo de Seto Kaiba?

Se detuvo abruptamente en el recibidor. Aun estaba a tiempo de dar media vuelta y huir y…

-Te juro que todo estará bien, cachorro –le dijo por doceava vez el castaño. Últimamente parecía que podía leer la asustada y revuelta mente de su rubio –Eres digno de estar en este lugar.

-Ya no estoy tan seguro. Tú eres el gran Seto Kaiba, estas rodeado de gente sorprendente, incluso tu mismo eres sorprendente. ¿Por qué me amas a mi cuando soy una persona tan común?

-Son todas las cosas comunes, las que me gustan de ti, Joey. Me tratas sin tener ningún prejuicio por quien soy. Me gusta eso de ti. Yo se que soy visto como un excéntrico y un snob. El mundo de los negocios es solo una colección de gente extraña después de todo. Yo apenas me acepto a mi mismo. Pero es la primera vez que alguien me ha aceptado así directamente, sin tener en cuenta mi apellido ni mi estado financiero. Amo tu honestidad pura, cachorro –el castaño se libero de la nerviosa mano que lo apretaba y le obsequio a su rubio un abrazo que transmitía no solo cariño, sino tranquilidad –Bienvenido a tu casa, Joey.

El rubio no sabía que tan cierto era eso de que seria bienvenido, tenía pánico de enfrentar a Mokuba, pero ya había llegado hasta allí así que solo quedaba continuar hasta llegar a lo ultimo del camino.

Trago saliva mientras caminaba muy despacio, como si fuera un condenado yendo hacia el lugar de su muerte.

Al entrar a la mansión no se detuvo a mirar los objetos y muebles caros que llenaban el inmenso lugar. Solo podía mirar hacia el frente, hacia la alta y delgada figura que los esperaba unos metros más adelante. Trato de darse confianza a si mismo, .¡por Ra! .¡No era un verdugo al que tenía frente a él!, era Mokuba, su querido amigo Mokuba. Un niño dulce, amable y muy inteligente.

–Chibi... –susurro apenas Joey, con la cabeza levemente inclinada, sintiéndose aun incapaz y, hasta cierto punto indigno, de mirar a los ojos a aquel adorable chiquillo.

.-.

**C****ONTINUARA...**

**

* * *

****N.A**: No tengo palabras, en serio, solo puedo decir perdon por la tardanza, pero tuve mil lios con mi portatil y para colmo me toco salir de viaje y a donde fui no tuve acceso a un compu con internet. Con mucho retraso por fin actualizo, el capitulo final lo subire la PROXIMA SEMANA. Es una promesa de Yaoi Fan. 

Nos leemos.

**...RESPUESTA A REVIEWS ANONIMOS:**

**Plam:** No me sorprende para nada tu ingenio y perspicacia, has acertado en todo lo que dices en tu review. Estaba mas que claro que Seto sabia a la perfeccion que Joey Wheeler trabajaba en Kaiba Corp pero fingio muy bien no saberlo. De hecho cada paso que Seto dio estuvo estrategicamente planeado, vamos que el pobre llevaba seis años tras los huesos de Joey, asi que ya se sabia que el iba a planear algo muy sofisticado para poder obtener lo que por derecho le pertenece. Jeje, por fin podras salir de dudas acerca de que sabia Seto de Duke Deblin, y vaya que si sabia muchas cosas sucias. Duke estaba lleno de mentiras y veneno, pero por suerte ya quedo desenmascarado. Muchas gracias por tu review, como siempre tu sigues aqui fiel a mi historia, que por cierto se acaba en el siguiente capitulo, ya veras como si lo subo la proxima semana. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y tu cariño, un gran abrazote para ti.

**Aikos:** Nooooo T.T ¿y por que ya no me quieres? Miraaaa ya actualice (aunque tarde demasiado -.-) y ademas ya te libro de mi tortura porque el proximo capi es el final, finish XD. Muchas gracias por tu review, un abrazo mi querida Aikos.

**Mona desde Mexico:** Hola, bienvenida a mi historia, es un honor que encontraras mi historia al azar y el honor es aun mayor porque me has convertido en tu escritora favorita ¡GRACIAS!. Bueno, te digo que yo tambien soy muy quisquillosa con eso de la redacción y la ortografia (aunque como veras me da flojerillas poner las tildes XD) pero me parece una falta de respeto hacia las lectoras entregarles un trabajo con faltas ortograficas y una redacción mediocre. Me alegra mucho que seas quisquillosa y exijas de las escritoras pulcritud a la hora de escribir, ustedes lo merecen y me esfuerzo por estar a la altura de las lectoras. Oye, muchas gracias por tus palabras, se que por alli afuera hay mejores fics que los mios, pero tus palabras me llenan de felicidad y es gracias al apoyo de personitas como tu que yo me dedico de lleno a mis historias. Tu lo vales! Estoy agradecida contigo por tu review y tu apoyo. Un abrazo y nos leemos la proxima semana en el capitulo final.

**angel of friendship:** Jaajajaja, por dios, ni te imaginas lo que me he reido con eso de cortarte las venas con una galleta maria remojada en leche. Eres un tesoro! Gracias por tu divertido review y te pido de todo corazon y con la cabeza gacha que por favor perdones mi demora en actualizar, la proxima semana subire el capitulo final, para que veas que redimire mi larga ausencia. Muchas gracias, un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.


	11. Sin fin

**DESIDERÁTUM**

.-.

**WARNING:** Algo de lime, pero tan poco que casi parece inexistente XD, sin embargo aviso.

**NOTA Y DESPEDIDA DE LA AUTORA:** Una vez una sabía escritora de fics de Harry Potter comentaba en su extraordinario fic que cuando unaes una escritora de verdad, suele colocar los agradecimientos al principio de su libro. Pero cuando se escriben fanfics, que para nosotros son tan queridos como cualquier libro, no hay más remedio que colocarlos al final, porque sólo al final sabes quién te ha ayudado en el camino...

Gracias infinitas a mis dos amores a quienes dedique esta historia, gracias a todas las chicas y chicos que me acompañaron a lo largo de estos once capítulos y se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review. Gracias sobre todo por esa infinita paciencia de esperar semana tras semana que yo publicara algo. _Desideratum_ llego por fin a su final gracias a ustedes, así que chicas y chicos el aplauso va por y para ustedes, a mi no me tienen que agradecer nada, las gracias las doy yo (y también el aplauso) por haber sido incondicionales, pacientes, tolerantes y comprensivas.

Gracias por todos y cada uno de sus reviews, estos son el único premio que obtenemos los que escribimos fics y son la gasolina que hace andar el motor de la inspiración de todos los autores de fanfics.

Cien mil gracias por haber estado conmigo, se que por el momento no volveré a escribir mas fics de Yugi (pero si terminare uno que esta por ahí inconcluso y se llama "Koi no Yokan") porque mi tiempo como escritora de fics de esta serie ha concluido.

De ahora en adelante mis esfuerzos estarán dedicados a escribir y transmitir emociones y sentimientos con mis fics yaoi de otras series que nada tienen que ver con Yugioh.

Un beso.

.-.

**NOTA PRE-FIC:** Solo decirles que perdonen si sienten que las cosas suceden demasiado rápido, tienen que entender que tenía que hacer que muchas cosas sucedieran en este capitulo, pero intente que estuvieran en orden y coherentes.

.-.

"_Bendita la luz, _

_Bendita la luz de tu mirada,_

_Benditos ojos que me esquivaban,_

_simulaban que me ignoraban,_

_y de repente sostienes la mirada…_

_Bendito Dios, por encontrarnos_

_en el camino y de quitarme _

_está soledad__ de mi destino._

_Gloria al cielo encontrarte ahora_

_llevarte mi soledad_

_y coincidir en mi destino_

_en el mismo destino…_

_Tu mirada bendita,_

_bendita, tu mirada_

_y bendita tú alma y tu luz…"_

_.-._

**CAPITULO 11****: SIN FIN.**

.-.

–Chibi... –susurro apenas Joey, con la cabeza levemente inclinada, sintiéndose aun incapaz y, hasta cierto punto indigno, de mirar a los ojos a aquel adorable chiquillo.

No hubo respuesta. Preocupado alzo rápidamente la cabeza, clavando su mirada color café dorada en la azul violácea de su futuro cuñado.

Lo que vio en aquel encantador rostro lo dejo sin respiración… Mokuba le sonreía ¡le sonreía! Y no solo eso, también había abierto los brazos en una clara invitación a refugiarse en ellos.

Joey no lo dudo mas, sonriendo enormemente se precipitó en los brazos que le tendía su amigo, feliz de aquel reencuentro y de aquel recibimiento.

–Te he echado de menos, Joey. Hace tiempo no nos veíamos. La última vez me fui sin despedirme, pero fui requerido urgentemente. Cuestiones laborales, ya sabes…

El rubio lo apretó con fuerza antes de soltarlo y mirarlo una vez más a la cara. Casi se quedo sin aliento cuando por fin comprendió que aquel que estaba frente a él ya no era mas un niño. Mokuba Kaiba había crecido, ya era todo un hombre. Estaba muy alto, tan alto como él, guapo y con ese aire distinguido tan propio de los Kaiba.

-Estaba preocupado, pero sabía que estabas bien. Sino hubiese sido así, Seto habría hecho todo un escándalo. Prácticamente habría sido de los primeros en enterarme si algo malo te hubiera pasado –comento el rubio sonriendo calidamente.

-Con que "Seto"… -dijo el menor de los Kaiba viendo con picardía a su rubio amigo –así que ya no lo llamas "bastardo Kaiba", ni "egocéntrico chiflado", ni "ricachón engreído"…

La cara de Joey fue todo un poema, primero palideció para después ponerse encantadoramente colorado. Miro a su castaño en busca de ayuda, pero este se limito a esquivar su mirada, casi parecía a punto de… ¿soltarse a reír?

-Veras… -empezó Joey ruborizándose aun mas mientras maldecía a su "adorable" prometido. ¡Claro, lo dejaba solo enfrentando el problema! –tu hermano, él… Seto… quiero decir Kaiba… bueno… yo… él… pues… nosotros…

-Bienvenido a la familia Kaiba, Joey –fue todo lo que dijo Mokuba, abrazando de nuevo al rubio que se dedico a abrir y cerrar la boca sin decir ni una sola palabra mas. Parecía una graciosa imitación de un pez fuera del agua.

Finalmente Seto se echo a reír.

-¡Mokuba, tu ya lo sabías! –le reprocho el rubio a su cuñado, después de que este lo soltara -Y yo rebanándome los sesos pensando en como debía decírtelo sin causarte una conmoción –luego se volvió hacia el Kaiba que le pertenecía y que tanto amaba -¡Y tu ricachón engreído también sabias que él sabia! .¡Y te atreves a reírte de mí! .¿Desde cuando sabes que él sabe? Mejor dicho, .¿cuándo se lo has dicho?

-Si te soy sincero, cachorro. Al igual que tu, acabo de enterarme que Moki lo sabe. Antes de cruzar por la puerta no tenía ni idea de que mi hermano supiera todo. Tu allí al borde de la desesperación, tratando de explicarle la razón de porque ahora soy "Seto" para ti y mientras lo hacías pude notar que mi hermano no necesitaba explicaciones porque parecía tenerlo todo claro. No quería reírme, aguante lo máximo que pude. ¡Te veías tan encantador! .¡Quiero muchas fotos tuyas con esa expresión de desespero y desconcierto en tu rostro!

Increíblemente Joey se ruborizo aun mas, estaba literalmente al rojo vivo. Iba a contestarle algo mordaz a su castaño, pero prefirió concentrar toda su atención en su cuñado.

-¿Cómo lo supiste, Mokuba? –pregunto el mayor de los Kaiba.

-Tuve una interesante y muy entretenida conversación con Bakura –comento Mokuba –Me ha puesto al tanto de muchas cosas incluyendo tu compromiso con Joey.

-¿Y bien? .¿Qué opinas chibi? –pregunto sin rodeos el rubio.

-Estoy dichoso por muchas razones, pero triste por una sola –confeso el chiquillo mirando alternadamente a su hermano y a su cuñado.

-¿Crees que puedes decirme las razones, chibi? –pregunto el rubio con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

-Bueno, las razones que me tienen dichoso no alcanzaría a enumerarlas nunca, son demasiadas. Solo nombrare algunas: Te tendré siempre aquí, llenaras de alegría esta silenciosa y fría casona, harás inmensamente feliz a mi hermano, Yugi y los demás vendrán a visitarte y de paso a mi, podré retarte a los videojuegos y quedarnos hasta tarde jugando… son demasiadas, por ahora te dejo con esas, pero no olvides la mas importante y es que tu presencia hace feliz y mas amable a mi hermano y si Seto es feliz, yo también lo soy.

Joey obsequio una sonrisa a Mokuba por esas palabras, se sentía alborozado por ese premio que le estaba dando la vida. Miro con cariño y adoración a su cuñado antes de preguntarle:

-¿Y la que te hace triste?

-Bueno, es que mi hermano me ha robado a mi amor platónico –confeso el menor de los Kaiba con una sonrisa traviesa –que remedio, debo buscar pronto otro amor platónico, aunque se dice que el primer amor platónico no se olvida nunca –al decir esto le guiño un ojo a su hermano –Estas en buenas manos, Joey, en las mejores. Debes sentirte orgulloso de ser el primer amor de ambos hermanos Kaiba. Aunque definitivamente uno fue muy afortunado –miro con claro cariño a su hermano mayor –Tu también fuiste muy afortunado, pues el hombre más maravilloso de este mundo te ama, Joey.

El rubio permanecía clavado en su sitio ante la tranquila confesión de su cuñado. No riñas, no reclamos, no nada. Solo esa sonrisa calmada. ¡Y él pensaba que Mokuba se iba a oponer! Si, definitivamente el chibi tenía razón, Joey Wheeler era muy afortunado, demasiado.

-Yo… bueno, no se que decir –sonrió afectadamente el rubio –muchas gracias por tus sentimientos hacia mi… es un honor, de verdad que si, pero…

-Pero solo me vez como un niño y bla, bla, bla, bla –comento el chiquillo –Joey, si tu y Seto son felices, yo soy muy feliz con ustedes. ¡Tardaron demasiado en darse de cuenta de sus sentimientos! No, creo que ustedes ya sabían desde hace años que se adoraban mutuamente, lo que tardaron fue en juntarse.

-A veces el destino trabaja lentamente, .¿verdad, Moki? –inquirió Seto, sintiéndose tan tranquilo y relajado como nunca. Si Mokuba daba su aprobación y le cedía a su primer amor, entonces el resto del mundo y lo que este pudiera opinar sobre su relación con Joey, le importaba un comino -¿Les parece bien si pasamos al comedor a cenar? –pregunto Seto dando un paso hacia aquellos maravillosos hombres que eran parte de su familia.

La cena estuvo llena de anécdotas de Mokuba acerca de su ultimo viaje, Joey reía a todo pulmón cada vez que este relataba sus momentos mas divertidos o vergonzosos. Con orgullo le contó a su rubio cuñado que estaba haciéndose cargo de la dirección y administración de una de las mas valiosas adquisiciones de su hermano: La Academia de Duelos. Como Seto no tenía el tiempo disponible para estar al frente del inmenso lugar, Mokuba había tomado la responsabilidad y hacia su trabajo como todo un Kaiba. Después llego el turno de que Joey contara los últimos chismes de la pandilla, que si Yami y Yugi hacían esto, que si Bakura sacaba de sus casillas a Ryu…

Seto y su rubio no pudieron evitar arquear las cejas cuando el ya no tan pequeño Mokuba pregunto por la sensual Mai, mostrándose muy interesado y ansioso de volver a verla y comprobar si seguía tan guapa como siempre.

Después de la cena y la agradable charla, Joey pidió permiso para irse a descansar, Mokuba se mostró dichoso de tener que compartir su casa con Joey antes de la boda y anticipándose a Seto, llamo a una de las empleadas para que llevara al rubio invitado a una de las mejores habitaciones de la mansión.

El rubio se despidió de sus dos Kaibas y fue guiado a una enorme habitación que estaba convenientemente ubicada al lado de la de Seto.

Tomo un corto baño y abrió el enorme armario en busca de una pijama. Mientras se la ponía recordó que Seto le había asegurado que para mañana a primera hora todas sus cosas estarían en la mansión.

Sin prisas se metió en la amplia y suave cama, añorando la compañía de Seto en la misma. Bueno, solo tendría que aguantar por seis semanas mas y entonces el obstinado castaño echaría al olvido la tonta apuesta que había echo consigo mismo de no hacerle el amor sino hasta estar casados.

Bostezo sintiéndose de repente cansado, a pesar de que no había hecho gran cosa durante el día. Bueno, si lo miraba objetivamente había sido un día muy agotador a la par que revelador… no, no arruinaría el momento recordando a Duke y la relación llena de mentiras que había vivido con él. Cerró la mente a los recuerdos que tenían que ver con ese odioso mentiroso. Lentamente la fatiga lo venció y acabo por hacerlo dormir.

Muchas horas después, Seto entro en la habitación ansioso por comprobar con sus propios ojos que realmente su cachorro estaba allí y que no se trataba de un sueño.

Sonrió complacido al verlo dormir apaciblemente y se sintió orgulloso de tener a su lado a una persona tan única como Joey Wheeler. Se juro a si mismo que contra viento y marea lo haría infinitamente feliz.

Sin perder de vista la quieta figura de su rubio, se empezó a desnudar rápidamente, dispuesto a reunirse pronto con su adorado rubio en aquella cama.

No estaba rompiendo la apuesta que había hecho consigo mismo, no le haría el amor, solo se acostaría a su lado y lo abrazaría durante toda la noche.

Con cuidado levanto el edredón y se acomodo al lado del rubio, que de inmediato se acurruco contra su cuerpo como una criatura, sin despertar, con el sueño de los inocentes. Sin poder contenerse mas busco sus labios y besó aquella boca, ablandada por el sueño.

-Seto… -murmuró el rubio con voz somnolienta.

-Sí, soy yo, .¿acaso esperabas a otra persona?

Joey sonrió contra su hombro, sin abrir los ojos.

-Sí, a mi amante invisible.

El ojiazul rió por lo bajo y lo estrechó contra sí.

-No habrá otro amante más que yo.

Joey sonrió un poco más, siempre con los ojos cerrados.

-No habrá, te lo juro. Serás siempre el único. Joey Wheeler solo nació para amar y pertenecerle a Seto Kaiba.

-Siempre reclamare mis derechos de propiedad, cachorro -susurro el castaño besándole la frente.

-¿Yo también seré tu único amante, Seto? -pregunto el rubio abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-Seto Kaiba nació única y exclusivamente para amar y pertenecerle a Joseph Wheeler. Y será así en esta y todas las demás vidas que estén por venir -le confeso el CEO mientras lo besaba con conmovedora ternura y dulzura.

Pronto el beso se volvió apasionado.

Si Joey había sido siempre apasionado, en aquellos momentos estaba en frenesí. Seto nunca lo había visto y sentido tan agresivo.

El rubio lo empujo hasta que el ojiazul quedo tendido en la cama y se inclinó sobre este, que permanecía inmóvil, respirando apenas.

-Mmmm, .¿se puede saber que haces, cachorro travieso? –pregunto mientras le obsequiaba a su amante una ardiente mirada color mar.

-Reclamo mis derechos de propiedad –fue todo lo que dijo el rubio antes de pasar la lengua por la base de la garganta de su castaño, justo en el lugar donde una venita latía de forma frenética.

Seto gimió de forma más que audible cuando Joey no solo se contento con lamerlo en el cuello, sino que luego se dedico a morderlo con suavidad erótica. Escalofríos de placer le recorrieron el cuerpo.

-Pareces asustado, señor Kaiba -se rió Joey.

-Lo estoy -los preciosos ojos azules brillaban llenos de lujuria -¿Vas a hacer conmigo tu voluntad, ahora que sabes que te pertenezco para siempre?

Las manos de Joey se movían sobre aquel perfecto cuerpo, gozando de la piel suave. Después fueron bajando y bajando hasta encontrar la firme masculinidad de Seto, dolorosamente apretada por la tela del boxer.

El CEO ahogó una exclamación. Sus ojos empezaban a oscurecerse pasando de un azul rey a un azul tormenta.

-Haz lo que quieras conmigo -dijo ronco -pero por nada del mundo no retires esa mano.

Joey rió perversamente, invadido por la familiar oleada de poder. Siempre se sentía así cuando sabía que tenía a Seto rendido a sus pies dispuesto a hacer lo que él quisiera y como lo quisiera.

Como no quería que Seto perdiera la apuesta que había hecho con su tonto orgullo Kaiba, decidió tomarlo esa noche. Así todos contentos. Además de que se moría por hacerle el amor a su castaño.

Retiro con una rapidez imposible el boxer y se dejo caer de nuevo sobre aquel amado cuerpo, dispuesto a poseerlo ¡y lo haría durante toda la noche! Mas le valía a Seto tener mucho aguante…

Movió una vez más su mano por la firme dureza y con una sonrisa llena de pecaminosa lascivia le comunico a Seto sus negras intenciones.

-¡Joey! -jadeó el ojiazul al sentir como dos dedos del rubio se movían curiosos, mas allá de su masculinidad, buscando colarse en su interior -¡Oh, Por Dios¡Joey! Si… ahhhhmmm… -grito agitándose debajo del rubio, entregándose a él. A Joey, a su Joey, el único que lo hacia gemir y gritar de esa manera, el único que tenia derecho a escucharlo cuando estaba así de vulnerable, el único que tenia derecho a poseerlo, el único al que le había abierto su cuerpo y su corazón. Su Joey, su amado cachorro rubio.

SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ SxJ

Las seis semanas pasaron volando para Joey. Había un abismo de diferencia entre vivir con Seto y vivir con Duke. No solo era por el lujo sino por la forma en que Seto se desvivía por atenderlo y hacerlo sentir cómodo y muy amado. Algo que nunca había sucedido con el falso de Duke Deblin.

Cuando el anuncio de la boda había llegado finalmente a los periódicos de la ciudad, miles de reporteros se habían precipitado sobre Joey y Seto para llenarlos con una lluvia de preguntas. Muchas, por no decir todas, incomodaban al rubio, pero Seto manejaba la situación con calma y compostura contestando cada una de ellas con seriedad y aplomo. Decía solo lo necesario, sin sentirse para nada acorralado cuando las preguntas eran demasiado intimas o hasta groseras y ofensivas.

Con el correr del tiempo, Joey aprendió a manejar el asedio de la prensa, en muy pocos días adquirió una serenidad y elegancia que lo hacia irresistible ante los miles de ojos que se posaban sobre él. Pronto la prensa comprendió que Joey era un chico no solo agradable, sino inteligente y divertido.

"Rayito de sol", como lo habían apodado los deslumbrados periodistas, tenía ese toque especial que hacia que todos lo adoraran de inmediato. Incluso contaban en sus primeras planas que comprendían a la perfección porque Seto Kaiba había elegido aquel espectacular ejemplar rubio. Algunos y algunas mas atrevidas hasta decían en sus informes que envidiaban la suerte del poderoso magnate de los negocios. A la luz había salido que Joey Wheeler y Seto Kaiba se conocían desde su época de estudiantes y que el rubio había participado en varios torneos de duelos de monstruos, siempre ocupando lugares respetables en las finales.

Casi todos los fines de semana la pareja era prácticamente obligada a participar en actividades sociales realizadas por los socios y aspirantes a socios de Kaiba Corp. Eran eventos grandes y abrumadores, pero Joey ya no temía a aparecer en sociedad agarrado de la mano de su castaño. Ahora se sentía seguro y digno de estar en aquel lugar con aquel maravilloso hombre. Eso si, había tenido pequeñas discusiones con Seto porque este insistía en que usara su dinero para comprar la ropa que necesitara para esos compromisos sociales, e incluso iba con Joey de compras para asegurarse que su rubio obstinado no escatimara en nada.

Joey simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a tener suficiente dinero como para poder comprar cualquier cosa. Le costaba trabajo no mirar las etiquetas de los precios todo el tiempo. Seto ni siquiera pestañeaba por el elevado costo.

Con ayuda de Joey, el CEO encontró un puesto para Samanta Shoi, como asistente personal de uno de sus poderosos socios. La hermosa rubia renunció a su puesto como asistente personal de Seto sin poner objeciones. Joey quedo establecido como asistente de su castaño e hizo todo lo que pudo por mantenerlo concentrado en los negocios.

Había veces en que su adorado ojiazul se ponía muy tenso. Por suerte la mansión quedaba lo suficientemente cerca de Kaiba Corp. A menudo se llevaban trabajo a casa. A Joey le gustaba compartir todo con Seto y él muy pronto se acostumbro a ello. Incluso llegó a expresar que le parecía un buen sistema. Eficiente y relajante.

Hacia tiempo atrás que Seto Kaiba había decidido rendirse ante si mismo y ante Joey rompiendo la apuesta que había hecho de no tocar a su rubio. La había mandado al diablo una noche cuando encontró a Joey duchándose. Se sintió increíblemente excitado mientras observaba como las afortunadas gotas de agua se deslizaban como una caricia por el desnudo y dorado cuerpo. Sin detenerse siquiera a quitarse la elegante y costosa ropa se unió a su rubio bajo la ducha dispuesto a poseerlo, y eso fue lo que hizo por el resto de aquella noche.

Una semana antes de la boda hubo una reunión de ejecutivos en la sala de sesiones de la junta directiva. Keikun Arata comentó que Joey se veía radiante y feliz. El rubio respondió que lo era. Kei sonrió y agregó astutamente que Seto parecía estarse volviendo más humano.

El día anterior a la boda más sonada e importante de Domino City, Joey se fue a la casa de sus padres. Era lo que su madre esperaba. Además, Joey quería pasar una última noche con su familia antes de entregarse a su nueva vida al lado de Seto.

El ojiazul estaba reacio a dejarlo ir. Casi parecía creer que Joey cambiaría de opinión acerca de su matrimonio a último momento si se escapaba de su vista. Lo cual era demasiado absurdo como para dar crédito. Gracias a la ayuda y persuasión de Mokuba, Seto finalmente soltó a Joey de la cintura y lo dejo marchar finalmente. No obstante, el castaño adquirió una expresión diabólica cuando le informo que si no estaba en la capilla a tiempo, habría nefastas consecuencias.

La madre de Joey estaba muy nerviosa, revisando todo una y otra vez, queriendo que hasta el último detalle quedara listo para el gran día.

El rubio y su padrastro hicieron lo que pudieron para calmarla. La joven madre insistió en que cada uno de ellos tomara una pastilla para que durmieran bien. Kyou acepto la decisión de su esposa sin discutir. Después de todo, ella sabía que era lo mejor.

Joey despertó al sentir los dorados rayos del sol matinal penetrando por su ventana. Una corriente de excitación nerviosa recorrió sus venas al instante. Ese era… el día de su boda. Esa noche sería Joey Kaiba.

El rubio observo jubiloso el hermoso y muy elegante traje que colgaba de la puerta de su guardarropa. Esa tarde caminaría por el pasillo de la capilla con ese precioso traje negro y allí estaría esperándolo su adorable castaño con esa mueca sensual que Joey ya tanto amaba verle.

El día de su boda. El rubio apenas podía créelo. Después de todos esos años, ese era el día en que se uniría de manera legal con el hombre que tanto amaba.

Un leve llamado a su puerta atrajo su atención. Tenía que ser su madre. Joey se incorporó, apoyándose en las almohadas y en su rostro ya brillaba una sonrisa de bienvenida cuando la puerta se abrió y su madre asomó la cabeza.

-¡Ah!, .¡estas despierto! –dijo la mujer con satisfacción.

Entro en la habitación portando una bandeja.

-Es una hermosa mañana. Ni una nube en el cielo. ¿Dormiste bien, Joseph?

-Como el famoso tronco, mamá.

Sonrió al ver que la bandeja contenía un desayuno muy tradicional, ni siquiera faltaba el humeante té verde que Joey tanto adoraba.

-¿Me vas a consentir con el desayuno en la cama?

-Pensé que te gustaría –respondió su madre, indulgente.

Se sentó en la cama, suspiró y miró a su hijo preocupada.

-Solo quiero decirte… siempre he querido lo mejor para ti, Joseph. Si a veces… bueno, no hemos estado de acuerdo en muchas cosas… pero todo esta bien si termina bien. Y espero que seas muy feliz con Seto Kaiba.

-Gracias mamá. Y lamento haberte dado tantas preocupaciones. Prometo que seré la mejor persona que pueda, para que no tengas que preocuparte más por mi –repuso Joey, sincero, Después le echó los brazos al cuello y la besó ruidosamente en la mejilla, diciendo: -Te quiero mucho, mamá. Y gracias por este delicioso desayuno en el día de mi matrimonio. Significa mucho para mi.

-Ya, ya… eres un buen chico, Joseph. Siempre lo pensé, siempre lo supe, es solo que… bueno… tu padre… -ella miro fijamente a su hijo, casi como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez –No, retiro lo dicho, retiro mis palabras de todos estos años, tu no te pareces ni un poquito al desvergonzado de tu padre ¡Tu eres realmente mejor, mil veces mejor! Tu si eres alguien que vale la pena Joseph, vales mucho, mucho y se que Seto Kaiba te valorara como lo mereces –murmuro su madre. Lo cual equivalía a decir: "Perdona por haberte tratado tan mal durante todos estos años, perdona por haber desquitado mi frustración en ti por parecerte físicamente a tu padre. Te quiero mucho, eres un maravilloso hijo y me siento orgullosa de ti" –ahora come, antes de que se enfríe –ordenó, pero sus ojos de un tono café más oscuro que los de Joey, se llenaron de lágrimas y se retiro con rapidez.

Fue un día feliz. Serenity y su revoltoso esposo Tristan arribaron poco después del desayuno. Seto y Joey habían decidido que sus respectivos hermanos serian sus padrinos de boda, y el rubio al observar a su hermana quedo sin aliento. Estaba realmente muy hermosa y elegante, arreglada primorosamente para ocupar dignamente aquel lugar de honor ofrecido por Joey.

El rubio y Tristan pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde hablando y riendo estruendosamente, luego se concentraron en un pequeño duelo de cartas en el que Joey salio victorioso.

Después de eso, se encerraron en el cuarto del rubio y adquirieron una expresión de total seriedad cuando hablaron sobre la boda y la decisión de Joey.

Tristan aun estaba preocupado por el futuro de su mejor amigo, pero el rubio lo tranquilizo diciéndole que realmente amaba a Seto y que eso era de mucho tiempo atrás, le aseguro que Seto Kaiba, el irritante niñito rico, como solía llamarlo Tristan, también lo amaba incondicionalmente. Finalmente Joey se decidió a contarle con detalles todo lo que había descubierto de Duke gracias a Seto.

Tristan salto de la cama, donde se encontraba sentado, y casi corrió fuera de la casa para ir en busca de Duke. Por poco y Joey no logra calmarlo. Sin embargo, Tristan prometió que si por cosas de la vida Duke se cruzaba casualmente en su camino, lo haría papilla. Joey no le hizo deshacer aquella promesa, hasta él mismo también pensaba igual que su amigo. Si Duke Deblin se cruzaba en su camino ya fuera de manera casual o premeditada, no dudaría en ponerle la cara al revés a punta de golpes.

Al llegar la tarde, Joey tuvo que contestar las numerosas llamadas telefónicas de sus amigos y conocidos. Una eufórica, y no menos sensual, Mai también lo había llamado expresándole en términos directos y claros que ella ya sabia que Seto Kaiba y Joey Wheeler iban a terminar liados de alguna manera. Hasta había agregado que el resto de la pandilla ya también lo sabían desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás. El único idiota que no se habría percatado de la química que había entre Seto y él, era el mismo Joey.

Entonces llego la hora de vestirse. El rubio apenas podía contener la excitación mientras se colocaba la glamorosa chaqueta negra. Serenity se ofreció a hacerle el nudo de su corbata, también negra.

Acaricio con amor la mejilla de su hermano obsequiándole una inmensa sonrisa de afecto y admiración. Después se retiro unos pasos hacia atrás para ver todo en conjunto a Joey.

-Dios… –susurro apenas, estaba muy emocionada –Estas tan guapo, Joey –Y ella no mentía al decirlo. Joey se veía mucho, pero mucho más que guapo ataviado en ese elegante traje de etiqueta negro, la blancura de la camisa contrastaba con todo lo demás, haciendo ver a Joey casi resplandeciente. El rubio y brillante cabello permanecía igual de rebelde que siempre, aumentando aun más el efecto devastador y sensual de Joey.

El vistoso novio busco entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta el pequeño paquete que había guardado allí, listo para tenerlo a la mano. Cuando lo encontró se lo extendió a su hermana.

-Seto te compró esto. En agradecimiento por ser nuestra madrina en la boda.

Serenity dudo antes de tomarlo, cuando lo abrió exclamo encantada al ver los hermosos, y muy seguramente caros, aretes.

-Son muy hermosos, Joey –dijo la chica deleitada –No sabría jamás como agradecerle este detalle.

-Bueno, tendrás mucho tiempo esta noche durante la recepción y la fiesta para agradecerle, y no te preocupes, con solo un "gracias" le bastara –el rubio le guiño un ojo –no tienes que pensar todo un discurso como gratitud por el regalo que te hizo.

-Joey, él te adora –le dijo Serenity con una sonrisa –realmente te adora. Daría la vida por ti si fuera necesario.

-No se si llegara a tanto.

-¿Quieres apostar? –pregunto la chica, totalmente segura de ganar.

-¿Por qué estas tan confiada en lo que dices? –le pregunto el rubio alzando una ceja de manera perspicaz. Algo allí le olía a gato encerrado. O mejor dicho a "Seto encerrado"

-Bueno, él vino a visitarme la semana pasada, Joey –confeso finalmente la chica ruborizándose un poco. Se suponía que debía mantenerlo en secreto, pero no era el tipo de persona que pudiera guardar uno tan interesante por tanto tiempo.

-Lo supuse –gruño el rubio sin sorprenderse ni un poquito. Ayudo a su hermana a colocarse los hermosos aretes -¿Y se puede saber que fue hacer ese engreído a tu casa?

-Solo me visito para asegurarme que te haría feliz. No es que yo tuviera la más mínima duda al respecto, pero necesitaba asegurarme y por eso lo invite. Te amo, Joey, eres mi único hermano. Has hecho tanto por mi, ni creas que he olvidado que fue gracias a ti que no quede ciega. Te debo tanto y lo único que yo podía hacer por ti era asegurarme personalmente que Seto Kaiba si era el adecuado para ti.

-¿Y paso la prueba? –pregunto Joey con una sonrisa.

-Totalmente –contesto con fervor la chica –Fue serio y directo conmigo, aun así por cada poro de la piel se le notaba lo mucho que te ama. No miento cuando te digo que daría la vida y más por ti. No se lo pregunte, por supuesto –aclaro la chica de inmediato –pero lo vi en su mirada. Es el tipo de mirada que tiene Tristan hacia mi, llena de amor, de cariño, de respeto. Tristan y Seto darían todo por nosotros Joey. Los hermanos Wheeler somos muy afortunados, .¿no crees?

-Estoy mas que seguro, Serenity –confirmo el rubio abrazando a su hermana menor. "Gracias por todo, destino", dijo Joey en silencio mientras besaba la bien peinada cabellera de su hermana.

Alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Llegaron los automóviles –anunció la madre de los hermanos -¿Están listos? .¿Ya puedo entrar?

-Sí –exclamaron ansiosos los dos jóvenes al unísono.

La puerta se abrió. La madre de Joey se veía muy elegante con un traje largo de seda color rosa pálido. Un ramillete de orquídeas adornaba una de las solapas y la proclamaba madre del novio. Su rostro estaba cuidadosamente maquillado para complementar su ropa, pero su pose se desplomó al instante por las lágrimas.

-¡Oh, Joseph!

Avanzó y tomo las manos de su hijo mayor, apretándolas cariñosamente mientras sacudía la cabeza con admiración.

-Es un novio muy guapo, .¿no te parece, mamá? –pregunto Serenity con cálido placer.

-Muy, muy guapo… -la mujer sonrió. En ese momento a Joey le pareció que su madre se veía muy dulce y hermosa –Nunca me he sentido mas orgullosa de ti, Joseph.

-Gracias, mamá -la voz de Joey salió algo ronca por la emoción en su garganta.

-Bah –dijo una muy conocida voz al lado de Serenity –no se que le ven de guapo a este. Yo estaba mucho más guapo el día de mi boda.

Serenity le dio un codazo a su amado Tristan antes de sonreírle a Joey.

-No le hagas caso hermano, solo esta celoso de que seas el centro de atención.

-Ni loco sentiría celos de este "perro" –dijo con intención Tristan, sonriendo mientras esquivaba el golpe de Joey y Serenity al mismo tiempo. Después adopto una postura seria y abrazo con fuerza a su mejor amigo –Realmente estas deslumbrante, viejo. Ahora, ve y haz muy infeliz al odioso de Kaiba.

-¡Tristan! –gritaron indignadas las dos mujeres que estaban en la habitación.

-¡Es broma! –aclaro inmediatamente el moreno –Joey, hoy es tu gran día amigo, así que ve y se muy feliz.

-Gracias, amigo –fue todo lo que pudo decir Joey aferrándose a Tristan antes de que su voz desapareciera por culpa del nudo que se formaba en su garganta –seré muy feliz, ya veras –ambos amigos se miraron y luego asintieron en un mudo entendimiento.

-Es hora de irnos. Kyou está esperando impaciente en la puerta principal.

Diez minutos después, Joey se hallaba sentado junto a su padrastro en el asiento posterior de una limosina blanca, en camino hacia la capilla… y a su matrimonio con Seto Kaiba.

-Bueno, he de admitir, que ya que tengo que asistir a tu boda, me alegro de tu elegido sea el señor Seto. Estoy seguro de que cuidara de ti y te tratará bien.

-Él ha sido muy bueno conmigo, Kyou –repuso el rubio veraz.

Llegaron a la capilla repleta de periodistas y curiosos. Muchos fotógrafos dispararon sus cámaras en cuanto comprendieron que en aquella limosina venia el futuro esposo de Seto Kaiba.

El rubio respiro profundo, sintiendo algo de pánico pre-nupcial. Se calmo en cuanto vio a su padrastro ofrecerle el brazo.

-¿Listo, Joey? –pregunto con suavidad.

-Listo, Kyou –le aseguro Joey con una brillante sonrisa. Bajo del coche con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

Su mente le dicto instrucciones frenéticas: Mira al frente. Sonríe. Seto te esta esperando. No puedes cometer errores ahora. Sus piernas parecían hechas de plomo, se le tornaron pesadas y difíciles de mover… hasta que Tristan le dio un empujón para que empezara a caminar.

Finalmente se movió al tiempo que se decidía a levantar la mirada para posarla sobre el hombre que lo esperaba unos pasos más adelante, frente a la puerta de la capilla.

Joey contuvo el aliento cuando lo vio. Sus ojos tan intensamente azules se clavaron en el rubio, acelerando el latido de su corazón, atrayéndolo hacia si, inevitablemente. Sin escapatoria.

Joey lo observo fijamente, dejándose arrastrar por el magnetismo de aquella poderosa mirada. Su Seto, su amado Seto, su enemigo del pasado y amante del presente estaba tan guapo. Vestido exquisitamente con un traje blanco, una camisa azul oscuro y una corbata azul claro haciendo un mágico contraste.

Parecía más que nunca un indómito dragón blanco ojiazul que de repente había tomado forma humana.

Finalmente llego hasta Seto y se detuvo justo frente a él, ya no para observarlo, sino para admirarlo. Su adorado ojiazul estaba indudablemente hermoso, tan alto y elegante. Sobrecogedoramente digno e imponente. Casi se sentía derretir ante sublime visión.

"Ra", dijo Joey en silencio, sin despegar la vista de su casi esposo, "¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan común y corriente como yo capturara la atención de Seto Kaiba?, este hombre poderoso y abrumador. Un verdadero pura sangre".

No hubo más respuesta que la de su "dragón" ofreciéndole la mano. Joey soltó el brazo de Kyou y le agradeció con una sonrisa el acompañarlo hasta allí. Después puso toda su atención de nuevo en Seto y con una sonrisa inmensamente cálida tomo la mano que este le ofrecía.

-Así que realmente viniste, señor Kaiba –susurro el rubio con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

-Por nada del mundo me iba a perder mi propia boda, Wheeler. Es el acontecimiento más importante de mi vida.

-Esperemos que no te arrepientas cuando te haga vivir un infierno –Joey le guiño un ojo.

-Cielo, infierno, .¿qué más da? –dijo el CEO besando la mano dorada que sostenía con mimo entre la suya –mientras pueda vivir esta vida contigo no me importa nada mas, cachorro. Dicen que en este mundo no existe el paraíso. Yo creo que si existiera, este no dependería de un lugar definido, sino de con quien estés. Mi paraíso esta donde pueda vivir contigo, Joey.

-Oh, Seto… -Joey sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Un inmenso nudo en la garganta le impidió decir algo inteligente. Solo pudo apretar con fuerza la mano que sujetaba la suya –no te arrepentirás de haberme elegido, te lo juro.

-Lo sé, cachorro, lo sé.

Finalmente juntos entraron a la capilla, con las manos entrelazadas mirando al frente.

La ceremonia comenzó. Seto dio sus respuestas con voz tranquila y firme. La de Joey tembló un poco al dar las suyas, pero no porque se sintiera aún nervioso, sino por la intensidad de sus sentimientos. La expresión en los ojos de Seto cuando lo beso fue posesiva y seductora.

La recepción que con tanto mimo organizo la madre de Joey se realizaría en un lugar muy privado, lejos de los ojos curiosos de los periodistas, que gozaron con el privilegio de asistir a la sencilla pero deslumbrante ceremonia.

Para la fiesta solo asistirían las personas más cercanas a los esposos. Cosa que puso a gruñir a Seto porque no quería toparse en el mismo lugar con Yami y el resto de "perdedores" como él solía llamarlos, para enfado de Joey.

Como orgullosos anfitriones saludaron a algunos socios de Seto, a Keikun y otros empleados fieles de Kaiba Corp que se detenían en la puerta para felicitarlos. Realmente quien hacia los honores era Joey, Seto solo se limitaba a asentir obsequiándoles solo ese gesto que equivalía a: "bienvenidos al lugar" y "gracias por asistir". Si por él fuera, solo habría invitado a la pequeña familia de Joey y a Mokuba. Nadie más, y menos a la pandilla de creídos que Joey llamaba amigos.

Para su desgracia en ese momento bajaban de un coche. Seto refunfuño por lo bajo, .¿por qué su Joey tenía que ser amigo de ese grupo de perdedores? Como solo tenía ojos para Joey, los había ignorado totalmente en la capilla y cuando la ceremonia termino. Ni siquiera los había saludado y ahora no tendría de otra y menos porque su rubio estaba allí muy pegado a él para presenciar su comportamiento.

Resoplo con desagrado mientras veía como Yami se acercaba a ellos. Traía de la mano a un emocionado Yugi. ¿Era posible verse tan patético? Se pregunto Seto al observarlos caminar a la par. ¿Era su impresión o con el paso de los años se estaban encogiendo mas aquel par de enanos?, sonrió ante este pensamiento. Al menos Joey y él si se veían gloriosos cuando caminaban juntos de la mano y no daban ese espectáculo que daba Yami con Yugi. Más que amantes parecían un par de niños que se aferraban el uno al otro para no perderse camino a casa. Se regocijo ante su odioso pensamiento, pero volvió a gruñir cuando recordó que ese enano con ínfulas de faraón era su némesis y que lo había derrotado en varias ocasiones. ¡Que golpe mas bajo a su orgullo!

Y como si la visión de los enanos aquellos no bastara para revolverle el estomago, se encontró con que muy cerca de ellos venían Bakura y Ryu. Solo por esa vez permitiría que aquel odioso ladrón compartiera el mismo sitio que él. Tenía ganas de darle un puño para comprobar si así borraba esa sonrisa taimada que tenía en ese momento. Observo luego a Ryu, se veía normal, sonreía con la misma sonrisa estúpida de siempre que realzaba su aura de "niño bueno". Sintió cierta simpatía momentánea por aquel chico al ver como codeaba y después pisoteaba a Bakura que parecía decirle algo inusual al oído. Y como si el circo necesitara de más payasos también venían detrás la simplona de Tea que ese día estaba más… mal vestida que nunca, la pobre necesitaba urgente un asesor de imagen. Al lado de ella sonriendo de manera serena venía una sobria Ishizu escoltada por, como no, Marik y el otro chico del cual se le escapaba en esos momentos el nombre. Un trío egipcio realmente risible. Ah, claro y para completar el grupo de "invitados ilustres" estaba Mai, esa maldita mujer definitivamente adoraba ser el centro de atención. No le bastaba con su apariencia exótica y voluptuosa, tenía que resaltarse de pies a cabeza con un vestido color rojo sangre lleno de lentejuelas. Parecía una vulgar cantante de cabaret, aunque una muy bonita, tenía que admitir. Era más inteligente y bonita que la tal Tea que parecía un viejo y feo cocodrilo comparada con la exhuberancia de Mai Valentine.

A Tristan ya había tenido el placer de criticarlo en su mente, aunque ahora que se había casado con la bonita hermana de Joey se veía más civilizado y decente. Las maravillas que hacia el amor, pensó Seto. El chico en cuestión y su esposa permanecían dentro del elegante salón junto con Mokuba y la madre de Joey que se había tomado muy enserio su papel de segunda anfitriona y se encargaba de ubicar a los invitados en las mesas y que fueran inmediatamente atendidos por los mayordomos.

En cuanto Seto y Joey terminaran de recibir a todos los invitados en la puerta del salón, entrarían al lugar para ocupar su sitio en la mesa central y efectuar el brindis y demás asuntos pertinentes.

Demonios, aun faltaba mucho y Seto se moría por llevarse de una vez por todas a su cachorro y dar comienzo con la noche de bodas y la luna de miel.

–Esto es una invasión –dijo secamente Seto cuando los amigos de Joey estaban muy cerca.

–No te atrevas a huir, Seto Kaiba –lo reprendió el rubio –Puedo ver como te has empezado a retorcer desde que ellos se bajaron de los coches. Parece como si quisieras correr muy lejos y evitarte la molestia de saludarlos.

-Lo siento cachorro, no es como lo piensas –mintió el castaño –es solo que estoy impaciente por nuestra noche de bodas –sonrió de manera perversa –me muero por hacerte muchas cositas lujuriosas.

-No habrá noche de bodas si se te ocurre ser descortés con mis amigos –fue todo lo que dijo Joey, no cediendo a la tentación.

Seto se puso tieso de inmediato y empezó a gruñir y balbucear cosas que el rubio no entendía y definitivamente no deseaba entender.

–De nuevo te extiendo mis más sinceras felicitaciones, querido Joey –dijo Yugi Motou mientras abrazaba como por quinta vez en el día a su amigo.

Seto puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a sudar, si ese horrible enano se atrevía a abrazarlo lo mataría. Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era intercambiar agarraditas con aquel idiota.

-Muchas felicidades también a ti, Kaiba –dijo Yugi con tono cordial extendiendo su mano derecha. Seto iba a ignorarla, pero en ese momento Joey lo codeo discretamente y le regalo una mirada de advertencia.

¡Rayos!, gruño Seto, y pensar que ese era apenas el primero del grupo. Bien, solo por Joey los soportaría esa noche… y toda la maldita vida.

-Gracias, Motou -logró contestar cordialmente, al menos todo lo cordial que podía obligarse a ser en ese momento. Se inclino un poco para estrechar la pequeña pero masculina mano y después de un firme apretón la retiro de inmediato.

-No esta demás recordarte que te has llevado a un tesoro de persona y que mas te vale no hacer sufrir a nuestro Joey.

-La verdad, si esta demás, pues como comprenderá se de sobra que Joey es un tesoro de persona –contesto sonriendo forzadamente el CEO. Otro codazo más por parte de Joey lo hizo callar de inmediato.

-Joey, Ra te bendice ahora y siempre. El destino es una rueda de la que no podemos huir cuando esta se echa a andar. Serás feliz, de eso no hay duda. Dos de los hijos favoritos de Ra vuelven a ser uno solo. Almas destinadas a encontrarse siempre a través de miles de vidas y reencarnaciones.

Seto rodó los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Yami. Se guardo el comentario mordaz y se dedico a ver el breve pero cariñoso abrazo que intercambiaba el "faraón" con su rubio.

Después, el pequeño hombre se volvió hacia Seto y le dedico una reverencia, en silencio, el castaño se lo agradeció con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. No tenía nada de ganas de estrechar la mano de ese antipático pequeñuelo.

-Se tu también feliz, sacerdote. Por años me fuiste leal, tanto que te viste obligado a renunciar a tu vida y al amor de Joey cuando fuiste asignado a mí. Ahora los tiempos han cambiado y has decidido nacer en esta época para volver a encontrarte con Joey. Tanto es tu amor que repetirás este círculo una y otra vez por muchas vidas. Que así sea, pues.

El castaño se mordió la lengua, por poco y se suelta a reír al escuchar tal sarta de estupideces. Yami no se quedo a esperar respuesta, le sonrió a Joey una vez mas antes de hacerse a un lado para dejar que el resto de la pandilla se acercara a los recién casados para volver a felicitarlos.

-¿A que te mueres por irte a echar un polvo con Joey en estos momentos? –fue todo el saludo de Bakura al llegar frente a ellos.

Ryu ahogo un grito de vergüenza, Joey rió de manera nerviosa, Seto se puso furioso mientras el resto reía de manera discreta por la siempre excesiva y a veces desagradable sinceridad del ex-ladrón de tumbas.

-Lastima que no puedas sacerdote Seth, porque tendrás que atendernos y muy bien –le sonrió de manera perversa al castaño -supongo que si nos haces sentir como no bienvenidos, Joey te dejara con las ganas de tener un buen encontrón con él en la cama. Pero bueno, el celibato no es novedad para ti, después de todo en tu anterior vida te quedaste con las ganas. Te veías patético sufriendo de amor por Joey. Que romántico –esta ultima palabra la dijo de modo teatral, suspirando de manera ruidosa y molesta –El sacerdote y el esclavo y su historia sin final feliz. Siempre creí y seguiré creyendo, que en ese entonces te consolabas por no tenerlo masturbándote mientras pensabas en su piel y cabellos inusualmente dorados. Tenías cara de ser un sacerdote muy depravado.

Todos ahogaron un gemido ante las groseras y en cierta manera divertidas palabras de Bakura. Estaban a la expectativa de que haría Seto ante ese desborde de cháchara por demás innecesaria. Bakura era Bakura y eso nunca cambiaria.

Magistralmente el castaño lo ignoro, miro al resto de amigos de su esposo y con una educada inclinación les dijo:

-Sean todos bienvenidos a la recepción, no dudo que están llenos de buenos deseos para Joey y para mi. Lo agradezco mucho. Pasen, hagan de cuenta que están en su casa y diviértanse –no espero respuesta de nadie, sencillamente se soltó del agarre de Joey y furioso se volvió para entrar en el salón, murmurando algo acerca de invitados no bienvenidos ni ahora ni jamás.

–No se de que va todo ese cuento del sacerdote y el esclavo pero te pasaste de grosero ¡Nunca mas te atrevas a decir algo como eso Bakura! –Le advirtió el rubio echando chispas. Si le exigía a Seto que se portara bien con sus amigos, también le exigiría lo mismo a ellos. Intercambio equivalente –Seto te guardara rencor por mucho tiempo y bien merecido lo tienes. Esto va para todos –dijo el rubio mirando a cada uno de los miembros que conformaba su circulo de amigos –Si no pueden ser amigos de Seto, y darle el debido respeto y lugar que se merece, yo... ¡no volveré a dirigirles nunca más la palabra! –y siguió a su marido al salón, dejando afuera a sus boquiabiertos amigos, claro, a excepción de Bakura que estaba retorciéndose de la risa, nada intimidado por las palabras del rubio.

-Bakura –lo llamo Ryu claramente enfadado y avergonzado por la descarada forma de ser de su pareja –a partir de este momento dormirás en el sofá hasta nuevo aviso –no dijo nada mas, solo se limito a lanzarle una fulminante mirada a su novio que de inmediato paro de reír para mirarlo de manera entre sorprendida y preocupada.

-¡¿Qué?! –pregunto a todo pulmón. Pero no hubo respuesta. Ryu ya estaba entrando en el salón acompañado por Yami y Yugi que trataban de calmarlo.

-Vaya, vaya –dijo Mai pasando por el lado del indignado ex-ladrón de tumbas -¿ahora quien es el que se va a quedar con ganas de echarse un buen polvo? –la rubia sonrió ante la mirada fúrica del albino –Kaiba dormirá primorosamente entre los brazos de Joey, mientras que tu cielito, estarás confinado a dormir en un viejo sofá hasta que logres hacer que Ryu te perdone –le palmeo el hombro –pobre, lo tienes difícil, aunque según escuche no es la primera vez que visitas el sofá. Me contaron que la última vez duraste un mes completo sin poder tocar a Ryu y hasta me cuentan que adquiriste la forma de sofá. El celibato tampoco debe ser una novedad para ti, cielito –Bakura gruño mientras la voluptuosa mujer se fue riendo de manera poco femenina, junto a ella caminaba una ruborizada Ishizu junto con el resto de la tropa Ishtar.

Por suerte para los novios, los últimos invitados fueron la pandilla de Joey, que al entrar en el salón fueron abordados por la madre del rubio, Mokuba, Serenity y Tristan. De inmediato fueron ubicados en la mesa de honor, muy cerca de la de los recién casados. Que por cierto permanecían con aire enfurruñado, sentados en la mesa casi sin mirarse, se notaba que estaban enfadados pero claramente se podía también entrever que no era entre ellos.

-Lo siento, Seto –murmuro Joey finalmente, después de reunir valor para mirarlo a la cara. Estaba realmente avergonzado por haberlo hecho pasar tan mal rato. Y pensar que Joey creía que quien se iba a portar mal con sus amigos era Seto, pero su adorado castaño había hecho un gran despliegue de paciencia y diplomacia y todo por complacerlo. Lo premiaría, prometió el rubio en silencio, premiaría esa noche a su Seto por haberse portado tan bien con sus amigos. Incluso había evitado golpear a Bakura, cosa que el mismo Joey se moría por hacer después de semejante grosería. Pero bueno, contaba con que Ryu tomara cartas en el asunto, no había peor castigo para el ex-ladrón de tumbas que aquel que le imponía su amable pero temperamental pareja -¿no piensas decir nada, Seto? .¿No me perdonaras?

Lo que el castaño le iba a decir fue olvidado porque en ese momento la madre de Joey se levanto de su lugar para invitar a los recién casados a hacer el brindis. Seto hablo con firmeza y seriedad, dio un pequeño discurso e invito a Joey a unírsele. El rubio no fue tan breve en su discurso como su esposo. Se extendió porque quiso agradecer a todos los presentes su compañía y buenos deseos en un momento tan especial como ese. Todos lo aplaudieron conmovidos y renovando su aprecio por el rubio, Joey se hacia querer con facilidad y Seto lo sabía. Sabía que su cachorro era ese tipo de persona que hacia las cosas solo por amor sin buscar nada a cambio. No intentaba hacer que la gente lo amara más, solo seguía los dictados de su corazón, un corazón que valía oro.

Después de las emotivas palabras de Joey y la lluvia de aplausos, la pareja por fin hizo el brindis y se besaron por petición de los asistentes.

Fueron separados por los invitados que querían tomarse fotos o sencillamente bailar con ellos, especialmente con Joey que era el mas dispuesto a hacerlo.

Horas después, cuando por fin logro divisar a Joey completamente solo, Seto casi corrió hasta él. Lo arrastró hacia un rincón del concurrido lugar. Los invitados parecían demasiado ocupados intercambiando chismes, comiendo o bailando, todo indicaba que se habían olvidado de los recién casados.

-¡Te tengo! –exclamo Seto inmovilizando al rubio entre la pared y su cuerpo -¿Estas enfadado conmigo, Joey?

-¡Claro que no! –casi grito el rubio –El que parece enfadado eres tu, ni siquiera me has dicho si me perdonas.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte –murmuro el CEO apretando su cadera contra la de Joey, gimió suavemente al tiempo que lo hacia su rubio. Esa pequeña unión los había encendido de manera alarmante –No es tu culpa que tus amigos sean tan desagradables.

-Bakura jamás te pedirá una disculpa por aquel incidente, pero yo te la pido en su nombre.

-No es necesario, Joey –froto de manera disimulada su cadera contra la de su esposo, el rubio cerro los ojos mientras trataba de controlar su respiración y su excitación –realmente ya no estoy enfadado.

-Ellos son agradables, Seto. Te lo… aahhhmmm… -gimió el rubio sintiendo como la parte baja de su anatomía era empujada por la de su esposo –aseguro… cuando aprendas a conocerlos sabrás lo aahhh… geniales que pueden llegar a ser. Solo dales la oportunidad y date la oportunidad de conocerlos y que se acerquen a ti. Ammhhh… Mokuba, él… ahhhmm… piensa igual que yo. Todos son buenos chicos, te lo juro.

Seto sonrió mientras seguía frotándose y pujando contra la ardiente cadera de su rubio que de manera discreta se movía contra él.

Bien, si Joey los quería, tal vez no fueran tan malos. Fue lo que pensó el CEO apretándose aun más contra su rubio. Lo beso fogosamente mientras hacia nota mental de tratar de llevarse bien con todos ellos, incluidos el odioso de Bakura y el irritante de Yami.

–¿Sabes, cachorro? Cuando me casé contigo sabía que en cierta manera también me casaba con tus detestables amigos. Sabía que tendría que verlos muy seguido por la mansión, que tendría que soportarlos si los invitabas a cenar, así que en cierta manera estoy resignado a ello. Intentare ser civilizado solo si ellos lo son.

-Oh, Seto –el rubio lo beso, sabía que su castaño realmente lo intentaría. Era conciente de que la pandilla y Seto Kaiba nunca serian amigos, pero al menos se llevarían mejor -¡No hagas eso! –gruño cuando Seto se apretó a él de pies a cabeza y se frotaba aun mas –Si mi madre o alguien mas nos ve, seremos la comidilla de Domino City.

-No estamos haciendo nada malo –murmuro el castaño perdiéndose en la suave piel del dorado cuello.

-Por Ra, Seto. Casi estamos haciendo el amor en público, .¿y te atreves a decir que no hacemos nada malo?

-Nadie nos esta viendo, cachorro –continuo con su ataque al cuello de Joey.

-Por… ahh… por favor suéltame –le suplico el rubio con voz cargada de dolorosa excitación.

-No te voy a soltar y dejarte ir –le dijo con fingida severidad el ojiazul. Al ver la expresión de Joey, Seto se detuvo de inmediato. Su rubio se veía tan dolorosamente necesitado y todo por su culpa. Le beso la punta de la nariz, como pidiendo disculpas por haberlo calentado de esa manera sin poder satisfacerlo al momento. Él estaba igual de duro y excitado que Joey, pero al menos tenía más control sobre el dolor que experimentaba en ese momento.

El rubio gruño entre aliviado y entre enfadado porque su esposo finalmente se despegaba de él. Respiro profundo tratando de canalizar su deseo reprimido.

-¿Mejor? –le pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Algo –susurro el rubio –pensé que no me ibas a soltar.

-Y así será. No te voy a dejar ir, ni ahora para que los invitados vuelvan a robarte de mi lado, ni después cuando por fin estemos viviendo juntos. Ahora que estamos casados será mejor que te resignes a tu suerte, Wheeler.

-Estoy resignado, señor. Felizmente resignado –respondió el rubio –Pero debe llamarme Kaiba, señor. No se si se ha enterado, pero hoy me casé y ahora llevo el apellido de mi esposo.

-Sí. Lo hiciste –Seto beso de nuevo la punta de aquella bonita nariz que tenía frente a él –Y es mejor que no lo olvides.

-Tengo una memoria excelente, señor.

-¿Sin arrepentimientos, Joey de Kaiba? –pregunto el CEO tomándolo de nuevo entre sus brazos.

-Sin arrepentimientos, señor Seto de Wheeler –contesto el rubio apretándose todo lo humanamente posible a aquel cuerpo glorioso.

-Duelo ganado –susurro el castaño frotándose de nuevo contra su rubio –el duelo mas importante de mi vida, al fin ganado.

-¿Y cual es el premio, señor? –pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Obvio que tu –y beso los dulces labios una y otra vez. Joey le respondió con pasión y fiereza –Te amo, cachorro. Te amo desde siempre.

-Yo también, Seto. Desde antes de nacer –lo abrazo con fuerza.

Fin de la batalla, se dijo Joey, resultado: empate. Pronto se lo diría a Seto, por ahora le dejaría creer que había ganado. Porque la verdad es que no existía un solo ganador en ese duelo, juntos habían ganado al mismo tiempo. Y ahora saboreaban mutuamente su merecido premio.

–¿Crees que podríamos escaparnos por un rato? –preguntó Seto mirando a Joey con ansia y deseo.

-¿Y los invitados? –pregunto el rubio también mirando a Seto con deseo apenas contenido.

-Al diablo con ellos –el castaño observo a todos rápidamente –Parece que están demasiado ocupados para siquiera notar nuestra ausencia.

-¿Y a donde se supone que iremos? –Joey lo miro con reproche –Me niego a hacer el amor en el baño.

-¡El baño! –se indigno el ojiazul -¡Claro que no, cachorro tonto! Por si no lo sabes, este salón tiene en la parte de atrás una pequeña pero cómoda habitación, precisamente para momentos como estos.

-Bueno, siendo así… -Joey le sonrió con complicidad a su castaño –vamos a ese muy conveniente lugar. No puedo esperar, estoy que exploto.

Seto no necesito escuchar mas, tomo de la mano a su amado esposo y casi lo arrastro hasta la discreta habitación que estaba detrás del bullicioso salón.

Ellos creían que nadie los veía, pero estaban equivocados.

Yami observó a la pareja que salía apresuradamente del salón, tomados de la mano.

–Mira eso –dijo Bakura que junto con Yami los había visto escapar. Permanecía al lado del faraón ya que Ryu se negaba siquiera a mirarlo. Se prometió que esa noche recurriría a todas las técnicas persuasivas que conocía para lograr el perdón de su precioso albino. Era horrible que estuviera enfadado con él y mas aun que lo relegara a dormir en el sofá –Finalmente el sacerdote y el esclavo logran estar juntos –miro fijamente a Yami a los ojos -¿Recuerdas que hace cinco mil años te empeñaste en separarlos y hasta obligaste al concejo de ancianos a que te asignaran a Seth como sacerdote solo para poder tenerlo para ti?

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunto el mas bajito ruborizándose. Rápidamente busco con la mirada a Yugi. Respiro tranquilo cuando comprobó que su amor no había escuchado aquello.

-Tengo mis fuentes, faraón –fue todo lo que dijo el ladrón de tumbas, sonriendo con superioridad -Te aseguraste de "nacer" de nuevo en esta época solo porque sabías que el sacerdote también nacería. Tan grande era tu obsesión…

-Ya lo dijiste, Bakura, "era". Seth ya no me interesa en lo mas mínimo –sus ojos violáceos se suavizaron y llenaron de amor cuando observo una vez mas Yugi, su hermosa luz –Solo deseo poder perdonar mis propios pecados. Casi lo he logrado, pero cuando recuerdo lo que le hice a aquel esclavo para separarlo y alejarlo definitivamente de Seth, me vuelvo a odiar a mi mismo. Fui demasiado injusto con ellos en ese entonces. En esta época he sido inmerecidamente premiado con el amor de Yugi, no merezco tanto y menos por mis pecados pasados. Pero Ra es generoso y me ha perdonado, a cambio de eso prometo ser el guardián del amor y la unión de Seth con Joey. Quien ose separarlos tendrá que rendir cuentas ante mí.

-Un faraón egoísta y un profanador de tumbas perdonados y redimidos por Ra. A pesar de nuestros crímenes fuimos arrojados a esta época y a los dulces brazos de Ryu y Yugi, quienes nos aman y a quienes amamos. ¿Quién dice que Ra no es generoso?

Yami y Bakura miraron a sus respectivas parejas, sonriendo de manera bobalicona. Casi babeaban mientras devoraban con los ojos a sus amadas luces.

Bakura despego con bastante esfuerzo sus ojos de la delgada figura de su Ryu. Miro de nuevo Yami y le dijo:

-Aun puedo rememorar la cara que pusiste hace seis años cuando Joey nos dijo que estaba saliendo con Duke Deblin. Te veías realmente azorado.

-Fue una sorpresa total para mí, no esperaba que el río perdiera su cauce. Joey había cometido un error al elegir a Duke, pero no podía interferir en los designios del destino. Después me tranquilice y pensé que Seth y Joey eran ríos divididos que pronto volverían a encontrarse en el océano.

-Y no te equivocaste faraón. Por eso te dije que el esclavo era la pareja perfecta para el sacerdote.

–Tú no me lo dijiste –replicó Yami –pero yo lo he sabido desde siempre.

.-.

**FIN**

.-.

**P.D: **Al final Ryu no perdono a Bakura y lo mando a dormir al sofá por dos… horas. Después de eso se apiado de su amado ladrón de tumbas y le permitió regresar a su cama y a sus brazos XD.

* * *

Fin por fin XD. No me maten por no poner el lemon de la noche de bodas, tuvieron mucho a lo largo del fic, asi que no se quejen ¬¬. Espero les haya gustado y me dejen reviews con sus quejas, opiniones y consejos, contestare absolutamente todos, siempre y cuando las personitas que no tienen cuenta en esta web me dejen un mail al cual contactarme.

**RESPUESTA REVIEWS ANONIMOS:**

**Angel of friendship:** Primero que todo¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, A TI! XD Espero que seas muy feliz y hayas recibido miles de regalos. Como ya viste, Moki reacciono bien, no podía poner mas obstaculos ni nada de eso. Mokuba es un buen niño y quiere lo mejor para su hermano. Por cierto, gracias, miles y miles de gracia por tu compañia a lo largo de estos 11 capitulos, gracias por apreciar mi trabajo y por valorarlo. Me has regalado sonrisas con tus reviews. Me siento satisfecha de haber logrado transmitirte tanto con esta simplona historia, tú corazón vale oro, así que por favor, nada de meterlo de nuevo a la nevera con las sobras de la cena de las fiestas patrias (hasta en comentarios tan serios logras ser una persona muy divertida). Yo tambien soy fana de Naruto, leo fics de esa serie cuando tengo tiempo, aunque aun no me atrevo a escribir algo, quizas para el futuro lo considere. OO ¡tu y yo somos colegas! o yo me dedico a la medicina, mas exactamente a la neurologia -- aunque con tanto lio con los horarios (yo tambien sufri con los malditos horarios -- no tenia libre ni los domingos ¬¬)casi no puedo hacer la especialización. Jajaja, adoro leer tus "choco aventuras" a pesar de todo lo dificil que fue el recorrido por los cinco pisos del hospital no puedes negar que fue divertido con eso de tropezarte en las escaleras. Yo me hubiera partido de la risa, sobre todo porque en la clinica donde hago mi practica hospitalaria (extra-mural) no pasa nada raro -- ni divertido XD. Ya me despido, Angel, de nuevo gracias por todo, espero encontrarme en otra oportunidad contigo, fue un placer enorme compartir contigo esta historia. Un abrazote y hasta pronto!

**Aikos:** Lo siento, siento si mi idea de Duke-Pegasus-Seto-Joey te sono forzada, en ningun momento he querido matar la historia y lamento que tu lo vieras asi. En cuanto al "usted, usted, usted" tuve que usarlo, no me imagino a Seto hablandole de "tu" a Duke y viceversa. Yo por mi parte no "tuteo" a nadie que no me simpatiza, imagino que Seto tampoco lo haria. Si lo hacia con Joey al principio del fic era por mera formal, superadas las barreras pudieron finalmente hablarse de "tu". En fin, siento que me salgo del tema -- por fin llegamos al final, quizas te guste, quizas no, sea lo que sea, agradecere enormemente tu opinión. Muchisimas gracias por el tiempo que me obsequiaste, por leer el fic y apoyarme con tus reviews. Espero saber de ti, no me gustan las despedidas, asi que solo dire: Hasta otra Aikos! Un abrazote.

**Plam:** OO OMG me has dejado sorprendida con tu review. ¡Nunca viste la serie y sin embargo leiste mi fic! Te admiro y aprecio mucho por eso, yo intente una vez leer un fic de Gundam Seed sin ver la serie, pero no pude -- y despues de que vi la serie pude menos XD (es que no me gusto de a mucho ese Gundam XD) Muchisimas gracias por la oportunidad que le diste a mi fic, no es gran cosa comparado con otras historias preciosas que circulan por ahi (como "Lentamente" de Katrinna ¬) pero es mi aporte y mi granito de arena al fandom y a una pareja que idolatro: SetoxJoey. Y si a ti te gusto, entonces siento que valio la pena esforzarme un poquito para darle vida a este loco fic. Gracias por acompañarme durante estos casi eternos 11 capitulos, ha sido toda una travesia lograr finalizar y publicar el fic, y me retiro (quizas por el momento, quizas para siempre) del fandom de Yugi satisfecha y feliz de haber llegado al corazón de personas tan maravillosas como tu. Espero seguir sabiendo de ti, por medio de mis otros fics, tu compañia me encanta, asi que rezare por leerte de nuevo en mis otras locas historias con las que seguire enamorando, tal y como tu lo esperas y deseas. Un beso y un abrazo, Plam, no me despido porque quiero seguir sabiendo de ti, solo te dire: hasta volvernos a leer en otra historia!


End file.
